World behind my wall (Tokio Hotel Fic)
by Dohriak
Summary: Bill y Tom son los mejores hermanos del mundo dentro de todo... hasta que una de las promesas mas importantes que se hicieron fue rota, líos de faldas y Bill tiene una "gran idea" para solucionar el problema, una chica podrá solucionar el problema o empeorarlo... todo depende de Bill, o tal vez ya no...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Bill estaba totalmente ebrio, habían trabajado mucho los últimos días y se merecían una buena fiesta.

Tom estaba harto de Irina, es insoportable, sabía que era una chica para unos días pero era extremadamente bonita tal vez solo por eso y por la habilidad que tenía en cierto ''tema'' que Tom adoraba era que habían durado ya más de dos meses.

Tom salió con Georg pues en la puerta de la discoteca había unas chicas que Georg había invitado, una de ellas llamo la atención de Tom, así que ya que Irina estaba dentro de la discoteca y distraída él decidió quedarse afuera.

A Irina siempre le había gustado Bill, pero ella sabía que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad ya que desde que se conocieron ella andaba en coqueteos con Tom y ahora era su novia, ella noto el estado en el que Bill se encontraba y se acercó a él – ¡Bill! Te veo muy contento – dijo riendo – ¿qué te pasa?

\- Es que, jajaja… - dijo tambaleándose Bill, no sabía ni porque se estaba riendo – creo que me estoy empezando a poner borracho jajaja…

\- Yo creo que se te ve muy bien cuando estás alegre – dijo fijando su mirada en él.

\- Gracias, a ti siempre se te ve muy bien – sin querer la quedo viendo detenidamente, cuando estaba ebrio era más sincero de lo que quisiera – bueno me tomo dos copas mas y me voy al hotel.

\- ¡Bill! ¡Ya me voy! – dijo Gustav a lo lejos.

\- ¡¿Tan temprano?!

\- Son las cuatro de la madrugada, estoy cansado. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡Sí! Estoy brindando con mi cuñada – dijo sonriendo y abrazando a Irina.

\- De acuerdo, nos vemos.

\- ¿Gustav sabes donde esta Tom? – era demasiado extraño que se hubiera desaparecido así su novio, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

\- Esta en la puerta – dijo terminando de irse.

\- Ya regreso Bill – Irina se salió a buscar a Tom y lo encontró, besando a una chica. Estaba enfurecida, ella sabía que Tom no le era fiel pero el hecho de que la engañe estando ella en el mismo lugar era demasiado, regreso al bar sin que nadie lo notara y pidió una copa del cóctel más fuerte que encontró – ¡Bill vamos a brindar!

\- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué brindamos? – él ya casi no tenía idea de lo que hacía.

\- Por ti – le respondió Irina acercándose de forma peligrosa, bebieron la copa de un solo trago y después ella empezó a bailar junto a Bill, muy cerca de él, él ni siquiera ebrio bailaba así que permaneció parado apreciando los movimientos de la muchacha. Ella quiso lograr lo que nadie podía, que Bill baile, así que lo abrazo por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí, una vez que estuvieron muy cerca ella noto que podía hacer algo mas, así que decidió terminar de cortar la poca distancia que aun los separaba, lo beso, Bill ya no sabía lo que hacía, simplemente noto que una mujer hermosa lo estaba besando y le siguió la cuerda.

Pero luego de unos momentos Irina recordó que aun estaban en el bar y que en cualquier momento podía entrar Tom, así que por la puerta que conducía directamente al hotel sacó a Bill que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, subieron hasta la habitación de éste, durante todo el camino habían ido besándose obviamente Irina había cuidado que nadie los vea, una vez en la habitación ella decidió llegar aún más lejos, al final de cuentas era lo que siempre había querido. Bill estaba empezando a sentir sueño, aunque notó que la muchacha se estaba desvistiendo e incluso lo despertó un poco el hecho de que le quitara la camiseta y tuviera a la muchacha sobre él.

Ya eran las siete de la mañana cuando Tom recibió una llamada, era Gustav que le recordaba que hoy tenían la entrevista en el circuito de Karts por lo que en una hora debían estar listos para partir, era un largo viaje hasta el circuito.

\- ¡Georg en una hora salimos para la entrevista en la pista de karts! – dijo Tom muy serio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero… - Georg hizo memoria – si… me había olvidado… - despidió a las chicas y empezó a preparar café, la reunión se había prolongado hasta la habitación de Georg.

\- ¡Mierda! Bill estaba muy borracho anoche, voy a ir a levantarlo – dijo Tom asustado para luego dirigirse a la habitación de su hermano, toco la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta entró, supuso que Bill estaría con una resaca impresionante, en el recibidor notó algo muy extraño, ropa de mujer, ''así que mi hermanito no es tan santo como dice'' pensó Tom, ni siquiera podía haber imaginado lo que se encontró cuando cruzó el recibidor, quedó petrificado al ver la escena.

Irina estaba semidesnuda sobre Bill, ella noto la presencia de alguien más, volteó, vio a Tom y empezó a llorar, Bill que estaba medio dormido se despertó con los sollozos de la muchacha, vio a su hermano que lo miraba de una forma que nunca antes había visto, volteó hacia la muchacha y terminó de aterrorizarse, era Irina, la novia de su hermano, en ese momento recién tomo conciencia de que la mujer con la que se había estado divirtiendo era la novia de su hermano, eso lo despertó por completo, se paro acercándose a Tom y buscando que decir , pero su hermano se volteó y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta. Bill buscó entre el piso su camiseta y se la puso rápidamente.

\- Bill, yo no… - Irina no paraba de llorar.

\- Vete por favor – dijo con una seriedad poco común en él y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Tom, en medio del pasillo sintió que se iba a desvanecer y unas profundas nauseas, había consumido mas alcohol del que su cuerpo podía soportar, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano continuó y entro en la habitación de su hermano – Tom yo no… - ¿qué podía decir? No había forma de disculparse ante lo que había hecho.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué velocidad para vestirte! Seguro es la práctica… - dijo Tom siseando.

\- Yo no quise…

\- ¡Claro! Seguro Irina te violó – lo interrumpió Tom y luego rió con furia – no quiero hablar de esto, otra vez, es mas no quiero hablar contigo – recordó que había un motivo por el que había ido en busca de su hermano – en una hora nos vamos para la entrevista en la pista de karts – pero Bill permanecía de pie frente a él – ¡Ahora lárgate!


	2. Chapter 2

Ariana es una joven periodista que acaba de graduarse, es adicta a la música en especial al rock. En su penúltimo ciclo en la universidad conoció a un joven profesor que además era director de una revista de rock, se convirtió inmediatamente en su mentor, siguiendo sus consejos ingreso a trabajar en su revista bajo su mando y guía.

-Hola Eduardo, que te sucede? – Ariana le pregunta a su mentor ya que lo nota muy molesto junto a Clara una de sus mejores reporteras.

-Es que no entiendo que hace en una revista de rock una persona que detesta a los rockeros y sus fachas! Es ilógico!

-Mira, no sé que de que te preocupas puedo hacer esa entrevista sin ningún problema – respondió Clara con el mayor cinismo.

-Así?! Y como si ni siquiera sabes cómo se llaman?!

-Tu déjamelo a mí…-Clara no pudo terminar de hablar su jefe la interrumpió.

-Imposible! Hemos pagado mucho dinero y se ha negociado mucho para obtener esta entrevista no voy a dejar que lo arruines.

-Y que harás entonces Eduardo? –preguntó Ariana estaba preocupada, tal vez era mejor dejar que fuera Clara.

-Espera un segundo, Ariana tu sabes mucho de rock, conoces a Tokio Hotel?- pregunto Eduardo esperanzado.

-Sí, claro, adoro su música…

-Como se llaman los chicos?-pregunto Eduardo debía estar totalmente seguro de lo que hacía.

\- El vocalista es Bill Kaulitz, el guitarrista es Tom Kaulitz su hermano gemelo, el bajista es Georg Listing y el baterista es Gustav Schäfer-respondió Ariana como si fuera obvio.

-Cuál es su último disco?

-El Humanoid, lo han sacado en versión en inglés y en alemán al mismo tiempo ambas con versiones deluxe, su video promocional es Automatic en inglés o Automatisch en alemán, aunque ya sacaron otro video de la canción World behind my wall, está muy bueno el cd aunque es muy diferente a la música que siempre han hecho porque antes… – no pudo terminar de hablar su jefe la interrumpió.

-Me basta y me sobra, ve a hacer la entrevista Ariana y llévate contigo a Marcos-dijo emocionado Eduardo.

-Qué?! – era la primera vez que la mandaban a hacer una entrevista sola y seria precisamente a Tokio Hotel y encima le decían que se lleve al mejor fotógrafo de la revista, era irreal.

-Estás seguro Eduardo? Yo…

-No te sientes capaz de hacer la entrevista?-preguntó Eduardo sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-Claro que puedo! – fue a recoger sus cosas y a avisar a Marcos y se enrumbó hacia el hotel en el que se hospedaba el grupo.

-Ojalá estés seguro de lo que haces Eduardo y no tengas que arrepentirte – dijo Clara hirviendo de rabia.

Una vez estuvo todo preparado en una de las salas del hotel apareció el grupo, los saludaron y tomaron asiento.

-Bueno gracias por aceptar darnos esta entrevista, es muy importante para nuestra revista – dijo sonriendo después de prender la grabadora de mano, la entrevista era divertida Ariana tenía una personalidad especial y espontánea que difícilmente se encontraba en un periodista, empezaron a hablar acerca del cd, de la gira, de los videos hasta que se tocó el tema de la convivencia – ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos, supongo que es difícil convivir y llevarse bien.

-Si a veces es imposible – respondió Tom sin pensar.

-Somos amigos y eso ayuda mucho, pero todos tenemos personalidades muy distintas y es complicado a veces – respondió Georg mediador como siempre.

Eso ya no le había sonado nada bien a Ariana, sobre todo el tono en que lo dijo Tom – y en cuanto a ustedes Bill Tom se dice que los hermanos gemelos tienes una conexión especial que tan cierto creen que es?

A Bill se le ensombreció totalmente el rostro, porque justo ahora le hacían esas preguntas. Tom quería reventar a patadas a Bill, todo lo que la periodista decía era cierto pero a Bill le había valido un pepino, o al menos eso pensaba Tom – es absolutamente falso, una ridiculez – si a Bill no le importaba su relación de hermanos entonces a él tampoco le importaría, estaba herido. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, Tom estaba siendo grosero con Ariana, nadie entendía lo que pasaba excepto Bill.

-Bueno pero si tienen una relación especial, han pasado muchas cosas juntos e incluso tienen una canción dedicada a eso ''In die nacht''- Ariana estaba intrigada, que sucedía? Porque decía eso Tom y porque Bill permanecía callado.

-Somos compañeros de trabajo y casualmente hermanos, es todo, no creo que haya nada especial en eso, a mucha gente le sucede… y bueno el tema de las canciones es que se hacen porque se tienen que hacer, es necesario hacer discos, es nuestro trabajo – dijo Tom como si hablara del clima, sin darle importancia alguna.

Ariana pensaba, que podría estar sucediendo?, sería que el fin de Tokio Hotel estaba cerca, pero no tenía sentido son muy jóvenes, que les ocurría?, volteó a ver a Bill y le preguntó – tu qué opinas Bill? Eres el compositor…

-Bueno Tom tiene razón, este es nuestro trabajo, nos indican que tenemos que hacer un nuevo disco y busco temas trato de imaginar situaciones y las escribo, es un proceso totalmente analítico – respondió Bill como si componer una canción tuviera el mismo proceso que resolver una ecuación matemática, lo último que quería era desmentir a Tom públicamente y crear una pelea que finalmente acabaría en un escándalo público, encima de todo lo que ya había hecho no podía hacerle eso también a su hermano, su voz había sonado monótona y fría, estaba mentalmente cansado.

-Entonces podrías escribir acerca de cualquier tema incluso de una piedra, si te lo piden? – preguntó Ariana a modo de burla, que tenía ese tipo, como podía hablar así de sí mismo, como el que escribe unas canciones tan impresionantes puede ser así, era absurdo, estaba molesta y decepcionada.

\- Si podría – respondió molesto, que demonios tenía esa chica, como se podía burlar así de él, de Bill Kaulitz.

Gustav y Georg rieron tratando de dar impresión de que todo se trataba de un juego, Tom sonrió al notar que la muchacha se había burlado descaradamente de Bill, finalmente al aludido no le quedo otra que seguir la corriente a todos y rio cínicamente y con rabia.

-Bueno finalmente que me puedes decir acerca de esta frase ''no todo lo que brilla es oro'', qué opinas? – preguntó Ariana mirando a Bill directamente.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el que todos se quedaron mirando fijamente a Bill esperando su respuesta, este miró de reojo a Tom, y pensó que esa frase le sentaba a la perfección, el siempre se jactaba de ser la persona que más quería a Tom pero no lo había demostrado – creo que es cierto – solo le quedo admitirlo, lo dijo en tono cansado, se sentía frustrado, molesto consigo mismo, se odiaba.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal respuesta, finalmente Ariana dio por terminada la entrevista, les agradeció nuevamente a los chicos, esto lo hizo más por educación que por otra cosa, ellos se fueron excepto Bill que había quedado al fondo del pasillo hablando por celular. Luego de recoger sus cosas Ariana no aguanto más y se dirigió hacia él, Bill justo había dejado el teléfono y al voltear se topa de frente con ella.

-Mira, no sé qué te suceda, pero es mejor que dejes salir al verdadero Bill cuanto antes – Ariana se lo soltó sin más.

-No sé qué quieres decir, necesitas algo mas para la entrevista? – Bill pensó que había escuchado mal o interpretado mal las palabras de la periodista.

-No te hablaba de la entrevista, solo las personas especiales y sensibles son capaces de escribir canciones, ustedes perciben cosas que el común de las personas no vemos, sientes intensamente las emociones y logran decirlo con palabras y melodías, todo eso no es tan simple como encender un interruptor y que empiecen a brotar las canciones automáticamente… - ambos se quedaron callados, Bill pensaba que lo dijo Ariana era totalmente cierto.

-Tú no eres lo que quisiste mostrar en la entrevista, se que algo muy fuerte te ocurre, no sé que será pero soluciónalo pronto, no dejes que el verdadero Bill se ahogue en toda esa rabia, que no pase tanto tiempo que te olvides como eres realmente, sería una lástima que se perdiera a alguien como tú… ojalá todo vuelva a ser como siempre, por el bien de ti mismo – le sonrió como dándole aliento y finalmente se retiró del hotel, se sentía decepcionada y apenada por él.

Bill había quedado pensativo, ni siquiera había podido responderle a la periodista, esta chica que debería estar totalmente enloquecida solo por el hecho de verlo se mostraba tranquila e incluso analítica y además le daba consejos, desde que empezó la entrevista la vio de actitud algo loca pero asumió que era una pose para la entrevista, pero ahora parecía realmente espontánea, auténtica, es acaso que esta chica lo ve como a una persona y no como a una figura, y que hasta pudo notar lo que él siente y le pasa – cuál era el nombre de la periodista?

-Ariana Figari de la revista Rock&Roll – respondió un miembro de su staff.

Ariana volvió a la revista con su mediocre entrevista que había sido en un principio seca y distante y finalmente había terminado en una discusión existencial, definitivamente estaba en problemas, por fin le encargan una entrevista y encima una de esa magnitud, y resulta una de las peores de la historia – a Eduardo no le va a gustar nada.

-Pero no es tu culpa que esos tipos estén locos Ariana, así son los rockeros, impredecibles jajaja – Marcos trataba de animarla pero no lo conseguía.

Luego de escuchar la entrevista Eduardo estaba muy molesto, en lugar de solucionar el problema lo había agrandado – es imposible, no puedo publicar esto.

-A lo mejor si la editamos… - preguntó Ariana.

-No puedo editarla, es una de las clausulas, la entrevista va completa o no va… - había que tomar una decisión reinó el silencio por unos minutos – tienes que volver a entrevistarlos – dijo finalmente Eduardo.

-Qué?! Eduardo no puedo, ya me dieron la entrevista no querrán repetirla, no creo que tengan tiempo para eso.

-Mira Ariana no puedo publicar esto, esta entrevista era la mejor del año se supone que seriamos lideres de ventas con esto y todos citarían lo dicho en nuestra revista y es un desastre, ve mañana y pídeles otra entrevista – respondió Eduardo molesto.

\- Eduardo es obvio que Tokio Hotel tiene problemas ahora, no hay forma de que obtenga otro tipo de entrevista, Bill está muy deprimido – le explicaba Ariana.

-Mejor aún, entonces saca mas información de eso, será una excelente noticia.

-Pero…

-Ariana, Marcos, regresen mañana con la entrevista o con el escándalo, si no vuelven con alguno de ellos entonces mejor no lo hagan.

Ariana estaba en problemas, que haría?, no podía perder el trabajo, gracias a la pelea que tuvo con sus padres tuvo que irse de su casa y para pagar los últimos ciclos de la universidad tuvo que endeudarse y aun tenía mucho por pagar, necesitaba desesperadamente el dinero y no quería perder su trabajo que tanto le gustaba y que le permitía estar al lado de Eduardo.

Al día siguiente a primera hora se dirigió al hotel y pidió hablar con Bill Kaulitz, estaba decidida, no había dormido en toda la noche e incluso había armado cuidadosamente una lista de preguntas para una nueva entrevista, esta vez tenía que resultar a como diera lugar, entro en la sala donde antes se había realizado la entrevista pero esta vez estaba totalmente vacía, le indicó a Marcos que esperar en la puerta, ella le indicaría el momento en que entraría

Bill al escuchar que la periodista que lo había dejado calladito el día anterior lo buscaba, acepto recibirla, tenía mucha curiosidad, y además ahora que su hermano no le dirigía ni el saludo tenía mucho tiempo libre – Hola – la saludo amablemente aunque continuaba con su depresión y su mal humor.

-Hola, mira la entrevista de ayer no resultó como esperábamos, se tornó un poco incomoda, a lo mejor dije cosas que no debí – '' _todo lo que dije lo debía decir pero en fin vine con un objetivo, hay que cumplirlo''_ – el asunto es que necesito que repitamos la entrevista, esta vez será distinto.

Bill ríe sarcásticamente – es absurdo – encima de todo lo que le había dicho ayer quería otra entrevista, acaso el era su juguete o su payaso, que se creía esa periodista – ya te di una entrevista ayer, no vamos a repetirla, ya cumplimos contigo y con tu revista – Bill otra vez mostraba esa actitud petulante y engreída clásica de cuando estaba de malas.

-No te lo pediría si no fuera estrictamente necesario, se que están muy ocupados, pero la entrevista se tiene que repetir – así es, Ariana le estaba diciendo a Bill lo que tenía que hacer, estaba desesperada necesitaba la entrevista con desesperación.

-Qué? – perdón? Una periodista le estaba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer a Bill Kaulitz, eso sí era una provocación – ya nos entrevistaste, ya te contestamos todo lo que querías saber, ayer.

-Pero la entrevista no resultó como esperábamos… - no pudo terminar Bill la interrumpió.

-No te daremos otra entrevista, todo lo que obtuviste ayer es todo lo que obtendrás de nosotros – dijo muy molesto Bill.

-Mira no quería llegar a esto, pero ya que lo pones en esos términos, tengo órdenes especificas, sino obtengo la entrevista obtendré algo, lo que sea… - era la última opción de Ariana. Bill la miraba desafiante e incrédulo ante la amenaza de la muchacha, ella continuó – un rumor, algo que escucharé tras una puerta que publicaré, una pelea que publicaré, tú misma negación a darme una entrevista la puedo publicar o incluso una foto tuya en cualquier situación, tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo y cualquier cosa me servirá – Ariana estaba molesta y desesperada, encima de todos los problemas que ya llevaba a cuestas tenía que cargar con un Bill Kaulitz engreído.

Bill estaba anonadado ningún periodista antes le había hablado así y menos una fan, estaba molesto, y más que nada se sentía retado, pero hace un momento había dicho que cualquier cosa le serviría, ''una foto en cualquier situación'', eso le dio una idea, _''veamos si realmente puedes publicar una foto mía en cualquier situación''_ pensó Bill malévolamente – Muy bien, si algo necesitas yo se que te puede ser de utilidad, que pase el fotógrafo – gritó Bill finalmente.

Marcos entró y preparó rápidamente su cámara. Ariana no entendía el cambio de Bill pero agradecía que al fin las cosas empezaran a funcionar.

Entonces en el momento menos pensado Bill se acercó a Ariana la tomó por la cintura y en un solo movimiento para evitar cualquier reacción de la muchacha la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella no entendía nada, se quedo helada, luego de unos segundos lo que Bill había empezado con un roce de labios, lo profundizó, ni siquiera él sabía porque pero quería besarla, con su otra mano la sujeto del cuello y empezó lo que sería un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra, Ariana no atinaba a dar movimiento alguno _''que paso?''_ era todo lo que tenía en mente, pero al sentir a Bill abrazándola y besándola hizo caso a la emoción del momento y le correspondió el beso e incluso el abrazo. Todo iba bien hasta que una luz y el sonido de un flash los hizo volver a la realidad.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

-Esto si que va a ser noticia – dijo Marcos impresionado, no podía creer lo que veía aunque lo tuviera frente a sus ojos.

Bill y Ariana regresaron a la realidad, miraron a su alrededor y recordaron lo que sucedía.

-Bien ahora tienes algo que publicar mañana – dijo Bill triunfante, ahora si había metido en problemas a esa periodista fastidiosa.

-Que… que… que se supone que hiciste … - Ariana estaba totalmente confundida, Bill la había besado y encima Marcos les había tomado una foto – Marcos dame la cámara.

-Ehm no, esta cámara es mi responsabilidad – dijo Marcos desconfiado por el tono que utilizaba Ariana.

-Marcos esa foto no puede… - se encaminó a quitarle la cámara.

\- No, ni lo sueñes – el fotógrafo guardó la cámara en el acto – nos vemos en la revista – salió corriendo.

-Marcos! – era inútil ya se había ido – que … que demonios pretendes?! – dijo volteando a ver a Bill, Ariana estaba exasperada.

-Hice lo que me pediste – dijo fingiendo un tono inocente que hasta sonaba infantil – tú querías algo que publicar, dijiste que te serviría una foto mía en cualquier situación, bien ya la tienes, ahora puedes publicarla, incluso tienes mi autorización y por la actitud de tu fotógrafo es una muy buena noticia – esto último Bill lo dijo con burla, quería desquitarse con la periodista, en realidad quería desquitarse con todos, era injusto? Si, pero estaba frustrado, era probablemente su peor momento y estaba peleado con el mundo.

Ariana había quedado muda no podía creer lo que le pasaba, había cruzado la delgada línea que separaba al periodista de ser la noticia, era el fin del mundo, al menos para ella – sabes que no puedo permitir que publiquen eso… - dijo devastada.

-Bueno ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora sabrás lo que se siente estar en mi lugar – Bill ni siquiera había volteado a ver a Ariana, simplemente tomo sus llaves y salió dándole ese pequeño mensaje al cerrar la puerta.

Ariana salió del lugar en dirección a su casa, no tenía valor de ir a la revista, ahora no podría ejercer su profesión como ella siempre quiso, yendo tras las estrellas del rock, haciendo artículos de sus conciertos, tomándoles fotos, descubriendo sus secretos, como podría hacer eso si ahora ella era parte de una de esas fotos, mañana todo el mundo hablaría de ella, de la periodista que acosó a Bill Kaulitz a tal grado que este la beso para deshacerse de ella, _'' wow y que beso…''_ bueno eso no era lo importante ahora _''dios mío la foto''_ y pronto cayó en cuenta de otra cosa, cuando Eduardo viera la foto… , era cierto que hace mucho que ella no tenía nada que ver con él pero siempre había quedado abierta la posibilidad, además él era su ideal, su mentor, y ahora el pensaría lo peor de ella, ''llegas a este punto con tal de una noticia'' seguramente eso le diría. Llegó a su casa y se encerró ahí.

Tom y Georg conversaban en un momento de relax que tenían, veían revistas con entrevistas que les hicieron anteriormente y se burlaban de algunas preguntas que les hicieron hasta que recordaron la última entrevista que les hicieron.

-Bueno al menos para ti la entrevista fue divertida, a mí casi me da un infarto – confesó Georg al recordar el momento.

-Admito que fue divertido ver como esa periodista trato como le dio la gana a Bill – dijo Tom riendo.

-Sí, seguro queda como anécdota, pero fue un milagro que Bill no haya cortado la entrevista.

-Era una chica con agallas y divertida – sonrió Tom - …y bonita – recordó.

-Si es linda, que raro que no hayas intentado nada con ella – realmente era extraño que Tom no se arrojara sobre una mujer bonita, pensaba Georg.

-Supongo que todavía puedo hacer algo… - dijo finalmente Tom.

-Bill! Hace rato que estoy buscándote – gritó Gustav desde el fondo del pasillo.

Bill había permanecido escuchando tras la puerta entreabiera pero Gustav arruinó su paso desapercibido – ehm… iba distraído, no me di cuenta que venías tras de mí –respondió tratando de despistar y abriendo la puerta como si recién llegara al lugar.

Al parecer ni Tom ni Georg lo notaron, Tom se fastidió al ver a Bill y se fué.

-Para qué me buscabas? –preguntó Bill quien noto perfectamente la actitud de Tom, ya no soportaba esa situación, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

-David quiere hablar contigo, creo que es algo relacionado con Samuel- contestó Gustav.

-El jefe de prensa?

-Sí, y está muy molesto, mejor anda rápido.

-Está bien- Bill se dirigió a hablar con David, su manager, que efectivamente estaba muy enojado – que sucede David?

-Mira! – gritó fúrico David enseñándole el titular de una revista, se leía en letras rojas y grandes ''Cada vez mas gay'' y debajo se encontraba la foto de Bill.

-Qué demonios es eso?! – preguntó Bill asustado – siempre han insinuado cosas de mí, pero eso es demasiado.

-Y lo peor no es eso, hable con mis contactos y no imaginas quien sugirió este titular.

Bill miraba asustado, porque lo peor era el autor del titular?.

-El propio Samuel! – tras el grito de David ingresó en la habitación el sujeto en cuestión.

-Para que me llamaban? –dijo Samuel con el mayor desparpajo.

-Será mejor que tengas una muy buena explicación – dijo David tirando la revista sobre una mesita.

Samuel sonrió – wow, un titular, parece que Tokio Hotel está en la cima.

-En la cima?! Se están burlando de Bill! – gritó David.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo la esencia David, a cada minuto hablan de Tokio Hotel en algún medio de prensa y esto es el mejor de los ejemplos, es un titular y de una de las mejores revistas – según Samuel todo iba muy bien.

-No sabes leer o eres imbécil? – David no comprendía la forma de pensar de Samuel.

-Hey! Tranquilicémonos, cual es el problema? – preguntó Samuel.

-Cual es el problema?! Son chismes baratos, son burlas acerca de Bill, de su aspecto, es basura! Y tú mismo lo dijiste es una de las revistas más populares y lo peor es que sé que tu mandaste a hacer esta nota!- soltó David.

-Y además es mentira! –dijo finalmente Bill.

-No lo niego, fui yo quien dio la idea, es lo que más se comenta sobre Tokio Hotel, pensé que mi trabajo era logar que toda la prensa hable de ellos… además si es mentira o verdad es lo de menos.

-Estas totalmente equivocado! Tu trabajo es logar que Tokio Hotel se haga conocido por su música no por chismes de callejón – David quería matar a Samuel.

-Claro que importa que sea una mentira, yo quiero que la gente me conozca como realmente soy, si fuera gay no tendría problema en que se supiera pero el problema aquí es que NO SOY GAY y tu estas alimentando una falsa teoría que ya no sé de qué forma desmentir! – Bill estaba histérico gracias al cinismo de Samuel.

-Pues se va a perder una excelente oportunidad, además Bill realmente estas seguro que tú no… - Samuel no pudo terminar.

-Tú no entiendes nada… - se rindió David.

-Estoy totalmente seguro de quien soy! – Bill ya estaba harto de eso – David tiene razón, tú no entiendes nada y así no puedes trabajar con nosotros.

-jaja Me estas despidiendo niño? – se burló Samuel.

-Ese niño es tu jefe, respeta! – le recordó David.

-No, este niño ya no es tu jefe, estas despedido Samuel, estoy cansado de esto y no pienso tolerarlo más – sentenció finalmente Bill, estaba afrontando un racha de mala suerte, todo le pasaba últimamente, ya no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para aguantar nada.

-Que?! – Samuel no se lo creía.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor… - David ya no confiaba en Samuel y en sus ideas acerca de la fama.

-Ya me escuchaste!, esto es demasiado, tu no tenías derecho a hacer esto, gracias a ti tengo que soportar notas amarillistas, burlas e insultos… – ahora Bill entendía porque todos se empeñaban en afirmar que él era gay, un miembro de su propio staff lo había traicionado – no te podías tomar esas libertades, si creías que yo era gay me debiste consultar si yo estaba de acuerdo en que se supiera y si querías crear un escándalo falso también tenias que consultarme primero, SE TRATABA DE MI!

-Aun eres un niño, tú no sabes cómo se maneja este ambiente… - alegaba Samuel.

-A mi no me vengas con esas cosas! Yo no soy ningún niño y estoy de acuerdo con Bill que esta no fue la mejor forma de hacer tu trabajo – le aclaró David.

-No tiene sentido, es obvio que no pensamos de la misma forma, tus conceptos y los nuestros son totalmente diferentes… estas despedido Samuel, ya no eres más el jefe de prensa de Tokio Hotel – sentenció Bill.

-Te vas a arrepentir… cuando crezcas entenderás como es esto – se burló Samuel – pero no me pidas luego que regrese porque no lo haré, jamás volveré a trabajar con Tokio Hotel, niñito engreído… - Samuel estaba convencido en que él estaba en lo correcto y que Bill y David estaban desperdiciando una oportunidad de oro, salió enojado del lugar.

-No creo que me arrepienta de eso… - dijo Bill cansado.

-No lo harás, calma, fue lo mejor, ya no podíamos confiar en él – dijo David poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Bill para reconfortarlo ya que se veía muy abatido – no te preocupes ya veremos cómo resolver esto, solo que tomará tiempo…

A Bill se le vino una idea a la mente, como si fuera un rayo que caía sobre su cabeza, abrió muchos los ojos y dijo – ya lo tengo, ya sé cómo resolver todo y solo necesito a una persona – sonrió, ahora aparecía la famosa luz al final del camino, tenía que resultar, todo dependía de ello.

-De que hablas? – preguntó David preocupado por el inesperado cambio de actitud de Bill.

-Debo hacer algo primero, te lo diré más tarde… si es que resulta … - dijo Bill y salió de la habitación muy apurado, en el pasillo chocó con una de las asistentes – necesito que llames a la periodista que vino hoy por la mañana.

-Ariana Figari? – preguntó extrañada la mujer.

-Sí, que venga lo antes posible, tengo que hablar con ella de algo muy importante y tiene que ser hoy – la mujer salió corriendo a cumplir la orden.

Ariana no tenía idea de para que podría querer Bill hablar con ella, pero ya no tenía nada que perder así que decidió ir _''ya nada puede ser peor''_ pensó.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerte – dijo Bill mirándola fijamente.

-Qué? – ella no entendía, hace unos horas él había destruido su futuro y ahora le quería hacer una propuesta _''que tenía ese hombre en la cabeza?''_ \- perdón creo que no entendí bien.

Bill sonrió – que tengo algo que proponerte, mira la foto que nos tomaron hoy mañana estará publicada de todas formas, hagamos lo que hagamos, así que se me ocurre sacarle provecho.

-Sacarle provecho? – _''¿?''_

-Ajá, es ahí donde radica la propuesta – Bill respira profundo dándose valor para decir lo que venía – te propongo que te hagas pasar por mi novia.

Luego de un silencio Ariana dijo - puedes repetir lo que dijiste, creo que lo malinterprete – aparentemente después de lo de la mañana había quedado tan mal que ahora solo escuchaba puras barbaridades.

-Ehm, no, creo que si entendiste bien, mañana luego de ver la foto todos pensarán que hay algo entre nosotros, lo que quiero proponerte es que les hagamos creer que es cierto, que eres mi novia.

Ariana rió, el tipo estaba loco – y piensas que voy a hacerlo… se que nunca entenderás mi posición. La posición de un periodista pero con la foto de hoy mi carrera se vino abajo cuando recién empezaba, pase de ser quien busca la noticia a ser la noticia más buscada, para el futuro que yo tenía planeado la fama es veneno - ahora Bill empezaba a sentir culpabilidad – además que perdí mi trabajo, un trabajo que amo y necesito – Ariana se desplomo en el sillón volvía a sentirse deprimida.

-Nos es difícil a ambos ponernos en el lugar del otro… supongo que te debo una disculpa – Bill últimamente no le había dado importancia a nada excepto a lo que él estaba sintiendo, no le gustaba hacer daño a las personas pero lo había hecho sin darse cuenta, así que tuvo que tragar su orgullo y pedir disculpas.

En ese momento Ariana también calló en cuenta en que no debe ser muy agradable ser acechado en todo momento, tener que cuidar siempre lo que dices, lo que haces, hasta como luces, aunque haya momentos en los que no te importe nada y recordó que el día de la entrevista Bill se veía mal y ella sin importarle eso lo había seguido acechando, ella también se sintió culpable – si tienes razón, es difícil para ambos ponernos en el lugar de otro… se puede decir que yo también te debo una disculpa.

-Entonces estamos a mano – dijo Bill sonriendo, aunque él sabía perfectamente que su error y el de Ariana no eran de la misma magnitud ni tenían las mismas consecuencias, seguía sintiéndose un poco culpable pero logró relajarse un poco, era extraño para él, después de muchos días lograba sentirse un poco relajado.

-No debí hacerle caso a Eduardo, yo misma tiré al tacho mi empleo – Ariana se sentía tonta.

-Te gustaba tanto tu empleo?

-Claro, lo adoraba, era mi primer empleo relacionado con mi profesión – respondió Ariana con nostalgia.

-Cuanto te falta para acabar la carrera? – preguntó Bill, se sentía bien conversando de temas acerca de otras personas.

-La acabo de terminar.

-Qué?! Cuántos años tienes?! – Bill quedó asombrado, pensó que ambos eran de la misma edad, se le veía muy joven.

-Tengo 23, solo te llevo 3 años, tampoco soy tan vieja, no exageres – dijo Ariana un poco irritada, en la revista era la menor así que le fastidió la expresión de Bill.

Bill sonrió por la forma en que le respondió Ariana – si tienes razón – quedaron un momento en silencio, luego Bill recordó el motivo por el cual ambos estaban ahí en ese momento – mira piénsalo ya no podemos regresar el tiempo, además yo tenía algo pensado…

Ariana lo miró con desgano _''dale con la misma tontería, que otra barbaridad tendría pensado''_ pensó Ariana.

Bill continuó – hace un rato despedí a nuestro jefe de prensa, ya que tu perdiste tu empleo te ofrezco ese.

Ariana lo miró atónita – Qué?

-Sé la nueva jefa de prensa de Tokio Hotel.

-Te das cuenta de lo estás diciendo? – Ariana no podía creer lo que le decía.

-Si, se me ocurrió hace un rato, mira tú eres periodista, te gusta Tokio Hotel y por lo que veo no eres mala persona, puedes hacerlo – le alegó Bill.

-Espera estas tomando esto muy a la ligera, yo acabo de graduarme, la revista fue mi primer empleo como periodista y apenas iba a cumplir un año ahí, ser la jefe de prensa de un grupo como Tokio Hotel no debe ser cualquier cosa, no deberías tener a alguien más experimentado en ese cargo – para Ariana esa sería una excelente oportunidad, no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado al graduarse pero no estaba mal ni le desagradaba la idea, finalmente era ver de cerca el trabajo de una banda de rock, pero a pesar de todo eso el cargo era algo intimidante, su confianza en sí misma se tambaleaba.

\- Ya tuve a un experto que lo único que hizo fue restregar el piso con la imagen de Tokio Hotel, ahora lo que quiero es alguien que se comprometa con la banda, que le tenga lealtad y que confíe en la calidad de su música, por eso creo que tú podrías hacerlo, además hay un equipo de asistentes que te ayudarían – en realidad Bill estaba siendo sincero, ya no quería tener nada que ver con gente que solo lo meta en escándalos.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo, me estas ofreciendo que me haga pasar por tu novia a cambio de ser la jefa de prensa de Tokio Hotel?

\- Si, es la tercera vez en la noche que piensas no entenderme, acaso no estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro…

-Es que date cuenta que las cosas que me has estado diciendo desde que llegue aquí, no son muy fáciles de creer y mucho menos de entender – Ariana aun estaba confundida, pero empezaba a creerle a Bill – hay algo que aun no entiendo…

-Si me imagino que debe ser extraño – Bill calló en cuenta que Ariana tenía razón – que es lo que no entiendes aun?

-Por qué Bill Kaulitz quiere una novia falsa? Eres famoso, guapo, talentoso, etc, podrías tener a la chica que quisieras sin necesidad de fingir nada? – eso le parecía muy extraño a Ariana, hasta que se le vino una idea a la mente – o acaso es que eres … necesitas guardar las apariencias para que no descubran que …

-De que estás hablando? – Bill no entendió de primera impresión a lo que se refería Ariana, hasta que se dio cuenta por su expresión – ah?! Tu también? No puede ser, ya estoy harto – dijo Bill fastidiado.

-Disculpa no te quise ofender, solo quería entender por qué… - él no la dejo terminar de disculparse.

-No, tú no tienes la culpa, es solo que hoy he tenido un día complicado por causa de ese rumor, pero no soy gay, no es por eso que quiero una novia falsa – Bill contenía su enojo por ese tema.

\- Si entiendo, se dicen muchas cosas de ese tipo sobre ti, debe ser molesto por el hecho de que es mentira, pero entonces no logro entender por qué necesitas una novia falsa.

-No es que necesite una novia falsa, necesito fingir que tú eres mi novia – dijo Bill sin querer.

-Eso es aun más extraño – Ariana estaba confundida que de especial podía tener ella para que Bill necesitara fingir que ella es su novia.

Bill notó el error que había cometido al decir eso – mira ahora no puedo explicarte los detalles pero tú sabes que tengo un problema muy grave, lo notaste desde el principio y para solucionarlo necesito que alguien piense que eres mi novia, luego te iré dando las pautas de lo que debemos hacer.

-Sigo sin entender por qué yo?

-Porque tiene que ser alguien que este fuera del ambiente artístico y bueno no conozco mucha gente de fuera, por eso te dije que podíamos aprovechar lo de la foto – a duras penas Bill logró idear esa mentira que lo había salvado, no tenía ánimos de andar contándole sus problemas personales a las demás personas, Ariana le caía bien pero de todas formas era alguien a quien recién conocía por lo que no tenía porque confiar en ella, además el esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran rápidamente de la forma en que él lo tiene previsto sin tener la necesidad de informarle acerca de los detalles.

Ariana aun pensaba que había algo extraño en todo eso, pero de cierto modo tenía sentido, ella misma había notado ya que Bill tenía un problema grave y si quería ayudarlo, además de que ser la jefa de prensa de Tokio Hotel era una oferta difícil de rechazar sobre todo por el hecho de que acababa de perder un empleo y necesitaba el dinero, podría intentarlo a fin de cuentas no perdía nada.

-Entonces, que me respondes? – preguntó Bill ansioso.

-De acuerdo, me haré pasar por tu novia y seré la jefa de prensa de Tokio Hotel.

-Perfecto – dijo Bill sonriendo de lado, había logrado lo más difícil, ahora solo tenía que poner el plan en marcha.

-Pero por cuánto tiempo será? – Ariana sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lío, pero de cualquier forma no sería el primero de su vida.

-No creo que mucho y si desempeñas el empleo con eficiencia te quedarás con él – no sabía por qué pero Bill confiaba en que ella se podría desempeñar bien.

-Ok, y supongo que daremos algunas entrevistas y eso, tu equipo ya lo tiene planeado?

-Ehm, bueno en realidad… necesito que finjamos ser novios ante todos.

-Qué? Pero a que te refieres con todos? – a Ariana ya no le empezaban a sonar tan bien las cosas.

-Bueno, todos, la prensa, el público, el staff, incluso los demás chicos de la banda – explicó Bill.

-Pero… te das cuenta? Eso va a ser complicadísimo, quieres que engañemos también a tu hermano?

-Sí, principalmente él –lo último Bill lo dijo por lo bajo.

Ariana debido a la preocupación que sentía en ese momento no logró escuchar lo último que dijo Bill – pero, es imposible, cómo vamos a logar eso?

-No es tan difícil, como te dije será por poco tiempo, además Tom y yo casi no hablamos – Bill ya lo tenía todo planeado – yo te iré diciendo lo que haremos.

-Sinceramente me parece bastante complicado, pero en fin, ya estoy en esto, haré todo lo que me digas, definitivamente voy a necesitar tu guía para no meter la pata – Ariana estaba un poco asustada pero ya había dado su palabra y no se iba a echar para atrás, además que no tenía otra opción de cualquier forma mañana ella sería famosa lo quiera o no.

-No será tan difícil, entonces tenemos un trato – Bill le tendió la mano – bienvenida a Tokio Hotel.

-Espero no estarme equivocando – dijo Ariana con toda sinceridad y le respondió el gesto a Bill.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

-Bueno empezaremos por decírselo a David y los chicos, ellos tienen que enterarse ahora mismo, no pueden enterarse por la prensa – _''me matarían''_ \- tiene que haber un plan de contingencia para mañana.

-Quien es David? Y cuál es el plan para mañana? - seguro mañana su mundo daría una vuelta de 360 grados.

-David es nuestro manager y mañana seguramente tendremos que dar una conferencia de prensa, tenemos que tener una buena historia que contarles – decía Bill mientras caminaba por la habitación pensando.

-Marcos, el fotógrafo, no sabe lo que pasó solo tomó la foto de lo que vio pero no tiene una historia así que lo que digamos no lo podrá desmentir, bueno solo que la entrevista fue algo extraña – le aclaró Ariana.

-Perfecto, entonces les diremos que nos comportamos extraños en la entrevista porque nos conocíamos y era una situación incómoda, de cualquier modo a todos les llamó la atención la forma en que me hablaste – dijo Bill recordando que eso no fue muy agradable.

-Bueno, tú fuiste el que empezó… - se defendió Ariana.

-Si ya déjalo – Bill ahora tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, aunque todavía le molestaba la forma en que a veces lo trataba esa muchacha – les diremos que no dijimos nada porque tú eres periodista y podía perjudicarte…

-Desde cuando tan comprensivo con los periodistas – dijo Ariana sin pensar.

Bill volteó a verla molesto – se supone que eres mi novia, se supone que me importas y soy comprensivo contigo – dijo como si le enseñara a un niño chiquito.

-Ya entendí – le respondió molesta Ariana al notar la burla – seguro nos preguntarán hace cuanto estamos saliendo.

Y así fueron poniéndose de acuerdo en la historia que contarían y que responderían a las preguntas que seguramente les harían, tardaron aproximadamente una hora y luego que estuvieron de acuerdo en todo salieron camino al inicio de su plan o su sentencia de muerte, ya lo descubrirían.

-Que sucede? Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir? – preguntó David, ya todos estaban reunidos esperándolo luego de su llamado sorpresa.

Bill había entrado al lugar junto a Ariana, ahí se encontraban David, Georg, Gustav y Tom esperándolo, todos se extrañaron al ver que venía acompañado – bien, hay algo que tengo que informarles, se que se molestarán por qué no se los haya dicho antes pero ahora es necesario que lo sepan – todos escuchaban atentos, tenían mucha curiosidad por la presencia de Ariana pero no interrumpieron querían escuchar a Bill que parecía tener algo muy importante que decir – ehm les presento a Ariana… mi novia.

-Qué? – David estaba sorprendido, en realidad todos estaban sorprendidos pero solo el logró articular palabra.

Ariana estaba nerviosa, finalmente no los conocía mas allá de las fotos y de la última entrevista que les hizo, el cual no fue el mejor momento para nadie, tenía miedo por la reacción que podrían tener.

-Desde cuando tienes novia Bill? Por qué no la conocíamos? – preguntó sorprendido Gustav.

-Bueno, es que era mejor para ella mantenerlo oculto porque es periodista, le hubiera complicado las cosas en su trabajo si supieran que sale conmigo, la perseguirían, le tomarían fotos ya saben cómo es esto… - explicó Bill.

-Espera… tú nos entrevistaste ayer – recordó Georg.

-Sí… ehm ayer la revista para la que trabajaba me envió a hacerles una entrevista, yo no tenía idea que los iba a entrevistar… - Ariana trataba de recordar al detalle la historia.

-Por qué no dijiste nada Bill? – le preguntó David.

-Ya les dije, era complicado que se supiera…

-Sí pero porque no nos lo dijiste a nosotros? – le interrumpió David nuevamente.

-Les pido perdón por eso, debí confiar en ustedes…

-Y por qué el cambio de opinión ahora, dijiste que era necesario que lo supiéramos – preguntó Georg.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que hoy nos tomaron una foto y seguramente mañana saldrá publicada.

-Bill de qué clase de foto estamos hablando? – preguntó David alarmado, justo ahora que no tenían jefe de prensa les tenía que pasar esto.

-Besándonos, es por eso que ya no lo podremos tener oculto.

-Pero como fueron tan descuidados para que les tomaran esa foto? –preguntó Gustav con cierta gracia, era absurdo una foto como esa, en realidad tenían que haber sido muy torpes pensó Gustav.

-En realidad fue mi culpa – luego de haber permanecido callada Ariana decidió hablar – un fotógrafo de la revista en la que trabajo nos tomó una foto.

-Entonces esa revista tiene esa foto y la exclusiva – dedujo David.

-Solo tienen la foto, no les hemos explicado nada – terminó de contar Ariana

-Bueno pero nadie de tu revista sabe nada? Estás segura? – preguntó Georg.

-Totalmente, yo no hable de esto con nadie, ni tampoco han visto a Bill por ahí, ahora con mi renuncia y con la foto ellos deben estar igual de sorprendidos que ustedes – afirmó Ariana.

-Bueno, esto es sorpresivo pero no tiene nada de raro, ustedes son jóvenes y es normal que tengan vida privada, eso incluye una novia, solo tendrán que explicarlo y obviamente ahora será público.

-Gracias David – dijo Bill, al parecer todo estaba resultando bien, le habían creído.

-Pero debes confiar en nosotros Bill, los habríamos podido ayudar – Gustav estaba un poco sentido por la falta de confianza.

-Discúlpenme chicos, no volverá a pasar – dijo Bill, le molestaba tener que mentirles pero era necesario.

-ja! Si claro – dijo Tom en tono sarcástico por lo bajo, luego recordó algo que no le gustó – no has contestado a una pregunta, desde cuando están saliendo? – dijo Tom inquisidor.

-Hace una semana – respondió Bill, era eso lo que habían acordado, era parte de su plan.

Las cuentas de Tom no cuadraban, según lo que decía Bill el ya salía con Ariana cuando sucedió lo de Irina, estaba enojado, además de haberlo traicionado a él también había engañado a esa muchacha – una semana?

-Sí – respondió Bill mirando a Tom directamente, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Tom se quedó callado, la imagen de su hermano se derrumbaba cada vez más, era un completo sinvergüenza, todo lo que siempre había aparentado no era más que una pose, ahora empezaba a conocer al verdadero Bill y no le gustaba.

-Haremos una conferencia de prensa, no queda otra opción – sentenció David.

-Iré yo solo, no quiero involucrarlos, ustedes no sabían nada.

-Como quieras, pero supongo que tendrán que ir Ariana y tú – había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar a Georg, todo era muy extraño, desde la actitud de Bill y Tom hacía ya varios días hasta su novia, era todo tan repentino y no coincidía, el los conocía desde siempre y no eran así, algo estaba sucediendo.

-Así es y bueno Ariana supongo que ya sabes que tu vida va a cambiar de ahora en adelante – le explicó David estaba preocupado, la muchacha parecía muy normal a lo mejor no estaba preparada para recibir toda esa carga.

-Sí lo sé, pero Bill y yo ya lo hemos hablado, aunque ahora se sepa vamos a continuar siendo discretos – respondió ella.

-Hay otra cosa que necesitaba hablar contigo David – Bill pensó que era mejor hablar lo del jefe de prensa primero con David.

-Si ven, vamos a mi oficina.

-Ariana ven conmigo – le dijo luego de tomarla de la mano y llevársela con él.

Ariana se sentía extraña, aunque ya menos nerviosa, aparentemente eran buenas personas, solo Tom parecía muy molesto, tal vez no le agradaba, de cualquier forma todo estaba resultando bien.

-David, quiero que Ariana sea la nueva jefa de prensa – soltó Bill sin más.

David se sorprendió nuevamente – ehm Bill estás seguro… ehm Ariana parece muy joven y tal vez sea demasiado pesado para ella…

-La conozco y sé que es una excelente profesional creo que puede hacerlo además eche a Samuel porque estaba dañando nuestra imagen, Ariana no haría lo mismo, ella está comprometida con la banda – aclaró Bill.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Bill, yo estoy seguro que Ariana jamás haría algo para dañarte y en eso del compromiso no lo dudo… pero Ariana tú estás segura que quieres hacerlo no es tan simple ahora Tokio Hotel esta en un muy buen momento y manejar a la prensa es complicado – David no dudaba de ella pero si sabía que era una gran responsabilidad.

-Sí bueno, yo le dije lo mismo a Bill pero él me convenció y en realidad estoy comprometida con la banda desde antes de conocer a Bill me gustaba mucho su música así que creo que puedo hacerlo – respondió Ariana aunque ella todavía no estaba muy convencida.

-Además tendrá al staff, ellos la ayudarán hasta que coja el ritmo – dijo Bill.

-Bien, en realidad estoy en deuda contigo Bill después de lo que hizo Samuel, yo lo contraté y me equivoque, así que tú tienes derecho a elegir esta vez, ya que fuiste el más perjudicado – David rió con vergüenza, se sentía apenado – no creo que los chicos se opongan, entonces Ariana mañana empiezas a trabajar con nosotros ahora estamos pasando por una complicación… - David procedió a poner en autos a Ariana acerca de la situación actual hasta que finalmente se despidieron.

-Nos vemos David, voy a llevar a Ariana a su casa – dijo Bill tenían que seguir poniéndose de acuerdo para continuar con la farsa.

-Ehm Bill preferiría que hasta que den la conferencia de prensa no los vean juntos, además tengo que hablar contigo, no te molesta no Ariana?

-No nada que ver, tienes razón – dijo Ariana sonriendo, quería llegar a dormir a su casa, había sido un día muy pesado, en realidad David la había salvado y se lo agradecía.

-Está bien – dijo Bill molesto, en realidad tenían que ponerse de acuerdo, pero en fin, además Ariana parecía ser muy inteligente y hábil, las cosas resultarían bien – pero voy a llamarle un taxi, después hablamos.

Regresaron a la sala con los demás chicos, Bill hizo que una de las asistentes llamara a la agencia de taxis, mientras esperaban a que este llegara se sentaron en un sillón alejados de los demás.

-Todo ha salido muy bien – dijo Bill sonriendo, hablaban muy bajo para que no los escucharan.

-Sí, tenía miedo de que nos descubrieran – Ariana se sentía más aliviada pero observada – tus amigos y tu hermano nos están mirando.

-Sí, es que es extraño para ellos verme con una chica – Ariana lo miro extrañada - quiero decir que hace mucho tiempo que no tengo novia – dijo Bill en tono cansado.

-Ah, creo a tu hermano no le caigo bien.

-No es eso… él es así – dijo finalmente al notar que Ariana lo quedo viendo ante la primera respuesta, Bill imaginaba que a Tom no le debió hacer ninguna gracia saber que la periodista era su novia – ehm ahora tendrás que pasar algún tiempo con nosotros.

-Si lo suponía, tú me dijiste que quieres que alguien piense que soy tu novia, aunque mañana lo pensará todo el planeta – dijo burlona.

-Bill llegó el taxi – aviso una de las asistentes.

-Awnn! Qué pena, se van a tener que despedir… - Gustav y Georg se burlaron de ellos, más bien de Bill.

-No molesten! Envidiosos! – respondió Bill a gritos.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana – Ariana tomó sus cosas y estaba a punto de irse cuando Bill la tomó del brazo – que sucede?

-Es que… nos tenemos que despedir… no me vayas a tirar una cachetada por favor es estrictamente necesario – pidió Bill casi en suplica.

-Ah, tampoco soy tan salvaje además desde cuando pides permiso para besarme – dijo fastidiada.

Bill resopló _''siempre tiene que contestarme así''_ , él se acercó con cuidado para despedirse, era una situación incómoda, le dio un beso rápido y suave, tenía miedo que sucediera lo mismo de la mañana, Ariana también había tenido cuidado de no dejarse llevar, era extraña la sensación que tenían ambos al besarse, no se conocían pero era agradable, _''tal vez será porque nos llevamos bien''_ pensó Ariana.

-Mañana dos miembros del staff irán a recogerte a tu departamento, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos! – Ariana se despidió de los chicos y salió del lugar acompañada por una chica del staff, que por cierto había presenciado toda la despedida pero sin escuchar ya que se encontraba a una distancia considerable.

-Es la primera vez que Bill va a presentar una novia públicamente – le dijo la muchacha sonriendo, para todos era extraño – mañana te recogeremos a las 9am.

-De acuerdo, adiós – Ariana se despidió de la chica, al día siguiente conocería a todo el staff y empezarían sus funciones, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados en menos de un día, no quería pensar en cómo era su vida antes, le hacía daño y no cambiaba las cosas – por algo pasan las cosas – pensó en voz alta, entró en su departamento y vio el teléfono, tenía 15 llamadas perdidas de la revista, borró sin escuchar los mensajes, ya no tenía caso y era atormentarse más, se fue a dormir.

-De que querías hablar conmigo David?

-Bueno te quería hacer una pregunta y que me contestes con la mayor sinceridad posible – David estaba algo preocupado.

-Si claro, dime – Bill empezaba a preocuparse también a lo mejor David no se creyó todo.

-Ariana es una mujer muy bonita y es bastante agradable aunque hoy lucia un poco asustada, pero lo que te quiero preguntar es que tan seria es la relación? Ustedes salen hace apenas una semana, mañana lo harán público y encima ahora ella es la jefa de prensa.

-Es cierto que no tenemos mucho tiempo, ambos nos estamos conociéndonos y no sabemos realmente si funcionará o no, el que lo hagamos público es una necesidad por lo de la foto pero no veo como puede causar problemas eso – respondió Bill mas aliviado, entonces si le habían creído pero otro problema se avecinaba, él tenía planeado romper rápido con Ariana así que no podía decir que era nada serio.

-Bueno Bill finalmente es tu decisión, pero date cuenta que si rompen o pelean eso no debe afectar a la banda ahora ustedes trabajaran juntos y eso es un poco complicado.

-Sí David eso lo sé, pero somos personas adultas y podemos sobrellevarlo, si discutimos o rompemos no tendrá nada que ver con la banda, ella seguirá trabajando con Tokio Hotel si su trabajo es bueno salga o no conmigo, lo estamos tomando como cosas separadas – explicó Bill lo cual era cierto, ya que el trato había sido que si ella era bueno en el empleo se quedaría con él.

-Bien, entonces estamos claros, eso era todo, será mejor que tenga listo todo para mañana, nos vemos Bill, descansa lo vas a necesitar – David y Bill salieron de la oficina.

Bill entró en la sala donde estaban los demás chicos en ese preciso instante Tom salió del lugar sin dar mayor explicación.

-Felicitaciones hermano, Ariana es muy linda, y ya era hora estaba empezando a creer en los reportes de la prensa jajaja – bromeó Gustav – me voy a dormir – se fue a su habitación.

-Muy gracioso… - (¬¬) respondió Bill.

\- Bill, que está sucediendo? – ya que todos se habían ido Georg decidió encarar a Bill.

-No sé a qué te refieres? – Bill se hizo al desentendido.

-Claro que sabes, aquí hay algo raro, tú y Tom hace días que están raros, ni siquiera se hablan, él parece furioso todo el día y tu andas como alma en pena, ayer casi te matas con Ariana en la entrevista, y ahora resulta que son novios? Todo esto es muy extraño.

Bill quedó en silencio un momento, justo cuando pensó que todos le habían creído Georg le sale con esto – ehm Tom y yo hemos discutido, solo eso, y lo de Ariana ya les dije como fue.

-Entonces tú y ella son excelentes actores, porque ayer parecía que era la primera vez que se veían y la pelea que han tenido Tom y tú no es cualquier cosa, ustedes discuten a menudo pero nunca se han dejado de hablar tanto tiempo, algo grave sucede.

Bill permaneció callado y ahora que le diría, aunque era de esperarse, desde la discusión que tuvo con Tom se había acercado más a Georg, a Bill no le gustaba estar solo y más aún cuando estaba deprimido, aparentemente tendría que decirle toda la verdad.

-Tú casi no sales Bill, en qué momento conociste a Ariana? Hay algo que nos están ocultando – Georg empezaba a molestarse y también estaba muy preocupado, ya estaba asustado por la obvia pelea que tenían Bill y Tom pero ahora con esto, sabía que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

Bill suspiró, ya no tenía escapatoria, revisó que ya todos se hayan ido a dormir y cerró la puerta – está bien, tienes razón, te diré todo lo que está pasando pero necesito que guardes el secreto, por ningún motivo puedes hablar de esto – dijo Bill muy serio, luego le contó todo lo que sucedía, absolutamente todo, desde la pelea con Tom, el motivo de ella, lo de Ariana, el trato que tenían y por qué había llegado a esa situación – ya no soporto más Georg, no puedo estar peleado con Tom, necesito que me perdone y si la solución es que me devuelva lo que le hice entonces que así sea, es mi última esperanza.

-Pero Bill… - Georg no lo podía creer – no creo que esta sea la mejor solución… si Tom se entera ahí sí que no te va a perdonar nunca… quieres hacer que el caiga en el mismo error que tu para que te perdone, que se involucre con la novia de su hermano, es una idiotez – le molestaba la poca inteligencia de Bill para resolver ese problema.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdone así sea una estupidez puede funcionar.

-Pero Bill él no se va acercar a ella precisamente porque le estás haciendo creer que es tu novia – Georg trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Le estoy dando a entender que ella no me interesa y además a él le gusta, yo lo conozco, caerá.

-Bueno supongo que ustedes se conocen más que nadie, pero a mí me parece que estas metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, además que tal que a Ariana no le guste Tom.

-Le gustará, a todas las chicas les gusta Tom – dijo Bill recordando que siempre sucedía de esa forma, el siempre tenía que esforzarse mucho más que su hermano.

-No se hermano, pero ten mucho cuidado, es muy arriesgado.

-Lo sé, pero resultará, ahora recuerda que no puedes hablar de esto con nadie – le dijo Bill muy serio.

-No te preocupes, aunque no me gusta mentirle a Tom pero tampoco voy a traicionarte, sé que haces esto en un acto de desesperación – lo reconfortó Georg.

-Gracias y una cosa más, podrías no decirle a Ariana que sabes, quisiera que la vigilaras desde fuera, puedo pedirte eso?

-Te refieres a que la observe fingir frente a mí?

-Sí, me inspiró confianza desde que la conocí pero de cualquier forma solo la conozco desde ayer, puede haberme engañado, a final de cuentas es periodista, me harás ese favor? – pidió Bill.

-Sí claro, igual ya estoy metido en esto jajajaja, ojalá resulte Bill sino los dos estamos muertos.

-Va a funcionar, estoy seguro –ambos siguieron hablando de cosas sin importancia y luego se fueron a dormir.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

Por la mañana Ariana estaba nerviosa – como será eso de la conferencia de prensa? Seguramente todos se centraran en Bill, aunque soy la primera novia que él presenta públicamente, ay no! En que me metí…

En eso sonó el timbre, luego de comprobar por el intercomunicador que eran del staff fue a abrirles la puerta, quedo sorprendida, estaban un fotógrafo, una asistente que llevaba una maletita, dos hombres que parecían medir más de dos metros y la misma chica que le día anterior se había encargado de conseguirle un taxi – hola, soy Camila, te acuerdas de mi? – estaba muy sonriente y llevaba un celular en la mano.

-Si claro, como estas… pasen – Ariana estaba confundida.

Camila hizo rápidamente una llamada, hablaba rápido y en voz baja luego dijo – Ariana puedes contestar por favor es Bill – le dio el teléfono.

-Ehm si – tomó el teléfono, todo era muy extraño – hola?

-Hola Ariana, que tal?

-Bien… supongo…

-Mira las personas que ves son Camila un miembro del equipo de prensa, trabajarás con ella de ahora en adelante, Susan es una asistente de imagen, Rich es fotógrafo, Brad y Jeff son dos miembros del personal de seguridad por ningún motivo te apartes de ellos, son tus guardaespaldas… - Bill iba a seguir con su monólogo pero fue interrumpido.

-Espera, quieres decir que andaré con ellos para todos lados?! –Ariana empezaba a desesperarse.

-Ehm si – Bill no le veía el problema – son tus guardaespaldas.

-Estás muy equivocado, en ningún momento hablamos de esto, yo necesito mi privacidad sabes! – Ariana estaba molesta y empezaba a subir el tono.

Bill resopló molesto – tú no entiendes como es esto, es por tu seguridad, de ahora en adelante te perseguirán…

-No, a mi no tienen porque perseguirme, la estrella eres tú, así que tu si quieres anda con 10 guardaespaldas pero yo necesito estar tranquila – sentenció Ariana, todos los presentes quedaron atónitos, seguramente en cualquier momento ardería Troya, acaso le había dado una orden a Bill.

-Eres necia e insoportable cuando te lo propones! – Bill no soportaba que lo contradijeran y menos que le hablaran en ese tono.

-No me grites! Y ten cuidado de cómo me hablas – ambos estaban histéricos.

Guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que… - está bien mira discutiremos esto luego, ahora no hay tiempo, ve con esos guardaespaldas a la conferencia de prensa y luego veremos – Bill había decidido ceder en esta oportunidad, estaban haciendo un escándalo y debían ir a la conferencia de prensa pronto, luego le haría entender a esa niña caprichosa como eran las cosas.

-Está bien, pero no creas que te estás saliendo con la tuya, es solo que ya es tarde – Ariana también notó que tal vez se estaba excediendo al hacer un lío por eso, luego verían.

-De acuerdo – Bill trató de tranquilizar su presión sanguínea que ya debería estar por los cielos para seguir dándole las pautas – hazle caso a Camila en todo, ella tiene el itinerario, nosotros nos veremos en el hotel minutos antes de la conferencia de prensa, solo recuerda ante cualquier pregunta finge lo que acordamos anoche, si es necesario inventa, solo recuerda lo que dices porque yo debo decir lo mismo, si tienes algún problema llámame.

-Si está bien, no te preocupes – Ariana ya se había calmado – nos vemos – cortó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono a Camila, quien tenía una media sonrisa – que sucede?

-Es que… no te enojes si pero fue divertido como le gritaste a Bill – y soltó una risa.

-Ah?! – Ariana no entendía, para ella no había sido nada divertido.

-Es que Bill es algo… especial, él detesta que lo contradigan y además la forma en que lo retaste era como para desatar la tercera guerra mundial – recordó Camila ahora aliviada por la aparente paciencia que Bill le tenía a Ariana.

-Bueno pues a mí no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer… y tu jefe no es que sea una santa palomita…

-No eso lo sé jajaja – ambas rieron ante el comentario – bueno ahora Susan tiene que encargarse de ti – Ariana miró extrañada – va a maquillarte y peinarte, creo que la ropa que llevas puesta está bien no Susan?

-Si es perfecta – Ariana traía puesta ropa negra con algunos collares de cruces, varias pulseras, una muñequera, etc, su estilo era muy parecido al de Bill.

-En eso te pareces mucho a Bill – dijo Camila.

-Ehm gracias? –eso era un cumplido para Ariana ya que a ella le encantaba el estilo de Bill.

Las tres chicas se pusieron a trabajar, no tardaron mucho pero entre una cosa y otra ya eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana hora en que se supone se daría la conferencia de prensa, todos salieron rumbo al hotel, pudieron ver algunos flashes al salir de edificio en el que vivía Ariana, pero rápidamente se treparon al auto y salieron rumbo al hotel.

Al llegar al hotel Ariana estaba totalmente espantada, toda la puerta estaba llena de gente, mas que nada fans – como haremos para entrar – no le encontraba posible respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Atravesándolos – respondió Camila con total tranquilidad, al ver el rostro de Ariana entendió – ah… harán un cordón de seguridad y Jeff y Brad te ayudarán a pasar, no te preocupes hacemos esto casi a diario, es más fácil de lo que parece.

-Eso espero… - Ariana aun no tenía mucha confianza en el plan. Estacionaron el auto frente a la puerta, el personal de seguridad del hotel había dispersado a la gente para que el auto pudiera llegar hasta ahí, ellos también se encargaron de formar el cordón de seguridad que iba desde la puerta del auto hasta la entrada del hotel, Jeff y Brad salieron del auto primero y la esperaron en la puerta del auto – por qué mejor no entramos por la cochera?

-Esto es necesario en las conferencias de prensa además ya estamos aquí – Camila siempre sonreía, tal vez era para calmarla – bien yo saldré primero con Rich y luego irás tú, Rich tratará de tomarte fotos.

-De acuerdo – Ariana tomó valor y así lo hicieron, fue la primera vez en su vida que sintió claustrofobia, tenía a toda la gente a su alrededor hablándole al mismo tiempo, no entendía a ninguno eran puros gritos, y Jeff y Brad la sujetaban uno a cada lado, ni siquiera notó el camino solo se dio cuenta cuando estuvo dentro del hotel por que la bulla disminuyó– por fin… - luego se encaminaron a una oficina, ni bien entraron cerraron la puerta, ahí se encontraban Bill, David y una mujer.

-Todo bien? – preguntó Bill ya que el rostro de Ariana no se veía nada bien.

-…sí, todo bien… - ahora Ariana comprendía por qué Bill se había empeñado en lo de los guardaespaldas.

-Es solo que no está acostumbrada a tus fans – dijo Camila sonriendo.

-jajaja te acostumbrarás al final de cuentas tienen en común el amor por Bill jajaja – bromeó David.

-Ya veo por qué dicen que se puede morir de amor – dijo Ariana también en tono de burla.

-Estas pálida mejor toma algo antes de salir – Bill podía apreciar toda una gama de verdes en el rostro de Ariana – Camila hazle un café – la chica fue inmediatamente a cumplir la orden.

-Bien mientras tanto veremos que todo esté listo, vamos Darma – la mujer que se encontraba en el lugar y que no había mencionado palabra alguna desde que llegó Ariana salió del lugar junto con David, parecía estar molesta.

-Ahora entiendes por qué te mande dos guardaespaldas? – dijo Bill con suficiencia, sabiendo que Ariana tendría que darle la razón.

-Sí… aunque esto no sucederá todo el tiempo, sólo cuando hayan presentaciones, así que los demás días puedo seguir haciendo mi vida normal – aunque Ariana se había asustado no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Bill sonrió – tanto te cuesta reconocer que te equivocaste y que yo tengo razón?

Camila sonreía mientras servía el café, ella hubiera querido quedarse a presenciar aquella discusión que prometía mucho pero la llamaron y tuvo que salir.

-Mira no es momento de discutir…

-Si si claro, huye de tus errores – Bill seguía burlándose.

-Podemos acordar que vamos a hacer en la conferencia y luego puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras – Ariana no perdonaba las burlas luego pensaría como vengarse.

-Está bien, sólo diremos que estamos respondiendo a los artículos que han salido hoy, acerca de tu identidad, simplemente queríamos mantenerlo oculto porque no tiene nada que ver con Tokio Hotel y no quiero exponer nuestra vida privada, mientras menos digamos mejor, las preguntas acerca de cómo nos conocimos, cuánto tiempo tenemos no las contestaremos, sería ser los payasos del circo que ellos quieren armar – para Bill estaba claro, los periodistas no eran precisamente sus admiradores.

-De acuerdo, también se mencionará que ahora trabajo con Tokio Hotel?

-Sí, en el transcurso del día se les enviará un comunicado avisándoles pero lo diremos de una vez para no tener que explicar las cosas dos veces, les diremos que hace tiempo estábamos en conversaciones para tenerte en el staff y finalmente se pudo dar, diremos que es casualidad que suceda al mismo tiempo.

-Y nos creerán?

-Tendrán que hacerlo, es todo lo que les diremos – dijo Bill sin darle importancia – mientras no haya nadie que lo desmienta no hay problema.

-Te olvidas de la revista, ellos tienen la foto y serán los más interesados, hasta ayer trabajé con ellos – Ariana empezaba a preocuparse.

-El fotógrafo no sabe nada, el estaba afuera y cuando lo hice entrar todo lo que vio fue el beso que te di así que no puede decir nada concreto, tranquilízate no debes estar nerviosa o te harán caer.

-Sí tienes razón – Ariana tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza pero las apartó para poder poner en marcha una de las partes cruciales de su plan – bien, yo también soy periodista así que conozco su forma de actuar, puedo hacerlo… ya estoy lista – dijo con determinación.

-Perfecto – contestó Bill aliviado de que Ariana ya estuviera más calmada. Luego de unos minutos entró David para avisarles que ya todo estaba listo y que podían salir.

Ni bien entraron al salón en el que se realizaba la conferencia de prensa explotaron miles de flashes, todos les tomaban fotos, había tanta luz que por momentos se complicaba encontrar el camino, tomaron asiento y David hizo las veces de moderador, empezaron las preguntas, eran acerca del nombre de Ariana, su edad, etc, hasta que llegó el momento de preguntar por la foto.

Ariana pudo ver como Clara se preparaba para realizar una pregunta, tenía una leve sonrisa pero no se le veía muy amigable – Clara… - dijo en voz muy baja y alejada del micrófono.

-La conoces? – preguntó Bill del mismo modo.

-Ella trabaja en la revista… seguro me odia… - respondió Ariana algo preocupada.

-No te asustes, escucha la pregunta pero no le respondas, yo lo haré – dijo Bill tomándola de la mano y tratando de reconfortarla, era un momento complicado.

Al parecer algunos periodistas notaron el detalle ya que se pudieron notar algunas luces producto de unos flashes de las cámaras. Finalmente había llegado el turno de Clara para hacer una pregunta, era el momento decisivo de la conferencia.

-Soy de la revista Rock & Roll, la pregunta va para Ariana… - continuó sonriendo – bueno todos saben que fue un fotógrafo de nuestra revista fue quien tomó la foto en la que apareces con Bill pero no saben las circunstancias en que fue tomada la foto las cuales por cierto son muy extrañas y poco propias de un ehm "descuido", es decir, prácticamente ustedes invitaron a nuestro fotógrafo a tomar esa foto además de que tenemos meses trabajando juntas durante todo el día alguien tendría que haber notado algo raro en tu comportamiento producto de un romance oculto, esto nos hace pensar que en lugar de ser los afortunados ganadores de una increíble exclusiva somos las víctimas de la mas clara estafa, la pregunta es Ariana que te hace ser parte de un romance publicitario? sabes cómo puede afectar esto a tu carrera como periodista? Y por último, continuarás trabajando con nosotros en la revista? Porque no hemos recibido ninguna renuncia de tu parte simplemente te has ausentado al trabajo – Clara soltó todo el veneno que tenía adentro desde que Ariana le quito la entrevista de Tokio Hotel.

Todos en la sala habían quedado boquiabiertos, que había sido eso?, si ellos tenían la exclusiva porque hacían este tipo de preguntas que ponen en duda la veracidad de sus noticias y porque la atacaba de ese modo, de cualquier modo había que esperar por la respuesta, tal vez eso resolvería las dudas que ahora todos tenían.

Tal y como habían acordado momentos antes Bill se apresuro a responder y Ariana permaneció callada tratando de guardar la compostura, cosa difícil ya que Clara aparentemente los había descubierto y públicamente, ese era un grave problema.

-Bueno en cuanto a la foto explicare brevemente lo sucedido para aclarar tu duda, a Marcos, el fotógrafo, Ariana le había indicado que la esperara afuera nosotros estábamos conversando y yo en un momento al hacer una broma subí la voz supongo que afuera se malentendió lo que dije ya que el entró y de inmediato nos tomó una foto inesperadamente, ya que no nos habíamos percatado que había entrado, y bueno atendiendo un poco a tu otra duda me parece que si se sospechaba algo de nuestra relación entre los miembros de tu revista ya que Marcos parecía estar al acecho además de que es bastante extraño el hecho de que enviaran precisamente a Ariana a entrevistarnos, ahora respondiendo a tus preguntas Ariana no tiene motivo alguno para ser parte de ningún romance publicitario ya que no es una figura pública, y si precisamente porque sabíamos como afectaba nuestra relación a su carrera fue que decidimos mantenerla oculta… - Bill había contestado de manera un poco brusca aunque manteniendo cierto nivel de educación en el que se debía mantener la conferencia de prensa, pero había sido tajante en todos los puntos, esa mujer no le caía para nada bien, se veía claramente que quería intimidar a Ariana y sus teorías eran buenas, por algo no era periodista y conocía a Ariana así que era normal que algo no se le cocinara bien dentro de esa situación, pero Bill mantuvo su posición inicial mantenerse firme en lo que se dijo y no dar mayor información como él siempre decía "solo tendrán lo que nosotros les digamos, si lo creen o no es su problema mientras no haya nadie que pueda desmentirnos todo esta bien" - …y bueno ese era un punto del que también queríamos hablar, aunque ahora estemos afirmando públicamente que mantenemos una relación esto no quiere decir que siempre será así, nosotros preferimos mantener discreción en cuanto a nuestras vidas privadas y les agradecemos su compresión de antemano – fue todo lo que dijo al ver las miradas atónitas de todos los periodistas, supo que era el momento de salir de ahí antes que a alguien se le ocurra otra brillante pregunta que los meta en problemas, se puso de pie aun sosteniendo la mano de Ariana, no la había soltado en ningún momento – vámonos, se termino – le dijo por lo bajo a Ariana al notar su desconcierto.

Al notar la actitud de Bill y la forma en que se estaban dando las cosas David lo apoyo anunciando el fin de la conferencia de prensa – bueno por último tenemos un anuncio oficial que también responde a la pregunta que había quedado pendiente – saco un papel y lo señalo – en el transcurso del día les llegará este comunicado a sus oficinas, en el anunciamos oficialmente como nuestra nueva jefa de prensa a Ariana Figari, seguramente esto sorprenderá mucho pero ya lo veníamos conversando hace ya algún tiempo y finalmente se logró concretar, nos sentimos muy contentos de tenerla en el equipo y le damos la bienvenida… - dijo David muy contento y tratando de calmar el aura densa con la que se había cargado en ambiente, y finalmente en un tono más bajo de voz y mas dirigiéndose a Clara que al resto – por la tarde les llegará a su revista la carta de renuncia de Ariana – finalmente se despidió de los periodistas y salieron todos de la sala en medio de los flashes.

Cuando se encontraron en la oficina donde se habían puesto de acuerdo antes de salir a la conferencia de prensa, todos empezaron a relajarse un poco, Ariana poco a poco volvía a respirar normalmente, David también estaba menos tenso y sonriente, sin embargo Bill aun tenía una mirada dura y parecía algo molesto.

-Que bueno, todo salió perfectamente – decía David sonriente mientras se servía un vaso con agua – bueno ahora podemos volver a nuestras actividades normales, Ariana conocerás al equipo de prensa y empezaras a familiarizarte con todo – en ese momento había volteado a verlos y noto que Bill la tenía sujeta de la mano y tenía una expresión de fastidio, siempre era así el terminar una conferencia de prensa pero aparentemente ahora tenía en quien apoyarse en esos momentos, así que decidió que de ahora en adelante era mejor dejar que Ariana se encargue de él, en realidad David le agradecía enormemente a Ariana, l e estaba quitando un peso de encima – pero eso será aun por la tarde, tienes el resto de la mañana libre… y yo tengo cosas que hacer así que los dejo chicos, nos vemos por la tarde – dijo finalmente David a modo de despedida y saliendo del lugar.

Ariana notó que algo no iba bien, Bill no la soltaba y no decía palabra alguna solo mantenía su fastidio, hasta hace un momento había agradecido tener el apoyo de Bill ya se estaba desorientada pero ahora le parecía extraño, mas parecía que quien necesitaba apoyo era él – sucede algo? – no pudo aguantar mas la curiosidad y a pesar del carácter que ella sabía que tenía Bill preguntó.

Bill empezó a darse cuenta, había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que seguramente estaba asustando a Ariana, siempre que tenía contacto cercano con la prensa era así, el odiaba tener que tratar con ellos – lo siento – dijo soltando finalmente a Ariana.

-No te preocupes, estas bien?– ella seguía mirando a Bill tratando de descubrir que le podría suceder, aparentemente todo iba bien, porque tendría ese aspecto.

-Si… esa mujer te conocía, trabajo contigo mucho tiempo y aún así te atacó sin dudarlo – dijo soltando el fastidio que contenía.

-Bueno no es que hayamos sido amigas ni nada por el estilo no exageres, es más creo que nunca nos llevamos bien – dijo Ariana restándole importancia.

-De ese modo es la prensa, nos acosan, nos persiguen, nos critican, nos dicen lo que tenemos que hacer, y por último nos atacan a pesar de que nuestra imagen es lo que le da vida a su trabajo – soltó finalmente Bill, ya no con tanta rabia más bien con algo de pena, se estaba desahogando, esta era la parte fea de su trabajo, no le gustaba sentirse así, a pesar de llevar años trabajando en lo mismo nunca había podido acostumbrarse a una cosa, la prensa, pero el amor por la música lo había llevado a soportarlo, aunque al principio había sido insoportable y causa de varias depresiones ahora simplemente lo soportaba, lo mejor que podía, y eso no era mucho – es así y peor como serán de ahora en adelante contigo, si no quieres seguir con esto es comprensible.

-No toda la prensa es igual, es sabido que la de espectáculos es una de las más difíciles pero en todas hay prensa amarillista – a Ariana no le preocupaba lo último que le dijo Bill, ella si podría echarse a la prensa al hombro, no era exactamente lo que ella tenía pensado para su carrera pero estaba contenta con su empleo nuevo, lo que mas la preocupaba era la actitud de Bill, no era buena, era extraño podría decir que incluso se le veía desprotegido, sentía algo extraño que le impedía alejarse de él y que la impulsaba a buscar palabras de aliento en ese momento, debía reconfortarlo – no te preocupes por mí, yo decidí tener que ver con la prensa toda mi vida, así que todo estará bien… pero más bien a ti no te veo muy bien, tal vez no lo estas manejando de la manera adecuada…

Bill sopló cansado, ella aún no entendía – no entiendes, ahora estas del bando contrario, y siempre son ellos los primeros en atacar… - ella no sabía que se había metido en una batalla en la que el enemigo había sido por décadas el vencedor – no hay forma de manejar esto, siempre es igual, solo tienes que tratar de sobrevivir, intentar fingir que no existen aunque sea inútil porque siempre te hacen saber que están ahí – dijo recostándose sobre una pared y sonriendo amargamente.

Ariana pensaba que su equipo de prensa tal vez no estaba haciendo las cosas del todo bien ya que se filtraba mucho hacia la banda y no los dejaba trabajar tranquilos, seguramente eso era lo que lo tenía así a Bill, ella podría ayudar a solucionar eso, esa sería una de sus metas de ahora en adelante, Ariana se acercó a Bill en ese momento quería reconfortarlo de alguna forma hacer que no se sintiera tan… solo, tomo una de sus manos y una de sus mejillas – a veces los humanos en el afán de tocar las estrellas les robamos su luz y empezamos a desvanecerlas… pero lo bueno es que ustedes tienen luz propia y nunca podrán apagarse.

Bill solo la miró fijamente, que intentaba decirle?, ni siquiera pudo descifrar la metáfora ya que la situación era demasiado extraña, pero también era cierto que sus palabras y la forma en que las dijo lograron calmarlo un poco, le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza, cosa rara ya que ni siquiera habían notado que estuviera abierta.

Cerca de la puerta antes cerrada estaba una chica muy bonita pero con gesto amargo, denotaba mucha molestia – Ya pueden salir, no hay nadie en la entrada – dijo seca y cortante.

-De acuerdo, gracias – dijo Bill sin darle mayor importancia, pero al ver que la muchacha permanecía en el mismo lugar y con la mirada fija en él volvió a hablar – en un momento salimos, espéranos afuera por favor – la mujer tuvo que hacer caso a las palabras de Bill aunque no de muy buena gana ya que al irse cerró la puerta de la misma forma que hace un momento.

-Sucede algo? Parecía molesta – Ariana empezaba a pensar que no solo era su impresión y esa mujer estaba molesta por algo.

-No… no creo, no tiene por qué – dijo Bill finalmente al ver el rostro incrédulo de Ariana – ella es Dharma, trabajará contigo ella es del equipo de prensa.

-Ehm bueno entonces espero que este molesta contigo y no conmigo – dijo riendo Ariana, en parte quería cambiar el humor de Bill – cosa probable porque ya me enteré que eres un dulcecito con la gente que tiene la desgracia de trabajar contigo.

-Ya te dije que no está molesta… espera quien dijo eso? Es mentira…– dijo Bill a modo de disculpa y fingiendo fastidio, ya que el mismo sabía que era muy cierto, _"quien habrá sido el bocón?"_ pensaba Bill.

-Ya deja de buscar culpables y no finjas, de cualquier modo ni pienses que yo te voy a aguantar las mismas gracias que les haces a los demás… acuérdate que yo soy tu novia – dijo Ariana de forma burlona.

-Si claro, es mas eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida – contestó también burlándose.

-Qué? Ni porque tendré que aguantarte todos los días cerca a mi voy a tener alguna ventaja, más bien deberían darme la copa mundial al mejor aguante – ambos seguían burlándose uno del otro.

-Sabes que muchas mujeres quisieran estar en tu lugar? – preguntó Bill cruzando los brazos y riéndose adoptando pose de suficiencia y siendo bastante narcisista.

Ariana empezó a reír – dios mío eres el colmo de la vanidad… las pobres inocentes no saben en lo que se meterían, irían corriendo a realizar la devolución del producto.

Bill la miró con resentimiento, pero en el fondo le divertía bastante la forma en que Ariana le contestaba, los únicos que le gastaban esa clase de bromas eran sus amigos del grupo y su hermano, pero con Tom ya no cruzaba palabra alguna, Gustav siempre andaba por su lado, solo le quedaba Georg, pero con ninguna mujer había tenido la oportunidad de bromearse así ya que todas lo trataban diferente, las que querían algo con él se desvivían en elogios y las que trabajaban con él lo trataban con miedo debido a su mal carácter, la única mujer que le podía hablar así no la veía hace mucho tiempo.

En eso tocaron la puerta, luego de escuchar una respuesta afirmativa entró Camila– Bill necesitamos saber a quienes del equipo de seguridad vas a necesitar.

-Si, espera… – Bill recordó la pelea de la mañana y esperó a que no se repitiera – Ariana sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, pero ya has visto como es, vas a necesitar llevar seguridad.

Ariana suspiró, _"ay no, pensé que se habría olvidado, que ilusa"_ – dime por favor sinceramente si es estrictamente necesario – dijo mas a modo de ruego.

Bill frotaba con sus dedos entre sus ojos _"por favor que entienda"_ \- mira a Tom lo han estado acosando e incluso hace algún tiempo intentaron secuestrar a mi madre, que crees que te harían a ti? La seguridad es estrictamente necesaria, no solo la prensa va a estar tras de ti eso es lo peor – Bill trataba de explicarle con paciencia, aunque esa no era una de sus virtudes se esforzaba, no quería cargar en su conciencia el que algo le suceda.

-De acuerdo, si no hay de otra – respondió Ariana abatida, eso le molestaba mucho pero ya había entendido que esta vez Bill tenía razón – pero por favor lo mínimo indispensable – tampoco quería andar rodeada de gente, le gustaba su privacidad.

-Está bien – dijo Bill cansado, con que haya aceptado la seguridad era bastante, esa chica era muy obstinada – Camila que Jeff y Brad se turnen para escoltar a Ariana, la acompañaran hacía a donde valla pero mientras este en su departamento que permanezcan en la puerta, espero que sea suficiente con eso.

-De acuerdo Bill, los están esperando – respondió Camila y luego salió de la oficina.

Ariana cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a Bill – delante de la seguridad también tendré que fingir?

-Si, pero no te preocupes esto no durará mucho – dijo Bill como maquinando cual sería su siguiente paso.

-Eso espero… me voy a mi departamento, vendré por la tarde – dijo Ariana saliendo.

Bill salió tras de ella – te acompaño – ambos se dirigieron al recibidor, todo estaba muy despejado, no quedaban rastros de lo que había sido la conferencia de prensa – te veré más tarde – dijo Bill y se despidieron con un beso como ahora acostumbraban hacerlo cuando estaban delante de otras personas.

-Nos vemos – respondió Ariana para luego salir junto a Brad, este la dirigía al estacionamiento cosa que le parecía extraño – ehm disculpa pero debo ir a mi departamento, vienes conmigo no? – pregunto Ariana al no entender.

-Si, claro yo seré su resguardo – respondió Brad, en eso llegaron a un auto gris, bonito y discreto, tenía las lunas polarizadas, Brad abrió la puerta para que Ariana pudiera subir – me indica la dirección por favor.

-Claro … - Ariana no entendía porque subían a ese auto pero le dio la dirección a Brad, quien conducía el auto, tomo su celular y llamó a Bill – me quieres explicar que hay con este auto?

-Ah! Bueno usarás ese auto para movilizarte – respondió Bill sin darle mayor importancia.

-Podías haberme avisado – a Ariana le molestaba que Bill siempre pensara que ella podía adivinar todo.

-Como no trajiste ningún auto ahora ya que te recogimos, ibas a necesitar alguno para movilizarte, pero si quieres puedes usar el tuyo sólo indícaselo a Brad – explicó Bill como si fuera obvio y sin encontrar problema alguno.

-Gracias pero no tengo auto.

-Entonces usa ése, no entiendo cual es el afán de hacer problema por todo – Bill empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-No me malinterpretes, te agradezco que me prestes este auto pero preferiría que me avisaras todo lo que tiene relación conmigo.

-Si, si claro, intentaré recordar mencionar hasta lo obvio – respondió Bill, empezaban una de miles de discusiones sin motivo aparente que tendrían de ahora en adelante, ambos era de carácter fuerte y no les gustaba perder, así que la convivencia entre ambos sería complicada.


	6. Chapter 6

Por la tarde Ariana regresó al Hotel, no sabía exactamente a donde ir, así que entró a la recepción y se dio una vuelta en el fondo sentado en un sillón encontró a David – Hola David.

-Hola Ariana! – miró su reloj – wow eres muy puntual, ojalá Bill aprendiera eso de ti… - dijo casi sin esperanza.

Ariana rió pero luego noto algo – David siempre vamos a trabajar aquí o hay alguna oficina…?

-Ehm bueno por el momento trabajaremos aquí, pero ya estamos haciendo los trámites para alquilar una casa, se usará de estudio y vivirán los chicos y unas oficinas en las que trabajaremos nosotros.

Ariana lo miró incrédula – ahí vivirán los chicos?

-Si, bueno me refiero a Gustav, Georg, Tom y Bill es necesario que ellos vivan en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentra el estudio… no tienes idea lo flojos que pueden ser – dijo David tratando explicarlo.

Ariana sonrió – si me imagino… cuando se podrá trabajar ahí?

-Calculo que la próxima semana ya estarán habilitadas… bueno ahora tenemos que subir voy a presentarte a tu equipo para que empiecen de una vez, hay mucho trabajo atrasado – David empezó a guiarla por un ascensor y luego por unos pasillos – creo que el anterior jefe de prensa no trabajo mucho que digamos hay bastantes pendientes – decía David preocupado y rascándose la nuca.

Mientras caminaba Ariana veía que en las puertas de las habitaciones habían letreros pegados, algunos decían seguridad, estudio, y al final uno decía prensa – cada habitación es un área diferente?

-Así es, hemos tomado el piso completo, y hemos dividido las áreas, teníamos que organizarnos de momento como fuera posible – dijo riendo David, entraron en la habitación – bueno este es tu equipo de prensa.

Dentro de la habitación habían algunas personas recostadas sobre los muebles o las paredes como si la hubieran estado esperando – Ellos son Camila, es asistente de prensa a ella ya la conoces, te ayudará en la edición de notas, revisar textos, es experta encontrando errores en las revistas – dijo riendo – luego tenemos a Rich ya lo conoces también él es fotógrafo y tiene bastantes conocimientos de diseño gráfico, te ayudará en las sesiones de fotos o en los poster e imágenes que se emitan en la prensa … ah y también un poco en la página web y finalmente tenemos a Dharma ella es muy buena también en las redacciones y también eligiendo las entrevistas, conoce muchos periodistas y sabe como suelen entrevistar, ella puede ayudarte a decidir que entrevistas dar y cuales no, el trabajo de ambas es muy parecido seguro se llevaran muy bien – dijo David sonriendo.

Ariana miraba a sus nuevos compañeros todos le sonreían amablemente excepto Dharma que mantenía la mirada dirigida a cualquier otro punto que no fuera Ariana y cuando la miraba lo hacía molesta, desde la mañana Ariana había tenido esa percepción pero Bill le dijo que se equivocaba, era extraño que podría pasar, no tenía explicación aparente, pero era incomodo – Hola, soy Ariana Figari, mucho gusto.

Casi todos le devolvieron el saludo… - bueno te explico… - David empezó a explicarle a Ariana todo lo que había pendiente, ahí había trabajo para por lo menos un mes.

-De acuerdo entonces empezaré con esto, ya tengo algunas ideas de cómo resolverlo – respondió Ariana pensativa, después de todo ese trabajo había resultado ser bastante entretenido.

-Si? De verdad? – decía impresionado David – en serio no quieres salir corriendo de aquí? No quieres terminar con Bill por causa de este trabajo? Jajaja

-jajaja no creo que ningún trabajo sea peor que el carácter que tie… digo este trabajo no es tan crítico como dices, a mi me parece entretenido – respondió Ariana, sin querer había sido demasiado sincera.

-Bueno los dejo trabajar, nos vemos – David salió de la oficina, el trabajo de prensa lo desesperaba.

Empezaron con el trabajo, todo iba bien, Camila, Ariana y Rich se llevaban bien, pero cada vez que Ariana tenía que hablar con Dharma a causa del trabajo que realizaban ella no le contestaba era como si Ariana fuera invisible a sus ojos, simplemente la ignoraba, en un principio Ariana intentaba ser amable, luego no presto atención, hasta intento ser tolerante pero nada parecía funcionar, hasta que finalmente no aguanto mas – Dharma puedo hablar contigo? – dijo parándose frente a ella.

Dharma la miro brevemente para seguir acomodando sus papeles, al ver que Ariana no se movía suspiró y dijo – ahora no tenemos que terminar con esto, a David le urge.

-Ariana me ayudas con estas declaraciones no las entiendo bien – Camila intentó desviar la atención de Ariana.

-Si, en un momento Camila … - su intento fue inútil – no podemos seguir trabajando así – dijo dirigiéndose otra vez a Dharma pero subiendo un poco el tono de voz para hacerse escuchar ya que esta no le prestaba la mas mínima atención.

Dharma sonrió de lado – entonces me vas a despedir? – al fin le prestaba atención, pero había malentendido la expresión de Ariana.

Ariana se sorprendió – acabo de llegar aquí, no he ganado autoridad para despedir a nadie…

-ja.. claro que no has ganado nada… - dijo Dharma por lo bajo pero fue escuchada ya que la habitación estaba bastante silenciosa.

-Perdón?! – Ariana empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Sabes Camila creo que saldré con Tom, así tal vez logre ser jefa de imagen o algo por el estilo – dijo Dharma al pasar por el lado de Camila intentando no ser escuchada por Ariana pero debido a su rabia su tono de voz estaba algo alto.

-Explícame que quieres decir con eso – inquirió Ariana que ahora si estaba molesta.

-Disculpa, no estaba hablando contigo…

-Pero te referías a mí, que quisiste decir?

Dharma sonrió – nada en particular, no tendrías por que sentirte ofendida… o sí? – todos se quedaron en silencio, ella tomó su maletín para salir del lugar.

Ariana reaccionó luego de unos minutos – espera, tenemos que aclarar esto…

-Estoy ocupada, tengo que hablar con el director de un programa, se me hace tarde – y salió de la habitación de hotel que temporalmente fungía como oficina de prensa.

Ariana suspiró devastada, sabía que esto podía pasar, ella para todos era la novia de Bill y era lógico que muchos pensaran que ganó su trabajo con otros méritos diferentes a los del área laboral, volteó a ver a Camila y Rich quienes también la miraban por el incidente que acaba de darse – ustedes también piensan eso? Por favor sean sinceros… no voy a despedir a nadie – dijo finalmente cayendo sobre un sillón.

-Claro que no, mira es cierto que eres la novia de Bill pero esa es tu vida personal no tiene que ver con el empleo, en cualquier caso así eso hubiera influido sobre la cancha se vería si eres apta para ser la jefa de prensa o no así al menos tendríamos que darte una oportunidad… - Camila intentaba reconfortarla.

-Además has hecho en unas horas lo que Samuel no hizo en meses, no creo que David se haya equivocado en darte el puesto, eres buena en esto – por primera vez Rich habló.

-Gracias, es cierto que me estoy esforzando pero nunca pensé que me gustara esto, es entretenido –Ariana se había sorprendido de sí misma esas cosas le interesaban incluso más que sus antiguas labores en la revista.

-Que bueno que te guste porque esto nunca termina, cuando piensas que ya esta todo listo llegan una pila de papeles nuevos y los chicos sacan un video nuevo que atrae a todos los medios y todo vuelve a empezar – dijo riendo Camila y volviendo a su escritorio – ahora si puedes ayudarme con esto.

-Si claro – dijo Ariana pensando que esa oficina no debía tener mucho tiempo funcionando y sin embargo había papeles y cds por todos lados cosa que confirmaban la teoría de Camila.

-Y luego me autorizas estas imágenes que tenemos que enviar – recordó Rich.

-Si, en cuanto termine con Camila.

En el estudio de grabación los chicos aun seguían practicando, en unos días tendrían una presentación en vivo en un programa de tv.

-Estoy cansado, hoy me levante muy temprano me muero de sueño – se quejaba Bill.

-Yo también tengo sueño, ya es tarde – lo apoyaba Georg.

-Esta canción aún no sale bien – alegaba Tom.

-Un par de horas mas y nos vamos, Tom ya son la una de la mañana tampoco estaremos acá eternamente – sentenció Georg.

-Si, si, como digas, ahora revisa estas partituras otra vez, tienes que respetar los tiempos – Tom le extendió a Georg unos papeles.

-Pero estoy seguro que lo hice bien, déjame ver eso.

Mientras ellos discutían Bill se sentó en suelo recostándose sobre una pared cerca de la batería – maldita sea necesito dormir…

-No eres el único, pero en fin hay que acabar con esto de una buena vez – Gustav estaba igual de aburrido que Bill.

-Si pero tu no tuviste una conferencia de prensa hoy, eso agota horriblemente – Bill se frotaba las sienes intentando disipar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con llegar.

-Por cierto, como te va con Ariana?

" _Cierto Ariana! Me había olvidado por completo de ella, no estoy acostumbrado a tener que preocuparme por nadie, creo que programaré una alarma…"_ pensaba Bill – bien, bien solo que con este ensayo interminable no he podido hablar con ella desde la mañana, no sé cómo le habrá ido… - eso realmente le preocupaba sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tendría que trabajar directamente con Dharma que no se había mostrado muy feliz con la presencia de Ariana.

-Seguramente le fue bien, ella es muy agradable, cae bien en cuanto la ves, sobre todo porque es muy linda… - opinaba Gustav.

-Que a ti ya te cayó bien? – dijo Bill fastidiando – cuidado con eso – eso era cierto ella solía caerle bien a la gente _"espero que Ariana no tenga el mal tino de involucrarse con alguien de mi staff… no lo creo, además nadie se le acercará por ser mi novia"_ .

-No hermano, yo sería incapaz – Gustav reía al ver el rostro de Bill que tenía una ceja arqueada – además yo preguntaba por otra cosa, ya sabes… que tal te va con eso?

Bill rió _"demonios, ahora que le digo… de cualquier modo una mentira mas ya que importa… a ver si fuera mi novia de verdad como sería? Ya tenemos más de dos semanas, sería raro que no haya sucedido nada, sería raro y yo sería un imbécil, además que alentaría la maldita teoría que todo tienen acerca de que soy gay…"_ – bueno… que te puedo decir, super bien – respondió riendo _"sólo espero que Ariana nunca se enteré de esto porque me mataría"_ – no te daré detalles porque soy un caballero – dijo finalmente Bill poniéndose de pie y huyendo ante lo que se le estaba complicando bastante.

-Si claro, como no – contestó Gustav – además que mi interés era únicamente solidario, intentaba ayudarte, aunque ya sabes en lo que necesites avísame soy muy bueno en esos consejos…

-jajaja no creo que te necesite en eso – dijo Bill caminando hacia su posición, Georg y Tom parecían ya haberse puesto de acuerdo.

-De todos modos tenlo en cuenta – gritó Gustav.

-De que hablan? – preguntó curioso Georg.

-De la vida sexual de Bill – dijo sin menor vergüenza Gustav.

Tom no pudo contener la risa.

-Podrías haber sido un poco más discreto… - dijo Bill atravesando con la mirada a Gustav.

-Si Gustav hay ciertas cosas que aunque todos sepamos debemos callar… ya sabes para no alentar mas a la prensa – dijo Tom si sañosamente.

-Que dices?! – Bill no soportaba esos comentarios y menos viniendo de Tom, él sabía perfectamente como era.

-Gustav no pierdas el tiempo, es inútil – continuó Tom.

-Repite eso! – Bill perdía los papeles.

-Este chicos calma, no es para tanto, solo era una broma – intervenía Gustav al ver que su broma se salía de control.

Bill resopló – tienes razón, no voy a seguir con esto… si soy virgen y además gay… - Bill se alejó para tomar su micrófono para seguir ensayando.

-Ya paren con eso… momento eso es cierto? – Gustav empezó a dudar.

-Es bueno empezar por reconocerlo… - Tom continuaba echando leña al fuego.

Georg empezaba a compadecerse de Bill, era injusto ya que él no tenía realmente nada con Ariana y por eso no había sucedido nada entre ellos, no tenía forma de defenderse, además que en cualquier momento se armaría el pleito si seguían así, era mejor hacer algo ahora – bueno ayer involuntariamente vi más de lo debido en el celular de Bill y realmente quede sorprendido, jamás pensé encontrar eso en tu celular, aunque aprendí muchas cosas que por cierto jamás pensé que eran posibles fuera de las películas jajaja – dijo riéndo Georg – por cierto disculpa Bill, tu sabes que respeto mucho a Ariana fue accidental… pero hombre que maestro jajaja – _"espero que con esto baste"._

Bill en un principio se sorprendió pero luego entendió y se lo agradecía enormemente a Georg – no vuelvas a tocar mis cosas… y que Ariana no se enteré, eso va para los tres – dijo aparentemente molesto Bill pero en realidad muy aliviado.

-De acuerdo aquí no paso nada – dijo Gustav algo asustado pero al volver a sentarse a su batería no pudo evitar reír.

Tom seguía enojado, poco a poco se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada de su hermano y mas que las cosas que descubría le molestaba el no haberlo sabido, lo exasperaba el hecho de que Bill no hubiera confiado en él y que ahora que están distanciados no pueda hacer nada al respecto.

Esa noche el ensayo duró hasta las 3 y media de la madrugada, entre el pleito y los arreglos no lograron terminar antes. Al día siguiente se levantaron muy tarde, pero gracias al ensayo interminable del día anterior hoy no tenían mucho que hacer.

Bill se dirigía a la oficina de David a dejarle unos acordes corregidos y luego tenía todo el día libre, en la oficina donde David aun no aparecía lo esperaban Gustav y Georg, en cierto modo Bill se sintió aliviado de no encontrarse a Tom ya que el día anterior todo había quedado muy tenso.

-Que paso a ti también te cito? – pregunto Gustav al ver entrar a Bill.

-No exactamente… solo tenía que entregarle estos acordes y me voy – dijo Bill dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio – por que los cito?

-A mi para comprar unas piezas de la batería hoy viene el proveedor y a Georg porque no sabe ingles jajajaja – dijo Gustav burlándose.

-Es solo para perfeccionarlo – Georg consideraba que su inglés era bueno solo que David era demasiado perfeccionista.

-Hermano no se te entiende nada cuando hablas jajajaja – reía Gustav.

-Si eso es cierto jajaja – apoyo Bill.

-Como si tu hubieras aprendido rápido – Georg empezaba a molestarse.

-Yo no dije que aprendí rápido solo que lo hablo mejor que tú – Bill sacaba pecho por su último logro obtenido.

-Bueno cambiando de tema hoy verás a Ariana no? – dijo Georg maliciosamente.

Bill lo miro resentido _"vengativo"_ – ehm si, ayer solo la vi por la mañana – y ahora con que pretexto la vería _"con el carácter que tiene Ariana si no consigo un buen motivo me sacará de una patada"_.

-Buena matador! – decía Gustav riendo al recordar la conversación de anoche – hey pero hoy no tienes nada que hacer no creo que David diga nada porque no se pierden todo el día? O mejor dicho toda la noche jajaja

Jajaja – _"y ahora que hago, esto cada vez se pone peor…"_ – si puede ser…

-Ehm pero a lo mejor Ariana está ocupada hoy – Georg luego de haber metido a Bill en el lío intentaba ayudar.

-No creo, hace rato vi a Camila y dijo que no trabajarían hoy porque se mudan a las oficinas –recordaba Gustav – así que tienen licencia jajaja no te preocupes no te esperaremos hasta mañana..

-Si… claro jajajaja – fue lo último que dijo Bill antes de salir volando del lugar antes de que se meta en algún otro lió sin aun saber cómo salir del actual que ya era bastante grande, lo primero que tendría que averiguar es donde vive Ariana.


	7. Chapter 7

La puerta sonó pasada la una de la tarde – que extraño… quien puede venir a verme? – pensaba Ariana, era realmente extraño que sonara su puerta ya que las únicas personas que podrían ir a verla eran o sus compañeros de la revista que serían las últimas personas que podrían visitarla dadas las circunstancias y la otra opción era su mejor amiga que hacía un par de meses que no se encontraba en el país – mm tal vez será Brad, es posible que necesite algo – su guardaespaldas era la única opción, pero al abrir la puerta la sorpresa fue enorme – Bill! Que haces aquí?!

Bill tenía un gesto extraño en el rostro, entre avergonzado y fastidiado _"que hago aquí?! Eso no fue muy amable…"_ – no tienes porque alegrarte tanto… - dijo con fastidio.

-Discúlpame no quise decirlo de ese modo… pero me sorprendiste… - Ariana permanecía parada en medio de la puerta.

-Este… puedo pasar? Esta es una situación incómoda y soy una figura pública y si seguimos debatiendo aquí pronto saldrán los vecinos y se armará el lío… como siempre – dijo Bill mas a modo de suplica.

" _Ups, tiene razón"_ – si claro pasa – Ariana se movió de la puerta para que Bill pudiera pasar.

Bill entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí – ahora sí… puedes seguir el interrogatorio – dijo Bill medio en son de burla, pero también algo sentido.

-Ya discúlpame, no es que te interrogue solo que realmente es extraño que vengas… - a Ariana no le daba buena espina esa visita, seguramente algo traía entre manos – se puede saber a qué debo tu visita?

" _Sabía que esto pasaría, a ver que se me ocurre…"_ – bueno, es que … se supone que tenemos que pasar algo de tiempo juntos no? Además no tenía nada que hacer….

-Gracias por lo que me toca… pero si tienes razón – _"y ahora se supone que tengo que entretenerlo mismo payaso…"_

" _Porque todo lo toma a mal… será que no me expreso correctamente, demonios… es mas fácil en las canciones…"_ – no quise decir eso…. Ahora soy yo el que lo digo… bueno el hecho es… me puedo quedar un rato acá?

-Qué?

En ese momento lo que más necesitaba Bill es que Ariana le permitiera quedarse un rato ahí… o tal vez el día completo…. De eso dependía la credibilidad que tenía frente a sus amigos – es que hoy tenemos el día libre y se supone que lo debo pasar con mi novia además que hoy no tengo ganas de quedarme con los chicos… hacen muchas preguntas…

Ariana finalmente entendió, seguramente para Bill no era fácil perderse por un rato, dado quien era todos estaban pendientes de él, seguro ni siquiera podría ir al cine a matar el tiempo – esta bien, de cualquier modo es parte del trato, tenemos que fingir lo mejor que se pueda para que nos crean…

-Ves, a eso me refiero… - _"Dios empiezas a darme pruebas de tu existencia…"_ – así que aquí vives…

-Si y te recuerdo que estas en mi territorio… - amenazó Ariana.

-Ya lo sé, no voy a hacer nada… - _"ya decía yo que eso era demasiado bueno…"_ Bill empezó a urgar en un estante donde habían muchos cds y dvds de música, hasta que hallo algo que le llamó la atención – Green day! – gritó con un cd en sus manos.

Ariana volteó de inmediato, en parte por el susto del grito – ah si, ten cuidado con eso que esta autografiado.

-De verdad? – Bill abrió emocionado el cd y al abrir el panfleto que contenía lo comprobó, unas luces embargaron sus ojos – este… Ariana cuanto quieres por tu cd?

Ariana lo atravesó con la mirada y le arranchó el cd de las manos – ni lo pienses, es mi tesoro – dijo abrazando el estuche.

-Podría pagarte mucho mas de lo que vale… - Bill tentaba a Ariana.

Ello volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada – no esta en discusión, mi cd con la firma de mi amado Billie Joe no tiene precio.

-Bueno si es un buen músico eso no lo niego pero porque todas las chicas se mueren por él? No es tan espectacular…

-jajaja si se mueren por ti con mayor razón por Billie Joe **que si es lindo** – respondió Ariana acentuando las últimas palabras.

Bill la miró resentido – no lo conoces no sabes como es en realidad… - _"seguramente es un viejo amargado…."_

-Lo mismo digo de tus fans, no te conocen no saben cómo eres en realidad – _"si tuvieran que aguantarlo media hora se queda sin fans…"_

-Cómo fue que de hablar de Green day pasamos a hablar de mí, además hasta hace unos días tu no eras mi fan?

-Ehm – _"maldición tiene razón, pero solo sabe que me gustaba su música y no tiene porque saber que también me gustaba su físico jojojo…"_ – así es, era y soy fan de tú música que por cierto no es solo tuya tus amigos te ayudan bastante.

-Nunca lo he negado… sin los chicos no sería nada… - Bill entristeció un poco al recordar cómo fue al principio con Tom cuando recién empezaba a componer.

" _Y ahora porque se pone triste, será que metí la pata?, que complicado es este hombre"_ – bueno pero los tienes y eso es una suerte – intentó reparar el aparente error pero solo parecía incrementarse – ehm porque no pones el cd, American idiot es uno de mis favoritos…

Ante eso Bill pareció reaccionar – si, el mío también.

Se quedaron un rato escuchando las canciones del cd hasta que Ariana recordó algo – cierto el almuerzo – miró el reloj de la pared que marcaban mas de las 3 de la tarde, se dirigió a la cocina y buscó algo en la alacena.

Bill la siguió y se detuvo en la puerta – que haces? – le preguntó al verla sacar y revisar varios cajas de la alacena.

-Ehm no esta venció el mes pasado – decía Ariana para luego tirar una caja a la basura – busco el almuerzo – dijo sin darle importancia y siguió revisando cajas.

-El qué?! – dijo asustado Bill al asociar esas cajas con la palabra almuerzo, esa era una de las palabras sagradas para él.

-Estas están bien – dijo Ariana luego de analizar unas cajitas que tenía en las manos, luego se volteó a verlo – el almuerzo.

Bill abrió considerablemente los ojos y la boca – no pensarás que comeremos eso?!

Ariana no entendía el fastidio – cual es el problema? Acaso nunca has comido un ramen?

-No! Ni quiero hacerlo – Bill continuaba asustado al saber el contenido de las cajas.

-Bueno pues no hay de otra, yo no sé cocinar y no creo que tu sí, así que si me permites meteré esto al microondas.

Bill se interpuso entre Ariana y el artefacto – no podemos comer eso! Como se te ocurre que el almuerzo solo consistirá en agua y fideos en una ración mínima…. Quieres matarme? – explicaba horrorizado Bill.

Ariana no entendía el motivo de la histeria – sabes que por meses este ha sido mi almuerzo y cena, ya le tengo cariño... además que parte de NO SE COCINAR no se entendió?

-Vives sola y no sabes cocinar? Eso es absurdo…

-Y tú sí?

-No, pero yo no vivo solo, además generalmente ando en hoteles donde hay restaurantes o room service y cuando no es así hay gente que se ocupa de nuestra alimentación, así que no necesito saber cocinar tengo eso solucionado…

-Lo tenías solucionado hasta hoy – le replicó Ariana con una sonrisa maliciosa – además nuevamente te recuerdo que estamos en mi territorio y aquí mando yo.

Bill reconoció que ella tenía razón pero esta pelea no la podía perder era de vida o muerte se trataba de su almuerzo, intentaría cualquier cosa – mira no es un problema sin solución, no es que tengamos que comer eso, pediré una pizza – sentenció Bill sacando su celular.

-Espera! –lo detuvo Ariana.

-Que pasa? No te gusta la pizza, podemos pedir otra cosa pero que sea un almuerzo decente por favor…

-Una pregunta simple, a nombre de quien pedirás la pizza?

-Ehm – esa era una buena pregunta, si la pedía a nombre de Bill Kaulitz podían pasar dos cosas, la primera y menos peligrosa era que pensaran que se trataba de una broma lo que representaba que no le traerían su pizza y la segunda era que si le creyeran y en minutos tendría en la puerta del departamento de Ariana no solo a su pizza sino también a miles de periodistas, ninguna de las alternativas era buena – ya sé la pediré a tu nombre…. No tampoco, ahora todos te conocen…

-Lo ves, tenemos que solucionarlo aquí – dijo Ariana mirando sus cajitas.

-A ver que tan difícil puede ser cocinar? – Bill empezó a mirar en la cocina de Ariana.

-Bastante, sobre todo porque no hay nada… solo algo de fruta, pan duro, gaseosas, snacks y ramen – respondió Ariana haciendo un rápido recorrido por su cocina desierta – ah! Por cierto la cocina esta malograda.

-Que?! – Bill no lo podía creer, eso era el infierno.

-Es que se descompuso hace días y como no he tenido tiempo no pude llamar al técnico además que ni la uso, aquí a lo único que se le da uso constante es a la cafetera, al microondas uso ocasional, como pudiste notar el refrigerador esta vacío y bueno la cocina esta al final de la lista… así que volvemos al ramen – terminó de decir encaminándose nuevamente al microondas.

-No! Eso quedó descartado desde el principio, tiene que haber una forma… - Bill pensaba desesperado.

-Por dios! No te vas a morir por comer ramen un día…

-No se puede almorzar solo ramen, es … es …. Nada… la comida es lo que mantiene las funciones corporales activas, no se puede tomar a la ligera, las personas tienen que alimentarse bien…

-Claro y la pizza seguramente es muy alimenticia…

-Tengo hambre! Y me conozco no voy a satisfacerme solo con agua y fideos por favor no me tortures, tenemos que encontrar la forma de conseguir al menos dos pizzas…

-Eres un cerdo…

-Y tu eres un faquir maltratándote física y psicológicamente comiendo eso…

-Contrólate – advirtió Ariana, pero en cierto modo entendió el fastidio de Bill, los hombres suelen comer mas y aparentemente el era de las personas que comían aun más de lo normal así que hacerlo almorzar un ramen tal vez había sido más de lo que podía soportar – de acuerdo, pediremos una pizza, antes de que enloquezcas, pero como haremos para pedirla?

Hasta que se los ocurrió algo bastante simple y que no habían notado hasta el momento por sumergirse en sus peleas, para variar – un momento para pedir una pizza no te piden identificación, la pediremos con un nombre falso y punto – parecía una buena solución, así que Bill pidió las pizzas de esa forma – perfecto llegan en 20 minutos.

Ariana sonrió – era tan simple y no nos dimos cuenta – Bill también sonrió ante el hecho, hasta que nuevamente algo pasó por la mente de Ariana – espera hay otra cosa más – Bill no entendía _"ahora qué?"_ \- traerán las pizzas pero como haremos para recibirlas? Notarán quienes somos.

-Ay no! Y ahora como las recibimos sin que se den cuenta… - mientras pensaban pasó el tiempo volando, hasta que sonó el celular de Bill – hola?

-Señor aquí en la puerta hay un repartidor de pizzas con un pedido para el departamento de la señorita a nombre de Jorge Miranda, el repartidor insiste en que un joven lo llamó hace 20 minutos.

A Bill se le iluminó el rostro – sí! Sí! Yo la pedí! No lo dejes ir!

-Entonces subo las pizzas señor?

-Sí Brad! Súbelas ahora mismo.

-Correcto.

-Qué pasa ahora porque tanto alboroto? – preguntó Ariana saliendo de la cocina con dos latas de gaseosa.

-Llegaron las pizzas! Llegaron las pizzas! – decía Bill cantando feliz parado frente a la puerta esperando a que suene para abrirla inmediatamente.

-Y piensas recibirlas tu?! – gritó espantada Ariana.

-No, no fue necesario nos hicimos problemas sin necesidad, Brad esta abajo en la puerta recuerdas, él las recibió y las está subiendo – dijo triunfante Bill.

Ariana también se sintió aliviada más que nada porque era un problema pensar cómo alimentar a Bill sin las pizzas – es cierto.

En ese momento Brad tocó la puerta, Bill abrió inmediatamente, tomó las pizzas y le dio el dinero a Brad para pagar el almuerzo.

-Gracias Brad – dijo sinceramente Ariana – no tienes idea de la forma en que me has ayudado… por cierto quieres almorzar con nosotros?

-No gracias señorita, ya almorcé en el hotel antes de venir, regresaré abajo, permiso.

-Espera, al menos lleva esto – dijo Ariana lanzando una lata de gaseosa.

-Gracias, permiso – dijo Brad al irse.

Ariana sonrió mientras Bill abría apresuradamente las cajas de pizza – había olvidado por completo a Brad…

-Lo ves como siempre hiciste un lío donde no lo había…

-Discúlpame?, acaso era yo la única preocupada? – Ariana se ofendió.

-Es que tú me haces… equivocarme – dijo finalmente Bill, iba a decir otra cosa, una verdad absoluta en ese momento pero que entendía aun.

-No estoy acostumbrada a andar con rock stars todo el tiempo, discúlpame por no saber cómo actuar – finalizó molesta, mientras se sentaban el comedor a almorzar.

-Ya… al menos para de pelear mientras almorzamos… - dijo Bill tratando de aceptar lo que pensó y casi dice hace un momento _"tú me haces olvidar quien soy"_.


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de haber superado el inconveniente de el almuerzo, siguieron conversando y escuchando música, era un ambiente totalmente nuevo para Bill, su celular no sonaba (tal vez porque sabían que estaba con Ariana y no querían interrumpir…), todo estaba callado excepto por la radio en la que era una de las pocas veces en que no se escuchaba a si mismo, hablaban de temas sin importancia y sin tener que tomar decisiones, nadie le preguntaba su opinión acerca de todo, el simplemente decía lo que quería sin necesidad de ser él el tema principal, hasta el hecho de recoger la mesa luego del almuerzo lo encontró divertido, en cierto modo le hacía recordar a su casa… un lugar ahora tan lejano para él.

-Terminaste tu carrera muy rápido – decía Bill tumbado en un sillón.

-No, la termine en el tiempo normal, fueron 10 ciclos es decir 5 años, lo común…

-No es lo común, no dejaste ningún ciclo ni repetiste ninguno tampoco, eso es rápido, seguramente eras una cerebrito jajaja… - Bill imaginaba a Ariana con lentes y otros, misma nerd.

-Claaaro no ves que mi carrera es de cerebritos jajaja al contrario todos dicen que es una de las carreras mas relajadas… además no tienes que ser nada especial para terminar en el tiempo normal simplemente te tiene que gustar lo que haces para que lo puedas soportar y no te rindas.

-Si en eso tienes razón… - Bill hacía mucho que quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía.

-Qué pasa? Porque me miras con esa cara?

-Con qué cara?

-Con cara de sonso…

¬¬ - porque siempre tienes que ser tan agresiva? – Bill se resintió en lugar de molestarse, al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir esa clase de "piropos" por parte de Ariana.

-jajaja lo siento, creo que es la costumbre… así suelo tratar a mis amigos, intentaré ser más sutil, pero eso si no me pidas que te trate como un rey…

-De acuerdo – _"el carácter no se le baja con nada, habrá habido algún mártir que haya logrado salir con ella?... no creo "_

-No me dijiste que pasa… habla…

-Te puedo preguntar algo? – tanteó Bill.

-Te dije que hables… - dijo con normalidad Ariana sin notar que volvía a caer en el error.

" _No que iba a ser más sutil…"_ – porque vives sola? No eres de aquí? - Ariana permaneció un momento en silencio y Bill sintió que había cometido un error, no debió preguntar eso pero su curiosidad había sido mucha – perdón, no tienes que responder, fui impertinente… - no lo dejó terminar.

Ariana sonrió de lado – no, no te preocupes… bueno es que hace algún tiempo mis padres se fueron a vivir a otro país, mi papá consiguió un empleo nuevo y se mudaron, nunca he sido cercana al resto de la familia así que es como si estuviera sola en este país a pesar de haber nacido aquí.

-Pero porque te quedaste?

-Por mi carrera, estaba a la mitad y yo quería terminarla y ejercer así que no la iba a dejar así como así…

-Pero la pudiste terminar en otro país, podías pedir un traslado… - Bill sentía que en el fondo de eso había algo mas.

El rostro de Ariana ya no era el mismo, había perdido esa chispa con la que siempre andaba, era como si le hubieran sacado la batería, ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de mandar al diablo a Bill, simplemente respondía – no era tan simple… si yo me iba con ellos tendría que haber dejado todo, hubiera significado darles la razón y dejar que hicieran lo que ellos querían con mi vida y no me pareció justo.

-Qué?... eso no se trataba solo de una mudanza… - Bill notó el semblante de Ariana y se sentó a su lado – que pasó?

-A mi papa nunca le gustó la carrera que escogí, él quería algo más tradicional para su única hija así que cuando ingresé a la universidad no le dije que en carrera lo había hecho, ese fue un gran error del que aún me arrepiento pero es que en esa época yo era chica y le tenía miedo a mi papá, así que mentí, y como primero hice estudios generales no tenía que fingir nada hasta que entré en cuarto ciclo, ahí empezaron los problemas porque tuve que decirle la verdad…

-Y se molestó…

Ariana sonrió, al parecer ese era un mecanismo de defensa para esconder el dolor, cada vez que se sentía mal sonreía – molestarse es poco, me quería matar, me quiso obligar a cambiar de carrera y como me negué rotundamente me dio de baja en la universidad…

-Qué?! Te sacó de la universidad?!

-Si, menos mal que como mis profesores me conocían y yo era ya mayor de edad pude revocar eso pero fue todo un lío, casi pierdo un ciclo…

-Y que hiciste?

-Bueno ahí todo se puso peor porque mi papá sintió que lo estaba desafiando… y estaba también el hecho de que el pagaba la universidad… pero mi mamá me ayudó ella tenía un gran poder de convencimiento sobre mi papá, siempre fue así él podía estar entercado en lo que sea pero era incapaz de negarle algo a mi mamá, así que ella lo convenció de seguir pagando la universidad…

-Y el accedió sin hacer nada?

-Claro que no, siempre que mi mamá no estaba me insistía que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía futuro, que estaba perdiendo mi tiempo y su dinero, que era una inmadura, una inconsciente, etc, etc…

-Te hostigaba…

-Mas o menos, eso lo toleraba, no era agradable pero podía soportarlo, lo peor fue cuando le ofrecieron el empleo fuera del país, el estaba emocionado y quería que yo lo ayude en eso, así que de nuevo empezó a insistir con el cambio de carrera, pero esta vez no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión y como íbamos a ir a un país extraño no tenía muchas opciones a parte de hacer lo que el quería…

-Fue ahí cuando decidiste quedarte…

-Sí, les dije que yo me quedaría a terminar mi carrera, pero el se negó, me dijo que si me quedaba era por mi cuenta, que ya no tendría su apoyo en nada, supongo que fue una forma de obligarme a irme con ellos, pero por el contrario creo que eso me dio fuerza para hacer lo que quería.

-Me imagino el lío que se debió haber armado en ese momento…

-Sí fue horrible, peor de lo que debería…. Bueno no digo que haya sido fácil pero tampoco me parecía que fuera para tanto…

-Pero si fuiste muy valiente para tomar esa decisión.

Ariana sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera, Bill era la primera persona que no la llamaba loca por haber hecho eso – bueno eso espero, jeje solo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ir a la universidad no es un gasto fácil de afrontar y menos para alguien que no podía conseguir un empleo de tiempo completo… creo que he trabajado de todo lo que alguien se puede imaginar… - Ariana se ponía a pensar recordando todos los trabajos que había hecho para pagar su universidad. Bill arqueó una ceja mirando a Ariana y ella notó lo que él podía estar pensando – ehm no, en eso nunca he trabajado, ni lo haría… creo… - Bill ahora abrió bastante los ojos – bueno no dicen que nunca se debe decir nunca…

Bill empezó a reír – estás hablando de la parte mas difícil de tu vida y todavía tienes ganas de bromear?...

-No bromeaba…

Bill prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, Ariana nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo – bueno entonces este departamento era de tus padres?

-No, este era un departamento de mi mamá, ella me lo regaló antes de irse y le agradecí el regalo en el alma, es bastante costoso pagar una casa.

-Wow… así que desde que tus padres se fueron, tu te mantienes sola e incluso terminaste de pagar la universidad, eso se ve casi imposible…

-Ya te dije que no fue fácil, aún sigo endeudada…

-Ahora entiendo porque me armaste un lío cuando perdiste el empleo en la revista… - Bill se sintió culpable, no se trataba solo de su carrera profesional sino también estaba el hecho de que Ariana necesitaba su empleo para mantenerse, era difícil haberse imaginado eso al ver a una chica tan joven.

-Sí, por eso quería matarte, para pagar la universidad me metí en una deuda que aún no termino de pagar y no sé cuando acabaré, pero en fin ya tengo empleo otra vez y debo admitir que me pagas mucho más de lo que nunca pensé ganar, al menos por ahora…

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ese sueldo no solo representa tu labor como jefa de prensa sino el hecho de que también te haces pasar por mi novia es razonable… - aclaró Bill riendo.

-En realidad deberías pagarme más por hacerme pasar por tu novia, mira que tengo que aguantarte – Ariana también reía, le gustaba molestar a Bill, era divertido.

-Otra vez con lo mismo… - Bill la miró de reojo.

-Por cierto tenía que revisar un libro... ahora vuelvo – Ariana entró en su habitación.

Bill se quedó solo en la sala, para no aburrirse nuevamente empezó a revisar unos estantes de Ariana, ella se parecía mucho a él, almacenaba música y películas, seguramente encontraría algo que lo entretuviera mientras Ariana estaba ocupada, en ese momento sonó el teléfono – puedes contestar? Por favor – Ariana estaba trepada en un estante.

-Ok – Bill se acercó al teléfono – hola? – Nadie respondió – hola?

Tardaron en responder pero esta vez se escuchó una voz masculina – se encuentra Ariana? – la voz sonaba molesta.

-Un momento – Bill se alejó un poco del teléfono para subir la voz – Ariana te buscan!

-Quién es?

Bill volvió a acercarse al teléfono – de parte de quién? – nuevamente se escucho un silencio y luego cortaron la comunicación, Bill se sorprendió y colgó el teléfono.

Ariana salió de la habitación con un libro en la mano – quien era?

-No lo sé, colgaron… oye no me estarás poniendo los cuernos – dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Disculpa?, yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver contigo, gracias a Dios – respondió Ariana volviendo a revisar su libro.

Bill le quito el libro de las manos – un momento, te recuerdo que se supone que eres mi novia, así que no quiero ser públicamente un cachudo – sentenció Bill algo fastidiado.

-Osea que si no es público si se puede? – dijo Ariana riendo.

Bill puso gesto serio – No te hagas a la graciosa, es en serio… mira no puedo prohibirte nada, al final de cuentas no soy nada tuyo, pero si tienes que tener en cuenta que nos persiguen todo el tiempo y si algo como eso se descubre tendremos muchos problemas, y créeme que tú los tendrás más que yo.

-Sí, si ya lo sé – Ariana intentaba quitarle el libro, pero Bill lo ponía en alto y le era imposible llegar a él.

-Hey, ten en cuenta que en una situación como esa mi ayuda no servirá de nada – Bill finalmente le entregó en libro.

-De acuerdo, a final de cuentas no salgo con nadie… pero supongo que eso cuenta también para ti, yo tampoco quiero ser una cachuda pública – dijo regresando a su habitación.

-Como si tuviera ánimos para eso, oye a donde vas?

-A revisar esto un momento, mientras distráete con algo un rato, ahora vuelvo.

-Esta bien… - luego de la conversación que tuvieron acerca de los posibles cachos pasaron por alto la llamada recibida, incluso se olvidaron de ella, Bill siguió hurgando entre las cosas de Ariana hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención más que la música que por cierto Bill consideraba muy buena, detrás de unos dvds había una botella de tequila, primero la miro con recelo _"recuerda lo que pasó la última vez que te embriagaste… espera no vas a embriagarte esta vez, además estas en casa de Ariana, que podría pasar? Nada, primero ella me lanza un cuchillo…"_ , dejó la botella sobre la mesa y fue a la cocina por dos shots.

Luego de un rato Ariana volvió a la sala – yo sabía que era así.. – pensaba en voz alta, como siempre, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola en su casa así que no le daba importancia.

-A que te refieres? – Bill no entendía.

-Nada olvídalo hablaba conmigo misma… que es eso? – miraba la botella y los pequeños vasitos.

-Te propongo un juego – dijo Bill sonriendo.

-Que juego? Y sobre todo que tiene que ver mi tequila con el juego?

-Lo guardabas para algo en especial? – Bill pensó que tal vez estaba cometiendo un error al usar algo sin permiso.

-En realidad no, un día la compré y nunca la usé… que juego? – Ariana empezó a sentir curiosidad.

Bill sonrió – yo nunca, lo conoces?

Ariana se asustó – no no no, ni lo pienses, no voy a jugar eso…

Bill rió – que?! No es posible que hayas hecho tantas cosas, no puedes perder en eso…

-No se trata de que haya hecho tantas cosas, es solo que… que… siempre me hacen trampa – dijo finalmente Ariana cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué clase de trampa? No se puede hacer trampa, tu tienes que admitir que lo has hecho…

-Es que proponen cosas ridículas, quiero decir, he ido a la universidad, he tenido mascotas, he ido a conciertos…

Bill seguía riendo – pero así los demás también perderían… - no le encontraba sentido a eso.

-Pero los demás tienen mas aguante que yo – reconoció Ariana abatida.

-jajaja… de acuerdo prometo no decir cosas de ese tipo, jugaré limpiamente, y créeme que tienes para ganarme con bastante diferencia…

-Me imagino – dijo Ariana mirándolo a la vez que movía la cabeza hacia ambos lado en señal de negación imaginando la vida que debe haber tenido – de acuerdo, pero ni bien empieces con esas preguntas dejo de jugar.

-Hecho – se sentaron en el suelo al costado de la mesita de la sala, Bill sirvió el tequila en los dos vasitos y dejo todo sobre la mesita – para que veas que te doy ventaja tu empieza.

-Ok, a ver yo nunca he salido del continente en el que nací – dijo Ariana sonriendo, sabía que Bill no podía ganar eso.

-Tú te quejas por que yo no diga cosas obvias pero tu si lo haces… pero no objetaré – Bill bebió de un solo sorbo el líquido, esa era la regla, volvió a servir – me toca, ya que hablamos de viajes yo nunca he ido a la selva - Ninguno de los dos tomo su vaso – que?

-Nunca he ido a la selva – dijo Ariana triunfante.

-Pero tu país tiene selva.

-Pero nunca he ido, prefiero la sierra.

-Te salvaste.

Ariana sonrió – ahora yo, ya sé yo nunca he besado a alguien que recién conozco.

Bill bebió sin pensar - debería haber bebido media botella por eso pero por cierto porque no bebes el tuyo? – Bill sonreía con burla.

-Yo? Porque?

-Te olvidas de mí? Me besaste al día siguiente de conocerme – Bill seguía burlándose

Ariana se recriminó mentalmente, lo había olvidado – hey, tú fuiste el que me besó.

-Pero tú me correspondiste.

Era cierto, Ariana bebió el líquido – eso no es cierto.

Bill reía – si fuera así entonces porque bebiste?

Ariana no quería perder – ya ya déjalo, bebí porque quise, tenía sed.

-Sí como no.

-Te toca, vas a hablar o lo hago yo.

-Está bien, que picona, a ver yo nunca he chocado con el auto – Bill pensó que había sido una mala propuesta pero para su sorpresa Ariana bebió – que?! No puedo creerlo…

-Fue cuando tenía 15 años, saque el auto de mi papá sin pensarlo y no llegue ni a la esquina, un poste me detuvo…

-Jajaja eso es vergonsoso…

-Ya lo sé, pero soy honesta… mmm yo nunca le he puesto los cuernos a nadie.

A Bill se le ensombreció el rostro, no sabía si beber o no, técnicamente él nunca había engañado a nadie pero no sabía si lo de Tom contaba, lo tomó como traición así que bebió.

Ariana no sabía si había cometido un error, de cualquier modo se sintió culpable así que ella también bebió a pesar de no tener que hacerlo.

-No pensé…

-Todos cometemos errores… te toca.

-Perdiste a propósito para hacerme perder?

-Ehm mas o menos, te toca.

-Ok, yo nunca he sabido bailar – Ariana tampoco bebió – no sabes bailar?

-No, soy una vergüenza en eso, yo nunca he fumado marihuana – dijo Ariana tentativamente.

Bill bebió el shot y Ariana lo miraba esperando a que cuente la historia – que pasa?

-Fumas marihuana?

-Hace un tiempo que no, pero si lo he hecho, por qué? – preguntó Bill quitándole importancia, Ariana asintió mientras servía mas tequila en el shot de Bill, entonces el entendió – ahh, claro, bueno la sociedad en la que yo nací y crecí es diferentes a la tuya, ehm ustedes son mas tradicionalistas, quiero decir en mi país es relativamente común…

-Aquí también es común solo que la gente no lo dice, es cierto que somos tradicionalistas pero también lamentablemente también solemos tapar lo que no nos gusta ver.

-La prueba de las diferencias de las que te hablo es yo bebí y tu no.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, tal vez si en algún momento yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad ahora también hubiera bebido… además estamos volviendo un juego en un debate de sociología – respondió Ariana riendo.

-Si tienes razón jajaja me toca yo nunca he llevado a una novia a mi casa – dijo Bill riendo, creyendo el triunfo asegurado _"todas las chicas llevan a sus novios a su casa"_ , se extraño al ver que Ariana no bebía – que?

-Nunca he llevado a una novia a mi casa jajaja

-No seas tramposa! Obviamente en tu caso se refiere a un novio, bebe el tequila – Bill replicaba como un niño.

-Pues tampoco he llevado a un novio, así que no bebo, perdiste – Ariana mostraba su mas grande sonrisa.

-Eso es extraño, acaso nunca has tenido novio? – Bill aún refunfuñaba.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, en que siglo crees que vivimos? Además si hubieras tenido el padre que yo he tenido no te hubieran quedado ganas de traer a nadie a casa…

-Tanto así? – Bill preguntó asombrado, Ariana asintió – bueno entonces me alegra que tus padres estén en otro país – ambos rieron.

-Bueno me toca… - _"ya se con que lo agarro…"_ – yo nunca me he hecho un piercing en una zona que la ropa lo pueda cubrir.

Bill rió – te refieres al piercing que tengo en el pecho.

-Acaso tienes algún otro piercing oculto? – Ariana también rió.

-De acuerdo bebo, pero que conste que si te pones un gorro podrías tapar el tuyo – dijo Bill haciendo alusión a un piercing en forma de lanza que tenía Ariana en la oreja izquierda.

-Ay por favor no seas tramposo yo puedo andar sin gorro pero tú no sin camiseta – Bill la miró resentido pero bebió – por cierto, por qué solo uno?

-Qué? – Bill se hizo al desentendido.

Ariana suspiro sabiendo que Bill entendía – oye esos piercing se hacen en pares, que paso? A caso te arrepentiste? – dijo Ariana riendo.

-A que te refieres con que me arrepentí? – preguntó Bill fastidiado, sabía a donde iba con esa pregunta.

-Bueno, es una zona delicada, supongo que debe doler mucho, es comprensible que te acobardes – Ariana se burlaba de Bill.

Bill abrió la boca por la impresión – que me acobarde?! Un momento tengo cinco piercing y cuatro tatuajes, estoy mas que acostumbrado al dolor físico… si no me acobarde con el tatuaje que tengo en el pecho crees que me voy a acobardar con un piercing – refutaba Bill ligeramente enfurecido por ser llamado cobarde.

Ariana continuaba riéndose por la forma en que Bill defendía su valentía – de acuerdo, de acuerdo pero no te enojes jajaja entonces porque solo fue uno.

Bill seguía con expresión enojada – porque solo quería uno y punto.

Ariana levanto las manos en señal de inocencia – de acuerdo entendí, pero bebe.

Bill bebió y volvió a servir – a ver… yo nunca me he acostado con nadie en mi casa – dijo Bill pensando que Ariana al vivir sola caería en eso, pero ella no bebió y lo miraba con una sonrisa – que? Nunca has traído a nadie aquí?

-No, nunca – Ariana sonreía con burla, pero Bill tampoco bebió – tu tampoco?

-No, yo deje de pasar mucho tiempo en mi casa desde pequeño, además no me hubiera gustado hacerlo – _"no lo hubiera hecho, no quiero que ella vea esas cosas aún, aunque hubiera tenido que obligar a Tom para que se controle…"_ Bill pensaba en las personas que vivían en su casa, en una en particular.

-No quiero imaginar lo que ustedes han hecho con tanta libertad desde tan pequeños – Ariana lo miraba con recelo y el solo reía – ya que estamos haciendo trampa hace rato… yo nunca me he acostado con nadie – Ariana lo miraba fijamente a lo que Bill solo abrió mucho los ojos y permaneció callado – bueno hace un tiempo Tom dijo en una entrevista que eras virgen así que me puedo estar equivocando – empezó a reír.

-Y nunca nadie podrá olvidar el ridículo público que me regalo Tom ese día – respondió Bill fastidiado y bebió, luego quedó viendo a Ariana que no tocaba el licor – no me digas que nunca…

-Aunque no lo creas… y por tu expresión en esa entrevista parecía que Tom fue sincero – Ariana continuaba molestando a Bill para desviar el tema.

-Ya por favor para con eso… - Bill se sentía morir al recordar eso, mientras Ariana reía – bueno señorita santa es su turno.

-Ya no te hagas al gracioso tampoco – dijo Ariana cortando su risa.

-Tú empezaste…

Ambos siguieron haciendo preguntas sin importancia, hasta que casi habían consumido el litro de tequila que contenía la botella motivo por el cual estaban en una condición un poco lamentable, hace rato habían olvidado el juego solo bebían sin motivo alguno y hablaban de cualquier tema, hasta que Ariana soltó algo que aún rondaba su cabeza pero no que no quería mencionar aunque ahora a causa del alcohol lo dijo sin tomarle importancia – sigo preguntándome por que quieres una novia falsa? y por qué yo?

Bill suspiró _"otra vez con eso"_ – sigues con eso? Ya te lo explique… - Ariana estaba recostada en un sillón y Bill se puso de pie e intento caminar hasta Ariana pero cayó en el sillón cerca a ella y ya no intentó hacer ningún movimiento más.

-No, nunca me explicaste nada o será que yo no lo entendí – Ariana ya no pensaba bien en ese momento.

-Bueno, no te lo puedo decir... – dijo Bill mirándola _"me mataría si supiera lo que quiero que haga"_ – pero es importante, es muy importante que me ayudes en esto, realmente necesito tu ayuda – continuaba mirándola fijamente, estaba siendo sincero, a pesar de no decirle nada estaba siendo sincero en sus sentimientos, para el eso era lo más importante en ese momento, eso mas sonaba a una súplica.

-Está bien, ya prometí que te ayudaría y no voy a echarme para atrás, nunca olvido lo que prometo así que ten la seguridad que lo haré – Ariana nuevamente veía tristeza en el rostro de Bill.

-Gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mí – Bill se recostó en las piernas de Ariana, se sentía bien hablando con ella aunque en realidad no estuvieran diciendo nada, además que ambos estaban lo suficientemente ebrios como para tomar una actitud tan cercana sin notarlo.

Ariana empezó a jugar con el cabello de Bill – tienes razón no lo sé, pero si en algún momento quieres hablarlo yo te puedo escuchar… - Ariana lo veía indefenso, era hasta irónico verlo en de ese modo.

-No quiero que me odie, no puedo vivir con eso… - fue lo último que dijo Bill antes de caer profundamente dormido.

Ariana quedó asombrada por esas palabras, no había entendido nada, tal vez por el alcohol o tal vez porque no tenían un contexto en el cual ubicarlas, simplemente quedaron en el aire, tal vez luego las entedería.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariana abrió los ojos, la luz de la mañana la deslumbró, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero además de eso sentía adormecidas sus piernas, era extraño sentía un peso sobre ellas, bajo la mirada y vio algo que la sorprendió _"qué demonios hace Bill aquí, y peor que hace dormido en mis piernas?!"_ , subió la mirada y se encontró con el reloj de pared que marcaba casi las 11 y media de la mañana, al procesar la información acerca de la hora Ariana saltó del susto sin querer empujando a Bill sobre el sillón – son mas de las 11!

Bill se despertó por el abrupto cambio de posición pero a pesar del golpe se desperezaba lentamente sobre el sillón – que pasa?

-Que pasa?!... muchas cosas, uno pasaste la noche acá, dos llegaré tarde a trabajar y ay! Me duele la cabeza… - Ariana se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

Bill notó que no estaba en su habitación y recordó – cierto… - no duró ni dos segundos con los ojos abiertos, la luz le molestaba demasiado sobre todo porque a él también le dolía la cabeza – qué hora es?

-Más de las once, tenía que estar en el hotel a las 10! – Ariana buscaba desesperada su celular.

-Recién? – Bill se volvió a acurrucar en el sofá.

-Recién?! – Ariana volteó y vio a Bill – ni lo pienses, tengo q ir a trabajar y tú te tienes que ir de aquí.

-Pero es muy temprano para mí – dijo Bill mirando con ojos de perro sin hogar desde su posición en el sofá.

Ariana sintió pena – de acuerdo si quieres vuelve a dormir mientras me baño y me visto pero cuando me vaya tú te irás también.

-Hecho – fue lo último que dijo Bill para volver a dormir aunque no fue por mucho tiempo ya que en hablar por celular para disculparse por la demora, bañarse y vestirse Ariana no tardo más de 20 minutos luego de los cuales fue a sacudir a Bill para despertarlo – tan rápido? No piensas maquillarte o cambiar de ropa al menos tres veces como todas las mujeres?

-No hay tiempo para eso, es tarde y tengo que ir a trabajar, vámonos – Ariana tomó sus papeles, su bolsa y sus llaves y se paró en la puerta.

-Esta bien – dijo Bill resignado, se puso de pie, acomodó como pudo su cabello y su ropa – espera voy a lavarme la cara o me dormiré mientras conduzco.

-Apúrate!

-Espera dos minutos si quieres llegar viva a tu trabajo – Bill corrió al baño y salió con los ojos más abiertos y el semblante mas repuesto – listo vámonos.

Ambos salieron del edificio, tal como pensaba Ariana en la puerta estaba estacionado el auto de Bill _"me pregunto que habrán pensado los vecinos de ver un audi tt estacionado en la puerta, no creo que haya pasado desapercibido, eso sería demasiada suerte…"_ – nos vemos – dijo Ariana mientras se dirigía al auto en el que aguardaba Jeff.

-Espera yo te llevo, vamos al mismo lugar.

-De acuerdo, Jeff me voy con Bill.

-Si señorita, nosotros los seguimos.

-Gracias – Ariana notó que dentro de aquel auto Jeff estaba acompañado de otro hombre mas grande y corpulento. Bill empezó a conducir en una dirección desconocida para Ariana – no íbamos al hotel?

-Si pero primero pasamos por un Starbucks – respondió Bill mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-Bill! Tengo que ir a trabajar!

-No tardaré! Además me dirás que a ti no te duele la cabeza y puedes trabajar normalmente sin un café ahora?

Ariana reconoció que Bill tenía razón así que pasaron rápidamente por la cafetería en la cual Jeff bajo a comprar los cafés para no causar tumultos que demoren aun mas a Ariana, luego Bill manejo rápidamente hasta el hotel, fue un milagro que no los parase ningún policía. Al llegar al hotel Ariana se encaminó rápidamente a su oficina sin despedirse de Bill dejándolo parado en la puerta del ascensor – adiós amor yo también te quiero – dijo molesto por haber sido ignorado, al voltear se encontró con Georg, Gustav y David que se reían de la escena.

-Ese es el efecto que causas en la mañana siguiente? Jajaja – bromeaba Gustav.

-Está molesta porque llega tarde a trabajar – Bill seguía frotándose los ojos, el café no había hecho mucho efecto.

-La mayoría de gente se incomoda con eso solo tú eres lo suficientemente cínico para llegar dos horas tarde y no inmutarse, además que tú tienes la culpa de que llegue tarde por lo que veo – le recriminó David.

-Yo no le dije que duerma hasta las 11 y media, ambos nos quedamos dormidos – Bill bostezó.

-Por lo que veo no durmieron mucho – Georg alimentaba la falsa teoría, aunque tenía curiosidad de saber que habrían hecho toda la noche para que Bill tenga tanto sueño ya que Ariana no parecía de las chicas que cayeran fácilmente en las redes de un chico y había que ser sinceros Bill no era Tom, así que no era tan hábil en esas cosas.

-No, la verdad me muero de sueño, tenemos algo que hacer hoy?

-Si – respondió David riendo a modo de burla – tienen que revisar las partituras porque todos me han entregado algo diferente no se a quien hacer caso así que hoy se juntan y arreglan eso – Bill lo miró con gesto de tristeza (una de las cosas que el mas amaba era dormir) – no me mires así nadie te dijo que tuvieras una fiestecita prolongada, ahora aprende de tu novia y ve a trabajar.

-Explotador! – gritó Bill frustrado.

-Trabaja! – respondió David mientras se dirigía a la oficina de prensa.

Al llegar a su oficina Ariana pidió disculpas mil veces a todos, nadie le recriminó nada, al final de cuentas ella era la jefa además ella siempre estaba ahí trabajando cosa que ninguno de sus anteriores jefes nunca hizo, la mayoría no pasaba más de una hora con ellos, la única que mostraba molestia por el más mínimo error que cometía era Dharma, pero eso ya era cotidiano – además de esto que es lo hay que mandar a … - su frase fue interrumpida por un bostezo – perdón.

Nada, solo era eso, te voy a preparar un café o no durarás ni media hora jajaja – dijo Camila.

-Jajaja pero ayer tuvimos el día libre, apuesto a que en lugar de descansar has estado trabajando… - Rich movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Juro que no, de hecho ayer no hice casi nada… es por culpa de Bill que no dormí… - Ariana se arrepentía de haberse puesto a jugar yo nunca con Bill.

Camila y Rich rieron – wow se ve que aprovecharon el día de descanso jajajaja…

Ariana notó la ambigüedad de sus palabras y el mal entendido que causó – es que el estuvo registrando mis cosas y… - Ariana se calló _"no vas a contarles que se embriagaron con tu tequila o si? Ya que piensen lo que quieran, que más da, igual ellos creen que eres la novia de Bill…"_.

-No queremos detalles jefa jajaja entendemos – respondió Rich volviendo a prestar atención a su computadora.

En ese momento se escucho un golpe fuerte – se me resbaló – dijo Dharma molesta al momento en que todos voltearon y vieron una caja de dvds que estaba rota sobre el suelo.

David entró en la oficina y vio como Ariana se aferraba con una mano a su taza de café y con otra a sus papeles y parecía querer decir algo – Hola chicos, lo sé no es necesario que me digas nada, Bill tiene la culpa, no me extraña el es un irresponsable – dijo sonriendo como siempre.

-No volverá a pasar.

-No te preocupes, aquí no tienes que marcar tarjeta, siempre y cuando el trabajo este hecho tú ves como organizas tu tiempo, además como ya te habrán comentado es la primera vez que vemos tanto en la oficina a un jefe de prensa jajaja bueno en fin lo que venía a decirles era que hoy mismo se termina la mudanza a las oficinas y a la casa estudio.

-Pero eso no sería la próxima semana? – justamente de eso había hablado Ariana con David hace dos días y el plan era otro.

-Sí pero se pudo arreglar el contrato antes y la verdad es bastante incomodo trabajar aquí, las fans ya han perfeccionado la técnica de colarse en el hotel y eso es un problema, así que hoy mismo dejamos el hotel… por fin – a David se le notaba muy feliz con la mudanza.

-Perfecto, entonces solo terminamos esto, empacamos lo último que queda y nos vamos para allá.

-Listo, lo dejo en tus manos – le dijo David a Ariana – nos vemos en las oficinas – y finalmente salió de lugar.

-Bien chicos, ya oyeron yo voy a entregarle esto al reportero que ya me debe estar esperando abajo y ustedes empiecen a empacar todo – Ariana recogió lo que necesitaba y salió del lugar rumbo al ascensor, en la puerta de este se encontró con Tom – Hola – dijo con un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo tratarlo, todas las veces que lo había visto siempre parecía estar molesto.

-Hola – respondió Tom con una sonrisa, se abrió la puerta del ascensor y él le hizo una seña indicando que ella entre primero, entraron y se hizo un silencio absoluta, la situación era tensa – y te acostumbras a tu trabajo? – fue Tom quien rompió el hielo, no quería asustar a la chica.

-Sí me gusta mucho – dijo sincera Ariana, por sus gestos y su tono de voz Tom parecía amable, ahora le daba menos miedo.

-Te gusta?! – eso Tom no se lo esperaba – eres la primera persona a la que le gusta ese trabajo…

-Jajaja bueno a mí se me hace divertido.

Tom pensó que Ariana debe estar muy enamorada de Bill y por eso accede a todo lo que él le pide, cómo hacer ese trabajo – bueno puedes pasar más tiempo con Bill, supongo que antes era difícil – intentó no sonar molesto al decir eso.

" _Eso es lo malo"_ – sí, claro, ahora es más fácil – respondió hipócrita Ariana.

Tom pensó que esa chica se veía buena persona, al final de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa de lo que hacía su hermano, al contrario era una víctima, seguramente estaba engañada, llegaron al primer piso – bueno cualquier cosa que necesites avísame ok? … y trataré de no darte mucho trabajo – dijo riendo mientras salía del ascensor.

-De acuerdo, gracias – Ariana le respondió riendo también, al dar dos pasos vio a Georg parado frente a ella – hola.

-Hola – respondió él como siempre, pero se notaba como si estuviera analizando algo.

-Nos vemos – Ariana quería preguntarle pero un reportero con quien tenía una cita ya la esperaba, así que se quedó con la duda por el momento.

Georg subió y buscó a Bill – acabo de ver a Ariana y a Tom conversando – dijo luego de verificar que nadie los escuchaba.

-De que hablaban?

-No lo sé, no escuche estaba un poco lejos, pero Tom se reía… le has dicho que lo…

-Ella no sabe nada – lo interrumpió Bill – pero es lógico a él le gustó Ariana desde que la vio.

-Por eso la escogiste.

-Exacto – dijo Bill apenado, no habría querido meterla en ese problema pero no le quedo de otra.

-Bueno y al 90% de las mujeres les gusta Tom jajaja así que supongo que todo se dará de forma natural…

-Sí supongo – Bill solo esperaba que Ariana no saliera muy lastimada de eso, parecía buena persona, quiso dejar de pensar en eso – hoy nos mudamos, David no quiere que nos demoremos así que ve por tus cosas – cada uno entró en su habitación.

El día había sido pesado, habían tenido que terminar la mudanza en solo horas, pero valió la pena, la casa era bastante grande y confortable, además que ya no serían perseguidos por las fans ni los periodistas que podían entrar casi libremente al hotel debido a que era un lugar público.

-Bueno por fin tenemos casa – dijo Georg tumbándose sobre un sillón.

-Sí, tenemos que celebrarlo – propuso Gustav – que les parece una fiestecita de bienvenida jajaja

-Jajaja si te apoyo hermano, necesitamos despejarnos – a Georg le parecía buena idea.

-Ya sé a quien llamaré… - dijo Tom parándose con el celular en la mano.

-Llama a Ariana, no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocerla bien… - Gustav tenía razón, prácticamente solo la conocían de vista a pesar de ser la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañero de trabajo.

-Bueno, en la mañana estaba molesta conmigo… - Bill juraba que no le contestaría el teléfono luego de cómo se fue en la mañana.

-Ya se le debe haber pasado, ya pues queremos conocerla… - Georg insistía, esa era un buen momento para poner en marcha el plan de Bill y este parecía no notarlo.

Bill entendió – sí tienes razón, iré a recogerla a las oficinas – _"así no tendrá opción a escapar…"_ , al llegar al lugar no había casi nadie, el lugar estaba demasiado desierto, seguro ya nadie estaba trabajando, siguió caminando por el lugar hasta que llego a una oficina al fondo de un pasillo, vio una sombra al fondo así que entró y dejó la puerta entreabierta – Ariana?

La persona que se encontraba ahí se puso en la luz – hola! Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo – dijo Dharma acercándose a Bill.

" _Noooooo…. Maldita suerte…"_ – ho hola, ehm has visto a Ariana? – respondió Bill retrocediendo.

Dharma suspiro – no, hace rato que se fue, creo… no lo puedo creer Bill, pensé que lo de nosotros…

-Un momento Dharma nunca hubo un nosotros – dijo Bill poniendo una mano entre ambos para mantener la distancia.

-Qué?! No puedes decir eso… de acuerdo no teníamos nada formal pero nos llevábamos bien, lo que teníamos era increíble… - Dharma continuaba acercándose a Bill.

-Dharma desde un principio quedo claro que no había nada, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con eso así que…

-No Bill, no me puedes decir eso… - dijo Dharma poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Bill – además yo sé que te gusto… - se acerco peligrosamente a él, Bill no se movió ni un centímetro (el instinto lo traicionaba) – ves – Dharma lo besó.

Pero no duró mucho tiempo Bill se separó inmediatamente – no! Espera, no.

-No lo niegues, aun te gusto – intentó volver a acercarse.

Bill la sostuvo de los hombros manteniendo la distancia y para evitar que ella vuelva a acercarse – no, mira eres una mujer bonita, no puedo negar eso, pero ya no me gustas – _"porque me pasa esto justo ahora?..."_ .

-Mientes!

-No, no miento… insisto eres muy bonita pero ahora yo estoy con Ariana y… estoy enamorado de ella – _"si claro, como no… ojala me crea, sino estoy perdido, esta mujer es de armas tomar… quien me mando a involucrarme con ella, imbécil, imbécil…"_.

-Es absurdo, no te puedes haber enamorado de una mujer como ella… - Dharma se sentía fatal, ella juzgaba que Ariana no estaba a su nivel.

-No hables así de ella – _"un momento que le pasa? Esta bien que este dolida pero Ariana es muy bonita, que tiene de malo?..."_ – mira hace mucho que nosotros no… yo conocí a Ariana y me enamoré de ella, ya no hay vuelta atrás con eso, lo siento…

-No, yo estoy segura que estas equivocado… - Dharma parecía que empezaría a llorar en breve.

-No me equivoco y hablo en serio, además por favor no quiero que ella sepa nada… ya sabes… - _"si Ariana se entera que Dharma la odia por mi culpa me mata…"_.

-Ja… eres el colmo… yo se que estas cometiendo un error y cuando te des cuenta te estaré esperando… no dudes en buscarme…

-No creo que lo haga, por favor no pierdas tu tiempo, discúlpame por favor, no quise hacerte daño… pero las cosas están así… - Bill se dirigió a la puerta, esa conversación era muy peligrosa, sobre todo porque era cierto que Dharma le gustaba, solo físicamente, pero le gustaba, aunque acababa de decepcionarse de ella _"no pensé que Dharma reaccionara así en esta situación, esta loca… por más bonita que sea no la volveré a buscar…"_.

Ni Dharma ni Bill habían notado que su conversación fue escuchada desde la puerta entreabierta, al ver que Bill salía de la oficina Ariana corrió hacia el extremo del pasillo y fingió hablar por celular – si, claro, yo pienso lo mismo… - Bill vio a Ariana y se paró frente a ella a esperar que termine su conversación.

Dharma había salido tras de él pero al ver a Ariana pasó de frente saliendo del lugar, al estar segura de que no había nadie mas y que Dharma ya se había ido guardó el celular.

-Por qué colgaste? – Bill no entendía.

Ariana lo miraba fijamente y muy seria – así que soy una cachuda…

Bill tragó saliva, ahora si se había metido en un buen lío – tú… porque dices eso? – _"que tanto habría escuchado?"_.

-Ay por favor Bill, no soy idiota, escuche y vi todo tu encuentro con Dharma.

No había caso, tendría que ser sincero con Ariana, al fin y al cabo era su cómplice – bueno… es cierto, me involucre con Dharma y créeme que nunca me he arrepentido tanto de eso… jamás pensé que ella reaccionaría así – Bill se frotaba el inicio de los ojos.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta lo que hiciste no esperarías que te deseara buena suerte… espera no tengo que explicarte la situación, ahora me toca reclamarte, con razón Dharma me odia… - dijo mirándolo con resentimiento.

-No puedes culparme por eso, hace casi dos meses que no la busco ni ella a mí, pensé que había quedado claro que había terminado.

-Parece que no, dime tú que harías si ella se hubiera aparecido con un novio? Y ni me digas que no te habría molestado.

-De acuerdo, reconozco que fue repentino, pero ya se lo explique.

Ariana rompió a reír – si claro, y fuiste muy convincente, sobre todo cuando te dejaste besar jajaja….

Bill la miró severo – ese fue un error…

Ariana notó algo y se le cortó la risa – demonios! Mañana va a atormentarme…

-No lo creo, le dije que no quería que te enterarás.

-Y tu crees que va a perder la oportunidad de molestarme, ahora será peor…. Gracias por crearme un excelente ambiente de trabajo con mi equipo!

-No fue intencional, yo vine a buscarte a ti, créeme que a quien menos quería encontrarme era a ella…

-Por cierto gracias también por mentirme, te pregunte miles de veces porque ella estaba molesta y tu siempre dijiste "no esta molesta", "no tiene porque estarlo", "son ideas tuyas", FARSANTE!

-Qué caso tenía contarte…

-No se te ocurrió que tal vez Dharma podría incomodarse porque su jefa sea la novia de su…

-Ok, ok… tienes razón, discúlpame – Bill se había mordido la lengua al decir eso, el rara vez pedía disculpas, Ariana no sabía que era una privilegiada al ser la receptora de esa palabra.

Ariana ahogo un grito de impotencia – te quiero matar!... Dharma no me dejará en paz, ni a ti tampoco pero ese será tu castigo…

Bill cayó en cuenta de eso, ella tenía razón Dharma se lo había advertido – tienes razón… Ariana tienes que ayudarme.

-Qué?! – _"es un cínico"._

-Tú tienes razón Dharma va a perseguirme por favor tienes que ayudarme a quitármela de encima.

-Eres el colmo…. No tienes vergüenza…

-Por favor ahora menos que nunca quiero salir con ella, da miedo…

-Y pretendes que te ayude después del problema que me causaste… ella me atormenta todo el día, ya al menos me hablaba, ahora querrá matarme….

-Lo ves, que se dé cuenta que somos una pareja feliz y que no hay oportunidad es la única forma que deje de perseguirme y de atormentarte.

En cierto modo Bill tenía razón, Ariana lo miró dudosa.

-Además el trato es que te harías pasar por mi novia ante todos.

-Qué? Y me dirás que este teatro es por ella?

-No, pero por favor a ambos nos conviene…

-De acuerdo, ya que más da – Ariana recordaba lo que se le venía encima y volvía a renegar.

-Por cierto…. Había venido a recogerte, habrá una celebración por la nueva casa y los chicos quieren que vayas.

-Qué?! No de ninguna manera, anoche casi no dormí, me muero de sueño…

-Ariana recuerda lo de fingir bien… tenemos un trato.

-No podemos fingir que estoy enojada contigo…. Ya que no dista mucho de la realidad.

-Oh por favor no seas engreída, ya me disculpé…

-No puede ser… - Ariana lo miró abatida, hoy tampoco vería a su cama – ya ni modo…

Todo el trayecto en el auto fueron discutiendo, al llegar a la casa ahí se encontraban los chicos con algunas chicas desconocidas, se escuchaba música y había mucho alcohol.

-A este paso voy a necesitar un trasplante de hígado… - dijo Ariana recibiendo un vaso de whisky que le sirvió Bill.

Gustav se acercó junto con una chica que lo tomaba de la mano – Ariana! Hasta que por fin tenemos el honor de verte – dijo riendo a la vez que la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

Ariana también rió – hola, es que he tenido mucho trabajo…

-Me imagino, mi más sentido pésame por la labor que te toca desempeñar.

-Porque todos tienes en tan mal concepto a mi empleo? – Ariana reía _"ni que fuera lo peor del mundo"_.

-Porque es horrible – respondió Bill como si fuera obvio.

-Hermano tu sí que tienes la cara muy dura para hablar, es por tú causa que su trabajo es feo, hablan de ti cada dos segundos – todos rieron menos Bill – además ese no es motivo suficiente para que no te conozcamos, te pasas hermano eres un celoso…

-Celoso yo?

-Sí, no quieres que veamos a Ariana porque es muy linda y es natural nosotros somos mucho mas apuestos que tú jajajaja

-Si ya quisieras…

-No te preocupes jamás te haríamos algo así jajajaja

" _Si supiera que es exactamente lo que quiero, pero no Gustav sino Tom"_ Bill tenía la mirada pensativa, cosa que se malinterpretó.

-Ay Bill! A veces eres tan inmaduro… - Gustav seguía hablando, el alcohol lo ponía comunicativo.

-Si a veces es muy estúpi… digo infantil – Ariana no pudo reprimir la frase, al menos no totalmente.

-No tienes que ser tan cariñosa conmigo – Bill la miraba ofendido.

-Ay no seas tan susceptible, solo bromeo, sabes que te quiero mucho – decía Ariana dándole pequeños golpecitos, que ciertamente no eran tan suaves, por lo que Bill sin que se dieran cuenta se frotaba el brazo.

Gustav reía, no notó el pequeño impase que él mismo causo – cierto no les presenté a… cómo te llamas? – miraba a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Sheryl – respondió la chica sonriendo, no parecía verse ofendida con el olvido de su nombre y de su presencia.

-Mucho gusto… - Ariana estaba confundida _"así serán todas las fiestas de Tokio hotel?..."_

-Hola – Bill no le daba importancia.

Sheryl le dijo algo en el oído a Gustav y este dijo – bueno, nos vemos luego – y desaparecieron.

-Podrías ser un poco más amable conmigo, al menos frente a los demás – le dijo Bill cuando quedaron solos.

-Hoy es un poco difícil, solo quiero atravesarte con un cuchillo.

-Me quieres explicar que es lo imperdonable que hice?!

-Detesto que me agarren de estúpida, y eso es lo que soy ahora y no solo frente a Dharma sino con todos, ni siquiera sé para qué fingimos…

" _Es mejor que no sepas…"_ – nadie cree que eres estúpida, al contrario, es solo que no quiero involucrarte más… y por Dharma no te preocupes, eso ya sabemos cómo solucionarlo.

-Claro! Para ti es simple porque casi no te paras por el área de prensa, pero yo trabajo ahí todos los días…

-Por qué todas las mujeres adoran hacer pleitos?! – Bill tomó de un solo sorbo su vaso de whisky.

Ariana abrió la boca sorprendida – tú eres el que mete la pataza y yo soy la que arma pleitos?! – estaban hablando mas fuerte de lo que pensaban, de hecho por ratos daban de gritos.

Georg y Tom voltearon a verlos por el escándalo – qué sucede? – Georg empezaba a preocuparse.

-Parece que se están llevando bien – dijo Tom riendo al ver como le gritaban a Bill – se nota que Ariana lo adora.

-Ya! Me dirás que tu nunca discutes con las chicas?

-Muy poco – respondió Tom cínico a lo que Georg lo miró arqueando una ceja – pero se nota que Ariana no se deja pisar, tiene personalidad – dijo Tom pensativo.

-Así parece – fue lo último que dijo Georg antes de alejarse con una chica.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Bill y Ariana salió en dirección a la terraza mientras Bill hablaba por celular. Tom salió tras ella – hola.

-Hola – respondió Ariana desganada.

-Estas bien?

Ariana sonrió por la pregunta _"quiero matar a tu hermano por lo demás todo bien"_ – si…

-Ok, reconozco que fue una pregunta estúpida.

-No te preocupes…. Tu no sales con ninguna chica? – era extraño que precisamente Tom no estuviera acompañado.

-Ehm si, bueno no, si te refieres a aquí en la fiesta si, solo que fue al baño… creo

-Jajaja crees?

Si la verdad no escuche que dijo jajaja – Ariana solo reía ante la actitud de Tom – oye pásala bien, no te amargues solo por lo que el tarado de mi hermano haya hecho – Tom daba por sentado que la culpa de la pelea era de Bill.

" _Ups, hicimos tanto alboroto, que todos se dieron cuenta"_ \- si ya pasó.

-Perfecto… tienes carácter fuerte.

Ariana se avergonzó – lo siento, no fue mi intensión…

-No, está bien, para lidiar con nosotros hay que tenerlo –Tom empezaba a pensar que tal vez Bill necesitaba a una chica como ella para enderezarse.

-Si, me doy cuenta…

-Jajaja además Bill es el menos encantador y guapo de todos – bromeaba Tom, seguramente era difícil para ella permanecer ahí luego de pelear con Bill.

Ariana sonrió – es la segunda vez en esta noche que escucho eso.

Tom rió – es porque es cierto… - una chica llegó y se colgó del cuello de Tom, él volteó a verla – donde estabas?

-En el baño – contestó la chica.

-Ves, si había escuchado bien – dijo Tom mirando a Ariana que solo se reía – nos vemos – Tom desapareció con la chica.

Ariana decidió entrar nuevamente _"ya ni modo, ya veremos que pasa mañana…"_.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya habían pasado un par de días y la situación cada vez era peor entre Ariana y Dharma, ella ya ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, todo lo que necesitaba reportarle sobre el trabajo lo hacía por mail e intentaba estar lo menos posible con ella en la oficina, Ariana intentaba no echarle toda la culpa a Bill ya que en cierto modo no era toda su culpa, si Dharma sabía que ahora él tenía novia lo lógico hubiera sido que se aparte pero ella parecía ser de las personas que no entiende fácilmente, ya había intentado algunas cosas como que Bill le enviaba regalos a Ariana a su oficina, pero el celular seguía sonando, Bill tenía claro que no iba a contestar ninguna llamada de Dharma pero ella parecía no cansarse, la situación era molesta.

Ariana iba caminando por un pasillo, entre todos los problemas algo la tranquilizaba parecía que Tom no estaba molesta con ella, ahora se podía decir que se llevaban bien, en realidad podía decir que se llevaba bien con todos excepto Dharma… sonó su celular – Hola.

-Hola… como te ha ido? – Bill tanteaba el terreno.

-Como siempre… no hay progreso…

-Bien, entonces haremos algo más directo, estás en tu oficina?

-No, estoy en la puerta de la oficina de David, pero tienes suerte parece que no esta, volveré luego… que quieres hacer?

-Vuelve a tu oficina, yo te llamaré, necesito que todos escuchen la conversación, te diré para salir tu hazte a la difícil y sígueme la cuerda en todo lo que diga…

-Esta bien, llámame en 5 minutos – Ariana colgó y voló hacia su oficina, no sabía que tenía planeado Bill pero esperaba que funcione. Cuando estuvo en la oficina se puso a revisar unas cosas en su computadora, rogaba que Dharma no se fuera y que el celular sonará de una vez, menos mal el aparato sonó y Dharma aun estaba ahí – Hola? – permaneció un momento callada – Hola? – miró la pantalla del celular – Bill no te escucho – subía la voz y fingía no escuchar – espera voy a poner el altavoz…

-Ahora me escuchas – la voz de Bill sonó en toda la oficina.

-Si, donde estas? No se te escucha bien? – mentía Ariana.

-En el auto, debe ser por eso… voy a regalarte un celular con mejor señal para que siempre puedas escucharme y con mi foto de fondo de pantalla…

-Ególatra… - Ariana pensó en voz alta.

-Acaso es egolatría pedir que mi novia siempre piense en mí… - _"le estoy diciendo que finja y me agrede ¬¬"_.

-Ya no te enojes… que sucedió? Por qué me llamabas? – _"ups no me di cuenta, me gana la costumbre"_.

-Quería escuchar tu voz… - Ariana sonrió _"puede ser amable cuando se lo propone… solo cuando se lo propone…"_ – y también quería salir contigo.

-Mmm tengo mucho trabajo… - en eso no había necesitado mentir – mejor mañana.

-Prefieres a tu trabajo que a mí – Bill usó un tono infantil.

Ariana rió _"al menos mi trabajo me trae buenos momentos…"_ – no es eso, solo que ahora estoy ocupada.

-No puedes estar ocupada para mí – parecía un niño chiquito que empezaba a hacer berrinche - no es justo, siempre que tú me llamas yo respondo de inmediato…

" _si claro, a veces ni me contesta el teléfono el maldito ¬¬"_ – no te pongas así…

-Lo que sucede es que yo te quiero más a ti de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

" _jajajajajaja…"_ Ariana tenía un ataque de risa mentalmente, hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para contenerse – no digas eso – _"jajajaja que habilidad de este hombre para mentir…"_ – es mentira.

-Entonces si es mentira sal conmigo – Bill mantenía el tono infantil.

-Ahora estoy muy ocupada… es en serio, mejor mañana – Ariana continuaba haciendo su trabajo en la computadora mientras hablaban, de cualquier forma luego del teatro que estaban armando no tenía cara para mirar a nadie.

-Mañana también, pero quiero salir contigo ahora, se supone que con este trabajo tendríamos más oportunidades de vernos pero es al revés, odio a tu trabajo…

-Bueno tú tienes la culpa si tengo tanto trabajo, a cado rato alguien habla de ti…

-Lo ves todos me quieren menos tú.

" _ja los demás no tienen que aguantarte a diario…"_ – pareces una criatura…

Bill rió _"si eso piensas…"_ – bueno, tu mejor que nadie sabes que soy un hombre… - esta vez adoptó un tono de voz bastante grave.

" _Maldito…"_ – ok, no es necesario que…

Bill la interrumpió – además hoy no me has dicho que me quieres… - _"es divertido jugar con Ariana jajaja se incomoda fácilmente"_.

" _No, no me hará decir ninguna ridiculez…"_ – otra vez con eso…

-Lo ves, no me quieres – _"jaja lo tendrás que decir…"_.

" _Desgraciado"_ – ay Bill! No tienes remedio eres una criatura…

-Sigo esperando que me lo digas…

" _Cuando te vea vas a quedarte estéril ¬¬"_ \- te quiero Bill – intentó sonar sincera _"ja! te quiero… te quiero pero matar ¬¬"_ – contento?

-Sí, pero entonces si me quieres saldrás conmigo, paso por ti en media hora.

-No, espera, no puedo – _"es en serio?, no puedo ahora tengo trabajo, ahora como lo hago entender que eso si es en serio…"_.

-Por favor, por favor un rato y luego si quieres vuelves a trabajar, quieres que te ruegue? Si quieres…

" _Sería divertido, pero esa si sería una mentira que nadie creería, dudo que algún día le ruegues a alguien…"_ – está bien, pero en una hora, aun tengo que terminar algo.

-Perfecto, cuando tú quieras y como tú digas, nos vemos amor, te quiero – Bill cortó la llamada.

-El muy vivo no me dio opción a echarme para atrás… - renegaba Ariana _"y ahora como hago para cancelar eso, no puedo llamarlo sería sospechoso, tendré que esperar a que venga…"_.

-Jefa quedé estupefacta, jamás había escuchado a Bill así… - decía Camila sorprendida.

" _Si es un falso…"_ – si? Bueno suele ser así a menudo… - _"más vale que esto funcione porque no pienso repetir esa llamadita ¬¬"_.

-Bueno generalmente solo lo escuchamos gritando jajajaja – reía Rich.

-Se nota que está muy enamorado, lo tienes a tus pies, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de otros… - Camila le mandó la indirecta a Rich, este se limitó a hacerse el desentendido y mirar la fijamente a la computadora.

Ariana reía _"uy si no sabes me ama con locura…"_ , volteó ligeramente a ver a Dharma.

Dharma estaba muy tensa en su misma posición, parece que en todo ese tiempo no había movido ni un músculo, sólo presionaba fuertemente un papel que tenía en la mano, pasó un rato hasta que volvió a moverse y empezó a trabajar de nuevo, movía las cosas con rabia, prácticamente se peleaba con la computadora y no decía una sola palabra.

Pasaron 40 minutos y Bill llegó a la oficina de Ariana _"ahora falta la segunda parte…"_ , entró a la oficina, al fondo Ariana estaba frente a la computadora revisando una entrevista con los audífonos puestos, no había notado su presencia, Camila volteó a verlo y él le hizo una señal para que no dijera nada, esta siguió haciendo sus cosas, Bill notó de reojo la presencia de Dharma pero no volteó a verla, la ignoró totalmente, se paró detrás del asiento de Ariana y le tapo los ojos con las manos.

Ariana ahogó un grito del susto, luego Bill le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella detectó un perfume que conocía – Bill me asustaste.

-Acaso alguien más puede jugar así contigo? Y peor aun darte un beso, no lo permito – dijo fingiendo molestia.

" _Es el colmo de sinvergüenza, poniéndonos en el caso de la ficción que mantenemos, el no quiere que nadie se me acerque pero él si puede besarse con Dharma… se pasa"_ – nadie juega así conmigo... – empezó a decir Ariana al voltear pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que los labios de Bill se lo impidieron _"hay que reconocer que tiene habilidad para besar…no, no pienses en eso, recuerda quien es, el maniático, insoportable y engreído Bill Kaulitz, no caigas, es un encantador de serpientes… "_ ,con mucho esfuerzo logró zafarse - …déjame terminar mi trabajo y nos vamos – luego se volteó para hacer lo que acaba de decir y para no darle cara, ya que en ese momento debía tener una expresión bastante divertida.

-Está bien – Bill se quedó parado a su lado, mirando y moviendo cosas, ese era uno de sus defectos, no podía tener las manos quietas, siempre estaba hurgando en las cosas de los demás, era demasiado curioso – te falta mucho? – también se aburría rápido.

-Algo, llegaste muy temprano, quedamos en una hora.

-Es que quería verte – dijo adoptando la misma voz infantil de la llamada y mirándola fijamente.

" _Que buen actor es, no querrá hacer películas…"_ , Ariana lo miró también y le sonrió _"no me quedaré atrás…"_ – ahora termino.

Bill se quedó mirando unos minutos a Ariana, su sonrisa lo había desconcertado, ella era realmente linda, ella era una mujer bonita e interesante, pero pocas veces ella le sonreía y le gustaba como lo hacía, era una mujer fuerte y fuera de lo común, al menos diferente a las que él conocía, no lo notó y la había estado mirando por un periodo algo prolongado.

Ariana sentía la mirada de Bill sobre ella y eso la incomodaba _"no me deja trabajar ¬¬"_ – vámonos.

Bill salió de sus pensamientos – no te faltaba?

-No, después lo hago, no puedo trabajar contigo aquí – dijo Ariana a modo de reprimenda y era cierto.

Bill rió – te pongo nerviosa, lo sé…

Ariana sintió vergüenza, él tenía razón - eres un chismoso, hurgas en mis cosas, vámonos antes que arruines algo… - Bill la miró con cara de niño cuando le dicen que no meta los dedos al enchufe pero dejo sus cosas – nos vemos más tarde chicos.

-Adiós jefa – respondieron Camila y Rich en coro.

Al salir Ariana vio a Dharma de reojo, ella estaba con la mirada fija en su computadora, pero cuando Bill pasó por su lado lo miró severa, él desvió la mirada para no enfrentarla y salieron rápidamente.

Al llegar al auto Ariana recordó todo el trabajo que dejaba en la oficina – cuando tardaremos en esto? tengo mucho trabajo…

-Bueno, tenemos que desaparecernos un buen rato.

-Y a donde vamos?

-A mi casa, de paso para que los chicos te vean, parece que ellos son los que más extrañan…

-Es que soy adorable… a diferencia de otras personas… - _"yo sí me llevo bien con la mayoría de mi equipo, en cambio a ti todos te odian…"_

-Si, si… eres una mujer y para la gente con la que vivo eso es suficiente para que anden tras de ti… - Bill se quejaba de sus amigos, el siempre se había considerado diferente, era más selectivo con las mujeres, tenían que tener algo especial para que llamaran su atención.

Ariana se sintió avergonzada _"en que clase de jaula de leones me metí…"_ – no seas exagerado, además piensan que soy tu novia así no se me acercarán…

" _Ojalá no tengas razón"_ – bueno como sea, es necesario que pases tiempo con ellos también - Bill necesitaba que Tom la viera, de otro modo su plan no avanzaría.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo que regresar a la oficina.

-Si ya se luego te llevo…

-Oye crees que haya funcionado lo de Dharma?

-Bueno no la vi muy feliz…

-Jajaja como querías que este – _"baboso"_ – creo que te excediste un poco…

" _Se habrá dado cuenta que me quedé mirándola como un imbécil… no creo ya me lo habría restregado"_ – era necesario ser drásticos, yo se lo explique y no entendió, estoy harto de que me acose…

-jajaja no me recuerdes tu explicación… si tu estas harto como estaré yo, ojalá haya funcionado sino te tocará hablar con ella otra vez, pero esta vez bien.

-Debe haber funcionado… sino ya me habría reventado el teléfono…

Llegaron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala, parecía que no había nadie – que extraño, hace un momento estaban aquí – Bill miraba hacía todos lados.

-Pues parece que ya no… - Ariana se sentó en un sillón contenta, si no encontraban a nadie ella podría regresar a terminar su trabajo.

Georg apareció por un pasillo – te estaba buscando – dijo mirando a Bill – hola Ariana.

-Hola.

-Fui por Ariana, que pasa? – Bill se sentó al costado de Ariana.

-David otra vez esta que friega con los acordes, mejor ve al estudio…

-Otra vez! Pero que quiere que vuelva a componer las canciones?! – se volvió a parar – ya regreso – se fue seguido por Georg.

Ariana quedó sola en esa sala, esa casa era bastante grande y muy bonita _"bueno si no regresa en 5 minutos me voy"_ , en ese momento Tom bajó por las escaleras – hola.

-Hola! Que sorpresa – Tom se acercó a Ariana y se sentó a su lado – como te va?

-Bien, gracias, pero creo que ustedes están teniendo problemas…

-Así parece, pero esa no es mi responsabilidad, yo si hice bien mi tarea jajajaja

-jajaja puedo deducir entonces que el que no hizo su tarea es Bill? – _"Bill metió la pata que raro, siempre lo hace, aunque no pensé que su torpeza también abarcara a la música, se supone que para eso si era bueno..."_

-Bueno no lo quise decir directamente pero… parece que lo distraes demasiado, esta más tarado que de costumbre…

" _jajaja a mi no echen la culpa de su retraso mental, en todo caso a Dharma…"_ – bueno no es mi intención… no le digas así es sólo que es un poco flojo… - _"casi me olvido de defenderlo"_.

-Está bien, intentaré no hacerlo en tu presencia – _"Ariana es bastante responsable en su trabajo, seguro ella ayudará a Bill en eso, puedo apostar que ella lo mandó a trabajar"._

-Gracias – _"por mi sigue con confianza"_ – por cierto quería preguntarte unas cosas.

-Qué cosa?

-Es que necesito hacer una ficha tuya, entonces necesito alguna información… - Ariana rogaba que Tom no la mande al demonio con su pedido ya que Bill ya le había dicho que ya se sabía mucho de ellos y no tenía sentido de saber más.

-Ah! Claro, pregunta lo que quieras – dijo sonriendo Tom, le parecía una buena idea.

-Estás seguro? – Ariana no se la creía.

-Sí, por qué no?

-A Bill no le pareció buena idea – respondió Ariana cabizbaja.

-El es un… perdón, no le hagas caso, pregúntame lo que quieras – Tom sonreía.

-Bueno – Ariana saca su libretita y un lapicero – cual es tu deporte favorito?

-La fórmula 1.

-Tu deportista favorito.

-Michael Schumacher.

Siguieron con el interrogatorio de Ariana al que Tom respondía sin objetar hasta que llegaron a ciertas preguntas… - cuál es tu mujer ideal?

-Jesica Alba.

-Hace cuanto que no tienes novia?

Tom enmudeció, la pregunta le había caído como un baldazo de agua fría, no por Irina, de hecho a él ella nunca le importó mucho, pero le hizo recordar el incidente con Bill _"claro, ella obviamente no sabe nada por eso no ve inconveniente en preguntar"_ – ehm no recuerdo bien… - Tom fingió a ver estado sacando cuentas, no quería que Ariana se diera cuenta que pasaba nada raro.

-Bueno no importa, creo que con esto tengo suficiente, gracias Tom.

-De nada – Tom la había estado observando, ella era responsable, linda, encantadora, inteligente y de carácter fuerte pero sobre todo sabía asumir retos, aparentemente era la mujer ideal para Bill, seguramente podría llegar a enamorarse de ella, si estaban juntos era porque se gustaban además la noche anterior de la fiesta había notado que Bill bebía menos a pesar de que discutieron y casi no había fumado, el sabía que desde su operación no debía fumar pero no le importaba aunque al parecer Ariana había logrado que al menos fume menos , solo habría que darles un empujoncito.

-De acuerdo arreglare mis acordes… - se disculpaba Georg.

-Lo antes posible por favor, ya estoy arto de eso – se quejaba Bill mientras ambos volvían a la sala.

-Ya terminaron? – preguntó Tom desde su ubicación en el sillón junto a Ariana.

-Si por fin, al menos por ahora ya está tranquilo – Georg se paró frente a Tom – devuélveme mis plumillas, sé que tu las tienes.

-Estas loco – Tom reía.

-Ladrón – dijo Georg molesto mientras empezaba a rebuscar a Tom, mientras este solo reía y se escondía tras Ariana que también reía.

-Cobarde te escudas en una mujer – se quejaba Georg.

-Ya basta! – Ariana volteó a ver a Tom – devuélvele sus cosas.

-Está bien – dijo Tom refunfuñando y le entregó una pequeña cajita a Georg – te quieres casar conmigo.

-Vete al diablo, GAY!

Tom y Ariana reían, mientras que Bill observaba desde el otro extremo de la sala _"parece que se llevan bastante bien… mejor así será más fácil, a pesar de que le dije a Ariana que no se involucre con nadie del staff parece que eso no aplicaba a Tom, será su encanto natural con el que todas caen… un momento porque me afecta esto, es lo que quería… son las estupideces de los cuernos que me mete Ariana en la cabeza…"_.

-Voy a buscar a David, se me olvidó decirle algo, nos vemos cuñadita – Tom salió en dirección al estudio.

-Nos vemos – se despidió Ariana. Se quedaron conversando en la casa hasta que se empezó a hacer de noche entonces Ariana exigió regresar a su oficina.

-Ves, ves, Bill aprende, ella si trabaja – se quejó David.

-Oye yo también trabajo, componer no es fácil.

-No alcanza con sólo componer apreciaría que también nos hicieras saber lo que compones… aun no desarrollo la telepatía – David seguía quejándose.

Bill lo miró resentido – está bien te llevaré a tu oficina.

-No es necesario, yo puedo ir con Brad – _"ya tuve suficiente Bill por hoy"_ .

-Pero… - Bill la miró suplicante, Ariana era su mejor pretexto para huir de sus labores.

-No cariño, tienes cosas que hacer yo puedo ir sola – se acercó a despedirse de él _"ahora te friegas"_ – nos vemos amorcito – _"muajaja…"_ – nos vemos chicos.

Georg y David se rieron de Bill. Ariana llegó a su oficina ahí aun estaba Dharma, que para variar no le dirigía la palabra, esta parecía estar muy entretenida en su celular, Ariana pensó que seguramente otra vez estaba acosando a Bill, se sintió decepcionada ya que su farsa no había servido para nada, salió un momento para atender unas llamadas _"por mentir más temprano ahora mi celular me castiga por difamarlo, ahora si no tengo señal u.u"_. Sonó el teléfono de la oficina y Dharma contestó – hola?

-Hola, con Ariana Figari – era una voz masculina, sonaba ruda y extraña.

-No se encuentra ahora, quien es? – a Dharma le parecía extraña esa llamada.

-Un amigo, en donde se encuentra? – la voz se notaba algo nerviosa.

Dharma pensó que tal vez podía ser un amiguito de Ariana y eso le serviría de mucho sobre todo si Bill se enteraba – está por ir a su departamento.

-Me puede dar la dirección del departamento?

Eso no le sonó bien a Dharma, si era su amigo porque no sabía su dirección, sin embargo ella vio una posibilidad de vengarse, definitivamente esa llamada no era para nada bueno, _"bueno si Ariana ha decidido ser la novia de Bill tendrá que lidiar con lo bueno y lo malo, si es que aguanta… ya verá que ella no es para Bill…"_ – de acuerdo tome nota…

Luego de unos minutos volvió Ariana – me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana – Ariana sabía que Dharma no le contestaría pero de todos modos lo dijo.

Al llegar a su departamento sonó el teléfono – hola?... hola?... quién es? – _"eso me pasa por mentir…"_ , cortaron la llamada.

Brad estaba tranquilo escuchando música en el auto cuando vio que un sujeto se acercaba a la puerta del edificio, salió del auto – a donde se dirige?

-Ehm al departamento 501…

-A quien busca? – se acercó al sujeto, este no respondía, sintió algo frío en su cuello.

-Quédate quieto! – un hombre lo apuntaba con una pistola y sintió que un auto se estacionaba, el hombre que había intentado entrar al edificio lo hizo, subió las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al piso donde vivía Ariana, tocó la puerta varias veces.

Ariana corrió a la puerta – Bill?! – preguntó gritando, no se le ocurría que nadie más tocara su puerta de esa forma.

-Si! – respondió una voz grave.

Ariana paró en seco, esa voz no era de Bill, ella conocía su voz perfectamente y así finja a veces esa voz no era de él, recordó la llamada y algo la hizo dudar, se asomó por la ventana y vio como un hombre le apuntaba a Brad, se asustó mucho _"Dios mío que es esto? Y ahora que hago?"_ , corrió por el teléfono.

El hombre empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta ante la demora – abre!

-Hola? Ayúdenme por favor, están apuntando con un arma a mi guardaespaldas… - Ariana intentaba no hablar tan alto para no ser escuchada.

-Abre la maldita puerta de una vez o la tiro!

-Cual es su nombre señorita?

" _Porque hacen preguntas estúpidas cuando estoy en una emergencia"_ – Ariana Figari, por favor necesito ayuda rápido.

-Señorita por favor no haga bromas, esta es una línea de emergencia…-

-No estoy bromeando, soy Ariana Figari vivo en…

-Abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que mate a tu guardaespaldas! – el grito se logró escuchar por el teléfono.

Brad aprovecho un descuido para golpear al hombre que lo apuntaba, entró al edificio y subió las escaleras corriendo, sabía que no tendría mucho tiempo los hombres que venían en el auto lo alcanzarían dentro de poco, tomó su celular y llamó a su línea de emergencia, los hombres lo estaban alcanzando.

-Descuide señorita ya recibimos su ubicación, no corte la llamada manténganse en línea, ya están yendo ayudarla – Ariana estaba llorando y debido a su nerviosismo no lograba dar su dirección, el hombre no dejaba de golpear su puerta gritando groserías y amenazándola.

En unos minutos llegaron unas patrullas, el auto donde llegaron los delincuentes se esfumó rápidamente, los policías entraron al edificio y encontraron a Brad siendo golpeado por los dos delincuentes y la puerta del departamento de Ariana medio rota, detuvieron a los hombres, siendo alrededor de 7 policías fue fácil reducir a dos tipos – llamen a una ambulancia, este hombre necesita atención médica! – gritó el que aparentemente era el jefe del grupo – intentó abrir la puerta y escuchó gritos, sacó su radio y hablo por el – ya llegamos, dile que somos nosotros que nos abra.

-No puede está muy nerviosa, tira la puerta – le respondieron por la radio.

El policía movió la puerta y la logró tirar, aunque realmente a esa puerta no le faltaba mucho para caerse, si se hubieran demorado un par de minutos más los secuestradores la habrían logrado abrir – señorita está bien, somos la policía – revisó con la mirada hasta que la encontró acurrucada junto a un sillón, se acercó – ya pasó, ya los capturamos, está a salvo – decía el policía mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Brad… Brad… mataron a mi guardaespaldas… - Ariana no paraba de llorar ni soltaba el teléfono.

-Está vivo señorita, el ya está siendo atendido, usted también necesita atención venga conmigo – intentaba sacarla del lugar.

-No! No! No quiero moverme de aquí! – Ariana tenía miedo de acercarse a la puerta.

-Tranquila señorita, esos hombres ya está en la comisaría, no van a hacerle daño, pero es necesario que la vea un médico está muy nerviosa… - Ariana parecía acceder.

Aun seguían ensayando cuando sonó el celular de Bill – hola? – le informaron la situación de Ariana, a Bill se le cayó el micrófono de las manos sin darse cuenta – qué?! Cómo está?! – todos voltearon a verlo – dónde?! – se acercaron a Bill, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y gritaba – estoy en camino! – colgó.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó David intrigado por la actitud de Bill.

-Intentaron secuestrar a Ariana – dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba su chaqueta y salía rápidamente.

-Espera! No vayas sólo, te acompañaré – David lo siguió igual que los demás chicos.

-Georg por favor acompáñalo – dijo Tom, el hubiera querido acompañarlo pero no sabe si Bill hubiera aceptado y en esa situación no quería molestarlo.

-De acuerdo, espérenme! Yo también voy! – Georg salió tras ellos.

-Yo conduzco Bill, no estamos para más problemas – David le quitó las llaves a Bill.

-Pero apúrate – entraron rápidamente al auto.

-Ella está bien? – David no sabía si era buena idea hacer esa pregunta pero era mejor estar preparados.

-Está en una crisis nerviosa, pero al parecer no le llegaron a hacer nada – Bill llamaba repetidas veces por su celular.

-Bill no creo que ella tenga su celular ahora – le recordó Georg – ya vamos a llegar, cálmate.

-Brad está muy golpeado, ocúpense de él por favor – pidió Bill.

-Si, por supuesto – respondió David – ya llegamos.

Bill bajó corriendo del auto, en la clínica muchas personas lo reconocieron, el no le dio importancia – busco a Ariana Figari.

-Quinto piso – respondió de manera casi monótona la recepcionista que quedó pasmada al ver quien le estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

Bill subió rápidamente con Georg mientras David se quedó preguntando por Brad, al llegar vio a algunos policías – donde está?

-Yo lo llevo señor – el policía que había sacado a Ariana de su departamento guió a Bill – ella esta muy nerviosa, la han sedado pero aun esta algo afectada.

-Es lógico, acaban de atacarla! – Bill le gritó al policía que lo pasó por alto, se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Ariana – detuvieron a los secuestradores?

-A dos de ellos, los demás escaparon, pero los estamos interrogando…

-Inútiles! El guardaespaldas de mi novia esta medio muerto más les vale encontrarlos a todos – fue lo último que le dijo Bill antes de entrar a la habitación, vio a Ariana que estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, Bill sintió que algo se le revolvía, sintió rabia, rabia hacía sí mismo, por su culpa ella estaba así, si no fuera la novia de Bill Kaulitz eso no habría pasado _"está bien si esto nos pasa a nosotros, al fin y al cabo somos los artistas y sabemos a lo que nos atenemos, pero ella no tiene la culpa, yo la metí en esto…"_ , se sentó en el borde de su cama – hola – le dijo sonriendo a pesar de lo enojado que estaba.

Ariana al verlo lo abrazó y volvió a llorar – Brad está muy mal… por mi culpa…

-No es tu culpa… - Bill le acariciaba el cabello, escucharla decir eso lo hizo sentir peor – Brad está bien, lo están curando…

-No… escuche como lo golpeaban, debí abrir la puerta pero me paralice, soy una estúpida…

-No, está bien lo que hiciste, Brad es muy fuerte como un tanque, no lo lastiman tan fácilmente – mentía Bill – tú no podías hacer nada en cambio el es un profesional, el está bien.

Ariana lo miraba dudosa, ella había escuchado toda la pelea, había sido traumatizante – ojalá sea cierto lo que dices…

-No me crees? Me estás ofendiendo… - bromeaba Bill.

-Fue horrible… como golpeaban la puerta… los gritos… pensé que nunca acabaría… - Ariana se aferraba a Bill al sentir nuevamente miedo.

-Ya no te atormentes, olvida eso por favor…. Tu jamás debiste vivir eso… discúlpame… - Bill ya no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que quizás Ariana ahora lo odiaría, bajo la vista y la vio dormida, los sedantes por fin habían hecho efecto, la acompaño un rato mas y luego la acomodó en su cama y salió de la habitación – descansa – al salir David y Georg estaban en el pasillo.

-El piso está cerrado, pero la noticia ya se filtro a la prensa… para variar, así que salir o entrar ahora es un problema – se quejaba David – como está?

-Asustada naturalmente, está preocupada por Brad, ella escuchó como lo golpearon…

-Si el pobre recibió muchos golpes, pero aguantó bastante y avisó a tiempo, los policías me dijeron que Ariana llamó a la policía pero estaba tan asustada que no podía dar su dirección si no fuera porque Brad avisó…

-Pobrecita – Georg se compadecía de Ariana.

-Dicen que la puerta de su departamento está desecha – David había sido informado por la policía.

-Es culpa mía…

-Bill por favor nosotros sabemos que esto puede pasar en cualquier momento – Georg lo trataba hacer entender.

-Pero yo accedí a que tuviera un solo guardaespaldas, yo sé cómo es esto, soy un imbécil como se me pudo ocurrir que estaría bien así, además si ella no fuera mi novia…

-Ah no Bill, ahora ella te necesita ni se te ocurra dejarla sola… - lo reprendió David.

-Por supuesto que no la voy a dejar sola, pero es culpa mía y tengo que asegurarme que no vuelva a pasar.

Un médico interrumpió su conversación – ya terminó la cirugía, el muchacho está bien en unas horas lo llevarán a una habitación.

-Gracias doctor – respondió David, y se fue con el médico a conversar acerca de Brad y de la discreción.

-Cálmate hombre, parece que te hubieran secuestrado a ti.

-Si la hubieras visto… ella no es débil pero estaba totalmente amedrentada…

-Es normal, está asustada, ya se tranquilizará, déjala descansar – explicaba Georg.

-Ojalá… si yo no la hubiera metido en esto… - Bill se arrepentía por causa de su plan estaba arriesgando a un inocente.

-Bill tu le advertiste como es esto y ella no quiso tener seguridad…

-No Georg, ella no sabía, yo sí, si le hacen algo será mi culpa…

-Bill tu… - Georg lo miraba analizándolo.

-Yo qué? – Bill estaba enojado, nadie entendía.

Georg permaneció en silencio un rato – nada… olvídalo…

Luego de unas horas un médico les avisó que Ariana había despertado y ya estaba más tranquila – si desean pueden pasar a verla – los tres entraron.

Ariana estaba sentada sobre su cama, aparentemente más repuesta, pero tenía profundas ojeras a pesar de haber estado durmiendo y el semblante desencajado – hola – intentó saludar normal.

Bill se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano – estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias – fingió una sonrisa bastante mala.

-Ariana tenemos que mejorar tu seguridad – sentenció David.

-Ahora ya no me podrás decir nada, yo decidiré la seguridad que llevarás – dijo Bill sin dar opción a reclamo.

-Si, de acuerdo – acepto Ariana en voz baja _"Bill tenía razón, soy una irresponsable, por mi culpa golpearon a Brad, aceptaré todo lo que me diga esta vez"_.

-Tú departamento no es seguro, en un edificio entra demasiada gente – pensaba David.

-Pero ahí vivo – alegaba Ariana.

-Pero David tiene razón, no es seguro… ya no puedes vivir ahí – Bill pensaba – a lo mejor si alquilamos una casa…

-Espera, para que alquilar una casa, porque no se muda a vivir contigo? – propuso David como si fuera una gran idea.

Bill pensó que era buena idea pero… - pero ya no hay más habitaciones…

-Bill por favor no me vengas con cosas…

-Me refiero a que a Ariana le gusta su privacidad –Bill intentaba inventar algo creíble.

-Yo creo que sería suficiente reforzar la seguridad del edificio – _"noooo a mi me gusta mi departamento, además no puedo vivir con Bill, de ninguna manera!"_.

-Hay por favor no se pongan con cosas ahora, Bill tú hace un momento estabas que querías matar a todo el cuartel de policía y ahora no colaboras y tu Ariana no creo que quieras repetir la experiencia, así que no se porten como niños chiquitos… además bien que quieren… - renegaba David.

David tenía razón Bill no quería volver a arriesgar a Ariana nuevamente, así que de momento era lo mejor, ya luego verían cómo hacer para arreglárselas – si tienes razón David, Ariana hoy mismo vienes a la casa.

Ariana no quería repetir ni recordar esa experiencia por nada del mundo, y si era necesario vivir con Bill para evitarlo pues ni modo – de acuerdo.


	11. Chapter 11

-Con esto estará bien – dijo el médico terminando de escribir una receta.

-Gracias, pero no necesito tomar más calmantes estoy bien.

-No son calmantes señorita, son solo relajantes más que nada por el estrés de su trabajo – el médico le dio la receta a Bill con mirada cómplice, luego salió de la habitación.

-Deberías considerar la terapia…

-No estoy loca… estoy perfecta…

-No puedo creer que hayas ido a la universidad y pienses que solo los locos necesitan terapia!

-Ya para con eso, ahora tenemos otra cosa en que ocuparnos – _"como haré para vivir con él…"_

-Haz pasado por una situación límite, promete que al menos lo consideraras…

-Sí, está bien – Bill se había parado frente a ella impidiéndole el paso – mira sí siento la mínima necesidad la tomo ok?, por ahora déjame hacerlo a mi modo.

Bill no podía hacer mas, tampoco iba a obligarla, tal vez ella estaría bien así, quien sabe, ella era impredecible… - de acuerdo.

-Ahora tenemos que organizarnos – _"por qué? De todos los hombres que hay en este mundo…_ _Billie Joe Armstrong, Gerard Way, Jared Leto, Hyde… me tenía que tocar Bill Kaulitz ¬¬"._

-Vamos a tu casa a recoger tus cosas y luego vamos a la mía – salieron de la habitación, en el pasillo se encontraron con David y Georg.

-Abajo los está esperando un auto de seguridad y ehm…

-Qué pasa David? – Bill notó algo raro en el rostro de David.

-Este… la puerta está llena de periodistas… - Bill lo miró con cara de perro - …lo siento no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, la noticia se filtro.

-Excelente! Ahora como salimos? – bufaba Bill.

-Mejor salgan en el auto de seguridad y yo me llevo tu auto a la casa, ellos estarán pendientes de tu auto no notarán si salen en otro – propuso David avergonzado, no había podido hacer nada para cubrir la noticia.

-Sí, no queda de otra… ya te gustó mi auto David – Bill lo miró desconfiado, su auto era su bebe.

" _No puedo negar que el muchacho tiene buen gusto para los autos…"_ – oye no me vengas con cosas, tuve que manejar por ti porque estabas hecho un manojo de nervios…

Bill lo miró resentido _"tampoco tenías que tirarme dedo"_ – si, si ya sé… - era mejor callarlo antes que siga poniéndolo en evidencia – bueno vamos de una vez – y así lo hicieron, bajaron cuidadosamente tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, el auto se acercó a una puerta lateral Bill se puso una gorra y lentes oscuros – ponte la capucha y esto – le entregó unos lentes oscuros.

-Es necesario? No sería muy extraño alguien con lentes oscuros de noche – a Ariana eso más le parecía una ridiculez.

-Es preferible que piensen que tienes mal gusto a que nos descubran - subieron rápidamente al auto y tal como lo habían planeado nadie los notó por estar pendientes de la puerta principal y del auto de Bill. Se dirigieron al departamento de Ariana, al llegar Ariana no bajaba del auto – si quieres yo puedo ir por tus cosas.

-No, yo iré, además tengo que ver que arreglos necesita mi departamento – Ariana se armó de valor y salió del auto, Bill salió tras ella junto con dos guardaespaldas, cada paso que daba en las escaleras Ariana imaginaba lo que podía haberle sucedido a Brad, recordaba los gritos y golpes que escuchó, al llegar a la puerta se quedó parada, la puerta estaba rota y recostada sobre una pared, no notó cuando empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No debiste venir – Bill la abrazó – yo entraré, espérame aquí.

-No, tengo que entrar – Ariana miraba su departamento, no podía creer que el lugar al que siempre anhelaba llegar y que siempre la relajaba ahora le produjera tanto miedo – es mi casa – Ariana más que nada trataba de convencerse ella misma, se soltó y empezó a caminar.

-Es normal, es un proceso… - Bill la siguió – Ariana… Ariana! – ella se había quedado parada en medio de la sala sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Sí!... perdón, voy por mis cosas – corrió hacia su habitación, era muy difícil estar ahí al menos por ahora. Bill la seguía con la mirada, no sabía cómo ayudarla, se sentía mal – ya listo, vámonos – Ariana salió con un maletín aparentemente solo había sacado algo de ropa.

-Sólo eso?

-Sí, mi laptop y mis papeles están en la oficina – dijo saliendo del lugar con prisa.

-Ok – Bill salió tras de ella, era mejor que no siguieran en ese lugar, cuando llegaron al auto Ariana estaba callada – veré que arreglen la puerta.

-Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Ariana, todo el camino permaneció callada, no era que fuera la mujer maravilla pero tampoco se consideraba una persona débil era extraño para ella sentirse así, insegura, desprotegida _"dirán que soy una niña pero quisiera ver a mi mamá"_.

Al llegar a la casa todos estaban en la sala, Georg y David ya habían llegado ahí – Bienvenida – le dijo Gustav al verla intentando animarla al ver su semblante.

-Hola – respondió algo desganada.

-Intentaremos no ser tan descuidados ahora que tenemos a una señorita con nosotros – prometió Tom.

-Sabes cocinar? – bromeaba Georg.

-No, absolutamente nada – dijo Bill recordando el impase de la comida ocurrido días antes.

Ariana miro avergonzada y todos rieron – bueno nosotros tampoco así que espero que te guste la pizza – advirtió Gustav.

-Si ya me acostumbre a esos almuerzos – respondió Ariana mirando a Bill.

-Bueno por hoy se cancelaron los ensayos no David – Georg tentó a su suerte.

-Para Bill si, ustedes regresen – respondió David parándose del sillón donde se encontraba y haciendo una señal para dirigirse nuevamente al estudio.

-Para que abriste tu bocota… - _"¬¬"_ Tom quería golpearlo, estaban distraídos y Georg tenía que hacerlo acordar.

-Ya vamos, ni crean que se van a escapar… - los tres se dirigieron al estudio siendo arreados por David.

-Bueno vamos a que te instales – dijo Bill guiándola por las escaleras.

-Van a seguir ensayando? Que hora es? – preguntó Ariana mientras iban por los pasillos.

Bill miró su reloj – un poco más de las 12.

-Qué?! … ehm David no está exagerando un poco con los ensayos – Ariana miró a Bill sorprendida.

-No en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que empezamos cerca de las 4 de la tarde, además seguro solo ensayarán una hora más…

-Sólo?! A bueno es una suerte… - dijo sarcástica Ariana, aunque le quedo la duda de porque empezaron a ensayar a las 4, seguro habrían estado trabajando en otra cosa en la mañana.

-Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que esta casa funciona con horarios diferentes… - dijo Bill al momento que abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron.

Ariana quiso preguntar a que se refería con horarios diferentes pero al ver la habitación de Bill lo olvidó – esta es tu habitación?

-Sí y de momento tuya también – Bill no sabía cómo resultaría eso, solo rogaba por no salir herido al menos no de gravedad.

La habitación tenía muchos adornos oscuros, estaba decorada en grises, azules y principalmente negro, tenía cuadros de algunos artistas, adornos de época antigua, cuadros de pinturas abstractas, el lugar era bastante amplio y bonito, al menos a criterio de Ariana, vio un cuadro al fondo que llamó su atención, no sabía que era exactamente pero había algo que le impedía dejar de mirarlo – quién lo pintó?

-Yo – respondió incomodo Bill, Ariana se sorprendió mucho y volteó a verlo iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida, Bill cerró la puerta – bien ahora como haremos?

Ariana nuevamente olvidó lo que iba a preguntar ante ese nuevo problema que se les presentaba, el cuarto era muy amplio pero tenía una sola cama, en la que por cierto podrían dormir cómodamente tres personas, pero era solo una – eso es un problema – dijo Ariana mirando la cama.

Bill entendió a que se refería – no puedo traer otra cama, uno que donde consigo una cama a las 12 de la noche y dos que se darán cuenta, todo el mundo entra a mi habitación.

-Apreciaría que mientras yo esté aquí tuvieran un poco más de cuidado en eso… - a Ariana ya no la hacía muy feliz la idea de vivir en una casa llena de hombres y además de eso imaginarse a todos ellos entrando a su habitación a toda hora como si fuera un chifa no le hacía nada de gracia.

Bill rió – se hará lo que se pueda – _"será imposible, ya lo notará…"_ – pero volvemos al mismo punto.

-No voy a dormir contigo – sentenció Ariana mirándolo cruzada de brazos.

Bill la miró incrédulo – oye tampoco quiero dormir contigo, seguramente pateas… pero no hay de otra.

-No – volteó la mirada y vio un sillón grande que se encontraba debajo de una ventana – tu dormirás ahí – señaló.

-Qué?! Esta es mi habitación, en todo caso duerme tú ahí – Bill se puso en el mismo plan que ella.

Ariana lo miró ofendida – se supone que tú eres el caballero.

-También se supone que tu eres mi novia – Bill la miró triunfante, Ariana lo miró dudosa – ya por favor, esta discusión es innecesaria, podemos dormir en la misma cama somos adultos – Ariana seguía sin decir una sola palabra – no voy a violarte…

-Demonios! Ojalá si seas un caballero… - se quejó Ariana.

-Ay ni que tú fueras Claudia Schiffer, además lo mismo va para tí – respondió molesto Bill.

Ariana primero lo miró resentida pero luego estalló en risas – no puedes hablar en serio jajaja créeme que yo tampoco voy a violarte – Bill la miraba aburrido – jajaja no tengo intención de robarte tu… tesorito jajaja

Bill esperaba cruzado de brazos a que Ariana termine de reírse – ya? No te cansas de reírte?

-Jajaja lo siento sólo dame 5 minutos – y efectivamente Ariana se rió por 5 minutos más, contados meticulosamente con reloj por Bill – ya, ya pasó jejeje.

-Bueno puedes poner tus cosas aquí – Bill abrió el ropero estaba hecho un desastre – ehm voy a tener que arrimar mis cosas - demoró alrededor de una hora en liberar una parte del ropero, ordenarlo se desecho al principio, era imposible, Ariana no se mostró sorprendida por eso, ella también era desordenada – bueno veré que podemos cenar, mientras instálate.

-De acuerdo… hey! Gracias por todo – Ariana lo detuvo cuando estaba en la puerta.

-No te preocupes – respondió Bill, aun se sentía culpable.

Ariana empezó a reconocer el lugar, había una puerta al abrirla confirmó su teoría, era el baño, era amplio como todo en esa casa, miró el tocador que había frente a un espejo y empezó a reír nuevamente – este hombre se maquilla más que yo – habían delineadores, rímel y sombras regadas por la mesita, volvió a la habitación y revisó su maleta – menos mal que no me visto de femme fatale para dormir – en esta ocasión era un ventaja dormir con ropa deportiva, sacó su celular para programar la alarma, con todos los sedantes que le habían puesto seguro levantarse al día siguiente no sería fácil.

Bill entró a la habitación con una caja de pizza y latas de gaseosa – bueno para variar pizza – colocó todo sobre una mesa que había cerca al sillón.

Ariana rió pero había recordado algo al ver su celular – habrá funcionado lo de la tarde? Dharma te ha vuelto a llamar?

-Cierto lo había olvidado – Bill sacó su celular – no ha llamado pero mira – le dio el aparato.

-"Cuando despiertes del sueño y veas cómo es la realidad, búscame" hay que reconocer que tiene estilo – dijo Ariana impresionada al ver el mensaje de texto que Dharma le había enviado.

-Sí, bueno nunca dije que no fuera especial, es sólo que esta loca – Bill se sentó y empezó a cenar.

-Está enamorada, seguramente le hiciste brujería – Ariana lo imitó.

Ambos rieron ante el comentario – fue mi encanto natural el que tal vez la embrujó.

-Sí claro… usaste vudú?

Eso se asemejaba mas a una conversación de amigos que a la de novios, siguieron conversando de cosas sin importancia hasta aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada.

-Bueno voy a dormir, mañana tengo que trabajar – Ariana fue en busca de su ropa de dormir al ropero y luego se dirigió al baño.

Bill cogió una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo del ropero, se cambió rápidamente, no tenía sentido esconderse para hacerlo lo más que podría ver Ariana eran sus bóxers y eso en un hombre no causaba mayor vergüenza, Ariana salió del baño traía puesto un pantalón deportivo y una casaca de cuello alto – que sexy – se burlo Bill.

-Lo dice alguien que tiene una camiseta de Scooby Doo – Ariana se lo sacó en cara.

-Pero se supone que las mujeres son femeninas…

-Mira si fuera a dormir con Johnny Deep usaría algo acorde a la situación, pero como no es el caso…

Bill resopló molesto – por qué todas se mueren por él? Es viejo.

-Pero esta mejor que muchos jóvenes…

-No volvamos al tema de mi popularidad porque…

Ariana no lo dejó terminar -ya cánsate de eso, tengo sueño – se metió en la cama – hasta mañana.

Bill hizo lo mismo – hasta mañana – respondió de mala gana.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, estaban tiesos, sin poder moverse hacia ningún lado, era incomodo, Bill no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con nadie y Ariana no estaba en su cama – has puesto llave a la puerta? – Ariana recordó eso de que todos entraban a la habitación de Bill.

-No, por qué?

Ariana se paró y le puso el pestillo – porque no estoy interesada en que entren en cualquier momento.

-Ay por favor, con la pijama que usas no hay nada que esconder – se quejó Bill.

" _Acaso esperaba verme en paños menores… pervertido" – nos pueden descubrir._

En eso si tenía razón – de acuerdo – Bill se volteó dándole la espalda a Ariana, esperaba así poder dormir.

Ella hizo lo mismo, a pesar de lo incomoda que era la situación en ese momento agradecía dormir acompañada esa noche. Luego de más de media hora de dar vueltas en su cama lograron dormir, a la mañana siguiente un sonido ensordecedor llenó la habitación.

-Qué pasa! – Bill se sentó de un salto.

Ariana se daba una vuelta en la cama y tomó su celular, el sonido se calló – es mi alarma.

-Tú qué?!

-Mi alarma para despertarme, tengo que ir a trabajar – Ariana se paraba con dificultad, estaba muy cansada.

-Te despiertas con "Jesus Christ"?!

-Sí, solo logro despertarme con esa canción.

Bill la miró molesto, volteó a ver la hora en su celular y se molestó más aun – son las 9 de la mañana!

-Sí, tengo que estar en la oficina a las 10 – dijo Ariana dirigiéndose al baño.

-No puede ser… no me vas a hacer esto todas las mañanas – Bill se sentía torturado, se revolvía el cabello y se arrastraba a su cama nuevamente.

-Los días que tenga que ir a trabajar no hay de otra! – gritó Ariana desde el baño, se empezaba a escuchar el sonido de la ducha.

-Entonces no irás a trabajar nunca más! – gritó Bill muy enojado – tengo que destruir ese teléfono, es un aparato demoniaco… - refunfuñaba por lo bajo, empezaba a dormirse nuevamente pero la bulla proveniente del baño lo volvía a despertar, sino era la ducha era la secadora de cabello o un crash – que fue eso?!

-Ehm lo siento, había un delfín en el tocador pero mi mano estaba mojada y … - Ariana había salido del baño pero por estar distraída explicando el pequeño incidente no notó que solo traía puestos sus jeans y su brasier, era la costumbre de vivir sola la que no le hacían notar esos detalles, el rostro de Bill la hizo enmudecer.

Bill se había asustado con el sonido del vidrio al romperse, así fijo la vista en la puerta del baño y cuando esta se abrió quedo estupefacto _"wow… eso si no me lo esperaba, no es que se vista mal pero la ropa no le hace justicia…"_ \- ….

Ariana se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual Bill no le reclamaba, se asustó, dio un grito y se volvió a meter al baño dando un portazo.

Cuando volvió a la realidad Bill solo dijo - …ehm no importa el delfín, no me gustaba…

Ariana salió nuevamente del baño pero ya totalmente vestida – eres un enfermo, podías haberme avisado! – gritó enojada.

Bill sonrió _"si no soy idiota…"_ – no me eches la culpa a mi cuando fuiste tú la que se salió semidesnuda…

-Pervertido! – gritó Ariana furiosa mientras tomaba su bolso para salir rumbo a su trabajo, Bill seguía riéndose – mañana pondré la alarma a las 6 de la mañana! – gritó antes de salir.

-Ni se te ocurra! – le gritó Bill molesto, se cubrió totalmente con las cobijas _"maldita, me despertó a las 9 T.T … jajaja pero si de esa forma se alista todas las mañanas su estadía va a ser muy divertida…"_ , Bill volvió a dormir, pero todos sueños los protagonizaba su actual inquilina en una vestimenta todavía menos decente que en la que se había dejado ver hace unos minutos.

Ariana bajo las escaleras rápidamente, la casa parecía desierta, se dirigió a la cocina y al igual que en su departamento uno de los pocos electrodomésticos que funcionaban regularmente era la cafetera, así que no tuvo mayor problema, en el momento en que se servía un café llego una mujer algo mayor – buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita.

Ariana tenía curiosidad por quien podría ser esa señora, pero tenía vergüenza de preguntar, luego de un silencio se armó de valor, al final de cuentas ella viviría ahí por ahora – disculpe, quien es usted?

La mujer le sonrió – soy el ama de llaves – ella estaba acostumbrada a ver muchachas por las mañanas en esa casa, aunque esa chica era diferente, no tenía la ropa que solían usar las chicas que encontraba ahí y tenía una actitud distinta – usted trabaja con los chicos.

-Ehm si también, pero ahora voy a vivir aquí – Ariana sostenía su taza de café, se sentía extraña en esa casa.

La señora se sorprendió, también tenía reparos en preguntar pero esa chica se veía buena persona así que lo hizo – eres familiar de los chicos?

Ariana sonrió _"de cualquier modo se enterará…"_ – soy la novia de Bill.

La señora se sorprendió mucho – oh, ya entiendo… te voy a servir tu desayuno.

-No es necesario, gracias, ya me voy a trabajar… más bien prepara el de Bill.

-A esta hora? – preguntó la señora sorprendida mirando el reloj de la cocina.

-Sí, en cualquier momento baja y está molesto – _"ya todos conocen que duerme todo el día"_.

-Para variar… - dijo la señora en voz muy baja.

Ariana la escucho y empezó a reír – si pero ahora está peor… lo desperté – contó divertida su gran hazaña.

-Hijita no debiste hacer eso… - dijo la señora ladeando la cabeza al pensar en lo que tendría que soportar.

-Lo siento pero tenía que despertarme para ir a trabajar, si no le gusta que duerma en la sala… hasta luego – dijo Ariana saliendo del lugar, sintió un poco de pena por la señora, pero siendo sinceros ella no soportaba ni la quinta parte de lo que aguanta Ariana. Al salir vio dos guardaespaldas en el estacionamiento esperándola en la puerta del auto que siempre usaba – buenos días.

Buenos días señorita, desde hoy nosotros nos encargaremos de su seguridad, por favor le pedimos que no se aleje de nosotros – habló uno de ellos, parecían dos terminators.

-Sí, claro – Ariana subió al auto, recordó a Brad – disculpen, saben como sigue Brad?

-El se encuentra bien señorita – ambos habían sido aleccionados para no decir nada acerca de la condición de Brad a Ariana.

Ariana no preguntó más ya hablaría de eso después con Bill, el sí tendría que darle una respuesta. El día transcurrió normalmente, he incluso mejor que antes ya que ahora Dharma si le hablaba, seguramente lo de ayer si había resultado, el único inconveniente era que ahora tenía que lidiar con las noticias de su intento de secuestro _"todo el maldito día tengo que ver y escuchar acerca de lo único que quiero olvidar…"_. Fue la primera vez que agradeció que el día terminara rápido, al llegar a la casa quería descansar _"espero que Bill ya no esté molesto… aunque seguramente estará ensayando…"_ , al llegar se tumbó sobre un sillón.

-Hola cuñada! –Tom bajaba las escaleras con su guitarra en mano.

-Hola! – a Ariana se le ocurrió una idea – ehm Tom?

-Sí dime – Ariana no decía nada pero Tom notó por su expresión que quería pedirle algo – puedes pedirme lo que quieras – sonreía para darle seguridad.

-Ehm bueno, si, en realidad si te quería pedir algo, pero nose…

-Dime no más, siempre que no sea cortarme el cabello creo que puedo concedértelo.

Ambos rieron – es que… yo estuve aprendiendo a tocar guitarra, pero en realidad no lo hago nada bien, tú crees que…

-Claro! Si quieres puedo enseñarte, ten – Tom le tendió su guitarra.

-Pero debes tenerme paciencia soy bastante torpe para eso… - Ariana recibía avergonzada la guitarra.

-No te preocupes, además soy el mejor maestro que pudiste conseguir ya que soy el mejor guitarrista que pueda existir – decía Tom como si fuera obvio.

Ariana reía, Tom parecía muy amable, era como un hermano, el hermano que nunca tuvo, se sentía a gusto a su lado, Tom empezó por enseñarle las notas básicas, que Ariana ya conocía pero nunca había aprendido de esa forma, Tom era bastante bueno enseñando música, con el era mas fácil aprenderla, pero habían algunas posiciones que no lograba hacer bien – sale un sonido horroroso – decía abatida Ariana.

Tom se reía, era cierto – es porque no estás cerrando bien los trastes… mira te voy a ayudar – se colocó detrás de ella y con una mano presionó sus dedos para que los trastes quedaran sujetos con firmeza – además a tu muñeca aún le falta soltarse – con la otra mano tomó su muñeca y la movía suavemente haciendo que acariciara las cuerdas con más delicadeza – ves ahora suena distinto.

Ariana sonreía él tenía razón "por fin logro sacarle un sonido decente T.T".

En ese momento Bill apareció por el pasillo que comunicaba la sala con el estudio, ellos no notaron su presencia, Bill estaba sorprendido, desde su perspectiva solo veía a Tom abrazando por detrás a Ariana que sonreía muy feliz de la situación, eso no le gustaba para nada, ella jamás había sonreído así con él, de hecho nunca había estado en una situación así, no se consideraban las veces que fingían ya que en ese momento Tom y Ariana estaban solos, eso le molestaba demasiado a Bill, ya ni siquiera tenía claridad para preguntarse porque le molestaba simplemente no quería seguir viendo eso – interrumpo? – dijo entrando en la sala.

Ariana y Tom voltearon a verlo, él la soltó inmediatamente, notó la expresión de Bill _"esta celoso de mi?... claro como el si se involucró con la novia de su hermano cree que yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo… cretino"_.

-No… - Ariana notó diferente el tono de voz de Bill, además de la cara de perro que ostentaba – para nada, Tom sólo me estaba enseñando a tocar guitarra…

-Si claro… que acomedido… - Bill no podía evitar el tono de burla, ni podía callarse a pesar de que notaba que estaba metiendo la pata.

-Perdón?! – Tom no podía soportar el cinismo de Bill _"y todavía se atreve a decirme eso"_.

Ariana se asustó _"no, no, no, por favor no empiecen a pelearse aquí, que no sé cómo manejar esto"_ – ehm calma si – se acercó a Bill y lo tomó del brazo – ya no seas pesado, deja de bromear así por favor.

Bill la tomó fuertemente de la mano, como en señal de posesión y miraba fijamente a Tom.

-Lo siento, nos vemos – Tom tomó su guitarra y se fue al estudio, tenía ganas de partirle la guitarra a Bill en la cabeza pero se contuvo, Ariana no tenía que pasar por eso _"es un tarado"_.

-Que te pasa?! – cuando quedaron solos, Ariana se soltó de la mano de Bill molesta y lo interrogó.

-Que te pasa a ti?!

-A mi? Yo que hice?

-Se supone que deberías aparentar ser mi novia, no coquetear con mi hermano – _"un momento que estoy diciendo? Si la tengo como mi novia precisamente para que se involucre con mi hermano… pero no tenía que hacerlo en mis narices! Maldita sea porque esta mujer siempre me hace renegar…"_.

-Disculpa?! Yo no estaba coqueteando con tu hermano, el me enseñaba a tocar guitarra – Ariana no entendía porque Bill estaba tan molesto, si no habían hecho nada.

-Qué bonito aprendes guitarra! – Bill prendió un cigarro para relajarse aunque era inútil en ese momento.

Ariana estaba ofendida – como se te ocurre que me voy a involucrar con tu hermano! Se perfectamente que eso es lo último que debo hacer.

-Pero te encantaría…

-No sé por qué dices eso, Tom es como un amigo para mí – _"un momento por qué le doy explicaciones, por último si me gustara Tom a él que le importa, con tal de que haga bien la farsa y no me involucre con él…"_ – no te preocupes que no voy a ponerte los cachos, voy a cumplir el trato – fue lo último que dijo Ariana antes de subir hacia su habitación.

Bill seguía enojado, por alguna razón no podía quitarse ese fastidio por nada, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Tom así que no regresó al estudio se quedó en la sala un rato, pero él se aburría rápido, además eso de estar pensando en porque Ariana se lleva bien con Tom, porque le molesta tanto, porque dijo todas esas cosas, etc, ya lo tenía arto, quería ir a su habitación pero ahí seguramente estaba Ariana, el ama de llaves apareció en la sala – señor ya me voy.

-De acuerdo Nora… ehm sabes dónde está Ariana? – _"un momento para que quiero saberlo… no voy a disculparme"_.

-En la terraza, creo que está trabajando esta con su computadora.

" _Perfecto, el área está despejada"_ – gracias, puedes irte Nora.

-Hasta luego señor.

Bill subió a su habitación, se tumbó en el sillón, pero aun no estaba tranquilo "mmm quiero tocar el piano, eso me relaja… pero el único piano de la casa está en el estudio y no quiero ver a Tom, tengo que comprar un piano para mi habitación… y ahora en que me distraigo…", Bill intentó varias opciones vio televisión pero se aburrió nuevamente a los 15 minutos, empezó a leer un libro pero también se aburrió, tomo unas revistas que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, escuchó música y tal vez eso fue lo que más éxito tuvo pero aun así no lo distrajeron por mucho tiempo, finalmente prendió la computadora fue inútil dentro del gran universo del internet no había absolutamente nada que sea de su interés – no me gusta estar solo – llego a esa conclusión luego de sus innumerables intentos fallidos.

Sin querer había pasado bastante tiempo, Ariana regresaba a su habitación, se daría un baño, tal vez vería algo de televisión y luego se dormiría, al entrar encontró a Bill ahí _"maldición pensé que estaría ensayando hasta tarde…"_ , no dijo nada y se dirigió al ropero.

-Vas a salir? – Bill no pudo estar callado.

Ariana suspiró – no – no quería hablarle.

-Ehm tenemos que bajar a cenar.

Ariana lo miró cansada – no tengo ganas de cenar – era cierto no tenía hambre.

Bill suspiró aburrido pero se le ocurrió una idea – mira tenemos que fingir, recuerda el trato…

A Ariana el trato ya la empezaba a enfermar – lo tengo en mente, no te preocupes… pero puedes ser más especifico, no me dices nada en concreto y luego te molestas, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer…

Bill enmudeció, ella tenía razón, pero si le decía lo que realmente necesitaba que hiciera lo mandaría al infierno, Ariana no parecía de las personas que aceptaran ese tipo de propuestas, tal vez Dharma si hubiera aceptado, pero no esa no era una opción, esa mujer estaba loca – tienes razón – luego de un silencio prolongado Bill habló.

 _Ariana se sorprendió "tengo razón?... es decir si la tengo, pero está reconociendo que tengo razón?_ O.O" – entonces, qué hago?

-De momento solo fingir delante de los demás, supongo que nos conviene que vivas aquí ya que lo que necesito es que tengas contacto con los chicos… - Bill se frotaba la cabeza, su plan no estaba resultando como esperaba.

Ariana vio la expresión de Bill y no le gustó, se sentó junto a él en el sillón – esto tiene que ver con los problemas que tienes… que te sucede?

Bill miraba al techo – no entenderías… y pensarías que soy una basura – dijo riendo _"es probable que ya piense que soy una basura…"_.

Ariana empezaba a notar la gravedad del asunto – mira no eres una persona fácil de llevar, eso es obvio… pero no creo que seas una basura – Bill volteó a verla – dime en que te puedo ayudar – Ariana realmente quería ayudar a Bill.

-Yo… necesito que tú… - _"no, no puedo decírselo"_ .

-Que necesitas que haga? – Ariana notaba que Bill empezaba a sincerarse con ella – yo voy a ayudarte, pero dime que necesitas.

-Necesito que finjas ante todos que eres mi novia, solo eso – Bill sentía esa confianza como para hablar con ella, pero tenía miedo.

Ariana suspiró _"nunca me lo va a decir"_ – está bien, si eso es todo lo que necesitas está bien, pero si necesitas algo más házmelo saber - Bill asintió, Ariana había descubierto algo, aunque Bill no le haya dicho nada ahora estaba segura eso del trato tenía que ver con el problema de Bill, eso era extraño porque en que podía ayudar a Bill fingir que tenía novia, además de todo a pesar de estar rodeado de gente y de trabajar con sus amigos estaba muy solo, cuando llego a la habitación y lo vio solo acurrucado en el sillón lo notó, notó su expresión, también estaba lo de la pelea de hace unas horas, Tom y él casi ni se hablaban y eran hermanos, eso no tenía sentido, hay hermanos que se llevan mal pero aunque sea hablan para molestarse, ellos prácticamente se ignoraban y la única vez que ella los había visto hablarse era para pelearse, además porque Bill podría pensar que su propio hermano se involucraría con su novia, todo eso era muy extraño. Sin querer ambos habían permanecido en silencio por un rato – no íbamos a ir a cenar? – dijo Ariana finalmente, recordando que una de las cosas que más animaba a Bill era la comida.

-No que no tenías ganas de cenar?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, vamos a cenar, extraño la pizza.

-Necesitamos la voz para ensayar esa parte – se quejaba Georg.

-SI quieres llámalo tú – respondió Tom de mala gana.

-Porque pasa algo? – Gustav no era bueno para notar situaciones tensas.

-Esta con el periodo, como siempre – Tom se seguía quejando.

A Georg le pareció que eso era bueno _"ya al menos hablan, aunque sea para discutir pero hablan… entonces Bill tenía razón"_ – está bien yo lo llamo.

Ese día todo lo demás transcurrió normalmente dentro de lo que cabe, ya que sus vidas no eran normales, y menos en las situaciones en que ahora estaban, pero se podría decir que eran hábiles adaptándose, los años de vivir viajando y conociendo a mucha gente les habían dado la experiencia necesaria.


	12. Chapter 12

Era un día normal para ellos, almorzaban en la sala, cosa que no era rara, pocas habitaciones de esa casa se usaban para lo que fueron concebidas y la sala era más cómoda que el comedor, sobre todo porque trabajaban al mismo tiempo y ahí había mas espacio.

-Yo hice bien esto, es la tercera vez que lo reviso y no encuentro el error – se quejaba Bill viendo un papel.

-Pues entonces explícame por qué no cuadra con lo demás? – Georg sabía que Bill era incapaz de reconocer un error.

-Porque son ustedes los que están mal – respondió Bill como si fuera obvio.

Ariana se empezó a reír sin apartar la vista de la laptop – no sé porque me parece que es más probable que tú te hayas equivocado y no ellos.

Bill la miró ofendido – gracias por la confianza, pero tú sabes de música lo mismo que yo sé de periodismo así que agradecería que no te metieras amorcito.

-Grosero – respondió Ariana para seguir haciendo su trabajo.

\- Pero ella tiene razón, tú siempre eres el que te equivocas… - se quejaba Gustav.

-Puedes ahorrarnos este trabajo a todos y corrige tu cag… perdón tu error – todos habían quedado mirando a Georg ante la grosería que iba a decir delante de una señorita, como buenos niños intentaban no decir ese tipo de improperios delante de Ariana, aunque generalmente no lo lograban.

-Yo no me equivoque!

Bill iba a seguir evadiendo su culpa, pero justo en ese momento llegó David con un sobre en la mano, un sobre bastante colorido y con muchos adornos – hola chicos, les tengo noticias.

-Encontraste una forma de que Bill no sea tan tarado?

-O una forma de que Georg no se vea tan enano?

-Ehm no, pero son buenas ideas las voy a apuntar en mi agenda – Georg y Bill lo miraron con odio – les tengo otra clase de noticias – tomó un trozo de pizza y dejó el sobre encima de la mesa.

Gustav lo tomó – No! No puede ser…

-Qué pasa? Oh no, no, no – Tom no entendía hasta que vio el sobre.

-Qué tienen? Ni que eso fuera ántrax – Bill seguía molesto.

-En realidad es peor que el ántrax hermano – respondió Georg aterrado – es la invitación al cumpleaños de Mercy Losby.

-Qué?! – a Bill se le cayó su trozo de pizza – pero recién acaba de celebrarlo hace un año…

Ariana volvió a reír – bueno la gente suele celebrar su cumpleaños dejando intervalos de un año…

-No, eso no debería estar permitido para ella – le respondió Bill aún con miedo.

-Bueno, vean quién irá esta vez y me avisan – dijo David llevándose un pedazo de pizza.

-Por cierto David ya revisamos las partituras y…

-Nadie sale de aquí hasta que no cuadren! – gritó David al salir.

-Yo no pienso ir, esa es la fiesta del terror, me niego rotundamente – sentenció Tom.

-Se refieren a la actriz? – preguntó Ariana, los chicos asintieron – y por qué es tan aterrador ir a su cumpleaños?

-No es solo aterrador, es la peor tortura, el 99% de las mujeres de esa fiesta está desesperada por cazar a un hombre y el 1% restante es la abuela de Mercy que ahora solo las dirige desde las sombras – contaba Georg como si fuera algo similar a "El Padrino".

Ariana volvió a reír – Qué?

-No tienes idea lo que es eso… - recordaba Gustav alejándose del sobre como si este fuera a explotar – y David nos obliga a permanecer ahí dos horas como mínimo.

-No yo no puedo permanecer ahí más de dos segundos, Mercy me persigue como si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra y créanme que ella es una de las pocas mujeres a las que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de seducir – decía Tom – ustedes ríjanse quien irá, yo ni muerto me presento ahí.

-David quiere que al menos uno de ustedes vaya – les recordó Ariana.

-David no sabe el peligro que corre un hombre en esa fiesta – Bill tampoco estaba dispuesto a ir.

A Georg se le ocurrió algo – un momento, en esa fiesta corre peligro un hombre pero…

Tom entendió – siempre y cuando este sea soltero…

-Así que si va un hombre comprometido este no será una presa codiciada, pierde interés – Gustav también entendía cual era la clave de su salvación.

-A que se refieren? – Bill era el único que no entendía.

-Tratan de decir que como tú eres el único aquí que tiene novia no corres peligro ahí – Ariana le explicó lo obvio.

-Ah no! Ni se les ocurra, yo no voy – Bill se paró inmediatamente del susto.

-Pero a ti no se te van a acercar, todos saben que tienes novia – le recordó Gustav.

-De cualquier modo, no! No voy a arriesgarme – Bill seguía negándose.

A Georg se le ocurrió otra idea – pero, pero ya sé, si vas con Ariana, ella será un repelente.

-Perdón?! – a Ariana no le pareció lindo que le dijeran repelente.

-Quiero decir que si tu vas no van a acercarse a Bill porque está acompañado y por la novia, no quise decirlo de ese modo, disculpa Ariana – explicó Georg.

-Ok te disculpo, pero a mí no me metan en sus cosas, la invitación es para ustedes, yo no tengo que ver en eso – a Ariana no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que asistir a la fiesta de una actriz loca.

-Además yo tampoco iré – sentenció Bill.

-Si tú vas cambiamos todas nuestras partituras – ofreció Gustav – además alguien del grupo tiene que ir sino David nos despelleja.

-Si prefiero pasar toda la noche trabajando a ir a esa fiesta – dijo Tom mas aliviado, ya tenían una solución.

Bill los miró devastado, no tenía otra opción tendría que ir de todas formas.

-Bueno querido, que tengas suerte – Ariana tomó su laptop y se dirigía a su habitación.

Bill la alcanzó en el camino – no, no me puedes dejar solo en esto, tú tienes que ir conmigo.

-Ni lo pienses, yo soy jefa de prensa y no está entre mis funciones ir a ese lugar así que como mi jefe no me puedes obligar – dijo triunfante Ariana.

-Pero como tu novio si – dijo firme Bill.

Ariana rió – jajaja ya quisieras…

Los chicos le cerraron el paso a Ariana – no quisiéramos hacerte esto, pero no sabes lo importante que es que vayas con Bill – dijo Georg luego de quitarle su laptop.

-No jueguen ahí está mi trabajo.

-Te la devolveremos cuando aceptes ir.

-Los amo chicos! – decía Bill casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que gay que eres…

Ariana gritó molesta – está bien! Pero devuélvanme mi laptop la necesito.

-Ya no puedes echarte para atrás – le recordó Bill devolviéndole su laptop.

-Son unos exagerados apuesto a que no es tan terrible como dicen – Ariana no entendía porque tanto escándalo, ella no quería ir por qué nunca había ido a una fiesta de esas y no tenía idea de cómo comportarse o de que ponerse _"y ahora que hago… bueno ya veré, espero que no sea tan difícil.."_. Toda la tarde Ariana se la pasó investigando por internet acerca de las fiestas de las celebridades, cada cosa que encontraba la asustaba más – estas mujeres viven para arreglarse, parece que cada fiesta fuera la última de su vida.

Tom la vio en la terraza muy pensativa frente a su laptop, supuso que tal vez seguía trabajando, pero cuando ella trabajaba no tenía esa expresión de susto, se acercó – que haces cuñadita?

-Ehm, nada importante – Ariana sintió vergüenza de decir que le preocupaba la fiesta.

-Sabes que la fiesta es mañana por la noche?

-Sí, lo sé – respondió abatida, tenía que encontrar que ponerse rápido y no parecía ir por buen camino.

-Y ya sabes que vas a usar? – Tom sabía que Ariana era una chica normal, jamás en su vida abría asistido a una fiesta como esas, y de hecho tampoco parecía gustarle ese ambiente, pero algo era cierto si quería durar como la novia de Bill Kaulitz tendría que acostumbrarse.

Ariana lo miró confundida – no tengo la más mínima idea… - no tuvo otra opción que sincerarse, tal vez él podría ayudarla.

Tom rió – bueno, para ser sincero mi gusto con la ropa no es muy apreciado, tal vez Bill puede ayudarte en eso, el es muy bueno en esas cosas, porque no se lo preguntas?

" _Es cierto, a buen árbol intente arrimarme… pero no puedo preguntárselo a él, sería muy vergonzoso"_ – si, tienes razón.

Ariana no parecía muy a gusto con la sugerencia de Tom, en ese momento sonó su celular y ella se alejó para contestar, Tom aprovecho para dar un vistazo en la laptop de Ariana – veamos que opciones estas considerando… - habían varias fotos unas de vestidos elegantes, otros de chicas vestidas con aires góticos, otros… - mamacita… - _"no creo que sea una buena idea que Ariana se vista de esa forma, Bill mataría a la mitad de los invitados…"_ , Ariana regresó y Tom se aparto rápidamente de la laptop.

-Las mujeres que van a esas fiestas no tienen ninguna ocupación aparte de ir al spa? – preguntó Ariana al sentarse nuevamente y recordar todo lo que vio.

Tom se reía la teoría de Ariana era cierta – bueno, son bastante cuidadosas con su aspecto…

-Son preciosas! – era la única palabra que podía describirlas en la opinión de Ariana.

-Y plásticas… juntando a todas las mujeres de esa fiesta incluyendo a Mercy no llegan ni a la tercera parte de tu coeficiente intelectual – Tom había encontrado la verdadera causa de la preocupación de Ariana, ella no se sentía al nivel de todo ese ambiente de moda, glamour y operaciones, cosa que Tom encontraba absurdo.

-Mi coeficiente intelectual no me está sirviendo de mucho en mi preparación para esa fiesta – confesaba Ariana aún menos animada.

Tom seguía riéndose – esas mujeres podrán ser todo lo bonitas que quieras pero es imposible hablar con ellas cinco minutos sin que te mencionen a su diseñador o su estilista o las últimas fotos que hicieron… son insoportables cuando hablan y la única forma de callarlas es preguntándoles por su última cirugía.

Ariana empezó a reír _"es probable que sean estúpidas, son hermosas y no se puede tener todo en la vida…"_ – de cualquier forma en esas fiestas lo único que importan son las fotos así que verse bien es todo lo que necesitan… bueno supongo que como siempre podré solucionar esto…

-Por favor Ariana tú te puedes ver mucho más linda que cualquiera de ellas siendo tu misma… además tienes algo por lo que todas las chicas de esa fiesta matarían… además de cerebro…

-Qué?

-Un novio famoso – ambos rieron ante eso, Tom se dirigió al estudio a seguir trabajando, tenía algo en mente, pero Ariana le había dicho que solucionaría eso, así que decidió darle todo lo que quedaba del día, si veía que ella no lograba nada hasta mañana pondría en práctica el plan que había ideado.

En la noche Ariana esperaba a Bill despierta en la habitación, tenía que hablar con él, lo había pensado durante todo el día y no había encontrado ninguna solución, además que no había tenido mucho tiempo por las toneladas de trabajo que siempre tenía, pasada la una de la madrugada llegó Bill, vio a Ariana sentada en el sillón mirándolo – sucede algo?

-Sí, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Irás a la fiesta quieras o no, eso no está en discusión – dijo Bill cerrando la puerta, no quería empezar de nuevo con eso, el no podía ir solo a ese lugar.

-Ya lo sé, no se trata de eso… bueno si… aunque no exactamente de eso…

-Puedes explicarte me estas mareando – Bill no entendía nada.

-Es que… - _"maldita sea no puede ser tan difícil… pensará que soy una imbécil…"_ – es que… tienes que enviarle un regalo – _"no pude…"_.

-Y ese es el problema de interés nacional que querías tratar conmigo…

Ariana lo miró resentida – es importante, se trata de tu imagen… - _"si eso piensa del regalo que pensaría si le digo que no se que ponerme y peor aún si le pido ayuda"_.

Bill la miró confuso – David se encargará de eso, seguramente le comprará flores exóticas o alguna escultura o pintura que ni entenderá… cualquiera de esas tonterías que les gusta a las mujeres… - no le daba importancia.

-No son tonterías, son detalles – _"animal!"_ .

-Segura que es sólo eso? – Bill notó a Ariana muy extraña, ella normalmente no se preocuparía por esas cosas.

-Sí, sólo eso – respondió Ariana evadiéndolo, luego se metió al baño a cambiarse como todas las noches.

Bill le restó importancia y buscó su ropa de dormir en el ropero, la arrojó sobre su cama, se quitó la camiseta y recordó algo – por cierto mañana te buscará la encargada de imagen de Tokio hotel para ver cómo te vestirás!

Ariana salió del baño en el acto – en serio? – la solución había llegado sin haber sido llamada _"los milagros existen"_ , Bill asintió, luego de superar la emoción de quitarse un peso de encima se dio cuenta que Bill estaba con el torso descubierto, volteó inmediatamente.

Bill primero no entendía la última reacción de Ariana – ahhh te pongo nerviosa – dijo sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Ariana volteó ofendida – ay por favor… puedes vestirte? – le dio la espalda nuevamente.

Bill seguía riendo, hasta que el también notó un detalle, Ariana había salido rápidamente del baño por lo que se había olvidado su chaqueta y solo traía puesto un pantalón suelto y una camiseta muy corta y de tirantes _"no trae puesto sujetador?"_ sus pensamientos habían volado rápidamente – así que si te pongo nerviosa – dijo acercándose a ella.

-No sueñes – Ariana volteó ligeramente al verlo cerca gritó – vístete!

-Sí tienes razón, yo estaba por ponerme mi pijama así que terminaré lo que empecé – dijo Bill intentando molestarla.

Ariana se dio cuenta que ella también estaba descubierta, de hecho lo notó por la mirada que le dirigía Bill, intento volver al baño por su chaqueta y para encontrar asilo pero Bill le interrumpía el paso, además que no quería voltear a verlo, hasta que se aburrió de ese juego _"que insoportable es! No me va a ganar!"_ , Ariana volteó, esta vez con convicción _"si quiere guerra…"_ – ok pero apúrate.

Bill la miró dudoso, pero otra vez tenía una vista bastante agradable de ella – de acuerdo – lo estaba retando así que intentó quitarse el cinturón pero estaba siendo demasiado distraído por la imagen que tenía en frente y por lo rápido que viajaba su imaginación, estaba siendo bastante torpe, no podía abrirlo, por más que lo jalaba, antes de que logre abrirlo iba romperlo.

Ariana sonreía triunfante _"que débil y básica es la mente de un hombre… tan predecibles…"_ – parece que necesitas ayuda…

Bill no pudo responder _"que quiere decir…"_ su cerebro no funcionaba a una velocidad normal para analizar lo que decía Ariana estaba ocupado en otra cosa más interesante para él en ese momento.

Ariana notó la ventaja que había obtenido en ese momento _"es momento de enseñarle quien manda"_ , se acercó a él, tal vez se acercó demasiado ya que ella también empezaba a sentirse… se armó de valor, con una mano tomó las de Bill y las retiró del cinturón. Bill había quedado pasmado, no hacía ni decía nada solo miraba fijamente a Ariana. Ella con la mano que tenía libre desabrochó y retiró el cinturón con una habilidad inimaginable – ves que no era tan difícil… - Ariana lo dijo en un susurro pero debido a la cercanía Bill escuchó claramente, luego de decir esto Ariana se alejó de él dejando el cinturón sobre la cama _"de acuerdo soy más inteligente que él pero tampoco soy de piedra"_ , volvió a entrar al baño en un principio solo para recoger su chaqueta pero decidió quedarse un rato ahí.

Bill no podía decir palabra _"que ha sido eso?..."_ , se quedó mudo un rato, cuando recupero en parte la cordura se dio cuenta que Ariana ya no estaba ahí y que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, cosa que le dio algo de privacidad para oxigenar nuevamente sus pulmones con tranquilidad ya que al parecer se le había cortado la respiración, pensó luego de varios minutos _"de que estábamos hablando?, ah si! De los asesores de imagen…" –_ mañana no te olvides de hablar con los asesores de imagen - ya no quería mencionar el impase ocurrido hace unos momentos _"no se le vaya a ocurrir repetirlo y ahí si…"_

Ariana salió del baño, ya había pasado el peligro… - de acuerdo – al salir vio que Bill seguía sin camiseta e incluso en la misma postura de cuando lo dejó – que acaso quieres que te ayude también con los pantalones – se burló Ariana mostrando una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

-No gracias… - _"¬¬"_ Bill tomó su pijama y se dirigió al baño, era un buen momento para una ducha fría _"sino no podré dormir ¬¬"_.

Al día siguiente Ariana salió muy apurada hacia su oficina, paso toda la mañana ahí, trabajando e intentando olvidar el vergonzoso episodio vivido la noche anterior _"como pude hacer eso… y ahora como voy a ver a Bill… estúpida…"_ , también le preocupaba el hecho de la fiesta que sería esa noche pero de momento no tenía tiempo para hacer nada al respecto, además Bill le había dicho que la gente de imagen de Tokio Hotel la buscarían así que simplemente esperó.

Tom al despertarse lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Ariana, no se quitaba de la mente esa fiesta y la forma de ayudar a Ariana, el tenía algo claro, si había alguna mujer ideal para Bill esa era Ariana, además que era muy probable que su hermano se enamorara de ella, tenía todo lo necesario para estar al lado de Bill _"si definitivamente tengo que hacer algo, estoy seguro que Bill dejará pasar esta oportunidad como cualquier cosa, ni siquiera él mismo sabe lo mucho que vale esa chica, tiene suerte, y tengo que hacer algo para que no desperdicie su suerte…menos mal que no llegue a hacer nada con Ariana, aunque seguramente me habría mandado al infierno jajaja ella no es de esa clase de chicas, además a pesar de ser muy bonita y atractiva solo la veo como a una hermana, debe ser porque es la novia de Bill y ella se da su lugar, no da pie a ninguna mala interpretación… si definitivamente tengo que ayudarlos a que lo suyo funcione, Bill tiene que corregirse…"_ , Tom al averiguar que ni Ariana ni Bill se encontraban en la casa se dirigió a las oficinas, al llegar casualmente se encontró en los pasillos con una de las encargadas de imagen de Tokio Hotel – hola, has visto a Ariana?

-No iba a…

Tom la interrumpió – la estas buscando?

-No, tengo que hablar con David unas cosas…

-Ok gracias, nos vemos – Tom nuevamente no dejó terminar de hablar a la chica y salió rápidamente del lugar _"bien, por lo visto mi cuñada no hizo nada, entonces tendré que ayudarla…"_.

Tom salió hacia un centro comercial, previamente disfrazo su imagen lo mejor que pudo _"siempre es un problema tener que salir… bueno esto vale la pena y es necesario…"_ , se paseó por algunas tiendas revisando todo lo que veía pero no lograba encontrar algo que llamara su atención, algo que representara a Ariana, lo último que quería era robarle su identidad pensaba que si a Bill le gustó como era ella eso es lo que iba a funcionar, primero vio algunos modelos clásicos, pero nada lograba convencerlo _"ehm no Ariana no es tan tradicional, mejor dicho no es nada tradicional, pero es muy delicada… pero nada de esto me hace recordar a ella, esto no funcionará"_ .

-Puedo ayudarlo? – preguntó la encargada de la tienda.

-Si necesito un vestido como para una fiesta – Tom no sabía cómo explicarse bien, nunca había comprado ropa de mujer.

La muchacha pensó por unos minutos – más o menos que talla es su mamá?

En ese momento Tom se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar equivocado – ehm gracias pero creo que no esto no es lo que estoy buscando - salió de esa tienda y buscó otra más moderna finalmente Ariana era una mujer joven, entró a una tienda con un letrero color rosado, se acercó a unos exhibidores _"mmm podría ser falda corta o uno con esos encajes, esta ropa es muy bonita"_ luego vio unos vestidos que le gustaron – señorita esos vestidos estarían bien para una fiesta de cumpleaños? – Tom prefirió preguntar finalmente no confiaba que su gusto sea ley en la moda.

-Por supuesto – la muchacha empezó a mirar con más detalle a Tom.

-Cuál de todos cree que sería el más adecuado? – Tom empezaba a hablar cubriéndose, no podía permitir que lo descubrieran.

-Bueno podría ser cualquiera, todos son como para una ocasión especial, particularmente me gusta más el morado con la pedrería, aunque el rojo con escote es muy sexy y el rosa con encajes es muy femenino, cualquiera de ellos sería una buena elección – dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

" _Ehm morado con pedrería es demasiado llamativo para Ariana, el rojo opino que le quedaría espectacular pero no creo que ella sea una femme fatale y el rosa definitivamente es demasiado angelical para su carácter, además jamás he visto a Ariana vestirse con ninguno de esos colores, un momento, ella no usa muchos colores, siempre anda de negro y con piezas muy originales, en eso se parece tanto a Bill… claro acabo de darme la respuesta yo mismo, ya sé en donde puedo encontrar algo perfecto para ella"_ , Tom se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Se decidió por alguno? – preguntó la muchacha intentando nuevamente ver más claramente a Tom _"en donde lo he visto, será que lo conozco, se me hace familiar"_ pensaba.

-No, creo que esto no va con el estilo de la futura dueña del vestido – dio Tom para luego salir de la tienda, la encargada lo miró resentida por no apreciar sus vestidos que aparentemente eran la última moda.

Tom estuvo bastante tiempo buscando _"nunca he visto tanta ropa de mujer, lo juro"_ pero finalmente encontró algo. Regreso a las oficinas, ahora tenía que entregárselo a Ariana, no había nadie en la oficina – hoy estoy jugando a las escondidas o me parece – _"¬¬"_ cuando estaba por irse la chica de imagen con la que habló antes lo intercepto.

-Tom! Has visto a Ariana?

-No, también la estoy buscando… espera para que la buscas?

-Es que David me dijo que me encargara del traje de Ariana para esta noche pero necesito sus medidas.

" _Maldición, siempre si había hablado con alguien… bueno de todos modos el traje que compré es perfecto… las medidas! Bueno espero que la experiencia me haya ayudado a acertar en eso…"_ – ah por eso! Pero hace un rato hable con Ariana y me dijo que ya había solucionado eso, así que creo que ya no tiene sentido que la busques.

-Pero David me dijo…

-Seguro David no ha hablado hoy con ella y por eso no sabe… mira yo justo estoy llevándole a Ariana el traje que usará, como no tenía tiempo me dijo si se lo podía recoger – dijo Tom mostrándole el paquete que llevaba consigo.

-Dior, excelente elección – dijo la chica observando el logo en el envoltorio – bueno entonces creo que no habrá problema, gracias Tom.

-Ok, nos vemos – dijo Tom saliendo rápidamente del lugar ahora tenía que entregarle el traje a Ariana. Llegó a la casa con la esperanza de que ella estuviera ahí y Bill no _"si Bill se entera que le compré el traje a Ariana lo va a malinterpretar todo, es un tarado, después de cómo se puso cuando le enseñe a tocar guitarra a Ariana tengo que tener cuidado…"_ , vio la puerta de la habitación de su hermano abierta y decidió dar un vistazo, aparentemente no había nadie – hola? – dijo tentativamente Tom, nadie respondió, en ese momento alguien le tocó el hombro y él saltó del susto.

-Qué sucede? Jajaja te asusté – dijo Ariana riendo.

-Sinceramente si – respondió Tom aliviado – ehm Bill está?

-No creo, ya habría salido gritando, voy a ver – Ariana entró a la habitación y revisó el baño – no, no está, creo que han salido con David, no tengo idea donde estarán.

-Mejor, tengo que entregarte esto – dijo Tom entrando en la habitación y entregándole el paquete.

-A mí? Qué es?

-Míralo – dijo Tom, esperaba ser de ayuda.

Ariana abrió el paquete y se sorprendió mucho – que? Que es esto?

-Ehm bueno un traje – dijo Tom burlándose de la pregunta.

-Ya lo sé, pero… - Ariana había quedado muda de la impresión el traje era lindo, se trataba de un vestido en color negro con aplicaciones grises, un cinturón con adornos metálicos, algo corto y ceñido en algunas partes, en resumen era un vestido elegante y provocativo con adornos y accesorios dark acompañado de unos botines negros de taco bastante alto y con hebillas, era exactamente lo ideal para ella, la definía perfectamente, era lindo y elegante, provocativo sin ser vulgar y dark sin ser estrafalario, era simplemente prefecto.

-Pensé que seguirías con ese problema y quise darte una mano cuñadita – dijo Tom sonriendo, por el rostro de Ariana deducía que había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Gracias, pero no …

-No me hubiera molestado? Bueno en primer lugar ayudarte no es molestia, además es en parte gratitud porque gracias a ti no iremos a esa fiesta jajaja

-Entonces más bien será sentimiento de culpa jaja – bromeó Ariana realmente la había sacado de un apuro.

-Bueno otra cosa, por favor no le digas nada a Bill, no creo que le guste la idea además es mejor que piense que lo escogiste tú ya que por lo que veo acerté, es lo que hubieras escogido –dijo Tom triunfante.

-Bueno es mucho mejor que si yo lo hubiera escogido, créeme es precioso… además tienes un excelente cálculo con las tallas, por lo que veo es mi talla…. Mejor no preguntaré porque tienes esa habilidad – dijo Ariana al cruzarse una idea por su mente.

-Si mejor no preguntes jajaja bueno me voy antes que mi hermano me encuentre aquí y se friegue todo – Tom se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

-Si mejor, gracias, muchas gracias Tom.

El se detuvo en la puerta para responderle – no te preocupes cuñadita… no cuñadita no, hermanita – dijo sonriendo y Ariana también le devolvió la sonrisa.

Luego que Tom se fue, Ariana guardo el traje, más bien lo escondió, no quería que nadie lo viera – bueno será una sorpresa.

Por la noche Bill ya había terminado de alistarse, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, él estaba esperando sentado el sillón, empezaba a desesperarse hacía casi dos horas que Ariana se había encerrado en el baño y no salía para nada – Ariana cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar ahí?! Se hace tarde!

-Ya no me demoro! un momento!

-Acaso estas fabricando el vestido?! – Bill empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Ya salgo! Sabes que mejor espérame abajo, me pones de mal humor!

-Es el colmo de sinvergüenza, encima que se demora dos horas se molesta – dijo Bill poniéndose el saco.

-Te escuche! Sigue así y me demoro dos horas más!

-Te espero abajo! Si me quedo un momento más tiro esa puerta y te hago salir aunque sea en ropa interior – Bill salió molesto azotando la puerta de la habitación.

Los chicos tal como había prometido se quedarían toda la noche haciendo el trabajo de Bill, se habían reunido a comer algo en la sala mientras descansaban un rato cuando vieron a Bill bajar las escaleras – que pasó? Porque esa cara? – preguntó Georg riendo.

-Porque no tengo otra – contestó Bill hundiéndose en un sofá.

-Que carácter, que pasó? Te pidió el divorcio antes de casarse? – dijo Gustav y todos rieron excepto Bill.

-Hace dos horas está encerrada en el baño y tiene para rato, se hace tarde, esa mujer me va a volver loco – dijo frotándose las sienes.

-Todas las mujeres son así, acostúmbrate – dijo Gustav palmeándole el hombro.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Georg y Gustav se burlaban de la situación de Bill y Tom esperaba pacientemente que Ariana aparezca el momento llego – ya vámonos – se escuchó la voz de Ariana. Todos voltearon en dirección a las escaleras y Bill se puso de pie para por fin irse pero al voltear se quedo pasmado, habían múltiples reacciones en ese momento, pero todos compartían la sorpresa, Georg y Gustav estaban totalmente sorprendidos, Tom parecía un artista apreciando su obra, se sentía orgulloso (xD) y Bill, su rostro no tenía precio, estaba totalmente anonadado, él sabía que Ariana era una mujer bonita pero ahora le parecía increíblemente hermosa, era un espectáculo para él, además de que el traje era perfecto para ella, su figura resaltaba, se le veía hermosa, elegante, sexy, Bill no podía dejar de mirarla, y no solo se remitía a lo físico su actitud y su forma de ser complementaban todo dado que eso lo exteriorizaba, ya que no solo apreciaba un lindo envase vacío, ella era completa, bonita e interesante, para Bill era perfecta.

Ariana notó la expresión de Bill y no pudo evitar intimidarse – ehm ya estoy lista, nos vamos? – era extraño para ella tener la mirada de Bill sobre sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba.

-Sí, sí, claro, vámonos – por fin Bill logró articular palabra, algo torpe pero dijo algo – donde están las llaves del auto, necesito mis llaves – decía Bill mientras buscaba en la mesa.

-Las tienes en el bolsillo de tu saco – le recordó Ariana al ver el llavero que sobresalía.

-Ah sí!

-Lo dejaste más tarado que nunca jajaja –se burlo Georg.

Ariana sintió que se ponía como un tomate - ya no molestes que vas a tu a la fiesta, aun puedo arrepentirme.

Bill la tomó de la mano – no, tienes que venir conmigo a la fiesta.

-De cualquier modo ni Mercy ni nadie se te acercará saben que tienes novia – respondió Ariana algo incomoda por el acercamiento de Bill.

-No lo digo por eso, sino porque hoy no puedes privarme de tu compañía, estas preciosa – en ese momento Bill no podía controlar lo que hacía ni lo que decía.

Ariana no entendía nada, sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora _"porque me dice eso? Y porque estoy tan nerviosa?"_ – gracias.

-Uy! Lo perdimos… esta más templado que las cuerdas de tu guitarra Tom… ahorita se amarra… – se burlaban los chicos.

Bill y Ariana salieron rumbo a la fiesta luego de mandar al demonio a los chicos por sus burlas, pero luego de que se fueran todos concordaron en que Ariana había sorprendido y Tom estaba bastante complacido con el resultado que había obtenido, todo había resultado bien, ahora solo faltaba ver que todo transcurra bien en la fiesta.


	13. Chapter 13

Estaban camino a la fiesta, como siempre eran seguidos por otro auto en el cual iban sus guardaespaldas pero en el ya conocido audi tt solo iban Bill y Ariana. Ambos estaban nerviosos no sabían que hacer o decir, era una situación bastante incómoda para ambos, no tenían idea de por qué pasaba eso, ni mucho menos por qué sentían eso.

-Ehm te ves bien – dijo finalmente Ariana al notar que Bill volteaba a verla en repetidas oportunidades.

-Gracias, tu también – la idea era responder amablemente al comentario pero la expresión de Bill y el olvido de que la luz acababa de cambiar de rojo a verde el sonido de los clackson de los autos dejaron notar que el comentario no solo había sido mas que sincero sino que también habían alejado a Bill de la realidad.

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, luego de un rato Ariana volvió a ser quien rompió el hielo – se supone que solo debemos estar ahí un par de horas no?

Bill la miró pero esta vez con otra expresión – quieres irte rápido?

Ariana no entendía – ehm, bueno, ustedes no dijeron que esa fiesta era horrible… pues si es tan mala no sería mejor salir rápido de ahí?

A Bill se le recompuso el semblante – ahhh… claro… pero tal vez luego podríamos ir a otro lado… - _"que estás haciendo?! "_.

" _Qué?! Escuche bien? Bill me está invitando a salir? O.O"_ – cómo?

-Bueno, es que tal vez podríamos ir a conversar a algún lugar… digo en casa no tenemos muchas oportunidades de hablar… entonces se me ocurre… que bueno… - decía Bill mirándola atentamente, tenía miedo de su reacción, hasta que fue interrumpido.

-Bill! Cuidado! Un auto!

Bill dio un giro brusco del timón y frenó intempestivamente, apenas pudo esquivar a un auto, había dejado de ver el camino y no notó cuando se pasó una luz roja y cuando se le atravesó un auto – por que se cruza así…

-Porque esta en luz verde y le corresponde pasar…

-Ah… estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien… vamos o llegaremos tarde – respondió Ariana y Bill volvió a poner en movimiento el auto para dirigirse a la fiesta, el resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, Bill intentaba mantener la atención en el camino aunque le era difícil y Ariana intentaba no voltear a verlo y encontrarse con sus ojos, era un momento difícil para ambos.

Al llegar a la lujosa mansión de Mercy Losby Bill estacionó el auto y ayudó a Ariana a bajar – bueno, no tengo muy claro como se llevan a cabo estas fiestas así que por favor te pido que no me dejes sola – Ariana mas que pedir un favor lanzó una súplica, tenía un poco de miedo.

-No te preocupes, no me separaré de ti en ningún momento – dijo Bill mirándola a los ojos _"maldita sea! Qué te pasa? Parece que nunca hubieras visto a una mujer… bueno nunca he visto a una mujer como ella, hay muchas mujeres bonitas pero ella tiene algo más… contrólate de una buena vez…"_ , Ariana asintió.

Entraron al lugar, estaba bastante decorado, tal vez demasiado, pero ese era el estilo extravagante de Mercy, tal y como lo dijeron los chicos habían muchas chicas y tal como lo había previsto Ariana estas estaban muy arregladas, al pasar todas las chicas miraban a Bill y analizaban a Ariana, algunas lanzaban miradas de desaprobación algunas pocas se atrevían a guiñarle el ojo y otros a Bill ignorando totalmente la presencia de Ariana – parece que al final de cuentas no ayudó mucho el que yo viniera, de todos modos te acechan – dijo Ariana algo irritada, no quiso decirlo de esa forma pero le ganó la sinceridad.

-Bueno tú no te quedas atrás, eres el centro de atracción, desde el mozo hasta el padre de Mercy ningún hombre te quita la vista de encima – respondió Bill con bastante fastidio, aunque era cierto todos los invitados volteaban a ver a Ariana, ambos llamaban bastante la atención.

-Bill! – gritó Mercy a un par de metros de distancia.

-Hola Mercy – dijo Bill con resignación y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía – decía Mercy mientras saludaba a Bill de forma empalagosa.

-No tanto en realidad, Mercy te presento a mi novia - Bill se zafó de Mercy como pudo para presentar a Ariana resaltando lo mejor posible la última palabra y abrazándola.

-Ah, hola – respondió cortante Mercy.

-Se llama Ariana, no es preciosa – decía Bill sonriendo y sosteniendo a Ariana por la cintura.

-Si, claro – Mercy barría con la mirada a Ariana – había escuchado algo de eso por la prensa.

Bill se sintió más seguro y soltó a Ariana aunque también fue porque no sabía que era más difícil de soportar, o los nervios de estar cerca de Ariana o el miedo que le tenía a Mercy – así es, lo hicimos público hace unas semanas.

-Si lo recuerdo, aunque saber que ya te habíamos perdido me fue muy difícil de creer – dijo Mercy jugando con el cuello del saco de Bill.

-Me imagino, lo siento por las chicas pero ahora me pertenece solo a mí – respondió Ariana abrazando a Bill _"estas mujeres son el colmo de sinvergüenzas, le coquetea en mi propia cara…"_.

Bill sonrió ante la respuesta de Ariana _"jajaja había olvidado que Ariana era de armas tomar"_ , el instintivamente tomó las manos de Ariana.

Mercy no pudo evitar mirar con odio a Ariana – bueno los dejo tengo que atender a mis demás invitados – se alejó de ellos.

-Te felicito, la hiciste salir corriendo jajaja.

-Ella empezó – dijo Ariana soltando a Bill.

-Celosa?

-Ya quisieras… - _"mejor no seas tan buena actriz o el tarado este va a pensar que te gusta… aunque se le ve bien hoy…"_ – a mí tampoco me gusta ser cachuda pública.

A Bill no le cayó muy bien ese comentario, pero tampoco quería quedar al descubierto con alguna pregunta estúpida así que lo dejó pasar. Estuvieron conversando con mucha gente durante la fiesta, muchas chicas se acercaban a ellos pero al realizar la presentación formal de Ariana eran espantadas, así que no tenían mayor inconveniente, tal y como lo prometió Bill no se había separado de Ariana, en resumen todo iba bien.

-No te gusta el vino? – preguntó Bill al ver que la copa de Ariana estaba intacta.

-No es eso, solo que prefiero estar en mis cinco sentidos – Ariana continuaba viendo en todas direcciones, aún estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno no creo que te embriagues con una copa… o sí?

-Prefiero no tentar a la suerte, todo parece estar bajo control y quiero que continúe así.

-No estés nerviosa, no tienes por qué estarlo, es solo una fiesta no es un examen final de la universidad…

-Una fiesta algo complicada y a la que no estoy acostumbrada – Ariana se sentía extraña, no podía quitarse esa sensación de querer que termine todo de una vez.

-Pues lo estas manejando perfectamente, te comportas normalmente, eres agradable y les caes muy bien, además que te ves preciosa.

Ariana lo miró alzando una ceja – deja de decir eso, todas las chicas de esta fiesta son unas barbies es imposible si quiera igualarse.

-No lo creo – dijo Bill mirándola nuevamente con esa expresión que tenía en el auto, iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por una presencia.

-Hola otra vez… se están divirtiendo? – Mercy apareció al costado de Bill.

-Si, por supuesto, tu fiesta es muy divertida – dijo Ariana fingiendo su mejor sonrisa _"otra vez ella…"_.

-Que bueno, tu Bill también te diviertes? – Mercy tomó el brazo de Bill.

-Sí, sí Mercy – Bill no sabía como hacer para quitarse a Mercy de encima.

-Sabes no te agradecí el regalo que me enviaste, me gustó mucho – dijo Mercy para luego darle a Bill un beso en la mejilla pero bastante cerca a los labios.

Ariana no podía creer lo sinvergüenza que era Mercy, desde un principio le había caído mal pero ahora la detestaba _"que tiene esta imbécil? Y lo hace en mi cara, y este tarado que no hace nada también…esto no se queda así"_ al momento en que Mercy se separaba de Bill Ariana se acercó a ellos y dejó caer "accidentalmente" la copa de vino sobre Mercy.

-Ah! Mi vestido! – chilló Mercy al ver que su lindo y costoso vestido estaba totalmente manchado.

-Lo siento Mercy, no fue mi intención, soy muy torpe – Ariana fingía arrepentimiento.

Bill tenía los ojos abiertos como platos _"se le pasó la mano, Mercy la va a matar…"_ – amor estas muy distraída hoy – la miraba con desaprobación.

-Sí, tienes razón, realmente lo siento Mercy, arruiné tu vestido…

-Sí, lo arruinaste totalmente, permiso voy a cambiarme – Mercy salió muy molesta.

-Ups – dijo Ariana sonriendo luego que salió Mercy.

-Como se te ocurre bañarla con vino? – la reprendió Bill.

Ariana se ofendió – perdón? Ella empezó, y ni me preguntes por qué, lo sabes bien…

-No tenías que hacer eso yo… - Bill no pudo terminar de hablar lo interrumpieron.

-Ni me digas que tú pensabas hacer algo porque eso si que no lo creo, estabas muy feliz con la situación.

-Yo no la provoqué, ella sola vino y… - Bill estaba fastidiado, no le parecía bien la reacción de Ariana, empezaban nuevamente una de sus acostumbradas discusiones en las que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer ni admitía culpa alguna.

-Sí claro, que ibas a hacer, pobre de ti.

-Me vas a dejar explicarte o vas a creer lo que te de la gana? – Bill ya había perdido la paciencia.

-No, no te voy a dejar explicar nada – precisamente sonó el celular de Ariana – me están llamando – dijo rebuscando en su cartera.

-No puedo creer que hayas traído el celular – Bill ahora si estaba ofuscado – conversa todo lo que quieras voy por un trago.

-Hola? Hola?... maldita sea cortaron… no conozco el número, ya volverán a llamar – Ariana vio a Bill a lo lejos en la barra, no tenía ganas de verlo y menos de escuchar sus regaños en ese momento, estaba molesta _"que quería que hiciera? Que lo aplauda? Que les toque el violín a Mercy y a él? Es un idiota!"_ pensando en lo muy ofendida que estaba camino por el jardín hasta llegar a un lugar apartado, los jardines de esa casa eran inmensos y muy bonitos.

-Hola – dijo una voz a espaldas de Ariana.

Ella dio un pequeño salto por el susto, pensó que estaba sola, volteo rápidamente y vio a un hombre – hola – contestó algo temerosa – lo conozco?

-No… soy Jason Mills – dijo extendiéndole mano.

-Ariana Figari, mucho gusto soy… – dijo Ariana correspondiendo el saludo pero al momento de tomar su manos este se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la dejo muda.

-Sí, ya lo sé, eres la novia de Bill Kaulitz, pero eso no importa…

Ariana no entendía nada – como?

Jason sonrió – obviamente sabes que eres una mujer muy linda y me parece que te están desperdiciando…

-Disculpa? – Ariana no entendía a que se refería.

-Eres una linda chica, con personalidad, con estilo… - Jason se acercaba a ella.

Ariana sentía desconfianza, el hombre era muy guapo y aparentemente agradable pero había algo que le producía desconfianza además que las cosas que decía eran extrañas – gracias pero no te entiendo.

-No entiendes el hecho de que tu le atraigas a los hombres? – dijo riendo – no puedo creerlo, es imposible que sea la primera vez que te sucede, eres hermosa.

-Ehm, gracias, pero…

-Que te parece si vamos a conversar a otro lugar, esta fiesta está bastante aburrida…

" _Que tiene este tipo, sabe que tengo novio y me invita a salir…"_ – no me parece adecuado, tengo novio.

-Pero seguramente eso se puede arreglar, no es así? – Jason estaba acercándose demasiado a Ariana.

Ella se separo rápidamente de él – no, no lo creo…

-bueno, debes tener tus motivos para estar al lado de Bill pero seamos sinceros, no creo que sea agradable – Jason mantenía la sonrisa.

A Ariana todo eso no le sonaba bien – conoces a Bill? Sucede algo?

Jason rió – conozco lo que todos conocen y tú también conoces por supuesto…

-A que te refieres?

Jason reprimió la risa – vamos, ambos sabemos de qué hablamos, no es necesario que sigas fingiendo…. Yo te entiendo créeme.

-Realmente no se de qué me hablas – _"es imposible que el sepa del trato, de que estará hablando?"_.

Jason la analizó con la mirada y volvió a sonreír – veo que te aleccionaron muy bien acerca de cómo es este negocio… pero sinceramente mi intención no es delatar a nadie…

Ahora Ariana estaba más confundida que antes – aleccionarme? Sigo sin entender…

-Vamos, ya para con eso… mira me interesas, quiero sacarte de esto…

Ariana estaba asustándose – en realidad no entiendo de que me hablas, mejor me voy – intentó irse pero Jason le cerró el paso.

-No, espera… no te confundas, no voy a ponerte en evidencia, solo quiero ofrecerte una mejor opción…

-Opción? – dijo Ariana totalmente sorprendida, no entendía de que hablaba el tipo ni porque se empeñaba tanto en que sabía lo que ella ocultaba _"cálmate es imposible que sepa del trato con Bill, ni siquiera los chicos de Tokio Hotel lo saben, el no puede saberlo…"_.

-Así es, hablemos abiertamente ya que aparentemente lo prefieres así… sé muy bien que tu solo eres una pantalla…

-Qué? – Ariana se aterrorizó, la voz apenas le salió.

Jason suspiró cansado – no tienes que seguir fingiendo conmigo… debo reconocer que fue muy astuto de su parte el montaje de que eres una periodista totalmente alejada del medio – rió – así nadie te descubriría, porque nadie te conoce… debe haberle pagado mucho dinero a esa revista… es perfecto, una hermosa y joven periodista, incluso te ves como él, son la combinación perfecta… Bill es muy hábil, pero eres demasiada mujer para desperdiciarte al lado de la señorita Kaulitz…

Ariana quedó boquiabierta de la impresión _"no lo puedo creer…. Es a eso a lo que se refería…"_ \- ….

-No te preocupes, no diré nada… pero piénsalo, debe ser muy aburrido ayudar a limar las uñas de Bill, créeme te divertirías mas a mi lado… soy un actor famoso así que puedo darte la misma vida que Bill solo que serías la mujer de un verdadero hombre…

-Era a eso a lo que te referías? – dijo Ariana recuperando el habla – tú piensas que Bill es gay?

-Ya te dije que no necesitas fingir conmigo – dijo cansado Jason.

" _Con razón Bill se enoja tanto cuando se lo insinúan, todos piensan eso de él"_ – espera, te equivocas, Bill no es gay.

-Sí, sí…. Cariño basta! No me trates como el resto, creo que ya te di suficientes muestras de que no quiero ponerlos en evidencia… la vida de Bill me tiene sin cuidado, la que me importa eres tú…

-No, es que no entiendes…

-Sé que tienen un acuerdo pero eso no es importante… te quiero a mi lado, te puedo llevar muy lejos y en caso de que lo nuestro no funcione serás muy conocida y podrás ser lo que quieras, actriz, modelo, cantante, aunque no sepas hacer ninguna de las tres cosas, créeme… sólo quiero que vengas conmigo – Jason se había acercado demasiado.

Ariana retrocedió pero Jason la seguía – no! No es como tú piensas, Bill y yo realmente tenemos una relación…

-No juegues conmigo! No soy idiota! No entiendo porque te empeñas en eso!

-Esto es absurdo, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, yo estoy con Bill y punto, déjame irme por favor – Ariana estaba asustada de nuevo, el tipo estaba loco, se había exaltado demasiado y estaban en una fiesta tampoco era como para armar un escándalo gritando, además que estaban en un lugar alejado así que probablemente nadie la escucharía.

-No! Tu eres la que no entiende! conmigo te irá mejor que con ese maricón! – Jason la sujetó por los hombros.

-El maricón eres tú que necesitas tomar a una mujer por la fuerza! No eres ni la mitad de lo hombre que es Bill si necesitas comprar a una mujer! – Ariana forcejeaba pero le era imposible zafarse.

-Comprar! Esa palabra la debes conocer muy bien! A mí no me vengas con cosas, quién sabe en qué burdel te habrá comprado Bill!

-Suéltame! Estúpido! Con razón no consigues mujeres eres una basura! – Ariana quería golpearlo pero no podía, era frustrante, era la primera vez que la confundían de esa forma, el tipo estaba loco, empezaba a asustarse al ver que no tenía forma de escapar.

-Por eso le eres tan fiel! Porque le agradeces haberte sacado de esa vida! Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre! – Jason la jaló hacia sí.

-Suéltala!

Jason escuchó un gritó y al voltear para ver de dónde provenía sintió que lo jalaban fuertemente, por la fuerza del impulso soltó a Ariana – quien demonios…! – no terminó de hablar al ver a la persona que lo interrumpió.

-Qué tienes! Por qué te metes con ella! – gritaba Bill furioso.

-Bill no es necesario que finjas, aquí no hay cámaras… - Jason intentó acercarse nuevamente a Ariana.

Bill se lo impidió tomándolo por el cuello del saco con una mano y alejándolo nuevamente de Ariana – te dije que la soltarás!

-Cuidado Bill, no te vayas a romper las uñas – se burlaba Jason molesto – porque no te vas y nos dejas solos, te prometo que si lo haces te consigo un vestido jajaja

Bill le atestó un puñetazo que hizo caer de rodillas a Jason – lárgate! Te lo advierto…

Ariana estaba asustada, todo pasaba tan rápido que no podía decir nada, permanecía parada en su mismo lugar, nunca había visto así a Bill.

-Me voy, pero con ella…

-Eres una porquería… - Bill se acercaba nuevamente a Jason para golpearlo.

Pero esta vez Ariana si logró moverse y tomó a Bill del brazo – déjalo Bill, no vale la pena…

Bill se quedó inmóvil, no quería asustar a Ariana pero la rabia contenida era demasiada – vete de una maldita vez Jason!

Jason se puso de pie – ya te dije que me voy con ella! Vamos, dime cuanto te costó sacarla del hueco inmundo en el que la encontraste y te lo devuelvo, no me importa la cifra que tenga que pagar, ella lo vale…

Ariana sujetaba a Bill pero este se soltó – cierra la boca! O te la cierro a golpes! – Bill lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez Jason también le respondió, Bill retrocedió por el golpe pero permaneció de pie.

-Bill! Basta! – Ariana se acercó a Bill y lo tomó nuevamente del brazo – por favor ya basta, vámonos.

Bill reunió todo el autocontrol que pudo – cálmate no pasa nada, solo espérame un momento – la tomó de los hombros y la arrimó un poco.

-No por favor… - susurraba Ariana asustada.

Luego Bill se acercó a Jason, éste probablemente pensó que Bill iba a aceptar su oferta ya que permaneció quieto pero lo único que obtuvo fue un último puñetazo de Bill – ahora sí, vámonos – dijo Bill regresando y llevándose consigo a Ariana dejando en el suelo a Jason que refunfuñaba.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento y Bill se detuvo frente a su auto, volteó a ver a Ariana – estás bien?

Ariana suspiró – yo sí, pero tú no – dijo mirando el rostro de Bill que tenía una mejilla ligeramente enrojecida – no tenías que hacer eso – dijo mirándolo preocupada.

Bill la miró molesto – y querías que lo dejará tratarte así… que te hizo? Dime la verdad – Bill también estaba preocupado.

-No me hizo nada, solo intentaba besarme creo pero tu llegaste antes… el tipo está loco, te pudo haber hecho daño, más daño…

-Es un imbécil, como se le ocurre… el muy tarado – Bill seguía molesto, no podía creer que hubieran confundido de esa forma a Ariana, ella permanecía callada, estaba asustada por lo que había sucedido y por la reacción de Bill, él lo notó – no te asustes, es solo que no puedo permitir que hablen así de ti y menos que te toquen.

Ariana se sorprendió, ella pensaba que la molestia también se debía a que lo habían llamado gay, ella sabía que el siempre se molestaba mucho cuando le insinuaban esas cosas, pero ahora solo se había referido a lo que Jason le hizo a ella, en ese momento no pudo responder, permaneció callada.

-Vámonos, ya tuvimos suficiente en esta fiesta – dijo Bill.

-Espera, no debemos despedirnos – pensó Ariana que luego de haberle arrojado el vino encima a Mercy no sería bueno salir así de la fiesta.

-Como quieras… - dijo Bill regresando a la fiesta, pero al ingresar hubo un ruido en el cielo e inmediatamente se desató una fuerte lluvia _"genial, lo que faltaba…"_ siguió caminando, se fijo en su terno mojado y luego sintió que Ariana lo tomaba del brazo, al voltear se fijo que su vestido estaba empapado y debido al modelo y la tela del cual estaba hecho se le había pegado mucho al cuerpo dejando la figura de Ariana totalmente a la vista y también subiendo un poco el alto de la falda, que debido a que ya era bastante alta ahora era muy reveladora, en conjunto era una imagen bastante provocativa y gran parte del público masculino del lugar estaba pendiente de ella _"no puede ser, no termino de salir de la pelea con Jason y ahora esto…¬¬ tendré que pelearme con estos también, es el colmo ya nadie respeta a una mujer acompañada…"_ – porque tenías que ponerte ese vestido?! – dijo molesto Bill.

-Yo no sabía que iba a llover…

Bill miraba con odio a todos los hombres que miraban a Ariana – con ese vestidito ya mejor no te hubieras puesto nada… - refunfuño Bill.

-Ah sí! Entonces me lo saco en este momento para tal caso – respondió Ariana, estaba agradecida porque Bill la defendió hace un momento pero eso no le daba derecho a criticar su vestimenta.

Bill la miró ofendido – gracias a ti y tu vestidito parece que yo estoy pintado.

-Hace rato no te parecía tan malo mi "vestidito"…

-Hace rato no se te veía el alma y más… - Bill se detuvo a medio camino – sabes que nos vamos, no creo que Mercy nos extrañe – dieron media vuelta – pero espera – Bill se quito el saco y se lo colocó a Ariana, luego se dirigieron al auto.

El camino de regreso fue bastante callado, se limitaron a escuchar la radio y cruzar el mínimo de palabras que generalmente eran regaños de Bill por el vestido de Ariana, al llegar a la casa no encontraron a nadie en la sala, probablemente estarían trabajando aun en el estudio, Bill se desabrochó el chaleco y se sentó en un sillón, Ariana se paró frente a él – Bill – lo llamó y el la miro – gracias.

Bill se puso de pie – no te preocupes… - Ariana no lo dejó terminar.

-Perdóname por favor, tienes razón no debí vestirme así ni debí alejarme de ti en la fiesta, soy una estúpida, te golpearon por mi culpa…

-No, no digas eso que no es cierto, el único que tuvo la culpa es Jason, es un imbécil.

Era la segunda vez que Ariana lo escuchaba llamarlo por su nombre – lo conoces?

-Sí, es un tarado que anda detrás de las mujeres, seguro por eso fue a la fiesta de Mercy.

-De todas formas, Bill te lastimaron por mí – Ariana volvió a ver la marca en el rostro de Bill y lo tomó con una mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño – discúlpame…

-No me pidas disculpas, tú crees que voy a permitir que te digan esas cosas y que te traten así y no voy a hacer nada, no puedo… - Bill sujeto la mano con la que Ariana le sujetaba la mejilla.

-No volveré a dar oportunidad de que pase lo mismo…

-Por favor Ariana, que te quede claro que no es tu culpa, eres una mujer bonita y es normal que los hombres se fijen en ti… - _"aunque no me guste es la verdad…"_ – pero eso no es motivo para que te falten al respeto, y no solo porque se supone que sea tu novio, en ninguna situación voy a permitir que se propasen contigo y menos que te digan lo que el idiota insinúo…. Tú eres una dama…

Ariana no podía creer lo que escuchaba y más aun que esas palabras provengan de Bill, antes nadie la había defendido de esa forma, si era cierto que había tenido situaciones incomodas pero nadie había reaccionado como Bill, era cierto que él era más impulsivo pero también era cierto que ellos no tenían nada, así que no tenía porque habérsela jugado de esa forma por ella – gracias – ambos se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, Bill la miraba como si fuera una obra de arte, a pesar de que la lluvia se había llevado gran parte de su maquillaje y peinado seguía viéndose preciosa a su parecer, Ariana tampoco podía entender muy bien ese momento, se perdía en los ojos de Bill que ahora reflejaban tranquilidad y que le daban seguridad, ella casi no notó sus movimientos, su cuerpo prácticamente se movió solo, Ariana se acercó a Bill y le dio un beso, esta vez no había nadie frente a quien fingir, Bill le correspondió, hacía algunos días que el también deseaba hacerlo pero no se atrevía, se quedaron unos minutos así, no entendían por qué pero estaban disfrutando el momento, luego del mismo modo en que fue Ariana quien se acercó a él ahora ella se separó – gracias – volvió a decir acariciando la mejilla de Bill y luego se dirigió a la habitación.

Bill permaneció parado en su mismo lugar, no podía mover ni un músculo por la impresión, no podía creer que Ariana lo había besado, miró a todos lados y no encontró a nadie alrededor, era cierto Ariana lo había besado por voluntad propia y sin fingir, por alguna razón que no comprendía se sentía feliz, se había quedado pasmado mirando las escaleras y pensando.

Por el pasillo que conecta la sala con el estudio venía Georg y se detuvo al verlos, logró presenciar la última parte de la conversación _"no puede ser…. Yo lo sabía, está cayendo en su propia trampa… ojalá no se arrepienta… ojalá se dé cuenta a tiempo y salga de esto… sino esto va a acabar mal, muy mal…"_.


	14. Capítulo 14

Ariana estaba acurrucada en el sillón acompañada de su laptop, a pesar de que había buscado miles de entretenimientos para su mente ninguno había dado resultado, seguía igual… igual de confundida _"qué demonios me pasó? Que hice? Y peor aún ahora que voy a hacer?... aunque si lo analizamos bien no solo fui yo… eso no quita que yo también haya contribuido… noooo ahora que voy a hacer…"_ , seguía pendiente de la computadora volteando de rato en rato a ver hacía la cama en la cual Bill aun dormía _"el tiene la culpa, si solo hubiera sido igual de insoportable que siempre, pero no justo ahora tenía que ser diferente… lindo… maldita sea en que estoy pensando…"_ , el sonido de un celular cortó sus pensamientos, aunque no le dio opción a hacer movimiento alguno ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe.

-Bill! David te busca hace horas! No sé qué quiere que le entregues… oye me estas escuchando?! – Gustav entró a la habitación dando gritos.

Bill se removió en su cama abriendo los ojos de golpe por todos los ruidos que escuchó, en frente suyo vio a Gustav, giró un poco la vista y vio a Ariana en el sillón, regresó la vista hacia Gustav – que haces aquí?!

-Te estoy diciendo que David quiere que… - Gustav fue interrumpido.

-Idiota! Te olvidas que ahora duermo con Ariana! Lárgate! – gritó Bill molesto parándose de la cama.

-Ups – Gustav no había notado ese detalle – lo siento, lo había olvidado, ya me voy, lo siento Ariana no fue mi intención – dijo finalmente cerrando la puerta, salió rápidamente de la habitación estaba realmente apenado – Ariana contigo también quiere hablar David! – gritó Gustav tras de la puerta.

-Tarado – murmuro Bill – Hola – dijo mirando a Ariana.

-Hola… excelente humor del que te levantas, que bueno que nunca estoy cuando despiertas – Ariana pensó en voz alta.

-El tuvo la culpa, además en realidad es por ti o quieres que te vean en… - Bill se calló de pronto.

-Bueno no me diste oportunidad de reaccionar, todo pasó en un segundo, además tu tampoco puedes ver así que dentro de esta habitación siempre me mantengo perfectamente vestida – dijo triunfante Ariana.

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben, ni deben saberlo – luego sonrió – siempre estas correctamente vestida? – recordó ciertos acontecimientos anteriormente sucedidos.

-Cierra la boca – respondió amenazadora Ariana.

" _Jajaja de acuerdo esta vez me lo gane… pero…"_ Bill volvió a recordar el motivo por el cual se había callado momentos antes – qué hora es? Por qué no tengo sueño? – dijo buscando su celular.

-Son las 2 y media de la tarde – respondió Ariana guardando su laptop.

Bill volvió a verla – y que haces acá a las 2 de la tarde y en pijama? – Bill estaba totalmente asombrado – generalmente vas a trabajar desde que canta el gallo – se burlaba.

" _¬¬"_ – hoy no tengo que ir a trabajar, además quería descansar… pasar tanto tiempo contigo me está afectando.

" _¬¬" –_ dirás que ahora estas durmiendo normalmente – _"menos mal que ya desarrolle tolerancia a su despertador…"_

-Si consideras dormir normalmente al tener a una bestia de casi dos metros moviéndose en tu cama toda la noche…

Bill iba a responder pero su celular sonó nuevamente, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de David, se dirigió al ropero a buscar una chaqueta mientras Ariana suponiendo quien era se colocó sus zapatillas – vas a salir así? – cuestionó Bill al notar que Ariana saldría en pijama.

-Si – respondió tranquilamente – es ropa deportiva no es un camisón tampoco – respondió a la mirada de Bill y mirándose a sí misma que traía puesto un pantalón deportivo y una chaqueta – si tu lo puedes ver no veo porque ellos no.

Bill alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada y se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras cruzaban el pasillo y bajaban las escaleras ambos agradecían que luego de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior su relación siga como siempre, aunque cada vez que se miraban por periodos largos o se acercaban demasiado tenían cierta incomodidad.

Al llegar a la sala todos los presentes voltearon a verlos y empezaron a reír – que pasa? – Bill no entendía.

Ariana se acerco a él y le dijo al oído – péinate – luego ella también empezó a reír, el pasar todas las noches con Bill la había hecho pasar desapercibido ese detalle, pero Bill con los cabellos parados y enredados era una imagen bastante divertida muy distinta a la de épocas anteriores cuando llevaba el pelo erizado como parte de su look.

Bill pasó sus manos por su cabello logrando asentarlo – si si muy graciosos… ahora que pasa?

-Bueno como siempre no has terminado tu trabajo – dijo David entregándole unos papeles a Bill – te faltan estos.

-Demonios, esto nunca se acaba – Bill los tomó y sentó en un sillón.

-Ariana también tenía algo que conversar contigo – dijo David, Ariana asintió y se acercó a él – mira es necesario tener un contrato con alguna revista, sucede que antes se estaba haciendo este contrato con Rock & Roll la revista donde tú estabas pero esto finalmente no llego a concretarse y…

-Lo sé y me disculpo por eso, por culpa mía se perdió ese contrato – _"en realidad fue culpa de Bill, pero ya en estos términos…"_.

-No, no te preocupes, el punto no es ese, el punto es que ahora tenemos una nueva oferta, la revista Spectacular está interesada en Tokio Hotel, así que sería conveniente conversar con ellos a ver que nos pueden ofrecer y que podemos ofrecerles nosotros.

-Claro, cuando puedo hablar con ellos? – a Ariana le entusiasmaba tener contacto con una revista tan importante, esa era la revista de espectáculos más importante en varios países.

-Tienes una cita con ellos a las 6 de la tarde, así que me alegra que estés de acuerdo – dijo David sonriendo.

Ariana también sonrió y dedujo porque Bill a veces se molestaba con él – si él siempre hace ese tipo de cosas, así que mejor acostúmbrate – interrumpió Bill mirando a David con reproche _"le ligo esta vez, pero me gustaría verlo cuando la agarre de mal humor y tengo que soportar lo que yo, agradecerá salir vivo de esas…"_.

Se hizo de noche y Bill seguía en el mismo sillón haciendo su trabajo desde la hora en que David se lo entregó _"maldita sea, esto me tiene enfermo…"_ , la puerta se abrió y Ariana entró muy contenta, dejó su maletín sobre un sillón y miró a Bill – aún no terminas? – dijo incrédula.

-Si – respondió Bill fastidiado, tiró sus papeles sobre la mesa que tenía en frente – te fue bien por lo que veo – dijo mirándola y Ariana asintió sonriendo – cuéntame, necesito distraerme o mi cerebro va a reventar – _"está feliz, necesito oír buenas noticias… se ve linda cuando sonríe…"_.

-Bueno no le eches la culpa a la falta de distracción, cuando tienes solo dos neuronas es normal la sobrecarga…

-si muy graciosa… - Bill la miró con gesto avinagrado _"porque siempre tiene que arruinar el momento ¬¬"_.

-De acuerdo no voy a molestarte a pesar de lo tentador que pueda resultar… – dijo sentándose a su lado en el sillón, grave error ya que el segundo de haber tomado esa posición sintió una ola de nervios apoderándose de ella, así que se separó un poco de Bill fingiendo acomodarse en el sillón – bueno… nos fue bien, parece que tendremos un trato con ellos – respondió Ariana tratando de cubrir su nerviosismo.

-Que bueno – dijo Bill extrañado del porque Ariana se alejaba de él _"que le sucede?... "_ – pero en que quedaron al final?

-Por el momento en cada publicación suya saldrá algo de Tokio Hotel y luego se hará un sorteo aun no sabemos… – Ariana seguía nerviosa movía mucho las manos delante suyo mientras hablaba.

Bill notó un anillo con una cruz egipcia que tenía puesto Ariana, le llamaba bastante la atención, así que tomó la mano de Ariana con la intención de sacar el anillo, pero en ese momento ambos sintieron algo extraño y se miraron por unos segundos, Bill quería tomar el anillo pero por alguna razón no lograba moverse ni apartar la vista de Ariana _"que me está pasando con ella? No tiene sentido, somos amigos, esto no está bien… bueno es normal, ella es bonita, inteligente, agradable y cuando esta así es tan…"_ , fue ella quien logró articular palabra finalmente –… ehm… no sabemos que se sorteará…

Bill logró recobrar la conciencia y retiró el anillo torpemente – …ah claro… y que saldrá en esta publicación? – _"que interesante este anillo, me mandaré a hacer uno igual… tengo que controlarme, no sé que tengo, creo que me hace falta salir… luego le diré a Ariana para ir a algún lado, necesito distraerme…"_.

-Una sesión de fotos tuya – soltó Ariana sin querer, pero al ver como toda su atención estaba centrada en analizar el anillo pensó que no sería problema.

Luego de unos segundo Bill asimiló las palabras de Ariana – qué?

-Ehm es que ellos lo propusieron en realidad, ten en cuenta que eres bastante popular y ellos querían algo… - se justificaba Ariana mirando a Bill suplicante.

-Si si, supongo que ya les dijiste que si he incluso ya firmaste algo así que ya ni modo – dijo Bill sin ánimos de pelear, ahora tenía otras preocupaciones _"maldita sea porque no me puedo negar, las sesiones de fotos son aburridas y largas y tengo otras cosas que hacer… pero ella necesita que lo haga, además si sigue convenciéndome esto no va a ir bien…"_.

-Te sientes bien? – Ariana estaba preocupada, el que Bill no tuviera ánimos de pelear era preocupante.

-Si, por qué? – _"en realidad el hecho de que estés aquí ahora no me ayuda pero eso es otro tema…"_.

-Porque en cualquier circunstancia normal ya me estarías haciendo un lío.

" _¬¬"_ – reclamas cuando me molesto y cuando no me molesto, y después se quejan que porque no entendemos a las mujeres… ya me dio dolor de cabeza… - _"porque no simplemente lo aceptas y no dejas de restregarme en la cara mi sumisión…"_.

-Te dije que no te sentías bien – dijo Ariana triunfante pero preocupada.

-De acuerdo, no me siento bien, contenta? – _"¬¬+"_ Ariana lo miró ofendida – cuando será la sesión de fotos?

-Mañana? – dijo tentativa Ariana _"con esto si me muerde…"_.

-Es una pregunta o una afirmación? – preguntó Bill con la esperanza de que su opinión cuente.

-Ehm… - Ariana iba contestar pero su celular sonó y la salvó en ese momento – Hola?... Hola? – nadie contestó así que cortó la comunicación, su rostro se desencajo un poco, la llamada la habían hecho revivir algunos recuerdos del intento de secuestro.

-Quien era? – preguntó Bill al ver el semblante de Ariana.

-Nadie… no contestaron – dijo Ariana aun afectada.

-Bueno la sesión de fotos es mañana? – preguntó Bill tratando de distraer a Ariana.

-Si, mañana por la tarde… - volvió a sonar el celular de Ariana, ella miraba el aparato con desconfianza.

-Deja, yo contesto – dijo Bill tomando el celular de Ariana, ella lo dejo contestar en realidad le agradecía que lo hiciera – Hola?... Hola? – esta vez colgaron la comunicación del otro lado, Ariana miraba a Bill – cortaron, seguro se equivocaron de número – la tranquilizo Bill pero a él tampoco le daban buena espina esas llamadas, le dio una punzada en la sien – mi cabeza.

-Voy a buscarte una pastilla – dijo Ariana saliendo en dirección al baño para buscar el botiquín.

Unos segundos después de que saliera Ariana su celular volvió a sonar – ya es demasiado – dijo Bill tomando el celular molesto, contesto – Hola, no sé quien seas pero deja de molestar de una buena vez! Si vuelvo a saber que llamas a este número me vas a conocer!... – Bill iba a seguir gritando pero fue interrumpido.

-Se perfectamente quien eres, Bill – respondió por primera vez su interlocutor, era una voz masculina.

-Quien eres?! Que quieres?!

-Quería hablar con Ariana… pero ya no tiene sentido supongo…

-Deja de molestarla! Es la última vez que te lo advierto! Dime quien eres?! – Bill estaba histérico, quien podría ser esa persona y porque molestaba a Ariana, no obtuvo respuesta cortaron la comunicación _"quién demonios sería ese tipo? Conocía a Ariana?... no lo creo debe ser un acosador o un paparazzi, maldita sea otra vez están tras ella…"_ , Bill continuaba pensando con el celular en la mano cuando Ariana regresó a la sala portando unas pastillas y un vaso con agua, el notó que aun tenía el celular en la mano _"le cuento?... mejor no…"_ – gracias – dijo Bill recibiendo las pastillas y el agua.

Ariana miró extrañada a Bill – volvieron a llamar – la expresión de Bill era seria por lo que Ariana pensó que tal vez había sucedido algo más.

-No, solo miraba a ver si el número quedo grabado… - Bill trataba de disimular _"no tiene caso alarmarla más, es mejor que se olvide de esto.."_ – creo que deberías cambiar de número, hay mucha gente que tiene tu número y no es seguro, ya te has dado cuenta cómo funciona esto ninguna precaución está de sobra – explicaba al ver el rostro poco convencido de Ariana.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón… - desde que llegó Ariana había notado que Bill estaba extraño – te sucede algo?... te veo raro, estas molesto?

Bill la miró _"si tienes razón, pero lamentablemente la principal razón no te la puedo decir… a decir verdad ni yo entiendo bien que me sucede…"_ – son estos papeles, me fastidia hacer esto y me duele la cabeza, ya se me pasará…

La relación entre ambos había cambiado, ya se llevaban mejor, habían aprendido a convivir ya que eso era lo que hacían, aunque no fueran una pareja real ambos vivían juntos y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, se podía decir que eran amigos, pero habían ciertas cosas inesperadas que empezaban a salirse de control.

Llego el momento de ir a la sesión de fotos, la cita había sido en una casona antigua, se veía bastante bien desde la entrada, tenía un estilo algo gótico y se notaba que en su época debió haber sido una de las más lujosas – es hermosa – dijo Ariana totalmente anonadada.

-Si, es increíble… - dijo Bill mientras conducía el auto por el camino que dirigía a la entrada de la casona luego de haber cruzado las grandes rejas que cercaban la propiedad, se sentía como dentro de un libro de fantasía, estacionó el auto – wow parece la casa de Drácula – dijo Bill sonriendo.

-Si – Ariana sonrió también ante el comentario, para ellos eso no era motivo de susto sino mas bien de admiración, al acercarse a la puerta encontraron a un muchacho – Hola! Soy Ariana Figari.

-Hola! Los estábamos esperando – contesto el muchacho al ver a Bill detrás de Ariana – soy Justin, yo estoy a cargo de la sesión de fotos, les gusta el lugar? – preguntó al ver las expresiones de ambos.

-Claro, es impresionante! Tu elegiste el lugar?

-Si – respondió Justin orgulloso – y les gustará aun más el tema de las fotografías, pasen – les abrió la puerta para empezar con el trabajo, adentro era otro mundo, como viajar a través del tiempo, la casona era de la época colonial, conservaba el estilo de la época, estaba decorado en rojos, dorados y negro, era algo oscura pero muy elegante – aprovecharemos el estilo de la casa, como pueden ver es algo tétrico a pesar de ser tan bella, así que usaremos el único tema que junta ambos adjetivos "vampiros".

Ariana sonrió – me encanta, es perfecto – luego pensó unos minutos y rió bajo luego volteo a ver a Bill – jajaja tú serás Drácula.

-Obviamente, soy guapo, elegante y europeo, encajo a la perfección – Bill hacía muestra de su ya conocido ego.

Ariana volvió a reír y se acercó a él – claro, diremos que Drácula no consumió sangre por 100 años – le dijo por lo bajo.

" _¬¬"_ – los vampiros son delgados – respondió ofendido Bill.

-Permítanme presentarles a Claire – dijo Justin trayendo a una muchacha consigo, era muy bonita, alta, de cabello y ojos claros, y con notables atributos que quedaban descubiertos por la minifalda y la blusa ceñida y escotada que traía puesta.

Ariana la miró dudosa _"será la fotógrafa?"_ \- Hola.

Bill la miró bastante interesado, era una mujer bonita que atraía la atención de los hombres – que tal? – trato de no acercarse mucho, ya conocía los métodos de Ariana con las mujeres que se le acercaban mucho así que era mejor mantener la distancia.

-Ella es la modelo que acompañará a Bill en las fotos – dijo Justin sonriendo.

" _Qué?!"_ Ariana quedo pasmada _"porque cuando todo iba tan bien me tienen que soltar esto de golpe… un momento, este no es mi problema, no me tiene por qué afectar, a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo… que las fotos salgan bien es lo único que me importa y ella es muy bonita así que saldrán bien… es demasiado bonita y demasiado… exuberante…"_ – perfecto… - fingió una sonrisa.

" _Ups, ahora si va arder Troya… Claire se ve linda pero mejor ni me acerco si quiero seguir viviendo… que extraño, porque no me llama la atención? Es decir reconozco que es linda pero Aria… no, no, no, primero prefiero pensar que me estoy volviendo gay…"_ – ehm puedo ver el vestuario? – _"será mejor salir de aquí ahora"_.

-Claro voy a mandar a que lo traigan, Ariana me acompañas un momento quiero que veas unas cosas que he planeado, estoy seguro que te gustarán – respondió Justin emocionado.

-Sí, claro – decía Ariana aun con su sonrisa fingida, volteando a ver a Bill con rostro asesino antes de irse.

" _Y yo qué culpa tengo?"_ pensaba Bill devolviéndole una mirada interrogante.

-Es un lugar un poco tétrico no? – preguntó Claire al quedarse solos.

-Ehm bueno se supone que seremos vampiros - Bill explicaba lo que era obvio.

-Sí pero no tenía que ser tan oscuro y antiguo, da un poco de miedo – Claire se acercaba a Bill.

-De hecho si tenía que ser oscuro y antiguo, a mi me gusta – Bill desviaba la mirada.

-Hubiera sido mejor en un jardín o un invernadero con muchas flores de colores, eso hubiera sido más lindo – decía sonriendo Claire.

" _Ah?! Dios que tiene esta mujer en la cabeza, jamás haría una sesión de fotos en formato Candy, bueno bien dicen nunca digas nunca, pero espero no tener hacerlo…"_ – creo que no es mi estilo – Bill trataba de no reír aunque no podía evitar burlarse mentalmente de la chica.

-Es cierto, se nota que te gusta mucho el negro – dijo Claire al notar la apariencia de Bill – y se te ve muy bien con ese color.

-Ehm gracias, tu… – iba a decir que se le veía bien también pero al ver mas detenidamente su atuendo olvido lo que iba a decir – tu… tu, me parece haberte visto antes – fingió para no quedar descubierto _"hay que reconocer que es muy linda y ella lo sabe, sobre todo como explotarlo, bueno finalmente es parte de su trabajo… lo único malo es que solo es linda…"_.

Claire sonrió, no notó en absoluto el aturdimiento de Bill – seguramente porque hace poco hice unas fotos para Vogue, fue emocionante porque me subieron en un auto y… - y Claire empezó una larga y detallada versión de lo que fue su última sesión de fotos y en lo poco que sabía de autos, uno de los temas favoritos de Bill así que para el eran sacrilegios lo que salía de la boca de la muchacha _"maldita sea porque no se calla… la quiero matar, como se puede ser tan ignorante?... no debe ser que estoy acostumbrado a hablar con Ariana que sabe de temas que comúnmente no saben las mujeres… no, no es solo eso, Claire es demasiado tarada, ya no la soporto…"_ Bill vio con alegría cuando Justin y Ariana volvían – por fin – dijo por lo bajo.

-Primero se harán unas pruebas de luces y de paso para probar como se les ve mejor juntos… - explicaba Justin – en cuanto a su estatura, sus posturas, etc… - se explicó mejor al ver el rostro disconforme de Ariana.

-De acuerdo – fue lo único que dijo Ariana para luego dirigirse al set dejando atrás a los demás.

" _Esto es malo, mas tarde me irá mal…"_ Bill la siguió tratando de despegarse de Claire.

Llegaron a un amplio salón, parecía ser el salón utilizado para fiestas cuando la casona estuvo en funcionamiento, había varios adornos y cuadros antiguos, el techo era bastante alto y colgaban lámparas con luces en forma de candelabros, habían algunos sillones y un piano, habían colocado algunos equipos de luces para iluminar mas el lugar ya que esa casa se distinguía por ser bastante oscura – bien Bill Claire acérquense al piano, quiero ver algo ahí… - pensaba Justin mientras se juntaba con el fotógrafo.

Bill se apoyó junto al piano, no sabía bien qué hacer, Claire se acercó y se recostó sobre Bill – creo que algo así se vería bien – dijo Claire demasiado cerca de Bill.

-Tómale la cintura – dijo Justin mientras movía unos equipos, Bill obedeció pero se sentía incomodo, Claire se acercó mas a Bill y Justin sonrió – se nos debe ver muy bien juntos – le dijo Claire a Bill al oído.

Bill volteo a ver a Ariana, ella estaba cruzada de brazos muy seria _"a mí que me importa, que haga lo que quiera… maldito"_ – Justin yo creo…

-No sé porque no me convence… - sin querer Justin interrumpió a Ariana – perdón me decías algo?

Ariana aprovecho – si en realidad creo que Claire no combina muy bien con Bill, quiero decir ella es muy bonita pero no se hay algo…

-Si pienso lo mismo… - decía Justin desanimado – denme un minuto – dijo Justin para luego dirigirse a su laptop a revisar algo.

Ariana se acercó a ellos, a pesar de que ya todo habían abandonado sus posiciones Bill seguía sosteniendo a Claire de la cintura y ella estaba muy a gusto así – amor no te parece que deberías darle un poco de espacio a Claire para que respire – _"maldición que estoy haciendo, por mi que haga lo que quiera…"_.

Bill la soltó inmediatamente y Claire notó el cambio en Bill al ver a Ariana – solo intentábamos otras posiciones para las fotos – respondió sonriendo Claire.

-Si ya veo… - Ariana volteó y empezó a caminar en dirección a Justin.

-Permiso – Bill fue tras Ariana, una vez se alejaron de Claire y antes de que lleguen a donde estaba Justin Bill la tomó del hombro – espera, que pasó?

Ariana volteó a verlo – a que te refieres? – preguntó hostil _"ni que me venga con cosas ahora que no estoy de humor"_.

-Me pareció que pasó algo con Justin, estas molesta? – Bill ya había notado la actitud de Ariana.

-Si a Justin no le gusta Claire y a decir verdad a mi tampoco… pero no te preocupes ve a seguir disfrutando de tus fotitos yo veré como arreglo eso – Ariana se dispuso a seguir caminando pero Bill le cerró el paso.

-Estas molesta por Claire? – dijo Bill sonriendo _"esta celosa? Un momento a mi porque me alegra eso, conociendo el carácter de esta mujer todavía me alegro, soy demasiado suicida… pero si esta celosa eso quiere decir que le gusto…"_.

-Es difícil entenderte Bill, primero te quejas por la sesión de fotos pero ahora no te veo muy disconforme – respondió sarcástica, Bill empezó a reírse y a Ariana se le termino de ir la paciencia al tacho – permiso – dijo empujándolo para pasar y se dirigió hacia Justin _"quiero cachetearlo ¬¬"_.

-No se me ocurre nada… - dijo Justin decepcionado de si mismo recostado sobre una silla.

-Creo que Claire no es la modelo correcta para la sesión – Bill que había seguido a Ariana fue quien habló para sorpresa de todos, sobretodo de Ariana que no se esperaba eso de Bill _"que? No era que estaba muy a gusto con la barbie?"_ lo miró extrañada y Bill le devolvió una sonrisa tomándola por la cintura dejando aún mas sorprendida a Ariana que solo atinó a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza _"esta loco…"_.

-Si tienes razón… claro! Por supuesto! – Justin había presenciado esa escena y le hizo notar algo que había dejado pasar por alto hasta el momento – eso es! Química!

-Qué? – preguntaron Ariana y Bill al mismo tiempo totalmente extrañados de la actitud de Justin.

-Eso es, lo que se necesita es química, como la química que hay entre ustedes – ambos seguían sin entender el concepto de Justin – es la sensación que desprenden ustedes cuando están juntos, claro porque son una pareja, eso es lo que se necesita que transmitan las fotos…. Y ya sé cómo lograrlo.

A Ariana eso no le sonó bien – que pretendes que Claire y Bill hagan para que transmitan eso?

-No, no hay forma que Claire logre eso, ella no me sirve para estas fotos… - aclaró Justin y Ariana volvió a respirar en paz – solo hay una persona que puede lograr eso… tú, Ariana Bill y tú tienen que hacer las fotos.

-QUÉ?! – Ariana no le encontraba sentido a eso – yo no soy modelo, estás loco…

-Ariana ustedes tienen una química increíble, son una de las mejores parejas que he visto, se verán perfectos, además que esto será un record de ventas créeme, será beneficioso para ustedes y para nosotros…. Vamos, además tú eres linda y te verás muy bien con Bill.

-No, te equivocas – _"cual química? ni siquiera somos una pareja real…"_ – además no me veré bien con Bill yo soy pequeña y menuda y el demasiado alto y…

-Eso es fácil de arreglar, juegos de cámaras, posturas, etc, eso es lo de menos, además por el contrario el hecho que seas más pequeña te hace ver más frágil a ti y más fuerte a él, desde el punto que se le vea son perfectos – Justin seguía entusiasmado con su idea.

-No Justin, definitivamente no.

-Bueno Ariana no quisiera obligarte pero tú te comprometiste con las cabezas de la revista y me dejaron total libertad en la planificación de esta sesión de fotos…

-Pero la sesión de fotos solo comprometía a Bill en ningún momento se hablo de mí… - Ariana no sabía cómo salir de eso _"perfecto me deshago de un problema para meterme en otro peor, mejor que la haga Claire y me aguanto u.u"_.

-Vamos Ariana, te verás preciosa, además las fotos las harás con Bill, cual es el problema? – Justin trataba de convencer a Ariana.

-A mí también me parece buena idea, además tiene razón las fotos las harás conmigo – _"estas fotos serán muuuuuy interesantes xD"_.

" _Eso es lo peor, que las fotos las haré con Bill, maldición no tengo escapatoria, si arruino el trato con esta revista David me matará… ya ni modo"_ – de acuerdo – respondió Ariana al ver que no tenía opción, Bill y Justin sonrieron. Se dirigieron a los camerinos improvisados que eran dos habitaciones dentro de la casona, ya no había más pruebas que hacer Justin estaba seguro que resultaría, Ariana se colocó le vestido que le habían entregado, al ponérselo ya había notado algo extraño pero al verse en el espejo lo comprobó – por qué esta rasgado? Esto esta muy descubierto… y muy entallado… - al terminar de vestirse una estilista la peinó y maquilló, tenía el cabello algo alborotado y un broche, por otro lado su maquillaje era bastante pronunciado, los labios muy rojos y los ojos bien delineados y con sombras oscuras, al terminar con su preparación entró Justin – esto es así? – preguntó Ariana a Justin esperando una respuesta coherente y un cambio de atuendo.

Justin sonrió – Si, si es así… te ves perfecta, eres una vampiresa, mírate – le dijo poniéndola frente a un espejo, Ariana quedó sorprendida de sí misma, en realidad le gustaba la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, el vestido era bonito a pesar de ser revelador y el maquillaje también le gustó, todo era lo que siempre le había gustado solo que nunca pensó que se le vería bien con ello, tenía la misma sensación que días atrás en la fiesta de Mercy – ahora veamos a Bill – dijo finalmente Ariana, ella salió detrás de Justin.

Al salir Ariana pudo ver a Bill que le estaban terminando de pintar unas ojeras, el no se percató de las presencias, Ariana se quedo un momento viéndolo, también se le veía muy bien, estaba totalmente de negro, con una faja ancha al estilo antiguo, una camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados y manchas de supuesta sangre, encima traía un abrigo largo con el cuello levantado, su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás pero algo abultado en el centro, como siempre sus ojos estaban delineados pero ahora también tenían ojeras, cuando terminaron de maquillarlo volteó y se encontró con Ariana, por unos momentos ambos se quedaron perdidos uno en la imagen del otro, ambos se veían bastante bien, sobretodo dentro de los cánones de belleza que ellos manejaban el estilo era perfecto, el momento se prolongo a algunos minutos en que reinó el silencio – este, chicos lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que empezar con la sesión – dijo Justin riendo.

Ambos volvieron a la realidad, Bill se acercó a Ariana – nunca dejarás de sorprenderme – dijo sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla, ella solo devolvió la sonrisa y pensó _"tu tampoco…"_.

Se dirigieron de nuevo al salón y se acercaron al piano – Bill toca el piano – este hizo caso a Justin – Ariana siéntate sobre las teclas al costado de Bill.

" _Qué?!"_ – este… creo que mejor me paro a su lado – sugirió Ariana temerosa.

-Ariana vamos no seas tímida – insistió Justin.

-Ehm tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres levantar sospechas – le dijo Bill por lo bajo, empezaba a gustarle esa sesión de fotos.

" _Maldición"_ – está bien – Ariana resignada se sentó sobre el piano cerca a las teclas que Bill tocaba, este la miraba directamente a los ojos _"esto no ayuda…"_ – cruza las piernas Ariana – Justin seguía dando indicaciones, pero cada vez eran más difíciles de cumplir para Ariana, entre los rasguños del vestido había una abertura bastante amplia que se dejaría notar al cruzar las piernas, pero tuvo que hacerlo – si bajas la mirada te mato – amenazó Ariana a Bill.

Bill reunía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desviar los ojos _"por qué me hacen esto? Soy humano…"_ , hicieron algunas poses cerca del piano para luego pasar a los sillones.

-Bill siéntate – Justin analizaba – Ariana siéntate en sus piernas.

Ariana iba a decir algo pero fue jalada por Bill sin darle mayor oportunidad a oponerse – ten cuidado con lo que vayas a decir, acuérdate que tenemos que fingir – le repitió Bill en voz baja.

Ariana notó una sonrisa en el rostro de Bill _, "este asunto de fingir está resultando demasiado provechoso para él, veremos quién manda aquí... porque me siento así, es solo Bill"_ , Ariana pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Bill y con la otra lo sujeto del cuello del saco.

-Ariana deja caer tu cabeza, simulen una mordida.

Ariana se recostó hacia atrás y Bill se acercó a su cuello – creo que me dejaría morder por ti… por esta vez – susurró Ariana _"veremos quién es más fuerte"_.

Bill con una mano sujetaba su espalda y con la otra tomó su cuello, por la cercanía escuchó perfectamente las palabras de Ariana _"no, no sabe lo que dice, porque me hace esto…"_ , Bill no soportó la cercanía y besó el cuello de Ariana _"noooo, regresa a la realidad!"_.

Ariana sintió una descarga eléctrica _"que fue eso?"_ eso había sido demasiado, por un momento la hizo revivir el beso de hacía unos días, luego recordó lo que ella misma dijo hace un momento _"el desgraciado está jugando conmigo"_.

-Perfecto! – Justin estaba muy complacido por el resultado que estaba obteniendo – Ariana enderézate y abraza a Bill.

Al estar sentada sobre las piernas de Bill Ariana estaba más alta que él y al enderezarse su escote estaba a la vista – no te atrevas a ver – siseo Ariana mientras cruzaba las piernas para hacer equilibrio y evitar caerse.

-Primero me dices que te muerda y ahora me prohíbes ver, quien te entiende – Bill pensó en voz alta _"ups, ahora si me tira una cachetada, estoy jugando con mi vida… aunque creo que no me importaría morir así, no, no, no eres un ser sin lógica y raciocinio, no eres un animal, piensa Bill no dejes de pensar ni un maldito segundo, contrólate… por favor"_.

-Bill sujeta una de sus piernas.

" _Castigo divino por alborotadora u.u"_ – niégate – ordenó Ariana.

-Lo siento querida pero es necesario o será muy obvio – respondió Bill para luego obedecer a Justin _"tu empezaste, además no soy tan tonto, no harías nada en público y de cualquier forma ya estoy muerto xD… nunca pensé que podría verse tan… y que la tendría en mis piernas, no maldita sea mi mente es demasiado rápida, no Ariana no te muevas ni un centímetro, ten piedad de mí…"_.

" _Estamos demasiado cerca, esto no me está gustando, mejor dicho porque me está gustando, corrijo no me está gustando el hecho de que esto me este gustando, mi mente es un desastre en este momento, no puedo pensar"_ – es todo? – preguntó Ariana con la esperanza de obtener una respuesta positiva.

-Déjalos hacer su trabajo amor, nosotros estamos bien aquí – dijo Bill dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ariana _"es ahora o nunca… además tan indiferente no le soy…"_ , inconscientemente se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Bill.

Justin rió ante el comentario de Bill y la incomodidad de Ariana – me imagino que no estás acostumbrada a esto Ariana pero lo haces muy bien, cuando te enseñe el resultado te sorprenderás…

Ariana fingió una sonrisa, estaba muy tensa – que bueno… - _"yo tengo la culpa, solo a mí se me ocurre retar a BILL HAGO LO QUE SE ME DA LA GANA KAULITZ… calma Ariana esto tiene explicación, Bill es un hombre atractivo y a ti siempre te ha gustado, físicamente, físicamente, recuerda eso y no olvides lo insoportable que es"._

-Regresen al piano, quiero intentar algo ahí… - indicaba pensativo Justin.

Ariana intentó pararse pero Bill la abrazó por la cintura evitando movimiento alguno, ella sintió demasiado cerca a Bill y volteó a verlo, el sonreía, era demasiado molesto sentirse tan torpe frente a él, empezó a fastidiarse – piensas que porque estamos en frente de otras personas no voy a ponerte en tu sitio, no escuchaste que tenemos que ir al piano – dijo cortante evadiendo su mirada.

Para Bill era un gran espectáculo verla así _"molesta también se ve linda xD"_ – jaja es divertido fastidiarte, lo siento – dijo soltándola.

Todos se dirigieron al piano como fue indicado – Bill siéntate y Ariana párate detrás de él… ahora abrázalo… bien ahora muérdelo tú…

" _Jajaja la venganza es dulce"_ Ariana había abrazado por detrás a Bill, acomodó el cuello de su saco y se acercó a él, empezaron los flashes nuevamente mientras tanto Ariana empezó a acariciar el cuello de Bill y a jugar con su saco _"siempre me ha gustado el perfume que usa, no te desvíes…"_.

Bill sentía la respiración de Ariana demasiado cerca y la forma en que Ariana jugaba con su ropa era bastante seductora, Bill empezó a sudar frío _"luego no me culpes de nada, eres tú la causante"_ , no podía evitar que su respiración se acelere.

-Muy bien, quédense ahí un momento más… - continuaba Justin.

Bill sentía demasiadas cosas juntas, hacía un rato que había dejado de pensar, Ariana tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella seguía inmersa el perfume de Bill sin querer dio un suspiro, Bill sintió claramente su respiración y su débil sonido, eso fue un detonante, sintió como se le erizaba la piel, volteó rápidamente y vio los ojos de Ariana, eran profundos y hermosos, Ariana también choco con la mirada de Bill, se podría decir que era lo que más le gustaba de él, sus ojos, sin que Ariana pudiera reaccionar Bill le dio un beso, en ese momento solo respondía a lo que sentía y a nada más, Ariana tampoco pudo hacer mucho no estaba en una situación muy diferente a Bill, no pudo evitarlo o quizá no quiso evitarlo, probablemente en ese momento aun no estaba preparada para aceptarlo, ninguno de los dos.

-Perfecto! Yo lo sabía, son perfectos… - Justin disfrutaba el momento – no sé si podré publicar todas estas fotos pero son geniales! Tengo mucho material…

-Aún no entiendo porque no hice yo las fotos?! – le reclamó Claire a Justin, ella había permanecido a un lado del estudio como espectadora.

-Mira, eres linda pero ya te explique que no había química entre Bill y tú, las fotos no hubieran funcionado, además no sé de qué te preocupas de todas formas te pagaré lo acordado…

Claire miró a Justin ofendida – no solo se trata del dinero, soy una modelo conocida, tengo un nombre en este ambiente! Además si ese tipo de cosas eran las que querías yo también las podría haber hecho, no sé porque le das tanta importancia a una principiante que ni siquiera tiene los requisitos mínimos para ser una modelo…

Justin se frotó las sienes y volteó a verla – Claire, es cierto que quizá Ariana no mida 1.80 o tenga unas medidas perfectas o toda la experiencia que tú si tienes pero hay algo que tú jamás habrías podido lograr, mira – la giró haciendo que viera directamente a Ariana y a Bill – los ves – ambos acababan de separarse y permanecían mirándose aun – sientes lo que ellos transmiten, eso se llama química y no la podrías lograr simplemente imitando lo que ella hace…

-No puedo creer que un profesional como tú hable así, nosotros sabemos que las fotografías son actuación, yo estoy preparada para eso y ella no, soy una excelente actriz no deberías dudar de mí.

-Hay cosas que ni la mejor actuación podrían imitar, ellos son novios por eso tienen química y se nota a kilómetros de distancia, lo siento pero en este caso Ariana era necesaria para las fotos, no dudo que seas una buena actriz pero jamás hubieras logrado esa actitud en Bill… - Justin había perdido la paciencia y Claire lo miraba molesta – ahora si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando – Justin se volteo para seguir revisando las fotos que había tomado.

-La agencia se enterará de esto, no se va a quedar así Justin – Claire tomó sus cosas y salió furiosa del lugar, Justin no escuchó las palabras de Claire él estaba convencido que había tomado la decisión correcta y estaba complacido con el resultado.

Ariana y Bill acababan de separarse y aun no estaban totalmente consientes de la realidad _"Qué hice? No pude contenerme…"_ pensaba Bill, _"por qué lo hizo? Aún estará jugando conmigo?"_ , los gritos de Claire los devolvieron a la realidad – que sucede? – preguntó Bill aun atontado mirando en dirección a donde provenían los gritos.

-La princesita está molesta al parecer – dijo Ariana fastidiada de recordar a Claire.

-La princesita? Ah Claire – Bill pensó en voz alta y entendió a quien se refería Ariana al verla salir dando un portazo.

-Que otra princesita hay por aquí? – preguntó sarcástica Ariana – que bien te acuerdas de ella… - _"ella tenía que estar presente hasta en este momento"_.

Bill no entendía _"y ahora por qué esta de mal humor?"_ – estas molesta?

-Tendría que estarlo? Tu qué crees Bill? – Ariana empezó a alejarse.

-No te entiendo, yo… - Bill no pudo terminar su frase fue interrumpido.

-Hablaremos de esto en casa – dijo tajante Ariana para luego dirigirse a Justin – Justin es todo, ya tienes bastante material así que dejémoslo hasta aquí – Ariana hablo tranquilamente con Justin a pesar de la cólera que tenía en ese momento _"esta es la última vez que va a jugar conmigo, no soy ninguna tarada"_.

-De acuerdo, más bien te agradezco mucho Ariana, no sabes lo que significa esto, las fotos son geniales, ya lo verás cuando salga la revista, será un record de ventas – dijo Justin muy feliz.

Ariana y Justin terminaron de conversar algunas cosas y luego ella y Bill fueron a cambiarse, ambos se dirigieron al auto de Bill sin decir palabra alguna _"está furiosa"_ pensaba Bill mientras conducía, por otro lado Ariana miraba atentamente el camino tratando de tranquilizar su ira _"que pretende! Que soy su juguete! No sé con qué mujeres este acostumbrado a tratar pero yo no soy una p… cálmate Ariana, trata de tranquilizarte… pero seguramente le hubiera sido más cómodo con Claire, ella seguramente hubiera accedido a sus estupideces…"._

-Quieres que ponga la radio – dijo tentativamente Bill _"está molesta conmigo? No entiendo ahora que hice?... bueno la bese pero es tan grave?"_.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-Puedo saber porque estas molesta conmigo? – _"definitivamente no la entiendo, necesito que me explique, me rindo adivinando sus pensamientos"_.

Ariana volteó a verlo indignada y vio el rostro interrogante de Bill lo cual la molesto aun mas – no tienes idea de que puede haberme molestado?!

-No, por eso te lo pregunto – sin querer Bill subió un poco la voz _"ya cogió de costumbre gritarme"._

-Eres el colmo del cinismo! deja de molestarme de una buena vez! me tienes harta! – soltó Ariana, ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo.

Bill estacionó el auto de golpe, habían llegado a la casa – y ahora porque soy un cínico?!

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo solo déjame en paz! – luego de decir eso Ariana salió del auto y entró en la casa.

Bill salió tras ella, entró en la casa azotando la puerta la actitud de Ariana lo había molestado demasiado, en su opinión el no había hecho nada grave – espera un momento! Te pedí que me expliques!

Ariana había empezado a subir las escalera pero no llego a dar ni dos pasos, los gritos de Bill la detuvieron – ya te dije que me dejes en paz! No te voy a explicar nada! – gritó Ariana sin pensar, ninguno de los dos lo había notado pero estaban gritando en plena sala y con espectadores presentes, Gustav, Georg y David estaban en la sala trabajando cuando ellos llegaron.

-Es imposible tratar contigo cuando te pones en ese plan! Te hablo como personas adultas pero eres una niña!

-Claro! Mejor habla con mujeres como Claire! – _"mierda! Porque dije eso!"_

-No puedo creerlo! Estas molesta por ella?! – dijo Bill sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, le parecía un motivo demasiado ridículo _"no lo creo, si Claire es una tarada, no se puede cruzar más de dos palabras con ella"_.

-Estoy molesta contigo! Me tienes harta! Siempre haces lo que quieres y no… - Ariana volteó a ver directamente a Bill mientras soltaba todo lo que en ese momento tenía atravesado pero al momento de voltear notó que no estaban solos, todos sus espectadores presenciaban la pelea atentamente - …y no piensas en los demás – terminó de decir la frase con un hilo de voz por la impresión que le causo _"ay no, por favor que no haya dicho nada indebido, por la rabia ya ni sé que he dicho"_.

-Que hago lo que quiero?! Esa sesión de fotos la arreglaste tu sin consultarme y aun así fui sin protestar! Te parece que hago lo que quiero?! – Bill no se daba cuenta de las presencias, ya se había puesto histérico.

-Eso se trataba de Tokio Hotel, se trata de mi trabajo y el tuyo, eso va mas allá de ti y de mi, y me dices que yo soy la infantil!

-Eres infantil por hacer un lio por una mujer tan insignificante como Claire! – Bill hablo sin pensar, al terminar de decir eso vio como Ariana lo miraba con odio _"imbécil para que la volví a mencionar"_.

-Tan insignificante que recuerdas perfectamente su nombre y supongo que hay otras cosas de ella que son aun mas difíciles de olvidar! – Ariana volvió a subir las escaleras.

-Ariana no hemos terminado de hablar! – Bill subió tras ella.

-Después hablamos! Ahora no quiero! – Ariana siguió su camino hacia la habitación con Bill tras ella.

-Ya para con esto! Tienes que entender que… - Bill fue interrumpido por una puerta que se estrello frente a él – Ariana! – todos los gritos habían sido claramente escuchados desde el primer piso _"no es posible! No puedo! Simplemente no puedo entenderla!"_ Bill estaba a punto de reventar, pero intentó calmarse _"tiene razón, en este momento no tiene sentido que sigamos hablando, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado… que se le pase primero"_ , Bill por primera vez prestó atención a la gente que había cuando llegaron a la casa _"maldición, ojala no hayamos dicho nada comprometedor"_ , bajo con la intención de tantear el terreno y de despejar su mente, hablar con sus amigos podrían relajarlo, llegó a la sala en la que todos permanecían en silencio lo miraban de reojo y se miraban entre ellos, Bill finalmente se hundió en un sillón – estoy cansado.

-Bueno, Bill que te puedo decir, solo te recomiendo que tengas algo de paciencia… - intentaba aconsejar David.

-Osea que yo tuve la culpa – Bill estaba algo a la defensiva.

-No quise decir eso… aunque Ariana mencionó a una chica y eso digamos que… - continuaba David.

-Claire es una modelo estúpida y además al final no hice ninguna foto con ella… - Bill empezó a contarles como había transcurrido la sesión de fotos tratando de evitar algunos detalles que no era conveniente mencionar – así que no sé qué es lo que tanto le molesta.

-Bueno hijo, como explicarte… Claire es una amenaza, ehm es una chica linda de la que te podrías interesar y es lógico que a Ariana no le agrade esa idea – David intentaba hacer entender a Bill – es comprensible, solo trata de darle seguridad, que ella sepa que solo te interesa ella… Bill no habrás hecho nada con esa modelo no?!

-Claro que no! Como se te ocurre – _"entonces Ariana esta celosa de Claire?"_ por alguna razón que el mismo no quería comprender le alegraba la idea de que Ariana sintiera celos _"aunque también es posible que este molesta porque la bese, aunque no entiendo porque hace unos días fue ella misma quien me beso :S"_.

-Bueno, entonces solo espera a que se calme para que hables con ella – terminó de explicarle David.

-El carácter que tiene esa mujer me va a volver loco – decía Bill frotándose las sienes – es inútil intentar razonar con ella ahora.

Gustav no pudo evitar reír – no solo inútil si no imposible, te tiró la puerta en la cara – luego vio la cara de perro que le puso Bill – perdón.

-Bueno tu me tienes que indicar las piezas de tu batería que hay que cambiar, vamos – David y Gustav se dirigieron nuevamente al estudio para seguir trabajando.

-Qué paso realmente? – preguntó Georg al quedarse solos.

-Lo que les conté – Bill evadió la pregunta.

-Estás seguro? – Georg siempre notaba cuando Bill mentía, luego del distanciamiento con Tom se habían vuelto más cercanos – no te creo.

-Bueno es que también la bese… - Bill le contó también el otro lado de la historia, en la que ambos habían estado dentro de un juego de seducción a ver quién era más fuerte y finalmente ambos habían perdido – no creo que eso le haya molestado… - decía Bill confundido.

-Bueno eso asumiendo que tu le gustas – aclaro Georg – pero no lo sabes.

Bill permaneció callado un momento, esa teoría lo había dejado sin argumentos _"es verdad, yo no sé nada de su vida pasada, a lo mejor y hasta está enamorada y no tengo idea y simplemente juego con esto… tal vez si tengo la culpa de todo… tal vez para ella no soy más que un acuerdo…"_ por alguna razón que no entendía esa idea no le gustaba nada, sentía culpa, arrepentimiento, y sobre todo un vacio.

-Bill, que esto no se te salga de las manos, date cuenta para que estas metido en esto…. No olvides el motivo – Georg hablaba y Bill lo miraba pero no decía palabra alguna – Bill a ti te gusta?

-Qué? – Bill no quería hacerse esa pregunta – que dices?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, te gusta Ariana?

Bill permaneció en silencio un momento _"no, esto es un juego que se ha salido de control, pero ya es hora de volver a la realidad, basta… tú tienes una razón para hacer las cosas, céntrate en eso"_ – no, es una mujer bonita e interesante, pero no.

-Bien, entonces no lo arruines, no juegues.

-Sí, tienes razón – fue el final de esa conversación, Bill no quería seguir pensando y aunque su mente lo traicionaba no volvió a sacar el tema a flote, pasaron las horas y Georg también fue al estudio a trabajar, Bill decidió subir a su habitación _"seguro ya se calmo, de cualquier forma tengo que hablar con ella en algún momento, mejor de una vez"_ , se acercó a la puerta y descubrió que estaba cerrada pero sin echar llave, entró, la luz estaba apagada solo unas lámparas alumbraban la habitación, en un extremo Ariana trabajaba en su laptop en su sillón de siempre, Bill se sentó en un sillón frente a ella – podemos hablar? – dijo Bill en voz modulada, ya no gritaban, ambos estaban más tranquilos, Ariana lo miró y asintió, entonces Bill prosiguió – Claire es la única razón de que te hayas molestado?

-No – dijo Ariana tajante pero calmada, Bill se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta pero permaneció callado para que Ariana siguiera explicando – de hecho ella es lo que menos importa ahora…

" _Por fin estamos de acuerdo, aunque si es así el problema es aun mas grande…"_ – entonces que es lo que te molesto?

-Que no me respetes – Ariana habló claramente – que juegues conmigo, ya no quiero que juegues conmigo… - _"no me confundas mas por favor, ya no quiero seguir con este juego, es demasiado peligroso"_.

-A que te refieres con que juego contigo? – _"esto no va bien, no lo digas por favor…"_.

-Sabes a que me refiero, ya no quiero que pase lo mismo que esta tarde – Ariana en ese momento hubiera querido ser capaz de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar las cosas, porque aunque las cosas ahora se hablaran ya no se podrían borrar de su mente.

Bill tenía sentimientos cruzados en ese momento, volvía a molestarse – que es lo que no quieres que se repita? – Ariana permaneció callada no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero ambos sabían a qué se referían, Bill se sentía impotente – no quieres que te vuelva a besar? – soltó sin pensar volviendo a sentirse molesto.

Ariana no entendía su reacción _"porque me lo hace más difícil, para él es tan simple, puede encontrar a cualquier mujer para divertirse un rato pero yo no quiero ser esa mujer, no quiero jugar con un fuego con el que se de antemano que me voy a quemar"_ – no, no quiero.

-Perfecto, no lo volveré a hacer entonces – terminó de decir Bill para salir de la habitación, no sabía porque pero estaba molesto, tenía ganas de romper algo, atravesó la sala y se dirigió al bar de la casa, se sirvió un whisky y lo bebió de un sorbo, por alguna razón eso no lo calmó, lanzó el vaso por una ventana haciendo que este se estrelle en la terraza y reviente en mil pedazos _"y ahora porque me siento así, maldita sea!"_ , volvió a la sala prendió el equipo de música y se tumbó en sillón por algunas horas, no sabe cuántas pero fueron varias en las que prefirió desconectar su cerebro de la realidad, simplemente no quería pensar.


	15. Capítulo 15

Habían pasado algunos días en los que Ariana y Bill si bien no se peleaban se limitaban al mínimo trato diario, sin dejar de lado el acuerdo que tenían pero guardando distancias, Ariana estaba clara en su posición que le indicaba que cualquier acercamiento a Bill era más que peligroso, la razón se debía a que ahora había conocido a la persona que era tras la fama y el nombre y esa persona le gustaba demasiado _"es una estrella, aunque aquí parezca cualquier chico no deja de ser una estrella, puede tener a la mujer que él quiera cuando él quiera, porque tendría que interesarse en mí, solo está jugando y si sigo su juego cuando se acabe la única lastimada voy a ser yo… porque en algún momento esto se acabará, quiera o no…"_ , Bill se sentía impotente, no podía explicarse nada, ni el mismo se entendía pero el fastidio que sentía hacía ya varios días no se iba, se sentía incluso fuera de lugar, a pesar de haber viajado por tanto tiempo y por tantos lugares recién ahora se sentía fuera de lugar, hacía mucho que no conocía gente que fuera importante para él y sobre todo que lo trataran como a cualquier persona, que lo hicieran recordar que finalmente no era más que un muchacho y que lo valoraran por la persona que era y no por el nombre que tenía o por el trabajo que desempeñaba era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que esas cosas habían pasado a segundo plano _"necesito hablar con ella, que me haga bromas, que me regrese a la realidad y que me recuerde que no estoy solo, otra vez me siento solo… no, ya no solo necesito eso de ella, porque ahora siento que necesito más, y porque me están insoportable la idea de pensar que es imposible, fue un sueño muy corto, me había olvidado que Bill Kaulitz no tiene derecho a soñar…"_ , ambos se sumían en su propia depresión momentánea.

Ariana bajaba por las escaleras iba rumbo a la oficina, en la sala estaban los chicos esperando a Tom y Gustav para ir a ensayar, este último entró con una revista en las manos – esto si fue una sorpresa – decía sonriendo – Ariana con todo respeto eres una belleza – dijo mirando a las escaleras – y tu hermano cosa rara en ti se te ve varonil jajaja – le dijo a Bill quien volteó a verlo extrañado.

-A que te refieres? – preguntó Bill entre molesto y confuso.

Georg le quito de las manos la revista a Gustav y la abrió – ya salieron las fotos que se tomaron, wow! – dijo mirando la revista y desviando la mirada hacia Ariana que permanecía parada en las escaleras.

Ariana y Bill sintieron una punzada, las fotos que tantos problemas habían causado ya habían sido publicadas, sentían curiosidad de verlas pero también les tenían rencor, ellas eran las culpables de todo lo sucedido, Ariana bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala – si, ayer salió la revista a la venta a nivel mundial, no pensé que fueran a tener tanta aceptación – dijo algo abatida.

Finalmente Bill no pudo aguantar la curiosidad y se dirigió a Georg y le arrebato la revista, al ver las fotos fue como revivir esos momentos que a pesar de que hayan desatado una pelea fueron buenos _"sale preciosa, el estúpido fotógrafo supo captar su belleza…"_ Bill miraba anonadado – wow Ariana sales increíblemente sexy – dijo Georg que se asomó por un costado para seguir viendo las fotos, acto seguido Bill le estrelló la revista en el estómago – lo siento – se disculpó con la respiración entrecortada.

-Miren esto – los llamó Gustav que había prendido el televisor mientras los demás hablaban, todos se acercaron, era un programa de espectáculos en el que se hablaba acerca de las fotos, decían que se habían batido records de ventas y que la imagen de ambos era lo más visto en internet, en resumen las imágenes habían dado la vuelta al mundo, todos elogiaban a Ariana y destacaban la nueva imagen que se veía de Bill, mucho más varonil y mas adulto al mostrarse en esos ángulos con una mujer la cual es su pareja actual – chicos ahora sí que lo hicieron en grande, todos hablan de ustedes… - decía sonriendo Gustav – Ariana nos sorprendiste a todos.

-No habías visto las fotos? – preguntó Georg al ver que Ariana había visto con mucho asombro la televisión.

-Bueno, ayer me hicieron llegar la revista a mi oficina, pero no la había visto aún, en realidad es la primera vez que veo las fotos – decía Ariana sorprendida, estaba sorprendida de ella misma y también de la imagen de ella junto a Bill _"Justin tenía razón, me sorprendí mucho, y también tenía razón en que… se nos ve bien xD… es extraño pero me siento bien de vernos juntos en esas fotos"_ , sin querer Ariana sonrió.

Bill sintió alguna especie de alivio al verla sonreír, tal vez esperaba que ella se enojara nuevamente y tenía miedo que eso sucediera, se sintió de buen humor repentinamente – ya viste que no se te vio tan pequeña en relación a mi estatura – le dijo a Ariana sonriendo para luego dirigirse al estudio, no quería molestarla.

Ariana bajo la mirada, recordó que ese fue uno de las excusas que uso para huir de las fotos y empezó a reír _"aún recuerda eso xD"_ , luego se dirigió a su oficina, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y muchas llamadas pendientes, abrió un cajón miró por unos momentos un objeto, su antiguo celular _"si lo prendo un momento? No, mejor no"_ sentía la tentación de ver quien podría haberla llamado, pero la gente con la que ahora se comunicaba ya tenían su nuevo número, lo único que podría aparecer son las llamadas misteriosas que la estuvieron acosando y ella no necesitaba saber de eso, antes cuando esas cosas aparecían ella se resguardaba en Bill por alguna razón estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse protegida, pero ahora que estaban distanciados lo que menos necesitaba eran más preocupaciones así que cerró el cajón y continuo con su trabajo.

Por otro lado se escuchaban las noticias en un televisor – estas imágenes han dado la vuelta al mundo, aun aquí siendo otro país Spectacular es la revista más vendida del mes y como no jajaja si estas imágenes han sorprendido a todos, ya se sabía desde su anuncio público que Bill Kaulitz mantenía una relación amorosa con la periodista Ariana Figari pero estas imágenes revelan que su relación está en su máximo apogeo y también nos queda en claro porque Bill eligió a esta muchacha jajaja – no se escuchó mas del televisor este fue apagado intempestivamente.

-Esta es la revista de la que hablan – dijo una mujer mayor a un hombre de su misma edad al tiempo que le extendía el objeto, el hombre se limito a pasar páginas deteniéndose en la imagen central que ocupaba dos páginas, quedo pasmado de la impresión – no hay duda, es ella… porque no nos dijo nada… - no pudo terminar fue interrumpida.

-Tú tienes la culpa de esto, nunca supiste cuidar a tu hija! – dijo el hombre al tiempo que se paraba y destruía hoja por hoja la revista – esto es basura! – luego sintió un mareo provocado por la impresión.

-Siéntate! Iré por tus pastillas – le decía la mujer al momento que lo ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente – la llamo? Tengo que hablar con ella – la mujer sin querer pensó en voz alta.

-Nada de llamar! Iremos! Esto se tiene que solucionar personalmente, ahora si tendrá que venir con nosotros quiera o no, es demasiado! – el hombre no podía parar de echar de gritos cosa que no ayudaba a su actual estado de salud.

Por la tarde David regresaba a su oficina luego de estar todo el día fuera – David! Por fin te encuentro, por favor toma esta llamada, la señora ha llamado todo el día, dice que es la mamá de Ariana – le explicaba mientras le extendía el teléfono.

-Qué? La mamá de Ariana? Qué extraño, le has dicho algo a ella? – decía David recibiendo el teléfono.

-No, no la he visto, además me pareció mejor avisarte a ti primero, ya sabes por lo que paso antes…

-Sí, tienes razón, yo hablare con ella – David entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta – Hola?

-Buenas tardes, soy Bianca Figari, la madre de Ariana.

-Buenas tardes, soy David Jost, manager de Tokio Hotel – David pensó que debería haber hecho mas preguntas antes de presentarse ya que tendría que estar seguro que se trataba realmente de la madre de Ariana pero algo lo hizo confiar en esa señora – mucho gusto, disculpe pero Ariana no se encuentra en la oficina en estos momentos.

-Que lastima, su padre y yo acabamos de llegar al país, quisiéramos verla y hablar con ella, hemos ido a su departamento pero nos dijeron que ya no vive ahí por eso nos hemos estado comunicando a sus oficinas pero veo que es difícil contactar con ella – explicaba Bianca notoriamente apenada.

-Ustedes no viven en el país? No tenía idea, ehm si bueno ella hace un tiempo se mudo y por motivos de seguridad es que es difícil contactar con ella, usted sabe ser la novia de Bill Kaulitz tiene sus riesgos jajaja pero si han hecho un viaje tan largo no puede ser en vano, dígame en que hotel están y yo enviare un auto por ustedes, de todas maneras ella tendrá que regresar a casa si es que no está ahí ahora, ahí podrán conversar y conocer a su yerno jajaja supongo que aun no han tenido el gusto jajaja – David bromea desconociendo totalmente la situación actual.

-Se lo agradezco mucho y le tomó la palabra, es muy importante para nosotros verla lo antes posible – contesto cortésmente Bianca, pero en realidad no le gustaba nada el hecho de conocer a su yerno y aun tenía algunas dudas, por qué y a dónde se mudo Ariana?

Y ese fue el acuerdo entre David y los papás de Ariana, luego de esto David le pidió a la gente de producción que se habían enterado acerca de las llamadas que guardaran el secreto ya que quería darle una sorpresa a Ariana, solo que él no tenía idea que clase de sorpresa le daría.

Por la noche Ariana terminaba de hacer su trabajo como siempre acurrucada en la sala de su casa acompañada de su laptop, en ese momento salió Bill del estudio – sigues trabajando?

-Sí, todavía tengo para un rato mas – contestaba Ariana sin apartar la vista de la laptop.

-Voy por algo de comer, quieres que te traiga algo? – Bill no sabía bien como tratar a Ariana, ella ahora estaba muy distante y era difícil hablar con ella cuando no había nadie más presente, en el fondo tenía miedo que lo rechace, otra vez.

Ariana volteo a verlo, ella quería volver a los días anteriores en que conversaban mucho y se llevaban bien, pero era mejor que no – ehm café por favor – regreso la vista rápidamente a la laptop, tenía miedo de traicionarse ella misma.

-Te traeré algo de pizza también – dijo Bill mientras salía en dirección a la cocina, sabía que cuando Ariana se sumía en su trabajo podía pasar el día completo sin comer.

Luego de un par de minutos la puerta se abrió, por ella entró un David demasiado eufórico – Ariana?! – dijo parándose frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola David – contestó ella sin prestarle mucha atención, de todos modos el tipo solía actuar extraño en ocasiones.

-Te tengo una sorpresa! – decía tratando de obtener su atención haciendo señas con las manos – pregúntame que es, pregúntame.

Ariana suspiro y levanto la vista – alguna reunión con la prensa tal vez? – dijo Ariana burlándose.

-Ehm no, aunque sí creo que hay algo de eso que ha quedado pendiente, pero de momento puede esperar – respondió pensativo.

-Wow algo más importante que eso… mmmm no me digas que los chicos lanzaron un video! – dijo Ariana asustada – no, Bill me lo hubiera dicho…

-Te rindes, te rindes, nunca lo adivinarás, pregúntame que es.

-Dios mío todos los hombres de este lugar son unos niños, de acuerdo, que sorpresa David? – Ariana dijo la última frase fingiendo curiosidad y adoptando un tono infantil.

David hizo una seña en dirección a la puerta y luego dijo – tatán! – al momento ingresó una pareja algo mayor por la puerta.

Ariana sintió que se congelaba de pies a cabeza, no podía creerlo _"no puede ser, estoy soñando, no más bien esto es una pesadilla"_ – mamá? Papá? Que hacen aquí?

-Bueno los dejo, deben tener mucho de qué hablar, voy a buscar a Bill – fue lo último que dijo David antes de salir de la sala sin notar la tensión que se formó en el ambiente.

-Ariana, hijita, hace tanto que no nos vemos – dijo Bianca intentando acercarse a Ariana, pero Octavio la detuvo.

-Cómo que hacemos aquí?! Tú sabes perfectamente que hacemos aquí! – dijo Octavio, el padre de Ariana, acercándose a ella.

Ariana de primera impresión se asustó por la actitud de su padre _"hace tanto que no escuchaba sus gritos… no volverá a asustarme como cuando era pequeña…"_ – cálmate papá, no se a que te refieres.

-No sabes?! – Octavio sacó la revista que tenía guardada bajo su abrigo y se la lanzó a Ariana – esto te refresca la memoria?!

Ariana no evitó el impacto de la revista, que no le causo mayor daño pero si mucha molestia por la actitud que tomaba su padre, vio la revista en el suelo y comprendió _"claro, no está bien visto que su hija salga en revistas de espectáculos, bueno, tendrá que acostumbrarse"_ – papá se que no te gustan esas cosas pero es el ambiente en el que ahora vivo.

-Bonito ambiente escoges… eres una inconsciente, desperdicias tu vida y avergüenzas a tu familia – Octavio siseaba en lugar de hablar y se acercaba a Ariana, estaba perdiendo los papeles - en que estas pensando?! – nuevamente subió la voz y tomó a Ariana de los hombros.

En ese momento Bill aparecía por el pasillo, David le había contado que los padres de Ariana habían llegado, él conocía ya la historia así que eso no le dio buena espina – buenas noches – dijo subiendo un poco el tono de voz y haciéndose presente en la sala al ver el ambiente tan tenso _"no sé si mi presencia aquí ayuda o estorba pero algo me dice que no la deje sola"_ , se acercó un poco más.

Octavio soltó a Ariana y volteó a ver a Bill, sintió rabia, él era el culpable de que su hija callera tan bajo – dile que no se entrometa, que se vaya.

-No puedo hacer eso – Ariana tampoco quería quedarse sola, no quería involucrar a Bill en sus problemas pero tampoco quería que se vaya, era como instintivo, ella se sentía segura cuando Bill estaba a su lado y ahora lo necesitaba.

-Hija por favor, es lo mejor – suplicaba Bianca.

-Mamá no puedo hacer eso, es su casa puede estar en donde quiera – dijo fastidiada Ariana.

-Es su casa?! – dijo Octavio aún mas sorprendido.

Ariana sintió que lo peor podía avecinarse _"creo que no debí decir eso u.u"_ , Ariana permaneció en silencio un momento pero decidió que era mejor decir todo de una vez – si, esta es su casa, hace un tiempo me mude… ahora vivo con él.

-Qué?! – Octavio no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Bill notó la desaprobación del padre de Ariana y se acerco a ella _"todo esto es por mi culpa, por el bendito trato, ese hombre no se ve para nada amable, y no le gusta la idea de que sea su yerno, esto se pondrá difícil"_ – soy Bill Kaulitz, mucho gusto, lamento conocerlos en estas circunstancias, ehm hace un tiempo decidimos que era mejor que Ariana viviera aquí por seguridad, ella cuenta con guardaespaldas pero no es suficiente, aquí es mucho más seguro que en su departamento.

Octavio miraba a Bill con odio – encima es peligroso que salgas con él! No entiendo en que te basas para tomar tus decisiones! – se frotaba las sienes intentando calmarse.

-Papá, entiendo que tal vez no estés de acuerdo pero no puedes decirme con quien salir así como no podías decidir la carrera que estudiaría.

Octavio volvió a enfurecer al recordar el poco control que tenía sobre su hija – no puedo?! Eres una irresponsable! Primero con lo de esa carrera! Esa fue la causa de todo! Por esa maldita carrera lo conociste a él! Te parece muy bonito ser la mujer de un rockero?!

-Cálmate papá – Ariana sentía vergüenza de lo que decía Octavio y lo que estaba segura estaba por decir acerca de Bill.

Octavio no podía controlarse, estaba al límite – acaso te gusta esa vida?! El alcohol, las drogas, las orgías?! …

-Orgías? – dijo Bill en voz baja, eso no tenía sentido _"este hombre nos está dando más crédito del que merecemos…"_.

-Octavio por favor cálmate, te hará daño – suplicaba Bianca.

-Tú no entiendes nada! Es tu culpa! No supiste criar a tu hija! – le respondió Octavio a lo que Bianca se quedo callada nuevamente, luego volteó a ver a Bill y volvió a dirigirse a Ariana – al menos pudiste buscar un hombre! No un afeminado!

-Señor, con todo respeto le pido que se controle – Bill reunió todo su autocontrol posible para decir eso, él odiaba ese tipo de insinuaciones.

-No estoy hablando contigo! – le gritó Octavio, no quería si quiera verlo aun peor era escucharlo, para él era quien estaba destruyendo la vida de su hija.

-Papá basta – Ariana no sabía qué hacer.

-Basta! Eso digo yo! Ya basta de arruinar tu vida! Salir en esa revista como una prostituta al lado de este maricón es lo último que voy a permitir! – Octavio estaba totalmente descontrolado.

-Octavio! – gritó asustada Bianca.

Ariana no podía creer lo que le había dicho su papá, el siempre había tenido ese carácter difícil y se exaltaba rápidamente pero esta vez se había excedido, se sentía dolida, sin darse cuenta sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-No puede hablarle así a su hija – Bill estaba molesto, no por los insultos que el hombre le lanzó a él ya que a fin de cuentas eso no era nada nuevo, pero si lo había fastidiado demasiado la forma en que le hablaba a Ariana, desde que llegó solo gritaba y ahora la había llamado prostituta _"que padre puede llamar así a su hija, maldito cobarde, que bueno que Ariana se alejo de él"_ , Bill vio la expresión de Ariana y sus lagrimas, la tomó de la mano.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Te dije que no quería hablar contigo! Aún con todo el dinero y la fama que tienes nunca merecerás a mi hija!

-Es cierto, yo no merezco a una mujer como Ariana, pero usted tampoco merece una hija como ella – le dijo Bill hablando a un nivel normal de voz, no quería ponerse al mismo nivel que Octavio ni seguir asustando a Ariana.

Octavio sonrió furioso – no voy a gastar mi tiempo hablando contigo – fue lo último que le dijo a Bill para luego volver a dirigirse a Ariana - tú podrías estudiar otra cosa, casarte con un congresista o un empresario, no tienes que estar con un tipo como este!

Ariana reunió todas sus fuerzas para hablar, se sentía cansada y dolida – no es justo, solo porque soy la hija de un diplomático no tengo derecho a hacer mi vida como quiera? Deja de querer controlarme por favor, déjame ser libre, si quieres niega que soy tu hija yo no te desmentiré pero ya déjame vivir! – ya no podía controlar sus lágrimas.

Bill se sentía aún peor escuchando las palabras de Ariana y viéndola llorar, empezaba a sentir un profundo rencor por ese hombre que no parecía ser quien le había dado la vida a Ariana, la abrazó de la cintura y tomaba fuertemente su mano, intentaba transmitirle fortaleza, no sabía que decir.

-Se acabó, harás lo que yo diga, tú no estás apta para decidir tu vida, primero eliges una carrera que nos avergüenza y ahora te acuestas con este tipo, tanto quieres fama y dinero que estas dispuesta a venderte! – Octavio se dirigía hacia Ariana, parecía querer tomarla y llevársela por la fuerza.

Bill se paró rápidamente delante de Ariana impidiéndole el paso a Octavio – Respete a su hija! Será el padre de Ariana pero esta es mi casa y aquí la tiene que tratar con respeto! Ya soporte suficiente de esto, de mi puede decir lo que quiera pero con ella va a tener que controlarse, no le voy a permitir un insulto más! – ya estaba harto de eso, no podía seguir viendo sin hacer nada, sobre todo luego de ver el estado de Ariana ya que ella solo se escudaba en él.

-Pretendes quitarme a mi hija! No sabes con quien te estás metiendo!

-Hija por favor entiende, recapacita, mira lo que estas causando – le suplicaba Bianca, ella estaba de acuerdo con su esposo en el hecho de que un rockero no era la mejor opción para Ariana.

Ariana se aferraba a Bill como si fuera su escudo, no quería ver a sus padres – váyanse, no quiero verlos…

-Es tu última palabra?! – advirtió Octavio.

-Si – Ariana logró responder con un hilo de voz, estaba muy dolida por la actitud de sus padres pero no dejaban de ser las personas que le dieron la vida y le asustaba el hecho de que esto sonará tan similar a una despedida.

Octavio parecía que volvería a enfurecerse, Bill temía por el carácter de ese hombre y la forma en que lastimaba a Ariana – ya la escuchó, por favor retírese – le dijo Bill sin subir el tono de voz pero siendo firme.

-Ya no eres más mi hija… tu lo has querido así… - dijo Octavio resentido para luego salir de la casa.

Bianca lloraba – hija por favor, piénsalo, eres muy joven aún para darte cuenta…

Ariana no quería escuchar más, estaba cansada de eso, de los insultos de su padre y de la sumisión de su madre, si de algo estaba segura era que no quería ser como ninguno de los dos, tampoco quería hablar.

-Señora usted puede venir a ver a Ariana cuando quiera, siempre será bien recibida – dijo Bill adivinando que de cualquier forma Ariana si querría volver a ver a su madre.

-Si la quieres por favor déjala – fue lo último que dijo Bianca para luego salir de la casa.

Al sentir el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse Ariana cayó al suelo a llorar, estaba agotada, nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan sola.

Bill se sentía mal también, se sentía culpable, si bien el padre de Ariana era un patán el problema se había desatado por la supuesta relación que tenían y lo mal visto que estaba salir con un rockero dentro del ambiente al que pertenecía la familia de Ariana _"el tipo es un maldito, pero como siempre la culpa la tengo yo… si pudiera hacer algo para que ella no tuviera que pasar por esto lo haría… su madre tiene razón, debería dejarla… no, no puedo…"_ , Bill se arrodilló en el piso y abrazó a Ariana, recostó su cabeza en su pecho y le acariciaba el cabello – no llores, por favor… no lo puedo soportar…

Ariana solo se aferraba a él, necesitaba desahogarse, también lo necesitaba a él, a su lado se sentía protegida, y tenía sentido, el la había defendido y se lo agradecía en el alma _"gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por no dejarme sola, contigo dejo de sentirme sola"_ – gracias…

Bill se sintió fatal al escuchar eso – no me agradezcas… solo discúlpame… - ambos se quedaron ahí por un rato, Ariana se sentía bien siendo confortada por Bill y él no quería apartarse de ella. Ambos necesitaban estar juntos en ese momento.

Luego de que Ariana se calmara se trasladaron a su habitación, ahí podrían hablar con mas comodidad _"claro eso si es que Ariana quiere hablar conmigo, esto no tiene por qué cambiar las cosas… yo quisiera que si pero ahora eso solo lo decide ella…"_ pensaba Bill confuso – tómalo y luego duerme un rato – le dijo extendiéndole una taza de café.

Ariana sonrió – esto es extraño – Bill la miró confuso – es que se supone que el café evita que uno duerma…

Bill también sonrió – bueno entonces mejor no lo tomes – _"Nunca logro hacer algo bien u.u"_.

-No, está bien, no quiero dormir… no podría… gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco y discúlpame…

-No – Bill la interrumpió – no vuelvas a darme las gracias y menos a disculparte, todo esto es culpa mía – dijo sentándose en un sillón y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, se sentía impotente.

-Cómo puede ser tu culpa el hecho que mi familia este loca – Ariana sonreía a pesar que eso no le causa ninguna gracia, pero si le inquietaba el que Bill siempre se culpe cuando algo sucedía.

Bill sonrió _"bueno es cierto que su padre esta loco, pero eso no cambia las cosas"_ – si no estuvieras metida en esta farsa nada te habría pasado, desde que esto comenzó solo te causo problemas… Dharma, el secuestro, Jason y ahora tu padre, nada de esto sucedería si no fueras mi novia – soltó abatido.

-Mira en cuanto a lo de mi padre, el no necesita un motivo en especial para recriminarme nada, para el cualquier cosa es buena, así que si no hubieras sido tu hubiera sido lo que sea, Jason es un imbécil, es algo fortuito, patanes hay en todos lados, en cuanto al secuestro aunque me cueste reconocerlo me equivoque debí hacerte caso, fui muy irresponsable en negarme a tener seguridad así que eso tampoco es tu culpa, aunque por lo de Dharma aceptaré gustosa tus disculpas, de eso no hay quien pueda exculparte – terminó de decir Ariana riendo.

Bill sonrió, ella era buena cuando se trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor – todos son problemas con los que nosotros lidiamos todos los días por el tipo de vida que tenemos pero tu lo haces ver como si no tuvieran importancia, tan normal – decía mirándola incrédulo.

-Es porque lo es, el que tu trabajo no sea común no quiere decir que tus problemas tampoco lo van a ser, mira esas cosas les pasan a todos solo que en contextos diferentes, soy la hija de un diplomático de cualquier forma en algún momento me tratarían de secuestrar, a cualquiera le puede pasar que su padre no acepte a su novio, a todas las mujeres nos ha tocado toparnos con un idiota grosero, y que la ex de tu novio sea una loca fanática de "atracción fatal" es muy común aunque eso si aún no te lo perdono… - Bill sonreía mientras ella le explicaba su punto de vista de los hechos _"no ha sido fácil todo esto pero él no tiene la culpa, por el contrario a tratado de mantenerme a salvo siempre y se lo agradezco, aunque él no lo sepa es el único hombre al lado del cual me siento segura"_ – ahora puedes explicarme como llegamos a este punto? Se supone que tu me consueles a mi no yo a ti – terminó lanzándole una fingida mirada de enojo.

Bill no pudo aguantar la risa – lo siento, pero esa es tu cualidad especial, aunque estés pasando por un mal momento no dejas que se note e incluso terminas consolándome…

-Si, es mi instinto maternal que no me deja, parecías un perrito sin hogar jajaja – decía revolviendo su cabello como si realmente se tratara de un perro.

-Ya tampoco te aproveches – respondió Bill alejándose de ella, luego fue a buscar en el cajón de su mesa de noche – cierto, me había olvidado de algo – Ariana lo miraba interrogante mientras Bill buscaba, luego él se dirigió a Ariana y le entregó una pequeña cajita negra – toma.

Ariana abrió la cajita y encontró su anillo en forma de cruz egipcia – qué?! – no entendía, hacía varios días que no veía ese anillo.

-Ehm… lo robe hace unos días – reconoció Bill mientras jugaba con sus dedos _"se molestará mucho, lo sé"_ – es que me gusto mucho y quería mandarme hacer uno igual.

-Con razón no lo encontraba – _"¬¬ pudo habérmelo pedido prestado"_ – espera luce diferente – Ariana veía su anillo demasiado brillante.

-De que material era tu anillo?

-Acero, por qué? – _"definitivamente el acero no tiene este brillo…"_.

-Ehm, bueno, me pareció que se vería mejor en oro blanco, quedo bien no? – dijo Bill sonriendo ante su descubrimiento.

" _O.O"_ – oro blanco?!

-Si, mande hacer una copia pero me parecía que se veía muy opaco así que le dije al joyero que hiciera dos copias pero en oro blanco y quedaron geniales… - Ariana seguía sin emitir palabra alguna – no te gustó? – _"otra vez metí la pata?"_.

-Es muy bonito… - _"wow no sé si estoy mal pero esto es una exageración"_.

-Lo sabía – dijo Bill sonriendo de nuevo – ehm debe ser tu talla porque lo hicieron con la medida del original, pruébatelo si necesita algún ajuste lo enviaré mañana aunque lo mas seguro es que lo tendrían que volver a hacer – a Bill eso le causaba gracia.

Ariana aún estaba sorprendida _"y todavía le divierte el hecho de volver a hacer un anillo en oro blanco y encima de este tamaño solo porque se equivocaron en la talla… este chico no sabe en que gastar su dinero…"_ , se probó el anillo y le quedo bien _"menos mal…"_ – si es mi talla… y es idéntico al otro, bueno en el diseño me refiero porque este es muy bonito.

-Sabía que te gustaría, tenemos gustos similares – dijo Bill mostrándole su dedo en el que tenía puesto la otra copia del anillo.

Ariana sonrió – si, ya me había dado cuenta de eso, gracias, me gustó mucho, era uno de mis favoritos.

Luego hablaron de temas sin importancia hasta que Bill tuvo que regresar al estudio y Ariana se fue a dormir.

-Que fue todo eso? – preguntó Georg en voz baja y alejándose del resto junto con Bill.

-Su padre me ama y respeta increíblemente a su hija – respondió Bill con gesto amargo.

-Algo escuche, pero no entiendo porque se armó ese lío – Georg estaba sorprendido, le parecía que era demasiado alboroto.

-Bueno lo que paso es que… - y Bill dio un rápido pero explicito resumen de lo sucedido – a mí también me parece que fue demasiado pero resulta que el tipo siempre ha sido un desgraciado, aunque lo bueno es que por lo que dijo no lo veremos más por aquí – decía Bill jugando con su micrófono para disipar la rabia que amenazaba con volver.

-Pobre Ariana, debe sentirse terrible…

-Si, aunque aparentemente ya está mejor, le gustó el anillo – Bill no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al hablar del anillo.

Georg volvió a analizar a Bill, era su hobby desde que empezó la farsa, analizar a Bill y a Ariana, aunque Bill parecía darle más novedades y a su parecer no muy buenas – que bueno, y que bueno también que hayas estado ahí para salvarla como siempre – dijo mordaz.

Bill lo miró molesto _"que quiere decir?!"_ – que estas queriéndome decir?

-Que te estás involucrando demasiado.

-Qué querías que hiciera? Que la dejara sola con ese animal?

-Es su padre Bill – Bill iba a refutar eso pero Georg no lo dejo hablar – mira no te digo que no la ayudes, pero si que te des cuenta de lo que haces, y sobre todo de cómo te esta afectando… un consejo que te doy, ella ya tiene dos guardaespaldas y no necesita un tercero – Bill nuevamente se preparó para refutarle pero Georg se alejó y no quería tratar ese asunto delante de los demás.

Al día siguiente Ariana tenía mucho trabajo en la oficina, al parecer el asunto de las fotos había causado demasiado revuelo pero no eran un tema tan importante como para conceder entrevistas así que más que nada su trabajo del día era evitar a la prensa – voy a entregar esto a David, si siguen llamando ya saben que decir – decía Ariana mientras salía de la oficina.

-Jefa! Sabe donde esta Bill necesito que autografíe este cd es un regalo pendiente de entrega y solo falta él – Camila hacía días que tenía que haber entregado ese cd y no podía porque faltaba el autógrafo de Bill.

-No tengo idea, hoy no he hablado con él – dijo Ariana para luego salir de su oficina y era cierto todos los días a la hora que salía Ariana de la casa Bill aún dormía.

-Parece que están distanciados, escuche de Gustav que apenas se hablan – le decía Camila a Rich – que lastima, se les veía tan bien.

-Bueno todo el mundo tiene malos momentos, pero seguro se les pasa, el jefe ya calló y no dudo que dure mucho tiempo distanciado de la jefa – respondía riendo Rich.

Dharma había escuchado toda la conversación y juntando eso a como había visto el ambiente los últimos días y el hecho que no haya presenciado ninguna llamada o visita de Bill contribuía a reforzar la teoría _"perfecto, entonces ahora solo hay que evitar que se vuelvan a juntar, seguro Bill ya se dio cuenta de quién es esa mujercita"_. Momentos mas tarde sonó el teléfono pero esta vez no buscaban una entrevista con Tokio Hotel sino mas bien con algún representante del equipo de prensa – soy el director de la revista Rock  & Roll, su jefa conoce bien esta revista, mire nosotros teníamos un acuerdo pendiente y creo que urge hablar de eso – dijo molesto el interlocutor.

A Dharma se le encendió el foco rápidamente _"es su antiguo jefe, bueno no creo que le haga gracia hablar con él jajaja ella tiene la culpa por traicionar a su gente, en fin, además que mejor que exceso de trabajo para terminar de fulminar su relación"_ – entonces le agendo una reunión con mi jefa, para que hora?

" _Qué extraño, pensé que Ariana no querría verme, como sea tengo que hablar con ella"_ – a las 5 estaré en sus oficinas.

-Perfecto, cual es su nombre? – Dharma tomaba nota en la agenda de Ariana.

-Eduardo director de la revista Rock & Roll – _"es probable que cuando Ariana se entere de que se trata de mi cancele la reunión, pero lo tengo que intentar, aunque no sé cómo reaccionaré cuando la vea"_.

-Ok, lo esperamos a las 5 entonces, hasta luego – _"perfecto, seguro se entretendrá con eso hasta las 7 y luego tendrá que empezar a hacer su trabajo, creo que hoy llegará tarde a casa xD"_.

Luego de un rato Ariana regresó a su oficina – alguna novedad? A parte de las llamadas interminables…

-Tienes una reunión a las 5 con el director de una revista – dio Dharma cortante mientras recogía sus cosas para irse.

-Sabes que no estamos dando entrevistas porque lo aceptaste? – respondió Ariana molesta.

-Porque no quieren una entrevista con Tokio Hotel, simplemente quieren hablar contigo, es decir con la jefa de prensa – contestó Dharma molesta.

-Quién es? – Ariana también estaba molesta, antes de agendarle alguna reunión siempre le consultaban.

Dharma sonrió – Eduardo, el director de la revista Rock & Roll.

Todos voltearon a ver a Dharma cuando escucharon el nombre de la revista, Ariana no lo podía creer _"tengo que haber escuchado mal"_ – e-el director? E-estás segura?

Dharma volteo a verla directamente _"tan feo fue salirse de esa revista, porque se pone tan nerviosa? Que habrá hecho…"_ – si, el director de Rock  & Roll, tu antiguo jefe supongo.

" _No es posible, por qué quiere hablar ahora conmigo?... no puedo hablar con él, no puedo… "_ – para que quiere hablar conmigo?

-Dijo que le urgía hablar contigo acerca de un acuerdo que tenían – a Dharma le parecía extraña la reacción de Ariana, pensaba que al salir de su revista tendría problemas y por eso no quiere hablar con su antiguo jefe _"que buena jugada hice, casi sin querer"_.

Ariana tenía miedo no quería hablar con Eduardo _"no me quiero imaginar eso, que estará pensando de mi… no quiero enfrentarlo"_ – ve tu a la reunión Dharma.

Dharma rió _"claro pretender echarme a mi lo que ella no quiere hacer, no podrá"_ – el pidió hablar con la jefa de prensa además no puedo tengo otra reunión, se me hace tarde – dijo para luego salir rápidamente de la oficina y no dar opción a reclamo.

" _Y ahora que se supone que haga? No puedo hablar con Eduardo, no quiero verlo…"_ – y ahora qué? – dijo bajo Ariana luego se sentó en su escritorio, no podía hacer nada, aparentemente no tendría escapatoria, ya no faltaba mucho para que sea la hora, además en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo, al fin y al cabo era un medio de prensa así que no tardarían en encontrarse por algún motivo _"tengo miedo, como reaccionaré, aún estaré… aún estaré enamorada de él?... me importa demasiado la opinión que tenga de mi, y estoy segura que ahora pensará lo peor"_ , sin notarlo había pasado mucho tiempo pensando.

Camila había notado la actitud de Ariana – jefa si prefiere voy yo y le digo que ahora no es posible una reunión con usted, no sería nada raro, no es la primera vez que se cancela una entrevista…

Ariana hubiera querido tomarle la palabra pero sabía que eso sería demasiado problemático además que por encima de sus problemas estaba Tokio Hotel y no quería que su vida privada perjudique a su trabajo por ningún motivo – no, está bien, lo atenderé yo, tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con ellos, gracias de todos modos Camila – Ariana le sonrió dudosa, había tomado valor y sabía que tenía que hacerlo pero no le quitaba el miedo y los nervios que sentía – ya no falta mucho iré a la sala de reuniones a esperarlo.

-Hola David – Bill saludó a David al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos de las oficinas.

-Hola! A que debemos el milagro? – se burlaba David ya que Bill casi nunca se paraba por ahí.

-Vine a ver Ariana – _"¬¬ este no es mi lugar de trabajo no tengo porque venir seguido aquí…"_.

-Claro, de que otra forma te veríamos por aquí… en fin, está ocupada en una reunión si no me equivoco, así que mejor espérala en su oficina, no le estorbes!

-De acuerdo – Bill lo miró resentido y se dirigió a la oficina de Ariana, ahí solo encontró a Rich trabajando frente a su computadora – Hola.

-Qué tal jefe – contestó sin apartar la vista de su computadora como siempre.

-Ariana aún no sale de su reunión? – preguntó Bill sentándose en el escritorio de Ariana.

-No, creo que aún va a tardar.

-Ni modo… - Bill empezó a revisar las cosas que habían sobre el escritorio como siempre, era demasiado curioso y eso salía a relucir cuando estaba aburrido, revisó algunos papeles que lo aburrieron inmediatamente ya que solo se trataban de artículos de prensa, luego reviso cds que no tenía ganas de escuchar, luego abrió un cajón _"al menos tendrá un reproductor por aquí supongo… me aburro, me aburro…"_ y empezó a rebuscar los objetos que encontró por ahí.

Ariana estaba en la sala de reuniones ya eran más 5 de la tarde _"por favor que no venga, que se arrepienta, por favor"_ , en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Ariana dudo unos minutos, volvieron a tocar – a-adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Eduardo, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio unos pasos, no se acerco mucho, el también estaba nervioso – volvemos a vernos… - _"ya han pasado dos meses, ella sigue siendo linda aunque cada vez se parece más a ese tipo, esta adoptando hasta su forma de vestir… porque Ariana?"_.

-H-hola Eduardo – _"que querrá decirme, realmente querrá una reunión de negocios o… no, no me haré ideas, además para él soy la novia de Bill, lo traicioné, no puedo esperar nada de él"_ – toma asiento – dijo señalando una silla al extremo contrario de la mesa, esta no era muy grande así que la distancia era corta, ella se sentó en el otro extremo – dijiste que te urgía tratar un tema conmigo – Ariana ya había logrado articular las palabras normalmente pero no dejaba de jugar con su celular y su lapicero, uno en cada mano y moviéndolos rápidamente.

Eduardo no estaba mas tranquilo que Ariana, tenía sensaciones cruzadas, no sabía exactamente que hacer, de hecho quería hacer muchas cosas, pero ahora que Ariana le hacía esa pregunta solo una cosa se le vino a la mente, las fotos – si, explícame que fueron esas fotos – uso un tomó bastante severo al hablar, estaba molesto, el sabía que Bill y Ariana estaban juntos, incluso muy a su pesar vio la foto que su propia revista publicó, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo con sus propios ojos, sentía que se lo estaban refregando por la cara y eso lo molestaba demasiado.

Ariana se asombró _"las fotos? Ese es el asunto que quiere tratar?...bueno, y ahora como le explico eso, no tengo explicación para eso"_ – bueno, eso… ehm fue un acuerdo que se hizo con la revista Spectacular y ehm ahora trabajaremos con ellos… - _"porque le doy explicaciones?"_.

Eduardo rió molesto – si, si, no es novedad que a tu noviecito le guste exhibirse en todos lados, pero pensé que tu tendrías una posición diferente, somos periodistas no artistas… aunque tu pareces haberlo olvidado.

Ariana estaba asombrada nuevamente – perdón? yo sé perfectamente lo que soy.

-Antes si, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro… ese te ha cambiado totalmente, antes jamás habrías si quiera considerado hacer esas cosas, ahora mírate hasta luces como ese, solo que a ti se te ve bien porque si eres mujer.

" _Qué le pasa, porque me habla así, y porque habla así de Bill, no digo que lo idolatre pero Eduardo nunca ha sido de decir estas cosas"_ – Eduardo "ese" tiene nombre, se llama Bill, y tus insinuaciones no vienen al caso.

Eduardo volvió a reír de cólera – tu ni te das cuenta que te está haciendo a su gusto, te esta lavando el cerebro.

-Contrólate, yo no soy ninguna niña ni él es un desgraciado, no dramatices… - a Ariana le estaba pareciendo demasiado exagerada su reacción, Eduardo solo permaneció callado pero se notaba su disgusto – este es el asunto que te urgía tratar conmigo?

-No, en realidad lo que hagas con ese tipo me tiene sin cuidado, pero ustedes tenían un trato con nosotros y les exijo que lo respeten – Eduardo empezó a hablar muy alto.

-No se a que te refieres? – _"según lo que me dijo David nunca se llegó a realizar ningún trato con Rock & Roll"_.

-Bueno te informaré al respecto ya que aparentemente no sabes nada del tema, supongo que tu noviecito obvió este detalle, cuando se acordó la entrevista que finalmente tu le hiciste a Tokio Hotel se había planeado que esa sería la primera de una serie de apariciones de la banda en nuestra revista, pero dado el escándalo que ustedes protagonizaron todo quedo en nada, y ahora ustedes aparecen en la revista Spectacular, eso no me parece, ustedes hicieron un trato de exclusividad con nosotros y eso va mas allá de los problemas personales o de si ese tipo quiere o no trabajar con nosotros – Eduardo estaba exaltado.

Ariana lo miró molesta, no le gustaba el tono ni las palabras que estaba usando – mira en primer lugar "mi noviecito" no es el que se encarga de ver los temas de prensa, además el jefe de prensa con el que tú hiciste el trato fue despedido el mismo día que se realizó la entrevista, así que nunca se firmó ningún acuerdo y mucho menos se les otorgó la exclusividad de la banda, y ya que mencionas el escándalo luego de publicar esa foto en tu revista Tokio Hotel no está interesado en realizar o mantener ningún trato con ustedes.

-Entonces no reconocen nuestro trato! – Eduardo perdió los papeles.

-En primer lugar baja la voz que no estás en tu revista estas en mi oficina, y te repito que no hubo ningún trato, nunca se formalizaron las negociaciones así que no hubo trato y te informo que tampoco lo habrá – Ariana también estaba molesta, no le gustaba el tono que usaba Eduardo con ella.

A Eduardo se le habían acabado los argumentos, el único pretexto que tenía para hablar con Ariana acababa de ser destruido totalmente, ya no tenía mas cartas con que jugar – has cambiado demasiado… por qué?

-Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado… - Ariana se puso de pie, pensaba dar por terminada esa reunión.

-Tu tenías un excelente futuro como periodista… tanto significa él para que lo tires todo al tacho, en que momento pasó? Por qué no lo noté? – Eduardo empezaba a lanzar manotazos de ahogado, no sabía que hacer o decir, ahora solo decía lo que pensaba.

Ariana sintió un nudo en la garganta _"porque me dice estas cosas, porque me tortura, hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso, ya lo había olvidado, este trabajo me ha dado muchas satisfacciones aunque no es lo que yo escogí…"_ – basta, no debo discutir esto contigo Eduardo.

-No, no es justo que ni siquiera me des una explicación, me la debes!

Bill había encontrado un reproductor pero mientras escuchaba la música que había en él siguió indagando en el cajón hasta que encontró otro objeto que llamó su atención, el antiguo celular de Ariana _"habrán vuelto a llamar?"_ la duda cruzó por su mente y su curiosidad como siempre le ganó así que prendió el aparato, para su sorpresa aparecieron varios mensajes de texto y de voz pendientes, varios eran de la empresa de teléfonos, otros de David y del equipo de prensa pero hubieron otros que le interesaron más _"un hombre, quien es este tipo?"_ , abrió primero los de texto y los empezó a leer, inmediatamente se quitó los audífonos y arrojó el reproductor "sólo permíteme escucharte una vez más", "lo que tuvimos era demasiado perfecto para que durara para siempre", "espero que tu también recuerdes lo que vivimos porque yo nunca lo olvidaré" eran los mensajes de texto que había en el celular, Bill no podía creer lo que leía, estaba atontado no procesaba la información o mas bien no quería hacerlo luego encontró un mensaje de voz, reunió todas sus fuerzas para escucharlo "Ariana, espero que escuches este mensaje… han pasado muchas cosas, supongo ya no caben las explicaciones, pero creo que si cabe finalizar esto dándole el lugar que se merece, es todo lo que nos queda, solo te pido una despedida" Bill se sentía cada vez peor, no entendía que estaba pasando ni por qué _"no puede ser… Ariana no, que es esto?"_ era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentía ganas de llorar, recordó la voz de hombre que hablaba en la grabación, él la había escuchado antes, era el tipo que hace un tiempo lo retó por teléfono, reviso nuevamente el celular y comprobó que todos los mensajes tenían el mismo remitente "Eduardo", tiró el teléfono dentro del cajón y lo cerró, ahora sentía una mezcla de rabia y… tristeza?.

Luego de unos minutos entro Camila en la oficina – hola Bill - él no respondió, probablemente ni siquiera escuchó a Camila, ella recordó algo y volvió a hablar – Ariana ya debe estar por terminar su reunión, espérala, no creo que le haya ido bien, tenía una entrevista con Eduardo el director de la revista en la que trabajaba – ella pensó que la actitud de Bill se debía a su aburrimiento así que le dio esa información y también recordó la actitud de Ariana antes de la reunión y pensó que sería bueno que Bill la reconfortara al salir.

A Bill parecían haberle encendido un interruptor al escuchar ese nombre – Eduardo?!

-Si, así dijeron que se llamaba, tenía una cita con Ariana hoy a las 5 – contestó Camila sin darle importancia.

A Bill le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza pero habían dos palabras que le taladraban el cerebro en ese momento "Eduardo" y "despedida", salió de la oficina corriendo y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo ahí, y si algo estaba sucediendo tenía que impedirlo, ya no pensaba simplemente actuaba, no quería imaginar pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y a pesar de ser corta la distancia sentía que nunca llegaría.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de la puerta David lo detuvo – Bill no vayas a…

-Ahora no David! – la voz de Bill sonó grave y alta, estaba molesto, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento eran demoras, finalmente tenía la puerta en frente de él _"no puedo entrar así como así… al demonio tengo que entrar"_ , toco la puerta una vez pero no espero la respuesta abrió la puerta inmediatamente, su idea era entrar pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, la atmosfera era bastante tensa en el lugar, ambos estaban de pie y sus expresiones eran amargas _"están discutiendo? O.O"_ – buenas tardes – dijo Bill tentativamente, en realidad no sabía que decir o hacer solo sabía que tenía que estar ahí – David me comentó que están en una negociación… - _"que fue eso? Soy un imbécil, acaso es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir?"_.

Eduardo arrojó con fuerza sobre la mesa un papel que tenía en las manos, ver a Bill era lo último que le faltaba, si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba histérico – estamos en una reunión privada!

Bill cerró la puerta intentando no golpearla, eso había sido un detonante _"quien piensa que es este idiota para hablarme de esa manera, puedo tolerar los gritos del padre de Ariana porque es su padre, pero no voy a soportar ni uno de este don nadie"_ – privada?!

Ariana estaba molesta también, le molestaba la actitud de patán que había adoptado Eduardo _"no entiendo que hace Bill aquí, pero Eduardo no tiene por qué hablarle así, él es el líder de Tokio Hotel"_ – aquí no hay ninguna reunión privada Eduardo, esto era una aclaración de términos que aparentemente necesitaba tu revista.

Bill caminó hasta quedar al costado de Ariana _"no voy a dejar sola a Ariana con este tipo, esta buscando problemas es obvio"_ – y ya quedó claro todo?

-Si, ya estábamos terminando con la reunión – dijo Ariana tratando de hacer entender a Eduardo que la discusión había terminado y que no tenían nada mas que decirse.

Eduardo se desesperó, él quería hablar con Ariana, hacia semanas que lo estaba intentando y no lo lograba, esta era una oportunidad única probablemente luego de esto jamás la volvería a ver, pero todo se había arruinado con la presencia de Bill – esto no solo era una negociación Ariana, hace mucho que tenemos que hablar, tú lo sabes, esto no ha terminado…

Ariana se asustó _"acaso piensa soltar todo delante de Bill, esta loco! Aunque por qué me molesta que Bill se entere, no tendría ningún problema al final de cuentas no somos nada, aunque Eduardo no lo sabe y Bill va a fingir delante de él, y luego me torturará con lo de los cachos así como yo lo torturé con lo de Dharma, nooooo"_ – Eduardo basta, si te refieres a mi renuncia eso también es un tema cerrado – Ariana hacía señas intentando que Eduardo entienda el mensaje oculto y tratando de evitar que siga hablando.

Eduardo entendió el mensaje pero no quiso hacer caso de él, _"no le ha contado a su noviecito lo que hubo entre nosotros, bueno entonces ahora se va a enterar"_ – Ariana me debes una explicación y no hablo de trabajo…

-Basta! – Ariana no sabía como callar a Eduardo.

-Bueno Ariana ya dio por terminada esta reunión, así que si nos disculpas tenemos cosas que hacer – le dijo Bill señalando a la puerta y mirando fijamente a Eduardo, ambos se miraban como perros rabiosos _"por qué no se larga de una buena vez!"_.

-Mi reunión es con Ariana y sólo voy a hablar con ella! Que pasó contigo Ariana?! Por qué hiciste eso?! Por qué no dijiste nada?! Por qué me engañaste?! – Eduardo había perdido los papeles.

-Se acabo! No voy a discutir contigo – Ariana empezaba a sentirse culpable _"pero el tiene razón, desde su posición solo ve que lo engañe"_.

-No voy a permitir que le grites! Vete ahora mismo! – Bill también estaba molesto no solo por la forma en la que le hablaban a Ariana sino por las cosas que Eduardo decía _"por qué este tipo se siente con derecho de reclamarle a Ariana, no, no quiero saberlo, solo quiero que se largue"_.

-Esto es entre Ariana y yo! – Eduardo ya estaba harto de la presencia de Bill y del silencio de Ariana – por qué Ariana? Acaso por dinero? Yo se que lo necesitabas pero conseguirlo de esa forma…

Ariana quedó boquiabierta – era lo único que te faltaba decirme, se nota que no sabes nada de mi… - _"esta insinuando que me vendí a Bill y me saca en cara lo que sabe de mi, esto no lo esperaba de él"_.

-Lárgate! No me hagas sacarte yo mismo – Bill quería golpearlo pero se contenía por Ariana, él podía notar que esto la estaba afectando y a pesar de su rabia no quería hacerla sentir peor.

-En realidad no sabía nada de ti, nunca pensé que serías capaz de eso, eras una excelente periodista y una gran mujer y ahora solo eres un remedo de asistente, que haces todo el día? Le tomas fotos y le sirves el café? Claro le gustaste al jefe y no era para desaprovechar esa oportunidad…

-Fuera! – Bill dio un paso para sacar a Eduardo el mismo pero Ariana lo tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo así que él se detuvo.

-Eres astuta no lo niego, pero no todo es dinero, no sabes cuanto me has decepcionado, ten por seguro que no volveré a molestarte, ahora soy yo el que no quiere hablar contigo nunca más – Eduardo había escupido todo su veneno, sabía que hería a Ariana con sus palabras pero no le importaba, sabía que no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación así que su impotencia solo le permitía dañar.

Ariana sentía ganas de llorar _"nunca pensé que él me diría esto, tanto lo herí?, no, no solo es eso, Bill nunca me hubiera dicho algo así… porque cuando las personas muestran su verdadera cara tiene que ser de la peor forma… y porque no deja de importarme lo que Eduardo piense de mi…"_ Ariana ya no quiso seguir escuchando, ese era su límite, salió de la sala de reuniones y se encerró en el baño no quería ver a nadie en ese momento.

Bill quería golpear a Eduardo _"con que gusto le rompería la cara, a fin de cuentas Ariana ya se fue así que podría hacerlo"_ se acercó a él – no quiero volver a verte aquí, no quiero volver a saber que llamas a Ariana, que le dejas mensajes o que tienes ninguna clase de contacto con ella ni siquiera el mas mínimo, me entiendes!

-Me estas prohibiendo que me acerque a ella? – Eduardo reía al ver a Bill hirviendo de rabia – acaso estas celoso? Eso te pasa por comprar una mujer…

Bill lo tomó del cuello de la camisa – no me provoques, por mi te partiría la cara en este momento, pero no me voy a ensuciar contigo… y si, te prohíbo que te acerques a Ariana, no olvides que soy Bill Kaulitz y no me sería nada complicado destruir tu revista y destruir tu carrera en dos segundos.

-Me estas amenazando – Eduardo se zafó de Bill de un tirón.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene mantente alejado, te lo advierto – finalmente Bill reunió todo su autocontrol posible y salió del lugar _"a Ariana no le hubiera gustado que reviente a este desgraciado, por el momento me quedaré con las ganas pero que se vuelva a acercar y ahí si me va a conocer"_ , recorrió los pasillos y no encontró a Ariana, busco también en su oficina y nada _"que?! Se habrá ido a la casa? No creo…"_ , marcó a su celular – Ariana estas bien?

-Sí – su voz sonaba monótona y cansada.

-No te creo, donde estás? – escuchó un lugar que producía bastante eco, siguió buscando mientras hablaba.

Ariana sonrió _"el siempre se preocupa por mi"_ – de verdad estoy bien.

-No quieres hablar conmigo ahora – Bill había encontrado su ubicación, el baño, estaba parado en la puerta tenía miedo que Ariana le corroborara la versión que le diga que se fuera.

Ariana suspiró – desde hace algún tiempo la única persona con la que siempre quiero hablar eres tú – esa era una verdad absoluta.

Bill también sonrió, después de lo sucedido escuchar eso lo hacía sentir bien, entró en el baño, había dos cubículos y los dos tenían las puertas a medio cerrar, en uno de ellos vio una sombra así que abrió la puerta – entonces hablemos – le dijo aún por el teléfono a pesar de estar frente a frente.

Ariana estaba sentada en el piso del cubículo apoyada en la pared, empezó a reír por la situación en la que estaban – Bill, sabes que estás en el baño de mujeres no?

-Si, pero no creo que haya problema, todo el mundo se la vive insinuando que lo parezco – ahora ambos rieron - además vine a buscarte y no me voy sin ti.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos antes de que tu reputación siga decayendo, soy tu jefa de prensa y debo cuidar tu imagen – Ariana se paró y salió del baño seguida por Bill, recogió sus cosas de la oficina y regresaron a la casa.


	16. Capítulo 16

En el auto iban escuchando música y hablando acerca de las canciones, es decir, temas sin importancia, estaban tranquilos y reían, aunque era bueno también era extraño _"es demasiado raro que no le importe, esta fingiendo… tuvo algo con ese imbécil, porque no puedo sacar eso de mi mente"_ Bill se atormentaba mentalmente pero seguía conduciendo ocultando su nueva preocupación, por otro lado Ariana prefería no pensar _"aunque peleemos todo el tiempo él siempre me hace reír, me hace tanto bien el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Bill y saber que está a mi lado"_ , finalmente llegaron a la casa, no encontraron a nadie así que se dirigieron a su habitación, al llegar ahí Bill se sentó frente a Ariana y la miró detenidamente sin decir nada _"quisiera preguntarle pero tengo miedo de la respuesta"_.

Ariana notó la actitud de Bill _"a él si le debo una explicación"_ – supongo que no entiendes nada…

-Vi tu celular – soltó Bill de repente sin pensar, desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

-Qué? – Ariana no entendía, ella no había visto su celular antiguo así que no tenía idea de nada, instintivamente miró su celular nuevo.

-No ese, el antiguo – Bill usaba voz ronca, trataba de no sonar molesto pero no podía evitarlo al recordar los mensajes.

Ariana se sorprendió – sucedió algo que no sé?

A Bill se le pasó por la mente que quizá Ariana no sabía nada – hace cuanto no ves tú celular antiguo?

-Desde que compré este apague el otro y no lo he vuelto a encender, que pasó? – Ariana empezaba a preocuparse.

Bill suspiró _"ella no sabe nada… tal vez si se entera de los mensajes ella no hubiera peleado con él.."_ Bill permanecía callado.

-Bill que sucedió? – Ariana empezaba a asustarse.

Bill tomó valor para hablar _"de cualquier forma se enterará"_ – el tipo ese dejo unos mensajes en tu celular… los vi – lo último lo dijo con expresión sombría.

Ariana se asustó aún más _"que mensajes?! Que vio?! Y porque esta así? Maldita sea que hizo Eduardo?!"_ – que viste? que mensajes dejó?

Bill encendió un cigarro, siempre que estaba molesto lo hacía para calmarse, luego le contó acerca del contenido de los mensajes - …tal vez hubieras querido saber de eso antes de verlo…

Ariana se quería morir _"se enteró de todo…"_ – con razón reaccionó así – pensó en voz alta, luego se arrepintió no hubiera querido decir eso.

-Supongo que estaba dolido… - dijo Bill sin mirarla.

-Te debo una explicación, no es como tu piensas – Ariana veía la molestia de Bill y se sentía culpable.

-No me debes nada – en lugar de sonar molesto sonaba abatido, era la verdad – nosotros no tenemos nada y tu tenías una vida antes de esto…

-Yo ya no tenía nada con Eduardo cuando hicimos el trato – lo interrumpió Ariana.

Bill la miró _"qué?"_.

Ariana tomó aire y se dispuso a contarle la historia – Eduardo fue mi profesor en la universidad, él siempre me gustó, era lo que yo quería llegar a ser, mi ideal, lo admiraba mucho…

A Bill no le hacía la menor gracia escuchar eso pero hizo un esfuerzo por no demostrarlo y simplemente escuchó.

-… cuando terminó ese ciclo y dejo de enseñarme me ofreció empleo en su revista, sabía que a mi me gustaba la música y todo eso, para mi fue lo máximo, era el primer empleo que tenía que ver con mi carrera y además tenia que ver la música, al poco tiempo empezamos a salir, pero no duró mucho, siempre pensé que el no podía dejar de verme como a una niña, yo… yo me enamoré de él…

Bill sintió una punzada _"no quiero seguir escuchando esta historia… yo lo sabía, acaso pensaba que su vida empezaba cuando me conoció?!"_.

-… al menos eso creí, ahora ya no estoy tan segura – dijo Ariana riendo.

Bill la miró nuevamente – qué?

-Es que… luego de que rompimos siempre quedó abierta la posibilidad de volver y se supone que ahora ya no hay posibilidad alguna y eso me debería de doler pero… no digo que no me afecte es solo que… ahora me preocupan otras cosas – _"cállate, no vas a decirle a Bill que lo que te preocupa es lo que él piense de tu relación con Eduardo"_ \- … es extraño, es decir, no fue agradable pero puedo seguir viviendo con eso, no voy a morir – dijo sonriendo por la sorpresa.

Bill sonrió también, eso le alegró _"no está enamorada de él"_ – que bueno.

Ariana rió – si, supongo que es bueno.

Bill se sentía bien nuevamente, eso había aclarado al menos la peor de sus dudas en ese momento, aunque no dejaba de molestarle la idea de pensar que ese tipo fue tan importante para ella – es bueno que no te hayas enamorado de un imbécil como ese – no pudo evitar el comentario.

-Bueno no siempre fue así, su actitud hoy fue una sorpresa para mí, jamás pensé que podía decir esas cosas… - de todos modos Ariana se sentía decepcionada.

-Parecía un esposo engañado, estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar – dijo molesto Bill al recordar.

A Ariana nuevamente se le ensombreció el rostro – me apena pensar que yo cause eso… siempre dejamos abierta la posibilidad de volver y de un momento a otro yo me aparezco contigo y encima el tuvo que publicar la foto…

-Ustedes habían terminado, tu podías hacer con tu vida lo que quisieras – dijo Bill intentando hacer que Ariana deje de sentirse culpable en su opinión eso no tenía sentido.

Ariana lo miraba dudosa, a ella no le parecía eso del todo cierto – no lo sé… pero de cualquier modo no deja de afectarme lo que me dijo… es decir, el es mi mentor, como profesional siempre fue mi ideal y que me diga que tiene esa impresión de mi, fue duro…

-Ariana el tipo habla por la herida, seguro pensaba que siempre lo esperarías y verte con otra persona simplemente le reventó – eso Bill lo dijo sinceramente, en su opinión Eduardo era un resentido y solo quería dañarla.

-Tal vez, pero no dejo de ser duro… - Ariana se sentía mal _"su opinión siempre marco cada paso que di"_.

A Bill seguía molestándole la importancia que Ariana le daba a las palabras de Eduardo – eres una excelente profesional, mi opinión no será la de un experto en periodismo, se que simplemente soy un artista engreído y egocéntrico pero de toda la gente que he visto trabajando en este medio eres una de las mas apasionadas con su carrera… aunque por su puesto mi opinión no es tan importante.

Ariana lo miraba sonriendo, le agradecía que le dijera eso, Bill siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir bien _"a pesar de que es cierto que es un engreído y egocéntrico en estos casos tiene la sensibilidad y delicadeza necesarias para hacer sentir bien"_ – tú opinión me importa – dijo riendo por la actitud que tomó Bill al decir el último comentario – gracias como siempre.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta - mi mamá ha estado llamando quiere hablar contigo dice que hace tiempo que no la llamas – Tom entró y se dirigió a Bill cortante como siempre, al menos ya se hablaban en algunas oportunidades pero de forma hostil.

Bill había estado evitando a su mamá, sabía el motivo de las llamadas y no quería seguir con ese tema – he estado ocupado.

-No me interesa tu vida, simplemente te doy el recado – a Tom le fastidiaba que Bill ahora tampoco quisiera hablar con su madre, se avecinaba una pelea.

-Permiso – Ariana se paró y salió de la habitación, no quería meterse en medio de los pleitos de Bill y Tom, no eran nada agradables además que le fastidiaba que ellos tengan ese tipo de relación, desde que los conoció se llevaban así y eso le molestaba, así que bajo a la sala y se hundió en un sillón a pensar.

Gustav salía de la cocina con una lata de gaseosa en la mano, al ver a Ariana se sentó en la sala – hola!

-Hola.

-Porque esa cara? Te peleaste con Bill otra vez?... ups, perdón – Gustav notó muy tarde el error al mencionar eso.

Ariana primero lo miró resentida pero luego sonrió – no, no es por eso… Gustav tu no tienes novia?

-No, no me gusta complicarme la vida… ups, la volví a fregar – _"u.u"_.

Ariana rió por el exceso de sinceridad del que siempre hacía gala Gustav – no te preocupes entendí.

-No, Ariana no es eso, es que la mayoría de chicas no son como tú, de por si es difícil entender nuestro trabajo ahora a eso súmale que la mayoría de chicas que conocemos son modelos o cantantes y no es por hacer mala fama pero son… son… son demasiado complicadas… - Gustav no sabía cómo hacer para explicarse sin volver a meter la pata.

-Te entiendo, no sabes el trabajo que me cuesta entender a Bill – _"y eso que no soy realmente su novia"_ Ariana continuaba riendo.

-Bueno eso no tiene que ver con la profesión Bill es complicado desde que nació jajaja sino fuera el compositor ya estaría fuera de la banda hace rato jajaja – bromeaba Gustav.

Ariana también reía – me imagino jajajaja, pero me sorprende que solo Bill tenga novia, es decir actualmente ninguno de ustedes sale con nadie en particular, hace cuanto que no tienen novia? – eso no era buena señal para Ariana.

-Bueno, como te dije es difícil, ehm el último que tuvo novia fue Tom, hace como dos meses que terminó con ella, no tengo idea por qué pero un día la chica desapareció y eso que ella pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros… era linda pero muy coqueta – recordaba Gustav.

A Ariana se le hacía extraño que Tom hubiera tenido una relación estable, actualmente solo lo veía saliendo con chicas distintas todos los días, era raro imaginarlo así, continuó escuchando los relatos de Gustav, el era bastante sincero tal vez mas de lo que debía.

Luego Bill bajaba por las escaleras seguido de Tom – insisto no me interesa lo que hagas pero vas a llamar a mamá! – gritaba Tom.

-Ya te dije que la llamaré, pero no ahora – Bill no quería hablar con su mamá, no sabía que decirle, en otras palabras tenía miedo de desobedecer a su mamá.

-No lo harás! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada y lamentablemente también eres su hijo así que se preocupa por ti… - intentó calmarse de esa forma no lograría convencerlo - las dos te extrañan, solo llama – Tom aún no quería hablar con Bill pero por su mamá hacía cualquier cosa.

Bill se dirigió al estudio, no sabía bien que hacer, Tom recibió la llamada de una chica y luego salió de la casa, Georg fue al estudio tras Bill, por otro lado Ariana y Gustav prefirieron quedarse conversando no era un buen momento para hablar con Bill.

-Qué sucede? Por qué no quieres hablar con tu mamá? – eso le parecía muy extraño a Georg.

Bill se sentó en suelo apoyándose en la pared – me pide algo demasiado complicado y no tengo forma de evitarlo…

-Todo esta bien? – Georg se preocupo por la forma en que hablaba Bill.

Bill notó que dramatizaba mucho – no, no es nada malo, es decir, ellas están bien, es solo que… - suspiró para tomar valor – quieren conocer a Ariana.

Georg quedo boquiabierto – oh oh estas en problemas – dijo para luego reír.

-Como le digo a Ariana que su suegra quiere conocerla?! – dijo Bill horrorizado.

-Un momento, Bill planeas presentarlas?!

-Ellas quieren conocerla que quieres que haga – Bill sabía que ya no tenía opción.

-Bill te estás complicando esto demasiado… - Georg ahora si estaba preocupado _"planea presentarla a su familia, le ha dado mas importancia de la debida, ay Bill! Ojala aun puedas salir de esto"_ – Ariana no es realmente tu novia.

-Lo sé – respondió Bill desganado, por alguna razón no le gustaba escuchar eso – pero para todos lo es y aún no puedo terminar con esto – _"no puedo ni quiero"_.

-No parece que estés muy interesado en acelerarlo tampoco – Georg hacia ya un tiempo que tenía una teoría y cada vez esta se hacía mas certera _"le gusta Ariana, solo espero que no se enamore de ella o no podrá realizar su plan, o peor aún que tal que funcione su plan, ahí si nada entre Tom y Bill volvería a ser igual…"_ – cuidado Bill, ten mucho cuidado.

Bill lo quedo viendo pero no contesto, sabía que Georg tenía razón – no tengo escapatoria, tendré que presentarlas, no hay de otra…

Georg rió – sabes que será un shock para ella no? Y no me refiero a tu madre – Bill continuó callado – para ella eras el príncipe que siempre la cuidaría, ahora que se enteré que el príncipe tiene otra princesa no se qué hará…

-Odiará a Ariana – Bill estaba abatido, era un nuevo problema con el cual lidiar.

Georg seguía riendo – vas a tener que contarle todo.

-Si, aunque eso no es lo peor… como haré para convencerla, no va a querer ir – Bill se restregaba el cabello, estaba desesperado, generalmente cualquier petición de su madre por mas pequeña e insignificante que fuera era como una orden para Tom y para él pero en esta ocasión se la ponía difícil.

-Bueno… y si le dices que se van por trabajo y cuando se de cuentan ya están en Alemania? – Georg realmente consideraba eso como una idea posible.

-Eres un tarado – respondió Bill sin creer lo que escuchaba – como se te ocurre, quieres que me denuncie por secuestro… o peor aún que se encargue de mi con sus propias manos, como se nota que no duermes con ella… - Bill se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala sin escuchar las demás grandes ideas que Georg le daba en el camino, al llegar encontró a Ariana riendo con Gustav – de que se ríen?

-De ti – respondió Ariana.

-Le estaba contando de cuando dejaste sordos a todos en París jajajaja – aclaró Gustav.

-Que bestia jajajaja no se puede ser tan idi… - Ariana fue interrumpida.

-Ya amorcito no me piropees tanto, y tu porque le cuentas esas cosas – Bill al pasar por el costado de Gustav le dio un golpe en la cabeza, luego se dirigió a Ariana y la abrazó – me acompañas a servirme un café?

-Sí yo también quiero uno – respondió Ariana y fueron a la cocina.

Georg y Gustav se quedaron peleándose por el control remoto del televisor hasta que escucharon un grito.

-QUÉ?! – era la voz de Ariana.

-Pero Ariana mira lo que sucede es que… - Bill fue interrumpido.

-No, no, no de ninguna manera…. No hay forma – Ariana se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina.

Bill le impidió el paso – pero Ariana mira solo serán un par de días, no tardaremos…

-No se trata de eso! Bill no puedo! No! – Ariana intentaba salir del lugar.

Bill le impedía el paso – Ariana es necesario, no será difícil, mi madre un amor de gente, por favor.

Ariana al escuchar la frase "por favor" muy pocas veces mencionada por Bill desistió de su huída – Bill escucha – se cercioro de que nadie los escuchara – no soy tu novia de verdad tu madre lo notará, no puedo.

-Eso no importa, mira hace mucho tiempo que no voy a verla y ella siempre está al pendiente de lo que sucede con Tom y conmigo, ella sabe de esto desde que empezó, solo conócela, no puedo evitarla por mas tiempo, es necesario – Bill prácticamente empezaba a suplicarle.

Ariana no sabía que decir _"no puedo, no puedo conocer a la madre de Bill, empezando porque generalmente las madres odian a las novias de sus hijos, si le sumamos a eso que no soy la verdadera novia de su hijo…. Porque Bill me pone en esta situación"_ – con razón Tom estaba tan molesto contigo, tienes que ir a ver a tu madre – Bill sonrió – pero no puedo ir contigo, Bill tu madre se dará cuenta que esto no es real y me odiará.

-No lo notará, solo acompáñame…

-Peor aún no quiero engañar a tu madre…

-Por favor Ariana, solo piénsalo, por favor… - _"como la convenzo?"_.

Ariana no dijo nada y salió de la cocina, se dirigió a la sala, ahí aún estaban Georg y Gustav así que Bill no le podría decir nada era un buen lugar para huir de una discusión _"y ahora qué hago? Bill seguirá insistiendo y por otro lado es normal que su madre quiera conocer a la novia de su hijo, que por lo que sé soy la primera novia oficial que Bill presenta así ella pensará que esto es formal, si ella supiera que no hay nada… no sé porque tengo la sensación de que hay algo más… además él siempre me ha apoyado con todos los problemas que he tenido, él soportó a mis padres incluso me defendió, le debo una, y con lo de Eduardo le debo otra, maldición estoy en deuda con él tendría que ir pero tengo miedo, que pensará ella de mi, definitivamente va a odiarme u.u"_ , mientras Ariana estaba hundida en sus pensamientos Georg y Gustav se habían llevado a Bill a jugar cartas con ellos en la terraza, ella se los agradecía mucho, tenía que pensar en un buen argumento para decirle que no a Bill.

Poco rato después llegó Tom con un aparente mal humor – hola – dijo intentando tranquilizarse luego de arrojar las llaves del auto en la mesa, se sentó al lado de Ariana – que tal?

-Ehm bien creo, mejor no te hago esa pregunta a ti – Ariana podía notar el humor de Tom _"que le habrá sucedido? No sé porque creo que tiene que ver con una chica, en fin"_.

-Algunas mujeres son… - respondía frotándose las sienes – no entiendo que de trágico hay en que te corten el cabello? – respondió finalmente rendido.

-Ehm no entiendo – _":S"_.

-La chica con la que salí hoy, está deprimida porque le cortaron el cabello, es decir, no la raparon ni nada simplemente le cortaron el cabello 10 centímetros más de lo que quería y su vida se fue al tacho por eso, está loca.

-Ahhh – Ariana ahora entendía – bueno… - iba a empezar a decir algo pero al ver la expresión de Tom decidió callar.

-No, dime por favor si tienes alguna explicación lógica para eso quiero oírla – Tom se mostraba interesado.

-Bueno sucede que para nosotras el cabello tiene más importancia que para ustedes, no sé si es lógico pero digamos que nos da seguridad, aunque es cierto que algunas le dan más importancia que otras, tal vez para tu cita la apariencia es muy importante y por eso le causó tanto fastidio eso… - luego Ariana recordó algo y volteo a verlo algo severa – además para ti también es importante tu cabello, una vez dijiste que harías lo que fuera menos cortártelo.

Tom recordó – bueno pero yo no hice una tragedia por eso.

-Tú nunca te lo has cortado – _"¬¬"_.

-De acuerdo tal vez no le tuve mucha paciencia, pero es que me aburre salir con modelos.

-Entonces no lo hagas – dijo Ariana resaltando lo lógica que era esa conclusión.

-Sí, buscaré otro tipo de chicas de ahora en adelante… - _"tal vez si Bill no se me hubiera adelantado Ariana hubiera sido una excelente opción… aunque no creo que ella me soporte"_ , luego recordó otra cosa – oye, sabes si Bill ya llamó a mamá?

" _Ay no me hagas recordar eso u.u"_ – no lo sé, pero no lo creo.

Tom dio un pequeño golpe al sillón – que tan difícil es tomar un maldito teléfono…

-Espera, es mi culpa – soltó Ariana con la mirada baja.

-Qué? – en un principio Tom no entendió pero luego recordó los comentarios de su madre – ahh ok, ya entiendo.

-Mira no es que no quiera conocer a tu madre, es solo que creo que no es el momento… y Bill no puede decírselo.

Tom entendía _"con razón ese tarado no decía nada"_ – si bueno es que para nosotros los deseos de mamá siempre han sido ordenes, somos sus hijos es la mujer de nuestra vida – parecía que Tom empezaba a sonreír, siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba de su mamá – también me mencionó a mí que quiere conocerte… pero no te asustes no va a examinarte, solo quiere conocer a la mujer que ahora vive con su hijo y que es capaz de soportarlo.

Ambos rieron ante el último comentario – no creo ser el ideal que tu madre tiene en mente… - _"ni siquiera soy realmente la novia de su hijo"_.

-Mira esto no es una prueba, simplemente ve y conócela, estoy seguro que ella también tiene miedo de lo que tu pensarás de ella, solo conversen pasen un par de días juntos, irás con Bill no estarás sola además no es una pedida de mano simplemente es una visita, mira tenemos 21 años ella no piensa que van a casarse además sabe que su relación es reciente, no lo agrandes… además unas vacaciones no les vienen mal, ambos han estado trabajando mucho, obviamente tú más que él pero en fin…. – Ariana no le respondía, Tom esperaba estar tranquilizándola, la notaba muy nerviosa, además aunque Bill no se mereciera su ayuda quería ver feliz a su madre y si eso incluía ayudar a Bill ni modo – hace mucho que no ve a Bill, lo extraña, acompáñalo – dijo Tom finalmente tomando su mano.

En ese momento Georg entraba en la sala, ambos voltearon a verlo – ehm voy por una gaseosa, les traigo una? – dijo sin dar importancia pero él había prestado mucha atención a la posición en la que estaban.

-No gracias, voy a mi habitación – dijo Ariana sin notar nada de lo sucedido.

Luego Georg se dirigió a la cocina y Tom a jugar cartas con Gustav ya que Bill salió al verlo, aún no podían estar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar además que Bill esperaba que Tom siguiera insistiendo con llamar a su mamá – pásame una coca cola – dijo Bill al entrar y ver a Georg asomándose al refrigerador, Georg le arrojó la coca cola y sonrió al pensar, Bill atrapó la gaseosa – que pasa?

-Es qué finalmente tenías razón…

-Siempre la tengo – dijo Bill con suficiencia – pero a que te refieres?

Georg rió – es que después de todo tal vez si funcione tu plan con Tom.

Bill se atoró con la gaseosa, empezó a toser – por qué dices eso?

-Es que cuando venía a la cocina Tom y Ariana estaban conversando en la sala y bueno creo que después de todo tu plan si puede funcionar y eso es loco porque tu plan era una locura – Georg continuaba riendo.

Bill se paró frente a él – por qué crees que mi plan puede funcionar? Que paso?

-Cálmate Bill, solo estaban conversando – _"bueno no es novedad que a Bill le gusta Ariana y no es novedad que es posesivo, pero tiene que darse cuenta que esto pasará quiera o no"_ – es sólo que me parece que después de todo tu plan puede no ser tan descabellado – Georg camino hacia la puerta de la cocina – pero recuerda cual es el cometido de tu plan y piensa en cómo lo vas a tomar cuando suceda – luego de decir eso salió de la cocina, Georg intentaba hacer ver las cosas a Bill el esperaba que se diera cuenta antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Bill no quiso procesar eso en ese momento, simplemente intento olvidarlo _"simplemente estaban conversando, no lo agrandes, ahora tienes cosas más importantes y urgentes en que pensar"_ , se dirigió a su habitación seguramente Ariana estaría ahí y no se equivocó, al llegar la encontró en su sillón de siempre – mañana no tienes que ir a trabajar no? – preguntó Bill para empezar nuevamente con su labor de convencimiento.

-No – respondió Ariana sabiendo a donde iba esa pregunta y enfocando la vista en su laptop.

Bill se sentó en frente suyo intentando llamar su atención – entonces no hay problema en irnos de viaje un par de días? – tenía que convencerla.

Ariana suspiró – Bill realmente no creo que sea bueno que tu madre me conozca, ella espera otra cosa.

-Ariana ella lo único que espera es conocerte y verme por que hace algún tiempo que no voy a casa – Bill no pudo ocultar la nostalgia, el también extrañaba su casa y a su familia.

Ariana se sentía comprometida _"el siempre me ha ayudado en lo que he necesitado"_ , además lo veía triste de no ir, ya que la única excusa que podía poner para no llevar a Ariana era el trabajo y de esa forma el tampoco iría, no podía decirle a su madre "ella no quiere conocerte por que no es realmente mi novia" – esto es demasiado complicado, no podré engañarla, a las madres no se les puede engañar…

-En el peor de los casos que ella se dé cuenta que no hay nada entre nosotros pensará que es una relación fallida y que se acabará rápido, punto, nadie muere… no es tan difícil Ariana – lo que seguía era que Bill le suplicara cosa que si hubiera sido digna de ser filmada para la historia, pero Bill hacía cualquier cosa por su mamá así que si eso era necesario ni modo, se agacho al frente de Ariana – por favor.

Ariana dio un grito desesperado – no hagas eso! No! – eso era demasiado, no podría seguir negándose teniendo eso en frente y Bill no se movía – maldita sea! Está bien! Está bien!

Bill mostró una amplia sonrisa _"siiiiiii! Gol de Alemania!"_ no pudo contenerse y se lanzó sobre Ariana – gracias! – la abrazó con demasiada fuerza.

Ariana no se esperaba eso _"sigue siendo un niño xD aunque tiene la fuerza de un elefante"_ – me estas asfixiando – dijo en un susurro.

-Lo siento – pero no aflojo el abrazo mucho que digamos – gracias de verdad – Bill no dejaba de sonreír y usaba un tono infantil.

-Está bien, además te lo debo después de todo lo que has hecho por mí – Ariana le correspondió el abrazo _"si fuera así siempre… no, al contrario si fuera así siempre sería aún más problemático, no le podría negar nada"_.

-No te preocupes será un viaje corto, no habrá problemas… - Bill iba a continuar pero recordó algo que hizo soltar a Ariana de repente.

-Gracias me estabas dejando sin pulmones – Ariana intentaba oxigenarse normalmente, no sabía que la actitud de Bill se debía a algo más – bueno haré mi maleta, supongo que saldremos mañana temprano hacia Alemania – se dirigió al ropero.

-Ehm Ariana… hay algo que tienes que saber – Bill se revolvía el cabello _"ahora como le explico?"_.

A Ariana ese tono no le gusto para nada – ahora que Bill? – volteó asustada a verlo.

-No, no es nada malo, simplemente que tienes que saber – Bill intentaba calmar a Ariana _"se molestará de todos modos u.u"_.

-Qué tengo que saber?... – Bill permanecía callado y Ariana se asustaba – no me digas que en Alemania tienes otra ex loca como Dharma?!

-No, supongo… hasta donde recuerdo ninguna estaba loca, aunque uno nunca termina de conocer a la gente… - fue interrumpido.

-Habla de una vez que tengo que saber?! – Ariana empezaba a molestarse _"será que con este hombre nada puede ser simple nunca"_ .

-Es qué… - Bill no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Estas casado? – ambos rieron, Ariana no sabía porque dijo eso pero hasta a ella le causo gracia.

-No jajajaja…. De hecho hace mucho que no salgo con ninguna alemana si esa es tu principal preocupación – Bill empezó a darse importancia _"tanto le preocupa con quien salgo o salí xD"._

-No te confundas niño, solo quiero saber a qué atenerme – _"¬¬"_.

-Bueno no me refería a eso – a Bill aún le quedaban rezagos de la risa – es en realidad en relación a mi familia.

-Bueno habla, me estas preocupando – Ariana estaba ansiosa igual que Bill, el se movía por toda la habitación y ella lo seguía.

-Sucede que Tom y yo no somos los únicos, es decir, mi madre… ehm …

-Habla!

-Tengo una hermana – soltó Bill, Ariana se quedó muda unos minutos – somos tres hermanos no dos, tenemos una hermana pequeña.

-Qué?... qué tan pequeña? – Ariana pensó primero en una niña al escuchar "pequeña".

-Bueno en realidad ya no es tan pequeña… quiero decir que es menor que nosotros pero… tiene 16 años – Bill esperaba el grito en cualquier momento.

-Qué! – se escuchó hasta el primer piso.

Momentos después Bill salió corriendo por las escaleras, huía por su vida – no tienes que ser tan histérica siempre! – decía resguardándose tras un sillón.

Ariana bajaba lentamente las escaleras con un aura sombría – tu eres el que siempre me sale con perlas y yo soy la histérica!

Todos llegaron a la sala tras escuchar los gritos, miraban asustados sin acercarse mucho – que sucede? – preguntó Gustav aterrado.

-Se acaba de enterar que tiene una cuñada – dijo Georg entre risas al pensar lo que le esperaba a Bill.

-Ariana no lo sabía?! – preguntó exaltado Tom.

-Cálmate, todo tiene explicación, casi nadie sabe de su existencia – Bill se acercaba a Ariana poniendo los brazos por delante como si ella fuera a atacarlo.

-Gracias por meterme en el mismo saco – _"por qué siempre tiene que darme este tipo de sorpresas! ¬¬"_.

-No es eso, es que no se dio la oportunidad de contarte…

-Bill lo estás empeorando! – Ariana quería matarlo – cuando pensabas decírmelo? – Ariana se cruzó de brazos _"por qué me oculta todo, ya estoy harta de esto"_.

-Ehm… - _"mejor no le digo que no pensaba decírselo :S"_ – es que… - Bill no sabía cómo explicarle.

-Ella quiso vivir alejada de todo esto – Tom salió de su escondite – y hemos hecho todo lo posible por que sea así.

-Es por eso que casi nadie sabe de su existencia – continuó Bill – solo lo saben los chicos y David, cuando algún otro miembro del staff se enteraba lo negábamos… ella quería una vida normal y tenía derecho a tenerla, no tenía que privarse de lo que nosotros sí, esta fue nuestra decisión y no tenía por qué afectarla.

Ariana los miraba, se sentía conmovida de escuchar eso _"ellos la esconden porque es la única forma que tienen de protegerla"_ – y nunca nadie la ha descubierto?

-No – dijo Bill firme – y es porque hemos sido muy cuidadosos con la gente que lo sabe… Ariana yo confío plenamente en ti y por eso te lo cuento – Bill se paró frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

Ariana se sintió bien al escuchar eso _"si él no quisiera realmente que yo lo supiera nunca me habría propuesto ir a su casa, pero no le preocupó contármelo, realmente confía en mí, no voy a defraudarlo, aunque esto se termine y nunca nos volvamos a ver no voy a hablar de esto nunca"_ – jamás te traicionaría y menos de esa forma.

-Lo sé – respondió Bill, ambos no cortaban el contacto visual, era prácticamente un pacto – ahora entiendes? – finalmente dejó la pose solemne.

-Sí, los entiendo y siento envidia de ella – Ariana sonrió - tiene unos hermanos increíbles.

-Y el mayor es guapo – Tom bromeaba con Ariana mientras subía en dirección a su habitación _"bueno ya le aligeré un poco la carga ya no está molesta, que Bill se encargue de darle los detalles"_.

-Tiene razón – le dijo Ariana a Bill intentando fastidiarlo sin notar que eso lo fastidiaba más de lo que pensaba.

-Es tú problema si tienes mal gusto, de cualquier forma todas las chicas se mueren por mí – respondió Bill soberbio sentándose en un sillón.

-Primero baja furiosa a punto de matar a Bill y ahora se ríe, las mujeres son bipolares y complicadas – decía Gustav desesperado sin entender, se fue hacia el estudio – por eso prefiero a la música.

-Ellas no son complicadas tu eres demasiado básico – le gritó Georg y se dirigió a la sala a acompañar a Bill en su difícil tarea de contarle todo.

-Qué delicado… y no mencionemos el tema de tus fans otra vez – dijo Ariana sentándose en un sillón – bueno así que tengo una cuñada de 16 años.

-Sí y que adora a sus hermanos, así que la tendrás difícil con eso – Georg se reía de la situación.

-No me ayudes – Bill le mandaba una mirada de odio a Georg.

-Me odiará – dijo Ariana cruzando los brazos hundida en el sillón.

-No te odiará, ella es linda… hace mucho tiempo que no la veo – pensaba Bill.

-Con ustedes era linda a los demás nos atormentaba – recordaba Georg las bromas que la pequeña le gastaba.

-No sé porqué a ti siempre te hacía cosas pero era divertido – se reía Bill.

-Me pegó caramelos en el cabello mientras dormía, hecho salsa tabasco en mi helado fingiendo que era jarabe y metió tomates podridos en mi bajo solo por nombrar algunas ocasiones – recordaba molesto Georg.

-Jajaja lo de los caramelos fue idea mía pero por lo demás mi hermanita tiene una excelente creatividad, eso es de familia jajaja – se burlaba Bill.

-Ok, esos no son buenos antecedentes – Ariana se asustaba.

-Por favor ya tiene 16 no creo que siga haciendo esas cosas – aclaraba Bill.

-Tienes razón ahora debe arreglarse mucho y salir con chicos – _"procesa eso hermanito mayor"_.

-Qué?! – Bill empezaba a preocuparse.

-Yo hacía eso a su edad, aunque no en realidad nunca me he arreglado demasiado siempre he sido quedada en eso pero la mayoría de las chicas si lo hacen.

-No, ella es diferente, seguro aún hace sus bromas y juega – Bill intentaba auto convencerse.

-Bill a qué edad saliste por primera vez con una chica y sobre todo que edad tenía la chica? – Georg como siempre intentaba hacerlo ver la realidad.

-No! Eso no tiene nada que ver – se cerraba Bill.

-Bueno como quieras… me voy a practicar un rato – dijo Georg dirigiéndose al estudio.

-No todas las personas son iguales no te atormentes, no es para tanto – le decía Ariana a Bill al verlo con cara de susto.

-Este idiota me mete tonterías en la cabeza!

-Yo sólo decía – se defendía Georg desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-Bueno… cómo se llama? – Ariana intentó cambiar de tema.

-Lyena.

-Hace cuanto tiempo que no la ves?

-Un año y medio – a Bill se le notaba la tristeza al recordar.

-Hace tanto que no ves a tu familia? Con razón tu mamá está desesperada por verte – Ariana no lo podía creer.

-A mi mamá no la veo hace 6 meses, lo que pasa es que ver a Lyena es más complicado, ella aún va a la escuela y además nadie puede enterarse – Bill jugaba con un cojín del sillón para intentar distraerse y no pensar en lo mucho que la extrañaba.

-Bueno pero la verás mañana, voy por mi laptop para comprar los pasajes dame tu tarjeta de crédito – dijo Ariana subiendo las escaleras.

-Por supuesto que no, no estoy loco, sé del peligro que es una mujer con una tarjeta de crédito además mejor que eso lo haga David, el sabe cómo hacer que nadie se entere sino será un caos… - Bill tomó el teléfono y llamó a David mientras Ariana lo miraba resentida, así empezaron los preparativos para un repentino viaje.


	17. Capìtulo 17

-Estoy destruida – se quejaba Ariana en el aeropuerto de Magdeburgo – fueron demasiadas horas porque Alemania esta tan lejos – decía luego de arrojarse sobre una silla.

-No es tan lejos, he hecho viajes más largos, esto no fue nada, además el avión fue muy cómodo y la comida excelente – decía Bill mientras buscaba sus papeles para retirar el equipaje.

-Excelente?! Fue una porquería! No comí nada – seguía quejándose Ariana.

-Se nota que no viajas seguido, créeme la comida fue excelente – Ariana lo miraba desconfiada – he probado unas que hacen que tu estómago simplemente se niegue a recibir cualquier alimento por días, y eso en mí es casi imposible – explicaba Bill poniendo expresión de asco al recordar.

-Cómo sea, esa comida fue asquerosa y estoy cansada – _"u.u"_.

-Bueno luego te sigues quejando ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes que alguien nos reconozca – decía Bill acomodándose la gorra y los lentes oscuros que traía puestos – ponte los lentes.

-A mí no creo que me reconozcan aquí pero tu si eres un problema en cualquier lugar – Ariana se paraba para salir del aeropuerto antes que empiecen los problemas, empezó a reír luego de mirar a Bill con detenimiento mientras hacían la cola en Policía Internacional, él la miró interrogante – es que con la capucha, la gorra y los lentes te pareces a Tom jajaja.

" _¬¬"_ – no hay forma que eso sea posible, yo tengo estilo.

-Si claro… son gemelos es inevitable.

Al llegar al counter la chica que atendía ya había sido advertida por el guardaespaldas de Bill quien estaba parado a su lado verificando que no se filtre la información, Bill le entregó su pasaporte y las fichas, ella las recibió y le sonrió cómplice dando a entender que sabía de quien se trataba, revisó rápidamente los papeles y selló el pasaporte – bienvenido de vuelta, que tenga una excelente estadía – al devolverle sus documentos ella le tomó la mano a Bill y le hablo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Gracias – fue lo único que se limitó a decir Bill respondiéndole la sonrisa.

Con Ariana el trámite fue más rápido, sobre todo porque ella había presenciado la situación anterior así que al ver la expresión agria de Ariana la chica del counter se limitó a decir un rápido – bienvenida a Alemania – ella tomó sus papeles y se dirigió al lado de Bill en silencio.

-Sucede algo? – _"mala idea preguntar eso"_ .

Ariana volteó a verlo con la misma expresión agria que tenía hacía rato – son excesivamente amables aquí no? – _"y yo para que le digo nada, a mí que me importa"_.

Bill reía _"esta celosa xD"_ – vámonos de una vez – dijo tomándola de la mano, un guardaespaldas se acercó a él con unas llaves en la mano – no, por favor maneja tú, estoy cansado.

Ariana veía por primera vez a ese hombre que los dirigió a una bonita camioneta negra – bonito auto, aquí también tendremos guardaespaldas?

-Sí, aquí con mayor razón los demás nos alcanzarán en la casa, a mí también me gusto en cuanto lo vi es un audi q7 – decía Bill viendo como a un hijo a su auto.

-Tienes un auto en cada ciudad? – dijo Ariana riendo sorprendida _"pensé que había rentado el auto"_.

-Solo en las que permanezco por más tiempo – respondía Bill mientras le abría la puerta del auto como si no tuviera importancia.

Ariana sonreía asombrada – a bueno… - _"mejor no preguntaré cuantos autos tiene… que aparentemente todos son audis"_ – me dejarás conducirlo? – entró al auto.

-No – dijo Bill con gesto duro – después de saber lo que pasó al auto de tu papá de ninguna manera – el entró al auto después que Ariana.

-Eso fue cuando tenía 15 años…

-No – Bill cerró el tema ahí.

Al llegar a la casa Ariana tenía miedo de bajar del auto, estaba sentada mirando al frente sin mover un solo músculo, los guardaespaldas salieron de auto para revisar la zona y al poco tiempo se asomaron por una ventana e indicaron que podían salir, Ariana continuaba tiesa, Bill le tomó la mano – no te van a comer – dijo sonriendo.

-Qué les has dicho sobre mi? – _"que saben de mí? Seguramente me odiarán u.u"_.

-No mucho en realidad, solo que vives conmigo, que eres periodista, que trabajas con la banda y que nos llevamos bien… todo es cierto – decía Bill tratando de quitarle importancia _"qué bueno que no sabe la forma en que mi mamá me interrogó cuando se enteró por la prensa que tenía novia… sabía que estaba olvidando de decírselo a alguien"_.

-De acuerdo – Ariana trataba de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse – de acuerdo, vamos – salió del auto, era mejor no pensar tanto y hacerlo de una buena vez antes de que se arrepienta y tome un vuelo de regreso en ese instante, vio la casa, era linda y grande, parecía un lugar bastante normal solo que tenía un muro alto que la cercaba a diferencia de las demás casas de la zona – es muy bonita.

-Mi mamá la escogió, a mí también me gusta – Bill sonreía, lo hacía sentir increíblemente bien estar en casa después de tanto tiempo – entremos – le dijo tomándola de la mano para guiarla hacia el interior de la casa.

Ariana estaba temblando _"ok, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, dios santo esto es lo que siente conocer a una suegra, es un trauma, y eso que ni siquiera es realmente mi suegra, porque no me rapta un ovni…"_ , llegaron a la sala, aparentemente no había nadie, la casa era de estilo tradicional, con muebles al estilo antiguo, espejos y pinturas de paisajes, estaba decorada principalmente en color guinda, por fuera se notaba que era una casa grande y por dentro se descubría que era debido a que las habitaciones eran amplias, Ariana se había distraído mirando la casa pero no soltaba a Bill.

-Así que finalmente si la redecoró – decía Bill – la última vez que vine lucía diferente, pero mamá se aburre rápido y cambia todo seguido… Mamá! – lanzó un fuerte grito que debió escucharse en toda la manzana.

Una mujer de poco mas de 40 años apareció por un pasillo – cuantas veces te he dicho que no tienes que gritar de esa forma – decía riendo, se acercó a Bill lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla – hace tanto que no te veo hijo – aun sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

Bill también sonreía – solo fueron unos meses mamá… - mintió mientras volvía a abrazarla - te extrañe mucho – parecía habérsele iluminado la mirada al ver a su madre, si él tenía un punto débil eran definitivamente las mujeres de su familia.

La mujer volteó a ver Ariana que la miraba temerosa – así que ahora es a ti a quien da problemas, me quitaste un peso de encima – reía, veía el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Mamá! No me ayudes.

-Hijito yo te quiero mucho pero hay que ser sinceras… - dijo acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

-Ella es Ariana, mi novia – Bill las presentó formalmente.

-Lo sé hijo, veo televisión – Bill la miró resentido - eres más linda en persona – le sonreía a Ariana, ella sabía que era una situación complicada para ella, pero se veía una chica bastante normal, diferente a las mujeres con las que se le había vinculado en ocasiones a Tom, a pesar que para toda madre era difícil conocer a la novia de su hijo ella intentó no prejuzgar y conocerla.

-Mucho gusto señora – respondió Ariana _"se ve una persona amable, solo espero no darle una mala impresión u.u no quisiera engañarla pero no hay de otra"_.

-No me digas señora, no soy tan vieja dime Simone – dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a un sillón – cuéntenme como han estado.

Bill también se sentó en un sillón con Ariana a su lado – bien, aunque sabes cómo es esto, estamos un poco cansados trabajamos todo el día.

Ariana lo miró boquiabierta _"tu duermes todo el día! Y no haces ni la mitad de tu trabajo ¬¬"_.

-Como si no supiera que duermes todo el día, soy tu madre – Simone le aclaró mirándolo incrédula – aunque por lo que veo se hacen cada vez mas famosos – Bill solo sonreía – ya habrás dejado de fumar espero – a Bill se le borró la sonrisa.

-Sí – mintió Bill.

-No – lo delató Ariana – lo siento pero fumas demasiado – respondió al ver que Bill la miraba con reproche.

-Además el sabe que desde su operación tiene prohibido fumar – Simone empezaba a molestarse – es importante que tengas en cuenta eso si quieres seguir cantando.

-Ay mamá, por cierto Lyena? – Bill necesitaba cambiar de tema además le sorprendía no ver a su hermana.

-Está en clases, llegará en un rato.

-Sabe que veníamos? – Bill se paró para dar una vuelta reconociendo los cambios en su casa.

-Sí, está un poco resentida porque hace tiempo que no la visitas pero supongo que se le pasará ni bien te vea, tu habitación la he dejado intacta no te preocupes – Simone subió por las escaleras.

Bill le hizo una seña a Ariana para que subieran – vamos.

Ariana lo siguió, toda la casa tenía el mismo estilo que la sala, Simone tenía buen gusto.

Habían varias puertas en el pasillo, Simone abrió una de las últimas, sonó el teléfono – bueno descansen, voy a contestar el teléfono – dijo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Entraron en la habitación, era bastante distinta a la otra habitación de Bill, esta parecía más la de un adolescente, tenía posters de Green day, Aerosmith, uno de David Bowie muy grande en la pared del fondo, entre otros, a un lado había un estante con varios autos de carrera a escala y cds, un gran televisor con un play station y un violín colgado en una pared, ese último objeto era el único que no parecía encajar en ese lugar – hace cuanto que no vives aquí? – preguntó Ariana extrañada al ver el lugar.

-No recuerdo, creo que desde que tengo 16 o algo así, siempre vengo pero no se puede decir que vivo aquí, hace mucho que no se puede decir que tenga una casa fija – decía Bill fastidiado – sabes jugar? – preguntó señalando el play station.

-Claro.

-Lo comprobaré más tarde – Bill la estaba retando.

-Te daré una pateadura más tarde – contestó moleta Ariana – no te conformas con que te gane en el wii también quieres hacer el ridículo con el play – Bill la miró resentido – ehm… aquí también dormiremos juntos?

-Sí – respondió Bill abriendo una de sus maletas.

-No creo que este bien – Ariana no se movía de su posición.

-No entiendo – Bill continuaba rebuscando en su maleta.

-Bill, esta es la casa de tu madre y también vive tu hermana acá, no creo que este bien que duerma contigo – _"esta es mi salvación, esta casa tiene cuartos de visitas, por fin podré dormir tranquila luego de tanto tiempo"_.

-Mi mamá sabe que vivimos juntos más bien sería raro que te quedes en otra habitación – _"ya me acostumbre a dormir con ella"_.

-Pero…

-Ariana después de tanto tiempo cual es el problema con dormir en la misma habitación, pensé que ya sobrellevábamos eso – decía fastidiado Bill.

-Olvídalo, es sólo que me sentí incomoda con eso, voy a bañarme – _"se esfumó mi última esperanza u.u"_ Ariana se dirigió al baño luego de sacar algunas cosas de su maleta.

Bill se recostó en su cama – ya me puse de mal humor… - luego de un rato se quedó dormido.

Luego de un par de horas se escuchó un grito que provenía de la sala – Bill! – era una voz aguda.

Bill saltó en la cama – que fue eso?!

-Creo que vino de abajo – respondió Ariana que también había saltado en la cama, ella también estaba durmiendo.

-Lyena? – se preguntó Bill a si mismo mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, Ariana lo siguió.

Al bajar por las escaleras se pudo ver a una chica en la sala discutiendo con Simone – es tu hermano.

-Pues si él no quiere verme yo tampoco quiero verlo a él! – gritaba la chica, al voltear la mirada choco con los ojos de su hermano, se quedó callada.

Bill se sintió mal – como se te ocurre que no quiero verte – se acercó a ella.

-Te desapareciste más de un año… ahora yo no quiero verte – Lyena tomó su bolsa para volver a salir.

-Mira si quieres seguir peleando con tu hermano en lugar de aprovechar el poco tiempo que estará aquí es tu problema niña pero no sales, no te doy permiso, mira lo que te has demorado en llegar y encima quieres volver a salir ni lo pienses – le reclamaba Simone.

Lyena permanecía parada sin decir nada pero se veía muy molesta.

-Mira sé que no vengo hace mucho pero tú sabes que es difícil – Bill se acercaba a Lyena.

-Tom viene más seguido – Lyena seguía molesta pero parecía empezar a doblegarse.

Bill suspiró – es arriesgado, oye cómo es eso que te has demorado en llegar? – recordó el regaño de Simone.

-No me cambies de tema, estamos hablando de tu ausencia – dijo astuta Lyena al verse descubierta.

-Lyena! – Bill empezaba a molestarse.

-Estaba estudiando, se me pasó la hora es todo.

Algo no le sonaba bien a Bill – eso espero – luego la vio detenidamente y notó otro detalle – que haces vestida de esa forma y con eso? – dijo sin poder contener la rabia, Lyena traía puesta una falda muy corta y una blusa muy ceñida que dejaban notar ciertos atributos que había obtenido recientemente producto del desarrollo, además lucía dos piercings en la ceja _"en qué momento le crecieron esas cosas a mi hermanita, ella es una niña"_.

Lyena rodó los ojos – ay por favor, tengo 16 años Bill, no molestes.

-Que has hecho con tu rostro?! – dijo Bill asustado señalando los piercings.

-Ah no! No me vengas con eso, que si me pongo a contar los piercings que tú tienes no termino en una semana y si sigo con los tatuajes tengo para todo el mes – Lyena se molesto por el cinismo de Bill en reclamar por eso.

-Mamá tú has permitido eso? – Bill se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha autoridad moral para reclamar por eso pero no desistió simplemente no quería ver a su hermana así.

-Bueno hijo en eso si no puedo apoyarte, ella tiene razón.

Lyena cruzó los brazos en un gesto triunfante – tú te hiciste el primer piercing a los 11 yo tengo 16 no puedes decirme nada.

-Es diferente, yo soy hombre, los piercing faciales son toscos, tu eres linda y mira lo que haces con tu rostro además eres una niña y mira como te ves – Bill estaba perdiendo los papeles y diciendo cualquier cosa que ni el mismo creía, estaba experimentando el clásico trauma del hermano mayor al ver a su hermanita convertida en una mujer y una muy bonita.

-Sabía que esto iba a suceder – Simone estaba rendida conocía el carácter de su hijo.

-Terminaste o vas a seguir? – dijo Lyena aun cruzada de brazos.

Bill reunió todo el autocontrol posible y prefirió dejar ese tema por el momento ahora había algo urgente que hacer – luego hablaremos de eso.

-Si claro – Lyena no le daba importancia.

Ariana se encontraba a unos pasos de Bill, volteó y la atrajo hacia sí – Lyena te presento a Ariana, es mi novia… - no pudo terminar fue interrumpido.

-Ya lo sé – dijo Lyena sin mirar a Ariana y subiendo por las escaleras.

-Lyena! – está vez la que gritó fue Simone – no seas malcriada.

Ella volteó molesta miró a Ariana de pies a cabeza para luego voltearse y seguir subiendo las escaleras.

-Lyena tienes algún problema? – Bill le tenía mucha paciencia a su hermana pero se estaba pasando.

-No tengo ninguno, no te veo por más de un año y luego te apareces con una noviecita pero no te preocupes todo está bien, a mi mamá tampoco le preocupa que no la llames – Lyena respondió sarcástica.

-Basta! No tienes que hacerle este escándalo a tu hermano – Simone no sabía cómo hacer para controlarla.

-Sí ya me voy – Lyena seguía subiendo las escaleras.

-No le contestes así a mi mamá! – gritó Bill.

-No fastidies! – fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Lyena antes de dar un portazo.

-Esta niña cada vez está más… - se quejaba Simone.

-No te puede contestar así, además es mi culpa – decía Bill.

Ariana se sentía incomoda _"sabía que todo iba demasiado bien para ser cierto"_.

-Ella tiene que comprender que el trabajo de ustedes es diferente, ya se le pasará, Ariana disculpa sus groserías por favor.

-No se preocupe – Ariana se seguía sintiendo culpable.

Bill sopló molesto y regresó a su habitación, Ariana lo siguió – desde chiquita tiene ese carácter – dijo arrojando una almohada al piso y tendiéndose sobre su cama.

-Esta celosa y resentida, es normal, tú tienes la culpa – le dijo Ariana.

-Gracias – Bill la miró ofendido – no se supone que tendrías que decir ya se le pasará o todo está bien, eso es lo más normal para consolar a alguien…

Ariana suspiró – en realidad la culpa es mía, no debí venir.

-No era mi culpa? Decídete.

-Hablo en serio, te dije que no era buena idea que venga, estoy complicándote las cosas con Lyena – Ariana estaba abatida.

-Ella está molesta porque no vengo hace tiempo y tiene razón, encima está el hecho que ella no puede ir a vernos tampoco, es complicado, antes nos tomábamos vacaciones y veníamos a casa más seguido pero ahora es cada vez más difícil…

-Pero también está molesta porque ahora su hermano tiene novia y la trae a casa, pensará que voy a alejarte de ella, si supiera que no hay de qué preocuparse – a Ariana se le ocurrió una idea – claro! Y si le cuentas todo?

-Qué?

-Que le cuentes todo el trato – para Ariana era una magnífica idea se acercó a Bill para explicarle – cuéntale el trato que hay entre nosotros, que en realidad no somos nada así se sentirá más tranquila porque su hermano no tiene novia y sentirá que la consideras y le tienes confianza al saber un secreto tuyo.

Bill la miraba asustado, luego se paró de la cama – tu psicología es excelente pero no aplica a este caso, en primer lugar ella tiene que hacerse a la idea que en algún momento yo tendré novia y no por eso la tiene que odiar y en segundo lugar es imposible que le cuente del trato – dijo Bill tajante _"ella no es tonta y nos conoce, querrá saber porque hice un trato como este y de ninguna manera le puedo contar lo que le hice a Tom"_.

-Piénsalo Bill es una buena opción – Ariana aun confiaba en que era buena idea, no quería que Lyena la odie.

-No, esa no es una opción – Bill se acercó a la puerta – ahora voy a hablar con ella – fue a la habitación de Lyena, tocó la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar – Lyena ábreme – se escuchó el sonido del equipo de sonido que acaba de ser encendido, Bill se fastidió y volvió a tocar con más fuerza – Lyena te dije que me abras!

Se escucharon unos pasos y luego se abrió ligeramente la puerta por la que se asomó Lyena – ¿qué quieres?

Bill respiró hondo, no quería volver a pelear con su hermana pero ella lo sacaba de quicio – vamos a hablar si?

Lyena lo miró unos minutos, abrió más la puerta para que Bill pasara y la cerró tras de él – insisto ¿qué quieres?

-No fue mi intención alejarme por tanto tiempo – Bill estaba decidido a tener paciencia y poder reconciliarse con su hermana, ella era muy importante para él.

-Ya lo sé – respondió ella desviando la mirada.

-Entonces por qué..?

-Eso no quiere decir que deje de molestarme, además… por qué tenías que traerla? – le reclamó.

Bill rodó los ojos – ni siquiera la conoces por qué la odias?

-No la odio, pero si me molesta su presencia, ahora pasas todo el tiempo con ella, incluso trabaja contigo… y ahora la traes aquí – Lyena se sentó en su cama molesta.

Bill jaló una silla y se sentó frente a ella – no tienes que estar celosa de ella, yo te quiero más de lo que tú puedes imaginar, eres nuestra princesita – Bill le tomó el mentón y sonreía – te acuerdas cuando jugábamos así con Tom? – ambos rieron.

Lyena se lanzó sobre su hermano, realmente lo extrañaba mucho y le había hecho falta – te extrañe, idiota.

Bill empezó a reír a pesar del insulto y correspondió el abrazo – ay porque mi hermana será medio retrasada…

-Ya tampoco te aproveches de mi debilidad – respondió Lyena dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Entonces la conocerás?

-No, te estoy perdonando por habernos dejado abandonadas pero tu noviecita no deja de reventarme el hígado – respondió Lyena esta vez sin alterarse.

-Lyena por favor… - decía Bill frotándose las sienes.

-Además es la novia de Bill Kaulitz alguna prueba de fuego tiene que pasar, no tiene que tenerla fácil.

-Desde que sale conmigo no la ha tenido nada fácil, ya no sé cuantas pruebas ha pasado y ahora tu le pones otra, me va a dejar…

-Ojalá

-Qué?!

-Nada.

-No te digo que la adores, sólo te pido que no seas grosera con ella – se dirigió a la puerta y luego recordó las historias de Georg – y no vayas a hacerle nada.

Lyena sonrió – ay Bill.

Bill por esta vez dejo pasar la vestimenta y el nuevo accesorio de su hermana, estaba demasiado feliz de verla de nuevo y de que ella haya entendido todo, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Por otro lado Tom había ido a las oficinas ya que lo habían mandado a llamar – Hola – dijo asomándose por la puerta.

-Hola, te estaba esperando – respondió Dharma, ella era la única que estaba en la oficina – pasa.

-Me dijo David que me necesitaban por aquí – explicó Tom sonriendo.

-Sí, necesitamos que firmes unos posters, donde los puse? Siéntate voy a buscarlos – dijo Dharma revisando en la oficina que siempre andaba desordenada.

Tom se sentó frente a ella, Dharma estaba volteando la oficina sin encontrar los posters, finalmente ubicó unas cajas debajo de un escritorio, se agachó para buscar ahí, en ese momento algo llamó mucho la atención de Tom, Dharma traía puesta una falda corta y al hacer ese movimiento dejo a la vista más de lo que quiso _"wow, que linda vista xD Dharma es muy bonita y además inteligente, lo tiene que ser para ser parte de nuestro staff, tal vez es momento de cambiar, ya estoy harto de salir con modelos huecas y que solo me hacen enojar, Dharma es una buena opción, y con ella no tendría que fingir nada ya que ella sabe como son las cosas con nosotros, nos conoce sabe que no buscamos nada serio, y si a Bill le llamó la atención quiere decir que tiene algo, él es bastante especial con las mujeres, si es una interesante opción"_ – te ayudo a buscar?

Dharma se enderezó para responderle a Tom pero al voltear choco contra él que la tomó por la cintura – si gracias – respondió sonriendo – aunque creo que ya sé donde están… - pasaron un rato removiendo cosas en la oficina alternando coqueteos, Dharma no era una chica inexperta ella sabía a dónde iba eso y conocía la reputación de Tom, pero ella también estaba interesada ya que Bill la había despreciado _"si el idiota de Bill quiere dejarme por esa que lo haga, pero no me voy a quedar esperándolo como una estúpida, Tom es lindo y aparentemente más inteligente que él, ay Bill creo que cuando vuelvas a buscarme ya no estaré disponible"_ , Dharma aún juraba que Bill se hartaría de Ariana y volvería a buscarla pero ahora estaba resentida.

Tom firmó los posters – listo, aquí tienes, algo más en que pueda ayudarte linda?

-No, solo era eso, muchas gracias guapo – contestó Dharma sonriendo.

-Perfecto entonces vámonos – dijo Tom abriendo la puerta haciendo una señal para que salga primero.

-Vámonos? – preguntó riendo Dharma.

-Sí, prefieres una discoteca al estilo árabe o al estilo japonés? – preguntó Tom dando por hecho que Dharma querría salir con él.

Ella solo rió – te dejo a ti la elección, sorpréndeme – contestó Dharma tomando su bolso.

Durante el trayecto al lugar continuaron los coqueteos en el auto, piropos y roces "accidentales" al cambiar la música en la radio, en ese aspecto ambos eran muy parecidos y Dharma notaba que con Tom tendría el trabajo más fácil que con Bill, él era más reservado y cuidadoso de los pasos que daba, se podría decir que Dharma tuvo mucho trabajo ahí, en cambio Tom era más desenvuelto y coqueto, todo se daba más simple y rápido con él.

Al llegar al lugar el personal reconoció inmediatamente a Tom y los condujeron a una mesa especial en un área vip, finalmente Tom eligió el estilo japonés – por lo visto vienes seguido aquí – dijo Dharma riendo por la forma en que los recibieron.

-Algo – respondió Tom con mirada cómplice.

Inmediatamente llegó una mesera vestida con una yucata extremadamente corta y ceñida – Irashaimasen! Les puedo tomar el pedido – a pesar de hablar en plural estaba más interesada en dirigirse a Tom.

-Si claro – respondió Tom mirando a la mesera pero no precisamente a su rostro, luego volteó a mirar a Dharma interrogante.

-Un Apple Martini.

-Y una cerveza – concluyó Tom.

Dharma lo miró divertida – no me dirás que…

Tom la interrumpió – no es que tenga mala cabeza es sólo que soy nacionalista – dijo riendo, no era que no le gustase beber pero el ya había desarrollado una técnica, embriagarse muy rápido cuando estaba con una chica no era bueno, era preferible disfrutar todos los momentos, ya más tarde tendría oportunidades para beber.

-De acuerdo – rió Dharma sin creerle – es seguro verdad? Recuerda que un titular mañana representa más trabajo para mí y un problema para ti, ninguno de los dos queremos eso – dijo Dharma acercándose a Tom, fingiendo que se lo decía a modo que nadie escuche pero era solo un pretexto.

-No te preocupes, tengo experiencia y tengo mis métodos, aquí está absolutamente prohibida la prensa – le respondió acariciándole el cabello aprovechando la cercanía.

-Perfecto, ahora que no está mi jefa eso sería una molestia – Dharma empezaba a jugar con las trenzas de Tom.

Él rió – si me imagino, ahora que Ariana está de viaje debe ser bastante complicado eso – Tom le seguía la cuerda, en realidad no le interesaba hablar de eso, pero era una excusa para acercase a Dharma.

-Algo – Dharma no pudo disimular mucho el enojo al escuchar ese nombre.

Tom lo notó al instante _"seguro le tiene cólera porque ella sí logró atrapar a Bill jajaja… bueno ella debería saber la diferencia que hay entre ella y Ariana, definitivamente son para cosas diferentes"_ , sólo sonrió – y no conocías estos lugares secretos que tenemos?

-En realidad no – Dharma recuperó la sonrisa y esta vez empezó a jugar con las manos de Tom acercándose más a él.

Él solo sonreía, le causaba gracia, no tenía que hacer prácticamente nada, no muchas veces encontraba a una chica así, generalmente les gustaba comprobar las bases de la fama de conquistador que tenía – que extraño, Bill no te llevo a ninguno? – dijo audaz _"si se enoja la beso y se le pasará xD"_.

A Dharma se le revolvió el hígado al pensar que la respuesta era negativa pero esta vez sí lo ocultó bien, no quería quedar mal – sí pero a pocos, a Bill no le gusta salir y hay que reconocer que no es tan divertido como tú – lanzó una risa fingida _"a lo más lejos que llegue con ese desgraciado fue al bar del hotel ¬¬, es más aburrido y traumado con los paparazzis"_.

Tom rió también _"bueno es cierto que Bill es algo aguafiestas además no creo que tuviera ganas que lo atrapen con Dharma jajaja dudo que hayan salido alguna vez"_ – es cierto, yo soy especial – esta vez le acarició el rostro – por eso no volvieron a verse? – _"nunca llegue a preguntarle a Bill porque dejó de buscarla"_.

-Sí por eso lo dejé – le respondió Dharma sonriendo y abrazando por el cuello a Tom.

" _jajaja como si fuera a creer eso, siempre es Bill el que las deja"_ – obvio – le siguió la corriente Tom para luego darle un beso corto.

Dharma no se lo esperaba tan pronto pero no le pareció mal así que le correspondió y se pegó más él.

-Eres preciosa pero por supuesto eso ya lo sabes – dijo Tom al separarse.

-Y tu besas muy bien y obviamente también lo sabes – Dharma le devolvió a lo que ambos rieron.

-Hay muchas cosas más que sé hacer aún mejor – alego Tom mirándola fijamente.

-Eso ya lo veremos – contestó Dharma sonriendo - vamos a bailar – dijo jalándolo a la pista de baile.

El tema se cerró ahí, no lo volvieron a tocar, a pesar que ambos tenían el suficiente cinismo para hablar de la anterior aventura de Dharma que además era el hermano de Tom durante lo que se podría decir la primera cita tampoco querían pasársela hablando de él. Dharma era muy desinhibida y no le molestaba tomar la iniciativa, bailaba pegándose mucho a Tom y ahora también era ella quien lo besaba, mientras tanto Tom la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia sí y por momentos sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Dharma. Ambos pasaron bien esa noche que se prolongo bastante y no concluyó en la discoteca, ya que decidieron continuarla en el departamento de Dharma hasta el día siguiente.


	18. Capítulo 18

Durante el almuerzo se hizo un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía absolutamente nada, era una situación muy tensa, hasta que Simone decidió hablar –Ariana qué tal te va trabajando con la banda?

-Bien, es muy diferente a lo que hacía antes pero es muy interesante, me gusta mucho trabajar con Tokio Hotel – respondió sonriendo, era cierto ella aun no creía lo mucho que le gustaba su actual empleo eso era una sorpresa para ella.

-Nunca habías trabajado con artistas?

-Bueno no directamente, antes trabajaba en una revista de música.

-Ariana es periodista mamá, pero aunque es la primera vez que trabaja como staff de una banda es una de las mejores jefas de prensa que hemos tenido – Bill lo decía en serio, era mucho mejor que Samuel.

-Eres periodista? – preguntó asombrada Simone.

-Aunque no parezca es mayor que yo – añadió Bill para fastidio de Ariana que lo miró resentida.

Simone no lo podía creer – ya te graduaste? Cuántos años tienes?

-Sí, me gradué hace unos meses, tengo 23.

Simone quedó sorprendida – es cierto, no parece, pareces menor que Bill – _"O.O"_.

Bill hizo un gesto agrio.

-Pero en realidad ha vivido más que él… - dijo Lyena sonriendo maliciosamente – entonces, antes de estar con mi hermano estabas casada? – soltó sin más.

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos, Ariana empezó a reír – no, nunca me he casado – fingió que se trataba de una broma.

-Vivías con alguien? – atacó de nuevo Lyena.

-Tampoco – contestó Ariana ahora extrañada, no sabía a dónde iban esas preguntas.

De pronto Lyena soltó la cereza del pastel – con cuantos hombres te has acostado sin contar a mi hermano?

Se escuchó una fuerte tos, Bill se había atragantado, no podía parar te toser.

Simone se tapó la cara con las manos _"nunca puede contenerse u.u"_.

Luego de recuperarse gracias al agua que Ariana le ayudó a beber Bill habló – Lyena basta… te pedí algo, por favor cúmplelo – estaba a punto de la histeria.

En ese momento Ariana empezó a reír – tienes el mismo humor negro que yo tenía a tu edad aunque debo reconocer que tu eres mejor que yo – en realidad si le había causado risa, las primeras preguntas eran un absurdo y la última fue un chiste _"jajaja se pasó, bueno se supone que debería estar ofendida pero por alguna razón me causa gracia, o será la reacción de Bill lo que me causa gracia jajaja no se pero igual fue divertido"_.

-Cálmate hermanito, no te tortures con la respuesta jajaja… voy a mi habitación – Lyena se paró y se fue _"bueno con esto empiezo…"_.

Luego continuaron con el almuerzo intentando olvidar el impase, Simone cambio de tema inmediatamente y continuaron una conversación ligera, ella quería conocer un poco más acerca de la novia de su hijo.

Ya se había hecho de noche, Ariana y Bill se la habían pasado jugando con el play station, para alegría de Bill le había ganado muchas veces en los juegos de carreras de autos aunque Ariana no jugaba mal – de acuerdo, eres el mejor, contento? – dijo Ariana soltando el mando _"soy picona? Sí, pero no me importa"_.

Bill reía – tenías que reconocerlo algún día, pero no estaré contento hasta que también reconozcas que soy el mejor hombre sobre la tierra, te puedo contactar con el club de fans para que te inscribas – alardeaba Bill sabiendo que haría enojar mas a Ariana.

-Ja! Ni lo sueñes, no acostumbro mentir y en cuanto a tu club de fans mejor ni me contactes con ellas que soy capaz de mandarles una foto tuya durmiendo con el maquillaje corrido y con la caja de pizza al costado – _"muaaajaja voy a tomarle una foto así para tenerla de reserva xD"_.

A Bill se le borró la sonrisa del rostro – no serías capaz – dijo temeroso.

-Solo ponme a prueba y lo verás – respondió Ariana maliciosamente antes de salir de la habitación – jajaja si supiera que eso me ocasionaría más problemas a mí que a él, tardaría semanas en borrar sus imágenes de internet – se estremeció de solo pensar en todo ese trabajo, luego recordó que era una broma y bajó a la cocina, tenía sed, al llegar encontró a Simone parada frente a la mesa en la cual había un celular – como está Simone?

Simone no respondió, estaba muy pensativa, así que Ariana se acercó a ella – ah! Ariana, necesitas algo? Te ayudo… - notó la presencia de la chica recién cuando esta estuvo a su lado.

-No se preocupe solo quería un vaso con agua, le pasa algo? – Ariana notó que Simone estaba extraña.

-No, nada… - nuevamente parecía haber quedado pensativa.

-Está segura, se encuentra bien? – insistió Ariana.

Simone la quedó mirando unos minutos y luego estalló – no, no sé que pasa con esa niña, me tiene muy nerviosa…

-Lyena?

-Sí, salió y aún no regresa, no tengo idea de donde esta – Simone contenía el llanto estaba muy asustada.

-Cálmese, que sucedió exactamente, a qué hora salió y a donde le dijo que iba? – Ariana empezó a analizar la situación para saber si podía haberle sucedido algo.

-Ay Ariana… - suspiro Simone para empezar a explicar la situación – no tengo idea, hace un tiempo que esa niña sale sin que sepa en qué momento lo hace y sin decir a donde, al menos podría dejar una nota – empezó a tomarse el rostro con preocupación mientras Ariana solo la miraba – es fin de semana y dentro de lo que cabe es normal, ella siempre sale, pero yo ya había detectado con que amiga sale así que llame a la muchacha pero resulta que no han salido juntas y ella no sabe nada, además que ya es muy tarde, ella nunca tarda tanto…

" _Al parecer Lyena es de las adolescentes más difíciles, espero que este por llegar y que lo haga antes que Bill se de cuenta porque sino ahí si se arma la grande"_ – bueno, no se desespere, es muy probable que se le haya pasado la hora sin darse cuenta, a lo mejor salió con otras chicas, hay que llamar a su celular.

-Ya lo hice, no me contesta, y si le pasó algo?

-No, no piense eso, ella ya debe estar por llegar, pero de todas formas hay que ubicarla – Ariana trataba de calmar a Simone aunque también había notado que la situación era extraña – conoce el número de sus otras amigas?

-No – Simone se desesperaba cada vez mas – si Bill se entera la va a matar – Ariana se asintió asustada – espero que no le haya pasado nada… - iba a empezar a llorar en cualquier momento.

-A quien esperas que no le haya pasado nada? – preguntó Bill desde la puerta, ambas permanecieron calladas un momento.

" _Se fregó todo u.u"_ – ehm Bill no estabas jugando con el play? – trato de distraerlo Ariana.

-Estaba, pero te demoraste mucho y vine a buscarte – explicó entrando a la cocina con gesto inquisitivo.

Ariana se acercó a él – estaba preparándome un té ahora subo, anda a seguir jugando – intentó sacarlo de la cocina pero no se dejó.

Bill se detuvo – no me tomen por tonto, que está pasando? de quien hablabas mamá? – empezaba a sonar molesto.

Simone permaneció callada, no sabía qué hacer, tomó valor aunque no tenía mucho en ese momento – n nada…

En ese momento Bill notó una ausencia y se le ilumino el foco – Lyena! Qué hizo? Y dónde está?

Ariana cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes _"ahora si se arma una buena, Lyena por favor aparece que sino no sales viva"_.

Simone se rindió, ya no tenía escapatoria – salió, no sé donde está.

-Qué?! – esa no era una respuesta satisfactoria para Bill – son la una de la madrugada, como que salió?

-Es fin de semana Bill y es una jovencita, es normal que salga es solo que está tardando un poco – Simone la encubrió.

-Como que es normal mama? Tiene 16 años, es tarde, no puede estar a esta hora sola en la calle – dijo Bill dirigiéndose a la sala seguido por Ariana y Simone – dime donde esta mamá, voy a buscarla.

Simone enmudeció nuevamente, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa otra vez _"que le digo?"_ – Bill no puedes hacerle eso, ya va a volver, si la recoges ahora ella se molestará contigo.

-Mamá es tarde, no puede estar a esta hora en la calle, donde está?

-Hijo ya debe estar por llegar, no es necesario que vayas, voy a llamarla – intentó de fingir Simone pero se le notaba muy nerviosa.

-No tienes idea de dónde esta – afirmó Bill my serio – cómo es posible que se largue y no te diga a dónde va! – ahora estaba molesto.

-Yo… yo le di permiso solo que… - no pudo terminar Bill la interrumpió.

-No sigas mintiendo mamá, no la encubras – Bill se frotaba la cabeza pensando _"a dónde demonios se fue?! No, no quiero pensar en eso… tengo que traerla en este momento, que se cree, es una niña!"_ – voy a buscarla – dijo finalmente tomando las llaves del auto que estaban en la mesa de la sala.

-Qué? En donde la vas a buscar si no sabes dónde está – replicó Simone.

-No lo sé, si es necesario la busco por todo Magdeburgo pero ahora mismo la traigo de vuelta! – Bill estaba perdiendo los papeles.

Ariana lo alcanzó y se paró frente a él – no puedes salir así Bill, cálmate.

-Cómo quieres que me calme, te das cuenta lo que hace esa niña?!

-Bill ya no es una niña y es normal que salga, además tu mamá le dio permiso – intentaba disuadir a Bill.

-Es una niña y no sabe nada, no sabe absolutamente nada de cómo es afuera – Bill empezaba a imaginar cosas y el hecho de que se trate de su hermana pequeña lo pudría, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Hijo espera! – no le hizo caso a Simone.

-Espera no puedes salir, es peligroso, recuerda quien eres – dijo Ariana tomándolo del brazo y parándose delante suyo para impedirle el paso.

-No me interesa! Voy a traerla ahora mismo – Bill ya había perdido el control, estaba histérico, intentó esquivarla.

Ariana notó que Bill estaba fuera de control _"porque este hombre tiene este carácter, porque para todos los hermanos las hermanas nunca crecen y porque Lyena hace esto sabiendo cómo es él… ahhh"_ – de acuerdo si no me haces caso como tu novia te lo digo como jefa de prensa de Tokio Hotel, no puedes salir, los paparazzis te perseguirán y nadie sabe que estas aquí – Ariana intentó ponerse fuerte _"si esto no funciona estoy arruinada"_.

Bill volteó a verla resentido – no puedes decirme eso, no tú… me importa un pepino Tokio Hotel, es mi hermana!

" _Maldición, tiene razón u.u"_ Ariana pensó unos segundos – de acuerdo, tienes razón, es necesario traerla de vuelta – Ariana comprendió a Bill a fin de cuentas el solo quiere proteger a Lyena – iré yo a buscarla.

-Qué? – Simone no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Ariana no conoces Magdeburgo, como la buscarás? – respondió Bill fastidiado _"ella no entiende nada"_.

-Iré con los guardaespaldas ellos conocen la ciudad perfectamente, además soy mujer sé cómo piensa Lyena, tengo una idea de cómo buscarla – Ariana trataba de darle confianza aunque sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

" _En eso tiene razón, las mujeres se entienden entre sí"_ – de acuerdo, entonces vamos juntos.

-Hijo por favor deja que vaya Ariana, no causes más problemas – _"si él va y la prensa lo encuentra será peor y Lyena quedará descubierta, que entre en razón u.u"_.

-Tú mamá tiene razón, piensa en todo lo que han hecho para que Lyena viviera tranquilamente si ahora te descubren todo se irá al tacho… - Ariana se acercó a él, al notar que estaba pensando en lo que le dijo y que ya no estaba histérico lo abrazó – yo la traeré de regreso, te lo prometo, quédate con tu mamá está nerviosa, no la dejes sola, confía en mí – era el último intento.

Bill sintió el apoyo de Ariana _"es extraño, es la primera vez que ella me abraza, a pesar que estamos frente a mi mamá ella no parece estar fingiendo, además no tendría porque hacerlo ella generalmente arregla las cosas gritando sin importarle frente a quien este u.u es… es extraña esta sensación"_ le correspondió el abrazo y por alguna razón que no comprendía se sintió más tranquilo – de acuerdo.

Ariana sonrió _"gracias por confiar en mí al menos por esta vez"_ – perfecto, voy por mi bolso.

Bill antes de soltarla le dio un beso en la frente, él hubiera querido besarla de otra forma pero aún tenía miedo.

Ariana subió a su habitación _"y ahora donde la busco? Por favor que se ocurra algo que tengo que encontrarla"_ , recogió su bolso y tomó un abrigo, al salir al pasillo Simone la llamó desde la puerta de la habitación de Lyena – ven un momento.

-Qué sucede? – preguntó Ariana luego que entraron en la habitación de Lyena.

-Vine a dar una mirada y encontré esto – dijo enseñándole unas invitaciones con el membrete de una discoteca – es posible que haya ido ahí.

Ariana las tomó y luego miró la habitación, vio vestidos sobre la cama y en el tocador maquillaje suelto – si, es lo más probable, la buscaré ahí primero.

Luego ambas bajaron, Ariana salió de la casa y entró al auto – Paul conoces este lugar? – le dijo al guardaespaldas que estaba frente al volante entregándole la invitación.

-Sí señorita, desea que la lleve ahí?

-Sí, lo más rápido que puedas por favor – _"que este ahí por favor, y que no haya pasado nada u.u le prometí a Bill que traería a su hermana de regreso y eso es lo que tengo que hacer"_ , al llegar Ariana se dispuso a salir del auto para entrar pero fue detenida por Paul.

-Señorita, disculpe pero no puede salir sola, la acompañare.

-No es necesario Paul, puedo entrar sola, además necesito pasar desapercibida y contigo sería un poco complicado – Ariana no quería ser descortez pero era cierto no pasaría desapercibida con un tipo de casi dos metros y cien kilos detrás de ella.

-Lo siento señorita pero el señor dio la orden que no la dejáramos sola…

" _Bill porque siempre tiene que complicar las cosas, no creo que me secuestren, aquí nadie me conoce"_ Ariana permanecía callada.

-Además no creo que sea conveniente que entre sola, este es un bar de parejas señorita, podrían molestarla, permita que la acompañe por favor – continuó Paul.

-Que este es un qué?! – _"Lyena te voy a matar ¬¬"_ respiro profundo para calmarse – de acuerdo, vamos – ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al lugar, para lo cual Paul tuvo que sobornar a los tipo de la entrada ya que era una fiesta a la que solo se podía ingresar con invitación, una vez adentro Ariana empezó a recorrer el lugar, las meseras les ofrecían mesas pero ella solo pasaba de frente _"se supone que era yo la mas interesada en pasar desapercibida pero estoy siendo la mas obvia, en fin lo único que quiero es encontrar a Lyena y salir de aquí rápido u.u"_ , el lugar no era muy cómodo, las mesas tenían grandes sillones rojos, el lugar era muy oscuro, solo alumbrado por velas, la música estaba muy fuerte y estaba repleto de parejas haciendo todo tipo de cosas, luego de recorrer prácticamente todo el bar al fondo Ariana pudo ver una mesa en la cual había una pareja, lo primero que reconoció fue una larga cabellera rubia oscura – te encontré – se acercó un poco y pudo corroborar que se trataba de ella, la "niña" estaba sentada sobre las piernas de un chico, Ariana se dirigió hacia la mesa pero al estar casi al frente notó un detalle importante Lyena estaba intentando pararse pero el muchacho se lo impedía ya que la tenía sujeta de la cintura _"a que me hará recordar eso…"_ luego vio que el muchacho intentaba besarla y Lyena lo empujaba, entonces Ariana caminó rápidamente – Lyena!

Ella volteó y no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba, no dijo nada.

Ariana vio que el chico no la soltaba – puedo hablar contigo.

Paul se dio cuenta de la situación y se acercó – señorita necesita ayuda?

-No, espera – le respondió en voz baja – Lyena ven un momento.

-Qué quieres?! – contestó molesta, aunque en cierto modo agradecía que alguien hubiera aparecido _"que hago, no quiero tener que deberle nada a ella"_.

-Dile que se vaya, tú estás conmigo – le dijo el chico a Lyena en tono agresivo y sujetándola mas fuerte.

-Bill te está buscando, quiere verte – soltó Ariana _"ojala que funcione y venga y el tipo la suelte sin tener que hacer alboroto"_.

-Quién es Bill?! – preguntó el chico ofuscado.

Lyena se asustó _"no puede ser, si Bill esta aquí estoy muerta y este también"_ pensó Lyena mirando al chico – nadie que te importe, suéltame – dijo finalmente empujando al muchacho.

-Quién es ese tipo?! No me dijiste que tuvieras novio! – alegaba molesto el muchacho.

-Ya te dije que no te importa, además nunca te dije que tuviera o no, tu asumiste que no tenía – respondió Lyena parándose, luego se llevó a Ariana al baño – donde esta?

Ariana estaba asustada _"y ahora que?"_ – en tu casa, pero por poco viene el mismo… el chico ese te estaba molestando…

Lyena volvió a respirar al saber que su hermano no estaba ahí – no es tu problema… como se enteró que estaba aquí?

Ariana rodó los ojos, estaba harta que le conteste así – él no sabe, yo me enteré porque tu mamá encontró unas invitaciones en tu habitación… mira sé que no te caigo bien pero podrías dejar de contestarme de esa manera….

-Así que hurgaron en mi habitación – contestó Lyena ofendida.

-Tu mamá entro a revisar a ver si encontraba alguna pista para ubicarte, son casi las 2 de la madrugada está desesperada… y Bill esta histérico – explicó Ariana sin poder contener el fastidio.

-Ya no soy una niña, acaso no puedo salir a divertirme – se quejaba Lyena sabiendo lo que le esperaba en su casa.

-Puedes pero Simone debe saber donde estas y sobre todo que estas bien… - Lyena la quedo mirando, no sabía que contestar - …es obvio que no eres una niña pero tu hermano nunca lo entenderá…

-Pues es su problema.

Ariana la miró detenidamente, se notaba que no decía las cosas en serio, ella solo no sabía bien como hacer las cosas, estaba creciendo y estaba sola sin el apoyo y la guía de sus hermanos, se debía sentir desprotegida – él solo quiere cuidarte, eres muy importante para él, no soportaría si te pasase algo…

Lyena trago saliva, no sabía que responder a eso, se recostó en la pared.

-Ese tipo no te dejaba irte, te tomaba por la fuerza, te hizo daño? – preguntó Ariana preocupada al recordar.

" _El idiota ese me asustó, no pensé que fuera tan agresivo, esta borracho… ella esta preocupada por mi? Por qué?"_ – no… no paso nada – contestó fastidiada.

-Que bueno – dijo aliviada Ariana _"menos mal, ese chico se veía peligroso"_ – tenemos que regresar a tu casa, están muy preocupados.

-Me estás dando órdenes?! - pregunto en tono alto Lyena parándose frente a Ariana.

-No, yo no puedo darte órdenes, no soy tu madre, pero si te recomiendo que es lo mejor, ya te explique cómo está la situación… además no creo que sea seguro que te quedes con ese tipo… - Lyena se quedo callada, sabía que Ariana tenía razón - …tampoco creo que te quieras quedar con él.

Lyena lo pensó, ya le había dado miedo _"que será peor, quedarme con este imbécil o ir a ver que tipo de muerte me tienen preparada Bill y mi mamá u.u"_ , suspiró cansada – deje mi bolso en la mesa – dijo finalmente dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

-Lyena! – llamó Ariana, ella volteó – se que lo último que quieres es seguir oyéndome pero tengo que decírtelo, por favor ya no seas dura con Bill, el te adora y le estás haciendo daño, yo se que no es tu intención y que yo tengo la culpa, pero ya no lo trates así, dale contra mí todo lo que quieras pero no contra él…

Lyena no sabía que decir _"porque me dice estas cosas, porque se comporta así, me está haciendo pensar que soy una desgraciada u.u no puede ser que en realidad este enamorada de Bill, esa no es la idea, la idea es que sea una arribista insoportable a la cual pueda odiar tranquilamente…"_ , intentó decir algo pero ninguna palabra llegó a su boca así que salió en dirección a la mesa, tomó su bolso y en ese momento el chico la tomó del brazo – tu viniste conmigo y te irás conmigo!

-Suéltame! – forcejeo Lyena sin lograr soltarse.

Ariana se acercó rápidamente a la mesa trayendo consigo a Paul – suéltala cobarde! – dijo jalándolo del otro brazo.

El chico la miró con burla – tu me vas a obligar?

-Hazle caso a la señorita – dijo Paul parándose a su lado – dijo que la sueltes.

A pesar de que Paul no subió la voz su presencia era lo suficientemente imponente como para amedrentar al chico que soltó rápidamente a Lyena – tu me debes una explicación! – le gritó el chico a Lyena.

-Yo no te debo nada! – respondió Lyena saliendo del lugar.

Al salir Ariana se dirigió al auto pero a mitad de camino notó algo – a donde vas? – le preguntó a Lyena al notar que ella iba en otra dirección.

-A la casa – respondió Lyena con fastidio _"y yo porque sigo dándole explicaciones de mis actos…"_.

-Pero…. – _"no puede ser u.u y yo que pensé que ya íbamos mejorando, tiene un carácter insoportable, se parece tanto a Bill, creo que les vino la terquedad en la carga genética…"_ – vamos en el auto, es peligroso que vayas sola a esta hora – Ariana intentó no sonar imperativa sino mas bien recomendarla lo que le convenía mas para que Lyena misma tomara una decisión.

Lyena pensó luego de darle un vistazo a las calles que se encontraban totalmente desiertas dada la hora que era _"bueno debo reconocer que tiene razón y que me da un poco de miedo volver sola… pero obviamente no puedo decírselo"_ , se quedó pensando por un par de minutos.

En ese momento un borracho salió del bar – que hace una belleza como tu sola – le dijo a Lyena acercándose a ella.

Lyena se asustó y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia al auto alejándose del borracho – de cualquier forma prefiero que Bill no se moleste mas y si regreso sola se pondrá peor – dijo disimulando su actitud aunque el comentario no fue muy convincente dadas las circunstancias.

Ariana también se había asustado con la aparición de ese hombre así que entraron rápidamente al auto, se sentaron en el asiento trasero y permanecieron calladas un momento, ninguna de las dos sabía bien que decir, era una situación muy extraña para ambas _"se que me detesta pero de verdad me gustaría poder ayudarla, se le ve muy sola, ella hace todo esto por eso, necesita atención y sólo lanza gritos desesperados que nadie comprende, ella no sabe como pedirla adecuadamente…"_ – estás segura que estas bien? – dijo Ariana tímida mirándola de reojo, no sabía cómo tratarla.

-Si – Lyena no encontraba que decir, solo respondió de forma escueta a la pregunta _"debería reclamarle, gritarle o por último molestarla, pero no puedo… ella no parece tan mala como pensaba, y es peor cuando hace esas preguntas, me hace pensar que se preocupa por mí, tal vez solo lo haga para quedar bien con Bill, pero él no está aquí así que no tendría que fingir ahora… esto es extraño"._

-Bebiste? – _"si bebió aunque sea una gota Bill lo notará y la matará, tal vez sería mejor ir a una cafetería primero"_.

-Sí – Ariana se acercó a mirarla detenidamente buscando algún signo de embriaguez por lo que Lyena continuó – no estoy ebria.

-De acuerdo, pero de todas maneras sería bueno que tomes un café, sino Bill va a molestarte… más de lo que ya lo hará… Paul vamos a un Starbucks por favor.

El auto se puso en marcha, Lyena miraba a través de las lunas polarizadas y pensaba _"porque estoy dudando, no quiero que ella se lleve a Bill, u.u a quien engaño Bill y Tom se van porque ellos quieren, bueno porque es su trabajo y su vida, para ellos la música es su vida, en realidad no es ella quien lo aleja de mi… pero es más fácil culpar a alguien que puedo ver y a quien puedo odiar, jamás podría odiar su música, no Lyena es el peor momento para una crisis existencial"_.

Al llegar a la cafetería Paul bajo a comprar el café _"bueno ya nada pierdo intentando algo, de cualquier forma me odia así que una raya mas al tigre…"_ – Simone está muy preocupada, podrías al menos decirle a donde irás cuando sales o si tardarás…

Lyena volteó a verla de inmediato, se sintió molesta nuevamente – ya no soy una niña! Acaso no puedo salir con mis amigos un fin de semana o tener novio? Cuál es el crimen en eso?!

Ariana suspiró – no hay ningún crimen, pero por lo que vi el problema no es que salgas sino que avises en donde estarás, ahora Bill estaba histérico casi sale a buscarte el mismo y sabemos que eso sería muy riesgoso para ti y para él.

-Estoy harta de esto! – gritó Lyena golpeando el asiento del auto – desde que me acuerdo nunca he tenido una vida normal! No puedo ir a ningún lado! No puedo ir a cualquier escuela! No puedo ver a mis hermanos! Ni siquiera puedo usar mi apellido!

Ariana la miró detenidamente _"su vida es dura, todo eso es difícil de entender"_ – bueno difícilmente alguien puede entender cómo es eso porque no está en tu lugar pero me imagino que es horrible… pero ellos también han sacrificado mucho para poder darte lo más cercano a una vida normal y protegerte, si todos supieran de tu existencia sería aún más difícil y sobre todo peligroso, ellos también sufren por no estar cerca de ti y de Simone, hacen lo que sea necesario para protegerlas sin importar que, tu existencia esta en totalmente en secreto, yo me enteré de ti hace muy muy poco y prometí que jamás se lo diría a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, tus hermanos te adoran, no son perfectos como cualquier persona pero nunca dudes de lo mucho que te quieren y de todo lo que serían capaces de hacer por ti.

Lyena suspiró, ella sabía eso pero una cosa es saber las cosas y pretender no entenderla o cerrarse en lo injustas que son y otra cosa es escucharlas y darse cuenta del valor que tienen, sintió ganas de llorar pero se contuvo – no sé cómo hacer para aguantar esto… - Lyena dijo lo que pensaba por primera vez.

-Bueno no pienses en lo que dejas sino mas bien en lo que tienes, tienes a unos hermanos que te adoran aunque estén lejos a veces y tu madre te entiende, el resto es solo sobrellevarlo y aprender a acomodarse… - Ariana intentaba de hacer ver a Lyena que las cosas podían no ser tan malas como parecían, quería hacerla sentir mejor - …creo que todos los que estamos cerca a ellos hemos tenido que sacrificar cosas… - Lyena la miró detenidamente esperando a que ella también suelte su historia, Ariana entendió – bueno, para mí tampoco ha sido fácil tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas, mi vida cambió totalmente, primero tuve que dejar mi empleo, luego mi casa, mi familia, solo intento ser la misma de siempre no quisiera cambiar aunque mi vida cotidiana ahora es totalmente distinta, el no poder salir sin guardaespaldas, escuchar de mi cada vez que se habla de Bill generalmente mas criticas que otra cosa, criticas de todas las personas desconocidas y conocidas y muy duras … - Ariana parecía recordar todo al decirlo, se sentía algo melancólica.

Lyena aún la miraba _"Bill tenía razón, ella tampoco la ha tenido fácil… se le escucha triste, que le habrá pasado…"_ – te arrepientes?

Ariana permaneció callada _"me alegra estar al lado de Bill, el es una muy buena persona, jamás pensé que podría ser así cuando lo conocí… pero, si me dieran la oportunidad de volver atrás, cambiaría algo?"_ – supongo que no… - no podía engañarse a si misma no podía dar una respuesta totalmente certera.

Lyena no la escuchó muy convencida – espero que no… - suspiró, no querría decir lo que venía pero tenía que hacerlo – mira no he visto mucho hoy, pero hay cosas que no necesitan muchas pruebas para que te queden claras, mi hermano te quiere así que espero que nunca te arrepientas de estar a su lado – era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Lyena hablaba seriamente.

Ariana la miró confusa _"porque me dice que su hermano me quiere O.O… seguramente Bill le ha contado una historia u.u… pero porque lo dice con tal convicción u.u no debo hacerme ideas raras…"_ – regresemos que tu hermano está como un león enjaulado…

-Le dirás lo que pasó? – preguntó Lyena temerosa.

Paul entró en el auto con el café – gracias Paul – Ariana se lo entregó a Lyena – tómalo… en realidad no quiero avivar mas a la fiera así que mejor le diremos otra cosa, regresemos Paul – ahora necesitaba pensar que decir, tarea difícil.


	19. Capítulo 19

Al llegar a la casa se quedaron en el auto, era casi la misma sensación de cuando estaban en la puerta del bar, ninguna de las dos se movía de su asiento _"y ahora que?... bueno a ver si me cree, de todos modos cualquier cosa es mejor que decirle la verdad"_ pensó Ariana para luego salir del auto seguida por Lyena – mira no digas nada, aunque Bill te pregunte no le respondas, yo le explicare "lo que paso", de acuerdo? – le dijo Ariana en la puerta de la casa.

Lyena lo pensó por dos segundo – está bien – no tardó en dar una respuesta, estaba en problemas y tenía mas probabilidades de salir viva si se lo dejaba a Ariana _"supongo que ella sabrá cómo convencer a Bill, confiaré en ella, el daré esa oportunidad…"_.

Luego Ariana se dirigió a Paul – tengo que pedirte que por favor no le digas nada a Bill, si te pregunta a donde fuimos dile que a una casa, por favor no le digamos que fuimos a ese bar.

Paul lo pensó unos minutos – no sé que decirle señorita… si el señor me pregunta, yo debería decirle la verdad…

-Paul esto es un asunto un poco delicado, no te lo pediría si no lo necesitara realmente… - Ariana intentaba convencer a Paul aunque tenía miedo de estarlo metiendo en problemas _"ojala pueda ser lo suficientemente convincente para que Bill no le pregunte nada a Paul"_.

Paul la veía muy preocupada y había presenciado todo el inconveniente – está bien señorita – _"ojala el señor no me pregunte nada, porque con el carácter que tiene no quisiera que se entere de que le estoy mintiendo"_.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Paul, prometo que no te causaré problemas – _"tengo que cumplir esa promesa como sea…"_ .

Lyena había permanecido en la puerta escuchando la conversación de Ariana y Paul, además de la curiosidad que le causaba escuchar eso también tenía miedo de entrar sola.

Ariana llegó a la puerta, respiró profundo y luego entró – ahí vamos…. – Lyena entró tras ella, llegaron a la sala sin hacer mucho ruido por si no había nadie, lo cual era una esperanza demasiado lejana y que quedó totalmente desechada al ver a Bill hundido en el sillón más lejano de la sala, Ariana dio un pequeño salto del susto al levantar la vista y chocar con la mirada penetrante de Bill – ehm me asustaste – dijo temerosa en voz baja.

-Por fin llegan, se demoraron demasiado – dijo molesto sin pararse del sillón.

Al llegar al centro de la sala y al ver que Bill no decía nada Ariana aprovecho y volteó a ver a Lyena – ve a dormir ya es muy tarde – le dijo con mirada cómplice, Lyena rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras pero no llego a subir ni dos escalones.

-Alto! Ni un paso más! – Ariana y Lyena quedaron totalmente paralizadas por el grito de Bill, las esperanzas de Ariana se desvanecieron como humo preparándose para lo que venía – donde demonios estabas?! – siguió gritando Bill.

Lyena no sabía que decir _"si le digo la verdad me mata en este mismo momento"_ miró a Ariana dudosa, ella ya estaba preparada para responder – cálmate Bill, estaba en una fiesta.

-Crees que puedes volver a la hora que quieras y no decir en donde estás! No te mandas sola!

" _Ay dios! No hay forma, está histérico u.u"_ – se le pasó la hora además ella sabe que tiene que avisar si se va a demorar y me prometió que para la próxima…

-Cuál próxima?! Ninguna próxima! Ella es una niña y no tiene que estar sola por ahí de noche….!

-Bill ya para con eso… - dijo Ariana cansada – tu sabes bien que no es una niña.

Lyena había mirado molesta a Bill pero esta vez no se animó a decir nada, se daba cuenta que Bill estaba realmente molesto y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo era su hermano mayor e influía en los castigos que podría imponerle su madre, así que se lo dejo a Ariana.

Bill la miró resentido _"porque no me apoya ahora!... hace un rato sentí que podía confiar en ella pero ahora se pone del lado de Lyena…"_ – tu no entiendes – repentinamente había bajado el tono de su voz, Lyena se sorprendió mucho.

Ariana se acercó a él – sabes que siempre trato de entenderte, pero no puedo darte la razón si sé que no la tienes, sería como arrojarte a cometer el error y no puedo hacer eso… jamás podría hacerte eso a ti – intentaba hacerlo entender que la mejor forma de tratar con su hermana no era aparentar ser un energúmeno.

Bill resopló aburrido _"maldita sea! Porque tiene que tener razón en esto!"_ – eso no quita lo que hizo – dijo señalando a Lyena.

-De acuerdo, pero tampoco la satanices… no tienes derecho, cuantas veces has llegado tarde de una fiesta? Aunque a ti mejor aplica el cuantas veces no has regresado de una fiesta? – preguntó mordaz Ariana mirando a Bill con burla.

" _Porque tuve que contarle mis vivencias, ya me decían que no debía confiar en las mujeres, son solidarias entre si…"_ – Ariana por favor no nos desviemos del tema – Bill estaba fastidiado.

-Mira no digo que ella este bien, pero tampoco es tan trágico, se fue a una fiesta con sus amigas, se le hizo tarde y se le apago el celular, a cualquiera le pudo pasar – _"por favor que me crea, por lo que mas quieras dios que me crea"_.

Bill las miró dudoso _"eso suena razonable pero por alguna razón no me parece algo que le sucediera a Lyena, es mi hermana, se parece a mi y eso no me sucedería a mi…"_ – que pasó Lyena? – volteó a verla.

Lyena no decía ni una palabra, en realidad estaba asustada, solo miraba a Bill y a Ariana de forma intercalada sin saber que hacer o decir _"y ahora que? "_ .

-Ya te dije, pase por ella a la casa de una de sus amigas, no tenía idea de la hora que era, cuando se te apaga el celular te desconectas del mundo y… - Ariana respondió por Lyena pero fue interrumpida.

-Dame tu celular – ordenó Bill a Lyena.

Lyena miró asustada – … para que lo quieres? – preguntó dudosa.

-Lo voy a poner a cargar – respondió Bill con burla.

-Pero… - intentó disuadirlo Lyena.

-Dame tu celular! – Bill volvió a salirse de sus casillas _"me están engañando, lo huelo…"_.

Lyena miró aun mas asustada a Ariana quien se limitó a responderle abatida – dale tu celular – _"y que dios nos ampare u.u"_.

Lyena no podía darle el teléfono así como así y permitir que su cuartada se fuera por el caño, si Bill notaba que mentían en algo supondría que mentían en todo, así que intentó un movimiento rápido, con gran destreza y una sola mano quitó la batería del celular dentro de la cartera, luego le entregó el celular a Bill sin decir nada y rogando a todos los santos que no notara la jugada.

Bill recibió el celular de mala gana _"puedo jurar que esto prenderá inmediatamente si es que no esta encendido ya…"_ continuaba escéptico, intento encender el celular una vez, dos veces, nada, en un acto de impaciencia presionó con más fuerza el botón, estuvo a punto de romper el aparato y este no encendía _"será que me están diciendo la verdad…"_ , volvió a verlas a ambas que lo miraban expectantes.

Ariana que ya se había preparado psicológicamente para una muerte lenta y dolorosa vio una luz al final del camino al ver que el celular no encendía _"no puede ser… adivine y el celular estaba descargado realmente O.O"_ no lo podía creer, volteó a ver a Lyena que volvía a respirar _"que paso aquí? Bueno lo que sea no es para desaprovecharlo"_ – lo ves.

Bill estaba desconcertado pero no quería quedar en evidencia, le devolvió el celular a Lyena - ponlo a cargar y no quiero saber que se vuelve a apagar ni un solo segundo – le dijo en tono hostil, en realidad estaba mas molesto consigo mismo por haberse equivocado que con Lyena.

Lyena empezó a subir rápidamente las escaleras pensando que ya se había salvado y Ariana también pensó que el peligro había pasado, pero…

-Espera! – Bill había caído en cuenta de otra cosa, al verla subir las escaleras había notado lo pequeña que era la falda de su vestido y lo escotado que era – porque demonios te pusiste eso? – dijo señalando despectivamente el vestido.

" _Ahí vamos otra vez… u.u y si será igual que con mi vestido tenemos para un par de horas mas de gritos…"_ Ariana suspiró agotada, esa era una noche muy larga y parecía no acabar nunca, cuando salían de una inmediatamente entraban en otra – fue a una fiesta, es lógico que use un vestido – resaltó lo obvio.

-Pero no tenía que ser ese vestido – Bill le respondió molesto.

-Vas a hacerle el mismo escándalo que me hiciste en la fiesta de Mercy? – interrogó Ariana aburrida.

Bill se sintió ofendido – te pusiste una microfalda! No entiendo porque le tienen tanto cariño a estas cosas! – Ariana rodó los ojos y Bill solo se enfurecía mas al recordar – además si estuvo mal en ti que eres una mujer en ella es inaceptable!

Lyena tenía incontables ganas de responderle pero al ver la forma en que le molestaba el tema a Bill debido a un pasado acontecimiento, permaneció callada con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena que se formaba entre su hermano y Ariana.

-No puedo creer que sea a ti a quien escucho, además no recuerdo que te hayas pronunciado en contra de mi vestido antes de salir a la fiesta – Ariana le contestó mordaz.

-Eso, eso… - Bill no sabía que contestar sin quedar mal parado _"ni modo que le diga que fue porque me quede como imbécil… además eso fue antes de notar que el mismo efecto que causó en mi lo causaría en otros hombres"_ – de cualquier modo no hablamos de ti sino de ella, y no se puede poner esa ropa – según el con eso cerraba el tema.

-Bill, mírala, pero mírala bien, te parece que ese es el cuerpo de una niña, yo creo que no y además creo que ese vestido le queda muy bien, ella es linda y no veo por que no demostrarlo – Ariana estaba siendo mas sincera de lo que Bill podía soportar, se podía apreciar una vena latiendo en su frente.

-Yo opino lo mismo – se escuchó una voz arriba de la escalera, era Simone que hacía un rato estaba escuchando el escándalo que su hijo protagonizaba – mi hija es linda y ya se esta convirtiendo en una mujer, así que hijo acostúmbrate que no puedes hacer nada con eso – le dijo Simone bajando las escaleras hasta quedar al lado de Lyena.

Ella sonrió y abrazó a su madre – gracias mamá – ella realmente nunca pensó que su madre la entendiera, en realidad nunca consideró esa posibilidad había estado demasiado preocupada en huir y hacer las cosas a escondidas que jamás pensó que en realidad hubiera tenido el permiso.

Simone acarició el cabello de su hija y le sonrió pero luego volvió a hablar – de todos modos estas castigada, no sales toda la semana cariño.

Lyena quedó boquiabierta _"es bipolar?"_ – de acuerdo, como sea… - lo pensó dos veces y analizó que de todo lo que pudo haberle pasado esa noche esa era la mejor opción, subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación esta vez no fue detenida por nadie.

-La vas a dejar ir así como así? – cuestionó Bill anonadado.

-Que pretendías que hiciera hijo, que la encadene a la pata de la cama? – le respondió con burla.

-Pero… - Bill no se resignaba.

-Ay! No otra vez… - dijo Ariana tumbándose en un sillón.

-Hijo ella es una adolescente, es natural que quiera salir y de hecho puede hacerlo… en realidad no deberíamos darte tantas explicaciones esto es algo que tu bien sabes solo que no quieres aceptarlo – decía Simone mientras recogía algunas cosas que Bill había desordenado en la sala mientras esperaba.

-Amen! – Ariana sentía que esas eran palabras sagradas.

-Tú no me apoyas, te pones del lado de ella – Bill le reclamo a Ariana.

-Ya te dije que no voy a darte la razón si estas equivocado… ya cánsate por favor, estas como disco rayado…

-Ay hijo! Solo ruego a dios que no tengas hijas mujeres… y agradezco que Ariana tenga tanta paciencia – dijo Simone riendo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Que tiene paciencia?! – reclamó Bill y Ariana sonrió triunfante – no la conoces realmente – dijo por lo bajo.

-Bueno estoy cansada me voy a dormir, me canse de oírte refunfuñar – Ariana tomó su abrigo y se encaminó a las escaleras, al llegar al pie de estas sintió que la tomaban de un brazo, volteó.

-Gracias – le dijo Bill para luego atraerla hacia si y abrazarla – gracias por estar conmigo.

Ariana sintió que ella también sentía lo mismo, el había estado con ella en momentos difíciles – no tienes que agradecerme, eres… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – Ariana sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo, esta vez habló sin miedo, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar, si él estaba siendo sincero entonces ella también lo haría, le correspondería de esa forma.

Luego de eso subieron a su habitación a dormir, entre dormir en el avión la noche anterior, las repetidas discusiones durante el día, el estrés y el numerito de la noche estaban totalmente agotados. La mañana siguiente todos durmieron hasta muy tarde, diciendo tarde en el sentido literal de la palabra ya que eran la 1 de la tarde.

Ariana fue la primera en despertarse, no acostumbraba dormir tanto, se fue a bañar e incluso se tomó el tiempo de alisarse el cabello, en realidad estaba matando el tiempo ya que sabía que Bill no despertaría en un par de horas, luego salió con paciencia de baño cargando su laciador, su secadora de cabello y otras cosas mas que le ocupaban totalmente las manos, caminó distraída hasta que subió la mirada y … - Ahh!

-Lo siento se me escapó – se disculpaba Bill, este había estado acomodando una repisa que aparentemente se estaba desprendiendo y justo al momento de salir Ariana del baño esta cayó por el forcejeo, Bill al ver que Ariana estaba en el lugar donde caería la repisa intentó un movimiento rápido, resultado los dos en el piso y la repisa sobre ellos, pero la peor parte la había llevado Ariana a quien le cayó la repisa sobre el brazo.

-Au! – se quejó Ariana cuando intentó moverse.

-Te duele? – Bill formuló una pregunta bastante estúpida.

-Nooo para nada, eres un idiota!

-Espera te ayudaré – Bill se acercó para ayudarla a pararse pero la tomó por el brazo equivocado.

-Au! – volvió a gritar Ariana de dolor – quita tu extremidad sobre mi – le dijo despectivamente a la mano de Bill.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención – Bill fue al baño y volvió con una pomada para los golpes, abrió el pomo, tomó un poco y empezó a colocarla sobre el brazo de Ariana.

-Au! – era peor al contacto aumentaba el dolor – ten más cuidado, me duele!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo haré despacio – respondía Bill intentando no ser tan brusco, cosa que se le dificultaba, ya que en un momento su mano resbalo y la golpeo.

-Ahh! Bill eres un animal! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! – se quejaba Ariana.

-Ya falta poco, ahora termino, solo un poco más – respondió Bill terminando de colocar la pomada, cuidando que la zona quede totalmente cubierta.

-Apúrate! – contestó Ariana entre quejidos, el brazo le dolía demasiado.

La habitación de Bill estaba al costado de la de Lyena, así que luego de haberla despertado con el ruido que ocasionaron cuando cayeron empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños y frases aún mas extrañas "ten mas cuidado, me duele!... de acuerdo lo haré despacio… Bill eres un animal… ya falta poco solo un poco mas…. " entre otros – que demonios ?! – Lyena no tenía idea de lo que pasaba realmente en la habitación solo escuchaba los gritos que no explicaban lo que estaba pasando al contrario se interpretaban de otra forma, Lyena no tardó en hacerse ideas al respecto – ah no! No van a hacer porquerías en mi casa! Y menos me van a despertar con sus gritos! – salió muy enojada de su habitación y tocó fuertemente la puerta de la habitación de Bill – abre!

Ariana y Bill se asombraron al escuchar la voz de Lyena gritando molesta – que sucede? – preguntó Bill intrigado, cerró la pomada se limpio las manos y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Seguro se despertó con la bulla que hiciste – le recriminó Ariana.

Bill abrió la puerta y Lyena entró muy enojada – es el colmo! Nos queda claro a todos que ella es tu mujer pero no van a hacer sus porquerías en mi casa! Y menos me van a despertar con esa clase de escándalo!

Ariana y Bill se miraban extrañados y miraban también a Lyena que estaba roja de la ira _"que? :S"_ – no entiendo de que hablas – le respondió Bill desconcertado.

-Claro que me entienden, no se hagan, me despertaron! Y si no venía a callarlos seguro también despertarían a mamá! No les da vergüenza!

-A que te refieres? – Bill empezaba a desesperarse Lyena solo gritaba y no entendía nada.

-Ay! Por favor Bill no soy una niña se perfectamente la naturaleza de los gritos que ambos lanzaban! "mas despacio… eres un animal… solo un poco mas…" ajjjj – a Lyena le causo repugnancia tener que repetir esas frases.

En ese momento entendieron a que se refería y el por qué de su enfado – no! No! No es lo que tu imaginas! – fue Ariana la primera en hablar y la mas interesada en aclarar eso – es solo que el idiota de tu hermano me tiró encima esa repisa – explicó señalando la zona de desastre donde yacían los trozos de repisa – y me dejo un brazo lisiado – finalmente mostró su brazo enrojecido.

Lyena quedó boquiabierta al notar que había cometido un error y de esa magnitud _"ups"_ , luego de ver el brazo de Ariana se asustó – que bestia eres hermanito, le fregaste un brazo.

-Lo sé, realmente no fue mi intención, perdóname Ariana, soy un tarado – Bill se sentía fatal.

-Ya déjalo, no te insultes, deja que yo lo haga por ti – dijo Ariana poniéndose de pie – imbécil!

" _u.u"_ Bill no sabía cómo arreglar lo que había hecho hasta que cayó en cuenta de un detalle – un momento, tu como conoces ese tipo de frases?!

-Ehm… - _"ups otra vez"_ – ay! Cualquiera lo sabe…. Ariana te ayudo con eso – Lyena intentaba cambiar de tema ayudando a Ariana a ponerse la chaqueta.

Bill en lugar de caer en la trampa enfureció – no me tomes por idiota, ahora mismo me explicas porque conoces esas frases! Tu eres aun muy chica, no tienes porque saber eso…

-Otra vez y como siempre! Ya te estabas demorando en fregar – dijo Ariana molesta _"no solo tengo que lidiar con mi brazo sino también con la necedad de este ¬¬"_.

-Ay! Bill por si acaso no tienes nada de que preocuparte, soy una santa si eso es lo que te preocupa – le respondió Lyena quitándole importancia, Bill volvió a respirar con normalidad y su presión arterial se tranquilizó – aún – completo Lyena sonriendo con malicia.

Bill iba a decir algo pero Ariana lo cortó – ni me hagas escenitas ahora que ya me alegraste suficiente el día – advirtió Ariana con sarcasmo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento mucho – Bill seguía culpándose – pídeme lo que quieras, lo que sea, quiero compensarte de alguna forma – le propuso Bill parándose frente a ella sonriendo.

" _Y yo que podría pedirle? U.u aunque… dijo cualquier cosa?... jejeje veremos si es realmente cualquier cosa xD"_ pensaba Ariana con mirada maliciosa – ehm, cualquier cosa?

-Si, lo que tu quieras – insistió Bill emocionado, pensando que podría compensar a Ariana de alguna forma.

" _jajajaja se fregó"_ – baila pool dance jajaja

-Qué?! – a Bill se le descompuso totalmente el rostro _"está hablando en serio?!"_ – no bromees Ariana, en serio que quieres pedirme?

\- Que bailes pool dance – repitió Ariana sonriendo de lado.

-Ya deja de bromear – dijo Bill riendo de nervios – que quieres?

-Quien dijo que estoy bromeando - respondió a Ariana riendo también – ya te dije que quiero que bailes pool dance.

-No seas infantil… - fue lo único que pudo articular Bill, había quedado totalmente impresionado _"en qué demonios está pensando, esta mujer va a volverme loco"_.

Lyena primero rió pero luego cambio de opinión – ajj no puedo ver eso, y después dicen que no hacen cochinadas… - no quería imaginar ese tipo de situaciones entre su hermano y su novia, aunque no pudo evitar reír nuevamente al salir de la habitación _"aunque eso si que va a ser divertido, Bill es una bestia para bailar, eso si va a ser un espectáculo jajajaja"_.

Ariana seguía riendo mientras veía el rostro pálido de Bill – pongo música? – dijo burlándose luego de ver salir a Lyena.

-Estás loca, no sé si lo has notado pero yo ni siquiera sé bailar – ahora Bill estaba molesto parado frente a Ariana con las manos en la cintura – tampoco me gusta bailar.

-Bueno no se supone que tenga que ser un premio sino un castigo – Ariana continuaba provocándolo _"ahora si lo agarre, el mismo me dijo que podía pedirle lo que quisiera, aquí me las cobro todas xD"_.

-Quieres que haga el ridículo! – bufó ofendido, empezaba a hacer la pataleta de un niño pequeño.

-Tú me dijiste que podía pedirte lo que quisiera – respondió Ariana a modo de defensa – entonces… - continuó Ariana señalando con su única mano sana el centro de la habitación.

Bill miraba el lugar y a Ariana con el ceño fruncido y la desesperación de no saber que decir o hacer.

-Si quieres puedes usar el perchero como tubo, para que complemente la ambientación – _"jajajaja"_ Ariana continuaba burlándose a la expectativa de que podría hacer Bill _"si llega a hacerlo se gana mi respeto eterno y nunca mas volveré a molestarlo… pero dudo que eso suceda jajaja"_ .

-Claro, como si ese perchero fuera a soportarme – contesto mirando el débil artículo que apenas podía sostener los abrigos, no es que él estuviera considerando la opción de bailar pero eso distraía su mente.

Ariana rió nuevamente – bueno… no es que peses 100 kg jajaja, sinceramente puede que el perchero sea más gordo que tu jajaja…

-Claro, sigue burlándote, total para eso estoy – _"para ella solo sirvo para ser su bufón ¬¬"_ – además por si no lo has notado a diferencia tuya tengo una estatura decente, mido mas de 1.90 mts así que aunque sea delgado peso bastante mas de lo que ese perchero puede soportar – acotó Bill esta vez burlándose él de la estatura de Ariana que era pequeña _"encima me dice eso… u.u"_.

-Disculpa? Yo no soy pequeña tu estas sobrecrecido – respondió Ariana muy seria señalándolo con el dedo – soy mujer y latina así que mi estatura es perfecta para mis parámetros.

-Si claro… - Bill reía.

-Bueno pondré música entonces para que empieces de una vez – Ariana se paró y se dirigió al equipo de sonido.

-Basta con eso! Ni prendas esa cosa, no es necesario, no lo voy a hacer – dijo Bill molesto, tomando nuevamente su postura con las manos a la cintura, el ceño fruncido y rostro de niño a punto de la pataleta.

Ariana se asustó un poco con el cambio de humor tan drástico, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer así que jugó su última carta, volteó y con un fingido gesto de decepción le dijo – que?! Entonces tu tampoco sabes cumplir con tus promesas, me dijiste que te podía pedir lo que quisiera pero al final no era cierto, no lo ibas a cumplir, todos los hombres son iguales – intentó ser lo más melodramática que pudo.

" _Las mujeres llevan el teatro en la sangre, no hay duda de eso, tiene talento…"_ Bill la miró unos segundos intentando no reír de lo que decía Ariana, cosa complicada porque esa parecía escena de telenovela _"de acuerdo si quiere guerra…"_ – de acuerdo, lo haré… - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Qué? – _"ok, eso no me lo esperaba"_ su gran interpretación dramática se corto abruptamente por la impresión a causa de la respuesta de Bill.

Bill alzó una ceja y mantenía la sonrisa – pero ya que mencionaste anteriormente la ambientación, además del tubo – dijo rodando los ojos – voy a necesitar otras cosas – camino acercándose a Ariana mientras hablaba – por ejemplo… - la tomó del brazo sano y la jaló hacia sí – a ti.

" _Qué!"_ – a-a-mi p-p-porque – Ariana intentó zafarse inútilmente Bill tenia más fuerza que ella y el definitivamente no quería soltarla, además que otro problema había surgido en ese momento _"había olvidado lo complicado que es mantener la compostura cuando estoy a su lado, porque en estos momentos tengo que actuar y sentir como una maldita adolescente, fuck u.u"_ – que te pasa, suéltame.

Bill la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura y dado que Ariana solo podía defenderse con un solo brazo era imposible que se soltara, mientras tanto Bill sonreía maliciosamente al ver que su plan de contingencia iba por buen camino, aunque algo mas llamo su atención en ese momento _"hace tanto tiempo que no estamos así sin que haya una situación límite de por medio, quisiera quedarme así con ella…"_ – no te voy a soltar, si tengo que bailar pool dance te necesitaré.

-A mi porque? Eres tu quien tiene que bailar no yo – Ariana seguir forcejeando aunque sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo, realmente mas lo hacía para salvar su orgullo _"maldita sea ni siquiera puedo sostenerle la mirada, esto yo ya lo tenía controlado pero tenía que venir con sus niñerías a arruinarlo todo… aunque yo empecé con lo del pool dance, pero no de cualquier modo este es otro tema"_ –déjate de tonterías y suéltame.

-Ya te dije que no te voy a soltar – decía Bill riendo _"de todas formas no quiero soltarla"_ – y respondiendo a tu pregunta, recuerdas en qué consiste el pool dance verdad, pues bien las mujeres normalmente suelen hacer ese baile solas peeeero creo con los hombres no sucede lo mismo.

-De que estás hablando?! – _"ahora si esto no me sonó nada bien, que está pensando este ¬¬"_

-En realidad no lo sé con certeza porque como comprenderás no tengo mucho conocimiento acerca de hombres haciendo esto sino solo a mujeres, pero cuando he visto a algún hombre involucrado en el tema no lo ha hecho solo, sino acompañado – respondió sujetando con más fuerza a Ariana al decir la última frase – así que te necesitaré.

A Ariana se le subieron todos los colores al rostro _"está loco!"_ – qué! Estás loco! No hay forma de que yo haga eso contigo, suéltame – _"como se le ocurre que voy a bailar pool dance con él"_.

Bill no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír – tú fuiste la de la idea de que baile pool dance.

-A mi no me metas en esto es tu castigo – Ariana estaba totalmente roja, ya que sus brazos no habían funcionado le dio un rodillazo a Bill, él la soltó inmediatamente.

-Oye! Casi me… - Bill a duras penas logró esquivar el rodillazo que Ariana estuvo a punto de propinarle en una zona bastante débil para él - … golpeas…

-Esa era la idea, y que te doliera mucho! – Ariana estaba además de molesta bastante avergonzada con el hecho de que Bill le propusiera bailar pool dance con él.

-Salvaje – le respondió Bill resentido.

-Pervertido! – continuó gritando Ariana aún molesta – la segunda no fallo – quiso intentar golpearlo otra vez pero la interrumpieron.

En ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta – se puede? – era Simone.

Bill fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta, al hacerlo Ariana le advirtió – te salvo la campana por esta vez.

Simone apareció por la puerta – buenos días – los saludo a ambos sonriendo aunque a su hijo le dio un beso en la mejilla – saldré un momento a hacer unas cosas, volveré para el almuerzo, por favor cuiden de Lyena , no puede salir está castigada.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso – Bill volvía a intentar la postura de militar.

-No otra vez la vas a torturar – le dijo Ariana preocupada.

-No seas así con tu hermana Bill, ya hemos hablado de eso ayer y demasiado – le respondió Simone en tono cansado.

-Si si ya entendí – respondió Bill quitándole importancia y sin prestar atención a lo que realmente se referían.

Ese sería un día muy largo y esperaban que no tan complicado, ya que sería el último que pasarían en Alemania, aunque lo pasarían cuidando a Lyena y eso garantizaba que sería de todo menos tranquilo. Como siempre se las arreglarían para caer parados como siempre.


	20. Capítulo 20

Lyena estaba en su habitación pensando, no podía quedarse tranquila, tenía que hacer algo eso era parte de su naturaleza _"no puedo simplemente dejarla tranquila… es cierto que no parece ser mala persona pero de todos modos no deja de ser la novia de Bill y eso… eso no es tan malo pensándolo bien, es decir, no es tan malo que ella sea la novia de Bill peor hubiera sido que se involucrara con una de esas modelitos ajjj, pero de todos modos no puedo quedarme tranquila, maldita sea me siento mal al pensar en hacerle algo pero también cuando pienso en que no le haré nada u.u… no, de todas formas la tengo que poner a prueba una vez más, aunque pensándolo bien los pondré a prueba a ambos jejeje mi hermanito también me debe la que me hizo pasar ayer jojojo"_ Lyena había tenido una idea y como siempre tratándose de ella no era una muy santa – solo que no puedo salir… mmm tengo que solucionar eso, tengo que hacerlo ahora aprovechando que mamá no esta sino tendré otra semana de castigo asegurada – tomó su celular y llamó a una de sus amigas – Hola Katia, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Ahora que Lyena – contesto la chica algo cansada – te aviso que Iván esta histérico, anda buscando por toda la cuidad a un tal Bill que dice que es tu novio, que pasó ayer?

-Ehm nada importante, Iván es un tarado el no me importa ahora, tengo otro asunto más importante que tratar, tengo código rojo, mi hermano llegó a Alemania y llegó con novia.

-Uy! Tu hermano el que estudia en Inglaterra? Y yo que quería que me lo presentaras.

Lyena recordó la mentira que les había dicho a sus amigas – si si, bueno… - _"nunca le presentaría a mis hermanos a Katia aunque no fueran famosos, eso no importa no me desviaré del tema"_ no tenía a su amiga en buen concepto – pues tiene novia y la trajo a casa, así que tengo una idea pero necesito que me consigas unas cosas.

-Porque mejor no vamos a comprarlas juntas y de paso vamos a la casa del nerd, recuerda que tenemos que presentar el trabajo de Historia – le respondió Katia con desgano.

-Ups! Había olvidado eso, lo que pasa es que no puedo salir, estoy castigada.

-Castigada? Tú! – Katia no se lo creía, Lyena siempre se las arreglaba para salir ilesa de cuanto problema se metía esa se había convertido en su especialidad.

-Si – contestó molesta Lyena – cortesía de mi hermanito, aunque sorpresivamente mi cuñada me salvo de algo peor, mi hermano me quería matar.

-Así que le debes la vida a la mujer que me arrebató al hombre de mi vida – le dijo Katia fingiendo tono dramático.

-Katia, ni siquiera conoces a mi hermano y dudo que sea el hombre de la vida de ninguna mujer, ni siquiera de su novia jajaja – _"ok ese comentario fue cruel pero divertido xD"_.

Katia quedo muda – eres mala cuando quieres sabes, pobre… jajaja… bueno como sea, entonces dime que te llevo y como hacemos con historia?

Lyena pensó por unos segundos luego le pidió las cosas que necesitaba para su malévolo plan mientras ultimaban detalles - … ah! Y con historia creo que ya sé que haré muajajaja

-En que estas pensando?

-Pues creo que el nerd me ayudará en la segunda fase de mi plan… creo que ahora le tengo más ganas a mi hermano que a Ariana.

-Su novia se llama Ariana? – preguntó Katia sorprendida – no es alemana no?

-Ehm si, no lo sé en realidad, bueno tengo que hacer algo, me llamas cuando llegas a mi casa.

-Ok , nos vemos, no te olvides de llamar al nerd – Katia no él dio importancia.

-Si si, nos vemos – _"casi meto la pata, no creo que relacione las cosas, pero debo cuidar mi boca… u.u es que no tengo con quien hablar a gusto u.u … bueno al menos Katia me ayuda sin pedir explicaciones xD… ahora la segunda fase, Bill me va a pagar la que me hizo ayer y el castigo, y pensándolo bien el nerd es perfecto, no tiene idea de que es Tokio Hotel o con que se come jajajaja"_.

Tom bajaba por las escaleras en boxers como todas las mañanas pero esta vez buscando algo por todos lados – estoy seguro que cayó por aquí… tiene que haber quedado por aquí si no está en mi habitación – pensaba en voz alta mientras buscaba por las escaleras y luego por la sala, por la concentración que ponía a su búsqueda no había notado que no estaba solo.

-Qué buscas? – preguntó Georg desde un sillón.

-Ah, hola hermano – dijo chocando sus manos a modo de saludo – unas llaves.

-Llaves? – preguntó Georg sorprendido.

-Sí, unas que tienen una cosa en forma de corazón con un perro creo o no que animal será esa cosa – contesto Tom fastidiado.

Georg lo miro aun mas extrañado – ehm no – dio un paneo rápido a la sala y vio algo similar a lo que describió Tom debajo de una mesa – no es esa cosa – dijo señalando el objeto.

Tom volteo inmediatamente la mirada – si! Gracias – corrió a recogerlo e inmediatamente subió por las escaleras.

Antes de que se valla Georg pregunto – hermano que haces tú con unas llaves con un corazón y un perrito?! – dijo entre sorprendido y asustado.

-Son las llaves del auto de Dharma – respondió antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

-Del auto de quien? – a Georg cada cosa que escuchaba le sonaba más extraña.

En ese momento Gustav salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café, le entrego una a Georg – quien se murió? Porque esa cara?

-Que alguien haya muerto seria mas fácil de creer que lo que acabo de escuchar – contesto Georg sin quitar la expresión de extrañeza.

Gustav lo miró interrogante pero no tuvo tiempo de volver a preguntar porque la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos.

Dharma bajaba por las escaleras seguida por Tom – hola chicos – dijo al cruzar la sala.

-Hola – respondieron con voz monótona, la boca abierta, mirándolos fijamente y sin quitar la cara de haber visto a un muerto pasar.

-Bye – se despidió de Tom antes de darle un largo beso que este no dudo en responder, luego se despidió de los chicos – nos vemos – y salió de la casa.

Tom regreso a la sala y se tumbo en un sillón, sus amigos lo miraban fijamente no salían de su shock – que?! – pregunto incomodo.

-Que fue eso? – Georg fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Que cosa? – Tom no entendía o no quería entender la pregunta.

-Tú, Tom, has repetido a la misma chica DOS noches seguidas – Georg remarco la palabra DOS.

-Esa no es una chica es Dharma! – dijo asustado Gustav.

-Te puedo asegurar que no es un hombre – le respondió Tom sonriendo de lado.

Georg rió por estupidez que acaba de decir Gustav sin darse cuenta y luego este se dio cuenta del error – lo que quise decir es que es Dharma, es parte de nuestro staff y hasta lo último que supe de su vida personal era que Bill se la tir... digo que tenía algo con Bill.

Tom y Georg rieron por la nueva metida de pata de Gustav – si es cierto ella tuvo algo con Bill, pero ese no es el principal problema, sino que tu nunca repites a una chica o bueno si lo haces pero en contadas ocasiones – explico Georg.

-Es cierto, pero debo decir a su favor que Dharma es una mujer muy bonita – los tres asintieron afirmando – y que es demasiado buena en la cama.

-Tom, con la cantidad de mujeres que te has acostado me dirás que esta es la primera que es buena en la cama – le pregunto Georg incrédulo.

-Definitivamente no, pero esta es especial – los tres rieron ante el comentario.

-De acuerdo, pero también esta eso de que salió con Bill, no te molesta? – Georg sabía que hacer ese comentario era peligroso pero quiso medir la respuesta de Tom _"veré que tan enojado esta con Bill aun"_.

-Bueno Bill esta con Ariana hace algún tiempo, aunque aun no entiendo porque Bill dejo a Dharma – contesto Tom sin molestarse.

-Supongo que porque se enamoro de Ariana, después de todo Dharma no era nada serio – contesto Gustav como si fuera obvio.

-Si tienes razón - _"podría apostar que el idiota estuvo con Dharma y con Ariana a la vez pero prefiero que ellos no se den cuenta de eso, sobre todo Gustav que es capaz de soltarlo delante de Ariana, no sería su intención pero es muy capaz de hacerlo u.u"_ pensaba Tom – de cualquier forma Dharma no es una mujer con la que se tenga nada serio asi que no tiene importancia.

-Es cierto, probablemente también haya salido con David jajaja – dijo Georg a modo de burla.

Los tres rieron ante el comentario – seguirás saliendo con ella? – pregunto Gustav.

-Sí, supongo, hasta que me aburra aunque dudo que me aburra por ahora, de hecho es una excelente diversión – respondía Tom sonriendo.

-Y ella piensa lo mismo? Ten cuidado con eso, después no podrás quitártela de encima – Georg siempre era el que veía la situación de la forma más objetiva.

-Si – dijo Tom sin dudas, el tenia un juicio claro de Dharma – ella es muy parecida a mí en ese sentido, ambos sabemos lo que queremos y vamos directo a ello sin andar con rodeos, ella es una mujer inteligente a la que no necesito calentarle el oído y lo mejor es que no está interesada en atarse a nadie.

-Bueno si eso lo tienen claro te evitaras muchos problemas, sobre todo porque se trata de ti y es IMPOSIBLE que te enamores de ella jajajaja – Georg seguía molestando a Tom.

-Ya dejemos el tema de las mujeres por un rato me da dolor de cabeza, quien prepara el desayuno hoy? – decía Gustav entrando a la cocina.

-El gordo se está volviendo gay no? – decía Tom siguiéndolo.

-Si por eso ya no ando con el – respondió Georg siguiéndolo también.

Ese día todos colaboraron con la preparación del desayuno, dado que Bill estaba en casa había la mínima cantidad de personal en la casa, la mucama no estaba y era el principal inconveniente teniendo en cuenta que Simone tampoco, así las tareas fueron divididas Lyena preparo unos omelettes, Ariana preparo el café y Bill acomodo la mesa ya que era lo único que sabía hacer – no puedo creer que casi quemes la cafetera – Ariana regaño a Bill mirándolo de reojo.

-Funciona diferente a la de la casa – se defendió a lo que su hermana y su novia rieron ante la incredulidad – además yo no puedo creer que una mujer que vive sola no sepa cocinar – intento defenderse.

Ariana volteo apuntándolo con un cucharon – ya hemos hablado de ese tema miles de veces y tu estas en mis mismas condiciones, mejor dicho en peores al menos yo puedo hacer café.

Lyena interrumpió su pelea pasando entre ellos con los platos – ustedes van a divorciarse antes de casarse y los dos son igual de inútiles no puedo creer que una menor de 16 años les haya tenido que preparar el desayuno – termino de quejarse con gesto avinagrado.

-Ah claro! Para eso si eres menor – la reto Bill.

-Tú no tienes autoridad moral para decir nada, Ariana tuvo que salvarte de morir electrocutado hace un momento, por cierto Ariana no te lo agradezco – luego se sentó en la mesa.

Bill y Ariana la siguieron, Bill empezó a comer lo cual era su mejor momento del día pero Ariana miró su plato recordó que el chef la odiaba y dudo, se quedo unos minutos muda mirando su plato.

Lyena estaba sentada a su lado y notó lo que paso – no tiene veneno por cierto – dijo rodando los ojos, luego tomó con su tenedor un trozo del omelette de Ariana y lo comió – ves? – dijo aun masticando el omelette.

Ariana tomo confianza y empezó a comer, luego Lyena escupió el trozo de omelette que había tomado del plato de Ariana y empezó a reír, Ariana la miró con la boca abierta.

-Lyena! – gritó Bill molesto.

-Ok ok, no hice nada – se defendió Lyena riendo _"ya que no puse nada en su comida fue demasiada tentación hacerle creer que si xD"_.

-Solo por si acaso – dijo Bill cambiando su plato con el de Ariana.

-Hey, esto es menos de medio omelette! – se quejo Ariana, ya que Bill casi había terminado.

-Entonces luego no te quejes – dijo Bill simulando devolverle el plato a Ariana pero en realidad ya se lo estaba comiendo.

-Ya déjalo, siempre tienes que ser una maldita aspiradora cuando se trata de comida – se quejo Ariana.

-No es novedad, siempre fue así – dijo Lyena tomando su café, luego siguieron tomando desayuno dentro de lo que se puede decir tranquilamente hasta que el celular de Lyena sonó "Katia" decía en la pantalla – Hola!

-Ya estoy en la puerta de tu casa, porque no puedo tocar? Y porque hay estos hombres vestidos como hombres de negro? – preguntaba Katia sin entender nada.

-Ehm, no lo sé, creo que un congresista vive cerca, quédate ahí ya voy, no hables con nadie – dijo Lyena parándose apurada y cortando la llamada.

-Un momento, a donde vas?! Tú no puedes salir – dijo Bill con tono militar.

Lyena suspiró – solo voy a la puerta una amiga me esta trayendo unas cosas, tengo tareas que entregar sabes, y no puedo reunirme con mis compañeros porque tengo a uno de los rockstar mas famosos de la época en mi sala todo el maldito día! – se la devolvió Lyena.

Bill se sintió culpable, Ariana notó que Lyena tenía razón y volteó a ver a Bill, entonces este comprendió – esta bien, tienes razón, mira reúnete con tus compañeros hoy nosotros estaremos en la habitación mientras ellos estén aquí y así podrás hacer tus tareas.

Lyena sonrió "esto está funcionando mejor de lo que pensé xD ahora no tendré que inventar ningún pretexto" – de acuerdo.

-Pero solo por una hora, que eso será por tu tarea no por vida social – Bill no podía evitar salir con esas cosas.

-Si, si claro – respondió Lyena quitándole importancia – yo les aviso cuando lleguen – dijo saliendo hacia la puerta, luego atravesó la entrada a toda velocidad ignorando a los guardaespaldas de Bill que estaban a punto de saludarla – gracias amiga, conseguiste todo?

-Si, es todo lo que me pediste – contesto Katia sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones – Lyena parece que estos tipos cuidaran tu casa.

-Ay Katia! Te parece, son ideas tuyas – _"maldición"_.

-Estas segura? Nunca los había visto por aquí.

-Claro, a quien cuidarían en mi casa? Lo único diferente es que mi hermano esta en casa y no es precisamente el presidente – _"no lo es, pero lo cuidan casi igual u.u que se lo crea por favor"_.

Katia rio ante el comentario – tienes razón, por cierto quiero conocer a tu hermano, porque no entramos a tu casa?

" _Madita sea Katia porque justo hoy te pones tan pesada"_ – no!, mi hermano y su novia están peleando, no es buen momento, de hecho si yo pudiera saldría de mi casa pero estoy castigada.

-Bueno ni modo, que coraje que tu hermano tenga novia, tu eres linda así que tu hermano debe ser muy guapo – pensaba Katia.

-Así dicen – dijo en voz baja Lyena.

-Como? – Katia por andar sumergida en sus pensamientos no escucho a Lyena.

-Nada, que no es la gran cosa, por cierto llame al nerd, me traerá sus avances del trabajo.

-Al menos, pero como haremos para terminarlo? – preguntaba preocupada Katia, ni ella ni Lyena eran buenas en la escuela, el nerd era su salvación.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, lo convenceré para que lo haga por nosotras – dijo riendo Lyena _"y de paso me ayuda en la otra parte de mi plan xDD mato dos pájaros de un tiro"_.

-Ojala, sino estamos muertas.

-Si déjalo en mis manos, bueno me meto, antes que mi hermano empiece a fastidiar otra vez, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Lyena.

-De acuerdo, mañana me contaras todo – le dijo Katia al despedirse, ambas disfrutaban de hacer maldades juntas así que quería los pormenores del plan de Lyena.

Lyena entro en la casa – yo cocine así que ustedes limpian – les dijo a Bill y Ariana al pasar por el comedor, luego tomó su teléfono y se encerró en su habitación – hola Seth!

-Hola? Quien es?

-Soy Lyena, no me digas que no reconociste mi voz – dijo con voz melosa.

-Lyena? Ehm no no es so-solo que no esperaba que tu me llamaras – respondió Seth con voz temerosa.

-Bueno tu me diste tu numero ayer así que pensé que podría llamarte, pero si no quieres que lo haga… - fingía tristeza.

-No no claro que no, tu tu tu puedes llamarme cuando quieras – Seth no podía controlar su nerviosismo, Lyena era una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela y el que ella lo llamara lo consideraba como sacarse la lotería.

Lyena reía – Ahh menos mal, ahora me dejas mas tranquila, pensé que no te agradaba y eso en realidad me deprimió – _"vamos nerd sígueme el juego que necesito pasar historia"_.

-No Lyena, en realidad me agrada que me llames – Seth tenía la voz temblorosa, no sabía que decirle, el no tenía experiencia con las chicas.

-Que bueno, entonces lo haré mas seguido, es mas creo que sería mejor que vengas a mi casa – decía entusiasmada.

-I-ir a tu tu casa?

-Claro, así podemos hablar mas tranquilos, y de paso vemos lo de la tarea de historia, aunque tu eres muy inteligente y la harás en un segundo, me gustaría ser tan inteligente como tu – Lyena fingía estar totalmente admirada.

-No no no soy tan inteligente – reía apenado Seth.

-Claro que lo eres, pero sabes mejor hablamos aquí, puedes venir en una hora?

-Sí c-claro.

-Perfecto – Lyena le dio la dirección – entonces te espero, no demores – luego Seth se despidió torpemente _"bien! Mi plan va por buen camino xD ahora volvamos a la primera fase, tengo una hora para poner eso en practica"_ buscó entre las cosas que le había llevado Katia y armo el objeto que sería la base de plan, cuando lo tubo listo se aseguró que Bill y Ariana seguían en el comedor limpiando mientras peleaban ahora quien sabe de que y aprovecho para meterse en la habitación de Bill – no se darán cuenta están muy ocupados peleando por la inmortalidad del mosco, parece que no necesitan de mi para discutir, aunque no esta de mas darles un motivo al menos para que tengan alguna razón lógica para pelear… ay hermanito deberías agradecérmelo jajaja – luego de rebuscar entre las cosas de Ariana regreso a su habitación y se quedó cerca a la puerta prestando atención de cuando regresaran.

-No fue mi culpa!

-Tu rompiste el plato, no puedo creer que alguien tan torpe pueda tocar tan bien el piano, es uno de esos misterios sin resolver – se quedaba Ariana.

-Hey! Tu me diste el plato enjabonado, fue tu culpa – se defendía Bill, nuevamente discutían mientras entraban en su habitación.

Lyena noto cuando volvieron y salíó inmediatamente, tocó la puerta.

-Pasa! – gritó Bill.

-Uy que genio – Bill la miro con cara de odio aunque ella no tenía la culpa – bueno de todos modos no venía a hablar contigo – _"jum"_ \- Ariana puedes prestarme tu laciador por favor?

Ariana la miró extrañada _"me pide mi laciador?! Pensé que estabamos en medio de una pelea a muerte, en fin…"_ vio el rostro despreocupado de Lyena y pensó que tal vez era simplemente una chiquilla traviesa y que ella se había imaginado sola todo el cuento de la guerra, cosa que además la reconfortó ya que entonces la situación no estaba tan mal como ella pensaba – si, claro – se dirigió a su maleta de mano, casi no había desempacado nada a fin de cuentas solo pasarían un fin de semana en Alemania así que no tenía caso hacerlo, colocó su maleta sobre la cama, la abrió y empezó a sacar las cosas que habían dentro rebuscando.

Lyena se acercó a la cama – esa crema es fantástica! – dijo notando uno de los frascos que sacaba Ariana.

-Si es muy buena – siguió sacando cosas casi sin ver siguiendo la conversación que inició Lyena hasta que…

-Qué es eso?! – gritó Lyena viendo caer una bolsa de regalo con una pequeña prenda de encaje que caía por la abertura _"aquí empezamos xD"_.

-Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada Ariana volteando en la dirección en que miraba Lyena, quiso tomar el paquete pero su cuñadita fue mas rápida.

-Oh por dios! – continuó gritando Lyena sacando del paquete la prenda de encajes que no era mas que una tanga que para no ahondar en detalles era del tipo de las que se consiguen en un sex shop que además venía con accesorios – ajjj! Hermanito eres un depravado! – le dijo a Bill con mirada inquisidora mostrando a todos la prenda.

Ariana no podía creer lo que veía su mandíbula cayó al suelo, no podía decir una palabra "…" al parecer su mente también había quedado en blanco.

-Qué demonios! – Bill no se lo creía – por qué tienes eso?!

Ariana miraba en todas direcciones sin articular palabra, Lyena respondió por ella – porque tu se lo regalaste – dijo como si fuera obvio señalando la tarjeta que tenía pegada la envoltura – "un regalito para avivar la llama que tu siempre traes encendida… no puedo esperar a ver como te queda…" no seguiré leyendo esto – terminó de decir Lyena leyendo en voz alta parte de la dedicatoria escrita, tenía expresión de querer vomitar, dejó la prenda sobre la cama.

Bill miró a Ariana con gesto duro.

-No entiendo que hace eso ahí – al fin pudo decir algo aunque en realidad no fue mucho, miraba intercaladamente el regalito y a Bill.

-No es tu culpa que el sea un depravado, aunque en realidad si, tu lo escogiste como novio – se burlaba Lyena.

Ariana ni siquiera consideraba la opción de que Bill haya puesto eso en su maleta, esa teoría no tenía sentido _"porque demonios tengo eso en mi maleta, será que se equivocaron de maleta en el aeropuerto, pero noo el resto si son mis cosas!"_ Ariana empezaba a considerar todas las opciones por mas descabelladas que fueran pero tenía que haber una explicación para la aparición inesperada de ese regalito – que dice esa cosa?! – preguntó molesta arrebatándole de las manos la tarjeta a Lyena.

-No sé! Tu debes saberlo! Es tuyo! – respondió Bill cruzado de brazos frente a Ariana mirándola fijamente con una expresión dura.

Ariana lo miró asustada – no es mío! – respondió desesperada no tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

-Estaba entre tus cosas, es tuyo! – Bill habló sin pensar señalando la maleta y subiendo el tono de su voz.

-No me hables así – dijo Ariana en voz baja sorprendida del tono que Bill usaba con ella.

Bill la miró resentido en respuesta, no dijo nada.

Lyena notó la tensión en el ambiente _"a ver la idea no era que se maten, Bill tiene la mirada de un psicópata creo que es mejor abandonar la escena del crimen… ups creo que no fue tan buena idea después de todo, Bill es demasiado celoso eso le quita diversión u.u"_ – bueno no voy a entrometerme en peleas de pareja, permiso – dijo Lyena dejando sobre la cama el objeto en cuestión y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo.

Ariana se acercó a la cama a ver su maleta y a excepción del regalito inesperado no encontró nada diferente – cómo apareció esto aquí? – se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

A Bill cada cosa que escuchaba parecía enfurecerlo más – estaba en tu maleta, lo traías antes de viajar! – al hacer una deducción rápida su enojo creció.

-Me estas diciendo que yo lo metí! – Ariana había pasado de sentirse dolida por la forma en que Bill le hablaba a enojarse también, ella no tenía idea de nada y Bill solo la atacaba.

-A quién viste antes de viajar! – la mente de Bill se nublo había una sola palabra que le rondaba en la cabeza "Eduardo".

-A nadie! Y bájame ese tono!

-"Alguién" te lo dio antes de viajar! – Bill empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado.

-Nadie me dio nada antes de viajar! – contestó Ariana arrojando las cosas sobre la cama, ambos habían perdido los estribos.

-Fuiste a la oficina antes de ir al aeropuerto, para qué?! – de tanto caminar por la habitación Bill chocó accidentalmente con una silla la cual salió despedida de una patada que le dio.

-A dejar unos papeles! Quieres calmarte! Y deja el interrogatorio policial! – Ariana no soportaba la mala costumbre que tenía Bill de golpear cosas cuando estaba histérico _"que demonios le pasa?!"_.

-Te lo dieron antes de viajar!

-Deja de gritarme! Nadie me dio nada! No se porque se te ha metido eso en la cabeza! – ahora Ariana también arrojaba algunos objetos que se le interponían en el camino.

-Porque lo tenías en tu maleta! – Bill quiso decir que dado que se lo entregaron a Ariana antes de viajar esta lo guardo en lo que tenía en ese momento que era su maleta de mano, esa era su teoría.

Ariana mal entendió la frase por los gritos y pensó que era una pregunta – para que tendría algo como eso en mi maleta si estoy viajando contig…! - se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho y que podía ser malentendido por su enfurecido interlocutor, ambos se quedaron mudos.

Lyena desde su habitación solo escuchaba gritos, no entendía mucho de lo que se decían solo algunas palabras aisladas _"ahora si puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que metí la pata con ganas u.u no pensé que Bill se fuera a poner así, es decir si me consta desde ayer el carácter que ahora se maneja, pero la idea era que Ariana se tragara la idea de que eso se lo dio Bill y el tarado de mi hermano no supiera como explicarlo, eso era divertido pero ella estaba totalmente segura que no se lo dio Bill, y lo que se armo ahí me daba un poco de miedo, al parecer mi teoría principal esta tomando fuerza, mi hermanito finalmente se enamoro…"_.

Bill la miró con un rostro casi inexpresivo, bajo la mirada, no atinaba a hacer o decir nada que fuera apropiado, había pasado del total descontrol por la furia a una desolación profunda, el sabía perfectamente que lo que decía Ariana era cierto, ellos finalmente no eran nada, no tenía que pasar nada entre ellos, además no lo habían considerado en ningún momento del viaje ya que habían tenido otras preocupaciones pero el hecho de escuchar Ariana descartar de esa forma tan explicita cualquier acercamiento con él le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, no se sentía bien y no podía ocultarlo _"porque me siento así, pero… como se supone que me debo sentir, acabo de escuchar que no le atraigo en lo absoluto, eso tendría que ser un golpe al ego que me cause fastidio pero… esto esta muy lejos de ser fastidio… quisiera poder seguir enojado como hace un momento pero ya ni eso puedo, maldita sea que es esto?!"_.

Ariana por otro lado no sabía que decir para remediar lo que ella misma había hecho _"y que le digo ahora? No Bill en realidad si me atraes y mucho, tanto que en realidad estoy asustada, esa no es una buena idea, porque tengo que tener la boca en una revolución distinta a la de mi cerebro, no quise decir eso, pero en realidad es cierto entre nosotros no va a pasar nada, ni ahora ni después"_ , sin aceptarlo Ariana se sentía igual o peor que Bill, ambos estaban en un dilema y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Bill intentó mirar a Ariana pero no pudo, se dirigió a la puerta no podía estar mas tiempo ahí, no se sentía en condiciones para pelear o discutir – perdóname, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, no soy nadie – no fue duro al hablar, fue dolorosamente sincero.

Ariana quería llorar, cuando lo vio a punto de abrir la puerta lo llamó – Bill! – el volteó con la puerta medio abierta – no vi a nadie en la oficina, eso no es mío, te lo juro – no entendía porque estaba dándole explicaciones pero tenía que hacerlo, si no decía eso explotaría, necesitaba que Bill le crea.

Bill solo asintió con la cabeza, no podía decir nada mas, al salir al pasillo vio a Lyena en la puerta de su habitación mirándolo con una expresión extraña, él no le dijo nada solo evadió su mirada y bajó las escaleras, cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras Lyena lo llamó – Bill! Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – inesperadamente fue lo único que le dijo Lyena, ni ella sabía porque había dicho eso pero al ver de esa forma a su hermano no pudo controlarse a pesar que se estaba echando de cabeza.

Bill sonrió amargamente – lo sabía… no te preocupes – luego suspiró, ahora ya no era importante la broma que Lyena les había gastado, ni el saber que el regalito era falso, eso solo fue un motivo para que el verdadero problema salga nuevamente a la luz, que era lo que estaba pasando entre Bill y Ariana, ellos en un principio solo discutían por ser dos personas totalmente distintas pasando mucho tiempo juntas, luego al conocerse mejor se empezaron a llevar bien por ser uno la liberación del otro precisamente por ser diferentes, se distraían y divertían juntos, luego se fueron acercando cada vez mas, trabajaban juntos, salían juntos y hasta vivían juntos, el estar cerca ya no era solo agradable era necesario, las cosas fueron avanzando demasiado rápido y sin que se dieran cuenta ni pudieran pararlo y ahora ya no tenían idea de en que situación estaban, era demasiado complicado, además estaba el hecho de que ambos tenían miedo de ponerle nombre a lo que sentían en ese momento, era realmente una crisis y conversaciones o discusiones como la de hace un momento eran letales para sus sentimientos.

Lyena se sentía culpable pero ya no podía hacer mas entró en su habitación, había escuchado lo que dijo Ariana antes de que Bill saliera al pasillo _"perfecto, ahora yo también me siento miserable u.u pero no le puedo pedir disculpas a ella… o sí? Nooo no puedo, me matará y lentamente, además le debo una de ayer, porque no simplemente puedo quitarme la conciencia por momentos así como quitan los chips de las computadoras u.u, bueno ya se amistará… supongo :S"_ , luego se puso a estudiar.

Pasó el tiempo y las aguas se fueron calmando, para Bill y Ariana no quedaba otra que dejar las cosas como si no hubiera pasado nada, era difícil y doloroso pero no quedaba de otra por el momento, si decían alguna cosa más no sabrían como manejarlo, ya ni siquiera sabían en que estaban metidos, todo estaba demás de momento lo mejor era fingir que no pasaba nada y tratar de salvar su amistad. Luego de unos momentos sonó el celular de Bill – Qué pasa? – contestó al ver en la pantalla que era uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Señor, hay un jovencito en la puerta, busca a la señorita Lyena dice que es un compañero de la escuela…

-Maldición! Paul lo interrogaste?! - lo interrumpió Bill, si los amigos de Lyena notaban que en su casa pasaba algo extraño no podrían ocultar por mucho tiempo su identidad.

-Ehm, no señor, solo le pregunte a donde se dirigía – intento disculparse Paul, en realidad para ellos que llevaban tanto tiempo trabajando como personal de seguridad de Tokio Hotel ya no era extraño hacer esas preguntas a quienes se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, pero pensándolo bien probablemente no hayan sonado muy normales.

-No puede ser! Déjalo pasar… y por favor Paul intenta ser menos obvio – el tono de Bill mas sonaba en tono de suplica _"ojala el mocoso no se haya dado cuenta u.u"_ – Lyena!... – sonó el timbre de la casa – Lyena! – Bill llamaba desesperadamente a su hermana que no aparecía, _"porque demonios tiene que llegar cuando estoy en la sala, ah cierto porque no quiero ir a la habitación porque ahí esta Ariana y no quiero hablar con ella, de todos modos porque no aparece Lyena, donde demonios se metió?!"_ el timbre seguía sonando – maldición! Esta si será la cereza que corone al pastel, tendré que abrir yo – tomó una gorra y unos lentes oscuros que encontró en la sala, en ese momento agradecía su mala costumbre de dejar sus cosas tiradas por toda su casa – si al menos Ariana fuera quien abra la puerta esto sería menos problemático, pero si Lyena no me escucha Ariana menos – _"u.u ya ni modo, a rezar porque no me reconozca"_ , tomó aire y abrió la puerta sin decir palabra.

-Buenas tardes – se limitó a decir Seth, primero se extraño de que no fuera Lyena quien le abrió la puerta ya que era a quien buscaba, hasta llegó a pensar que se había equivocado de casa teoría que ya había considerado cuando llego a la puerta y un hombre de dos metros lo detuvo para hacerle preguntas – se encuentra Lyena?

-Si, pasa – dijo Bill intentando cubrirse, lo guió hasta la sala – ahora baja – fue todo lo que dijo antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras gritando – Lyena! – luego se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y toco varias veces y muy fuerte.

Ella tenía la música muy alta y por eso no había escuchado – que te pasa?! Porque tocas así?! – respondió molesta al abrir la puerta.

-Hace rato que te estoy llamando, tu amigo llegó, esta en la sala y yo tuve que abrirle la puerta porque tu…. – no terminó de hablar al notar unos detallitos, su inocente hermanita quien el pensaba que iba a hacer tranquilamente sus tareas con un compañero de clases estaba vestida con una minifalda tableada, una blusa de tirantes, el cabello bastante arreglado y a mitad del maquillaje.

-Dile que ahora bajo – le contesto intentando volver a su habitación a terminar con su maquillaje pero la puerta fue obstruida por el brazo de Bill, sin embargo Lyena se dirigió a su tocador a terminar con su maquillaje.

-Que haces vestida así?! – Bill nuevamente tenía cara de perro.

Lyena lo vio por el espejo de su tocador y recordó el fastidio de tener a un hermano mayor en casa – así me visto siempre – respondió fastidiada.

-No se supone que vas a hacer tareas? Entonces para que te arreglas tanto? – Bill estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando como terminaba de maquillarse su hermanita.

Lyena suspiró cansada – mira no voy a discutir contigo otra vez, así me he vestido siempre, además no es asunto tuyo! – ya habiendo terminado con su maquillaje tomó unos cuadernos que estaban sobre su cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Claro que es asunto mío el que traigas a un chico a la casa! – Bill hablaba en otro sentido pero Lyena prefirió irse por la tangente.

-Ni te preocupes, porque él no tiene idea de que es Tokio Hotel, no te va a reconocer.

-Yo no… como no va a tener idea de que es Tokio Hotel?! – iba a seguir con su sermón de hermano protector pero le ganó el ego.

-Él tiene otros intereses hermanito, prefiere investigar en libros que andar jugando con guitarras – dijo riendo Lyena, era divertido burlarse de sus hermanos, sin quererlo se formó rápidamente una imagen mental en la que ubicaba a Bill y Tom tocando y cantando y al costado a Seth leyendo ambos se miraban y formaban un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas – mundo demasiado distintos jajaja…

-Qué me quisiste decir?! – Bill pensaba tomar eso como una ofensa pero no estaba muy seguro (xD).

-Nada, olvídalo, ya deja de meterte en mis asuntos y mejor ve a disculparte con tu noviecita – fue lo último que dijo Lyena al salir de su habitación dejando a su hermano pensativo _"creo que no debí recordárselo pero sino decía algo no me iba a dejar en paz y necesito aprobar historia"_ , bajó las escaleras y encontró a Seth parado en medio de la sala – Hola! Lo siento no pensé demorar tanto.

-No-no te preocupes – Seth involuntariamente volvió a tartamudear al ver a Lyena, era un acto involuntario cuando la tenía cerca – te-te ves muy linda – agregó al ver a Lyena parada frente a él en una pose en la cual parecía estar modelando.

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien - le respondió siendo mas sincera de lo que pensaba, ya que el ver al nerd de la clase sin lentes, con una gorra y audifonos no era común pero si lo hacían verse mas relajado – sucede algo? – preguntó al verlo con gesto interrogante.

-Ehm, el muchacho que me abrió la puerta…

-Ah! Mi hermano, no le tomes importancia, el es rarito – aclaró Lyena.

-En realidad es "rarito"? – preguntó Seth totalmente extrañado y acentuando la palabra.

-Ah! No! No en ese sentido, quiero decir que es de carácter un poco especial jaja – _"ay dios! Bill se puede librar hasta de su identidad pero no de que la gente piense que es gay u.u falta que hasta haya estado maquillado…"_.

-Ah, jaja, todos los hermanos son así, supongo.

-Tú no tienes hermanos? – preguntó Lyena empezando una conversación ligera e invitando a Seth a sentarse.

-No, soy hijo único – respondió Seth con algo de nostalgia – me hubiera gustado tener hermanos, tu solo tienes un hermano mayor.

Lyena se quedó pensando en Seth, en que seguramente a eso se debía su actitud, el estar solo siempre probablemente fue lo que lo inclinó a ser mas afecto a los libros que a las personas – ehm, no, tengo dos hermanos en realidad, los dos son mayores que yo.

-Wow, debe haber sido divertido, ellos te han de haber enseñado muchas cosas – Seth empezó a sonreir.

Lyena sonrió también no solo porque al escuchar eso recordó algunos de los momentos que pasaba con sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños y no tenían idea de que años mas tarde llegaría algo llamado Tokio Hotel que les dio muchas alegrías pero los separo, por otro lado era la primera vez que veía sonreír de esa forma a Seth, una sonrisa sincera no nerviosa _"se ve lindo cuando no esta nervioso xD"_ – si bueno también son dos gorilas que no dejan que nadie se me acerque.

-Ah, bueno – a Seth se le borró inmediatamente la sonrisa.

Lyena notó que acababa de meter la pata – bueno pero ellos casi nunca están en casa, viven en… en Londres – _"casi olvido la mentira que yo misma invente"_.

-Debes extrañarlos y es lógico que ellos quieran protegerte tanto.

-Algo – fue todo lo que quiso decir Lyena, pero tuvo una sensación extraña Seth podía darse cuenta de cómo se sentía a pesar de que no se conocían, era muy raro pero se sentía bien conversando con él – bueno no vamos a habla de mis hermanos, o sí? – volvió a sonreír.

Seth también sonrió y entendió que no era buen idea seguir con ese tema – tienes razón, en la tarea de historia me parece que seria bueno tocar el tema de esta forma – le dijo enseñándole unos apuntes.

-Si claro, como tú digas, eres el experto – contestó riendo Lyena y acercándose mas a el para ver los apuntes cosa que ponía bastante nervioso a Seth, no solo por la presencia de Lyena que al final de cuentas era una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela sino también por la forma en que estaba vestida.

Bill había estado rondando en el pasillo hasta que tomó valor para entrar en su habitación, Ariana estaba sentada en un sillón escribiendo en su laptop – estas trabajando en vacaciones?

-No tengo nada que hacer y esto me entretiene – respondió Ariana sin verlo, prefería aparentar que nada había pasado pero tampoco se sentía muy cómoda con la situación.

Bill se sentó frente a ella – fue Lyena quien metió eso entre tus cosas, no hay nada que hacer contigo eres adicta al trabajo.

Ariana instintivamente miró Bill fijamente – fue lo primero que se me paso por la mente luego que saliste, esa niña me odia, y debería alegrarte que sea adicta al trabajo ya que trabajo para ti a fin de cuentas – volvió a escribir en su laptop, no quería pelear de nuevo a fin de cuentas ella sabia bien que lo de Lyena había sido una travesura que sin querer casi desencadena la tercera guerra mundial.

-No te odia, si te odiara créeme que sería muy diferente, al contrario creo que empieza a aceptarte me dijo que te pidiera disculpas, si me interesa que te encargues de la prensa pero es aburrido si no tengo con quien hablar – dijo Bill empezando a jugar con el cable de la laptop de Ariana.

-Wow eso si me sorprende, pensé que ella estaría feliz con que peleemos, oye! No soy tu entretenimiento personal y deja eso – terminó de decir jalando el cable de su laptop.

-Ya te dije que te esta aceptando, se sentía culpable, no eres mi entretenimiento personal pero voy a considerarlo jajaja

-Idiota – dijo Ariana intentando impedir que Bill tome el cable nuevamente – porque no vas a fastidiar a tu hermana.

-Porque esta haciendo su tarea con un amigo – volvió a tomar el cable.

-Uy! Con un amigo, hueles a cuñado jajaja – estiró el brazo para arrebatarle el cable.

-No me hagas esas bromas – se quejó Bill jalando el cable con fuerza, en ese momento se apagó de golpe la laptop y Ariana lo vio con odio – no me digas que esta sin bateria.

-Se la quite para no consumirla, pensaba usarla en el avión, maldición no guarde los cambios!

-Ups, estas molesta? – _"pregunta estúpida u.u"_.

-No! Te parece! – Ariana empezó a guardar su laptop.

-Creo que mejor voy a supervisar a Lyena – Bill intentó huir luego del delito.

-Espera voy contigo, ya no tengo ganas de trabajar, además vas a necesitar un domador, mejor dicho lo va a necesitar Lyena jajaja – ella salió primero de la habitación ya que Bill se quedó parado mirándola ofendido – un momento! No te pueden ver, te va a reconocer! – Ariana paró en seco interrumpiéndole el paso a Bill.

-El no tiene idea de quien soy, aparentemente es un ratón de biblioteca, aunque sinceramente por la apariencia no lo parece – dijo Bill confiado pero de todos modos se puso la gorra y los lentes de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, es lindo? – preguntó Ariana asomándose por el balcón de la escalera cuidando que no la vean – mmm si es lindo.

Bill se colocó a su lado – pedófila!

-Cállate, nos van a escuchar, además no he dicho que quiera nada con ese niño solo he dicho que es lindo, no le voy a hacer la competencia a tu hermana jajaja

-Cállate tú también, no me parece nada del otro mundo el mocoso.

Lyena notó el nerviosismo de Seth - vamos Seth! Soy yo quien debería sentirse cohibida con tu intelecto.

Seth rió – tú eres muy inteligente, es solo que estos temas no te interesan.

-Bueno si tienes razón, pero cuando me los explicas tu si me interesan – le dijo acercándose a él.

-Que no se atreva a acercarse a ella!

-Baja la voz, nos van a escuchar – Ariana le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Lyena logró escuchar un ruido, miró de reojo y ubicó a su hermano y a Ariana en el balcón de la escalera _"xD sabía que no se iba a aguantar"_ – pero aun no entiendo esto, me lo explicas otra vez? – dijo Lyena acercándose mas a Seth.

-E-es simple, mira… - Seth estaba muy nervioso, tartamudeaba mucho y empezaba a equivocarse en su explicación – di-disculpa me equivoque aquí.

-Jajaja no te preocupes, ni siquiera note tu error, y dudo que algún profesor lo notara, nadie es tan inteligente como tú – Lyena miraba a los ojos a Seth.

-Esta niña me va a escuchar – Bill no se aguantó mas y bajo las escaleras.

-Hey! Espera – Ariana intentó jalarlo del brazo pero el fue mas rápido _"se me escapó, Lyena si que es hábil en eso xD se nota la práctica jajaja creo que notar eso es lo que mas le molesta a Bill jajaja"_.

Bill atravesó la sala y entró en la cocina, Lyena se dio cuenta que era momento de tranquilizar a la fiera o sería el último día de la vida de Seth – hace calor, voy por algo de tomar – Seth solo asintió y empezó a corregir los errores cometidos a causa de la distracción – que pasa? – preguntó molesta al entrar en la cocina.

-Que te pasa a ti?! Pensé que harías tu tarea – Bill estaba cruzado de brazos en medio de la cocina mientras Lyena servía dos vasos de jugo.

-Estoy haciendo mi tarea, también – Lyena sonrió de lado.

-No seas sinvergüenza, estas castigada.

-Hermanito, hermanito… - Lyena volteó a verlo – entre gitanos no nos vamos a leer las manos – luego puso los vasos en un azafate y salió de la cocina dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta, le entregó el vaso a Seth y se sentó a su lado a conversar nuevamente, ella seguía con su coqueteo.

Bill atravesó nuevamente la sala y subió por las escaleras, esta vez vio fijamente a Seth antes de irse – como le puede gustar ese idiota – le preguntó molesto a Ariana.

-Bueeeno, he visto idiotas peores… - _"yo me sigo haciendo esa pregunta, como me puede gustar ese idiota? u.u"_.

Bill no se dio por aludido, en realidad no notó la naturaleza del comentario – es un imbécil, si se le acerca a mi hermano lo mato.

-Bill, sea o no un imbécil a tu hermana le gusta y o puedes hacer nada – Bill la miró sonriendo de lado al escuchar la frase – bueno, no debes hacer nada – Bill resopló y volvió a fijar su mirada en la sala – además si es un chico estudioso le conviene a tu hermana, la esta ayudando a estudiar, deberías agradecer que se fije en un chico como el y no en un…

-Vago que juega todo el día con su guitarra? Ya me dijo eso, y no me interesa que sea lo que sea no quiero que se acerque a Lyena.

-Ay dios! Hazle un favor al mundo y no tengas hijas.

-Esto esta bien así? – preguntó Lyena enseñando sus apuntes recién terminados a Seth.

Él le dio una mirada rápida – si, esta perfecto, solo hay que juntarlo a esto y es todo, ya lo terminaste – le sonrió a Lyena.

-En serio? Yo lo terminé? – Lyena no lo podía creer.

-Si, tu lo hiciste, tu eres la que ha estado leyendo y escribiendo – Seth le enseñó todas las notas hechas por Lyena.

-No lo puedo creer, yo lo hice, en serio no habría podido escribir ni una línea sin ti – Lyena abrazó a Seth, en serio se sentía agradecida por haberla ayudado.

-No es cierto, solo te di algunas pautas pero tu lo hiciste todo, ves que si puedes solo tienes que concentrarte – le correspondió el abrazo y por primera vez en la tarde no tartamudeo al hablarle a pesar de tenerla cerca.

-Te lo agradezco mucho – Lyena en realidad estaba agradecida no solo porque solucionó su problema con historia sino porque la había hecho resolver algo que ella juraba estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance, la había hecho sentirse capaz y sobre todo la había hecho sentirse que no era una tonta con la única ventaja de ser bonita _"él saca lo mejor de las personas, no debí tomarlo por tonto, estoy segura que el sabía perfectamente que yo le haría hacer el trabajo pero aun así vino y me ayudó, me siento avergonzada"_.

-No tienes porque, solo que tienes que confiar mas en ti misma y no solo en tu físico, es cierto que eres linda pero también eres lista – Seth al ver que Lyena ya no sobreactuaba sino que era sincera había perdido el nerviosismo.

-Bueno gracias por lo de linda pero en realidad no soy tan lista, es solo que tu eres bueno enseñando – ahora ambos se miraban fijamente mientras hablaban y Seth ya no escondía – te digo una cosa, se te ve muy lindo sin los lentes – Lyena sonrió sincera, hablaba en serio había conocido una faceta diferente y muy interesante del "nerd" (xD).

-Ehm… e-eso tampoco es cierto jajaja – contestó riendo pero sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Lyena, ella empezó a acercarse mas a él _"acaso vas a besarlo Lyena? Bueno, porque no? xD"_.

-Eso si que no! en mi presencia no! – Bill bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad – Lyena!

-Espera! No hagas eso! – Ariana fue tras él pero solo llegó a la mitad de la escalera.

" _Ups, había olvidado que ellos estaban viendo, no puedo besar a Seth en frente de Bill eso si sería demasiado"_ – ehm, necesitas algo? – contestó separándose de Seth.

Bill logró escuchar a Ariana al bajar y reunió todo su autocontrol – ya es tarde, mamá esta por volver y estas castigada.

-Si, ya terminamos – le respondió Lyena, luego volteó ver a Seth con gesto de desanimo – lo siento, pero estoy castigada.

Seth sonrió – no te preocupes, nos vemos.

-Espera te acompaño a la puerta.

-Lyena – Bill no gritó pero su voz no era amable.

Ella se acercó a su hermano – oye solo lo acompañaré a la puerta, además tus policías privados te dirán cada uno de mis movimientos así que de que te preocupas – luego se acercó a Seth y lo guió a la puerta.

-Adiós – Seth se despidió de Bill a la distancia aunque no obtuvo respuesta, luego siguió a Lyena a la puerta, salieron hasta la vereda desde la esquina Paul los cuidaba atentamente.

-Gracias por todo, espero que nos podamos ver mas seguido – Lyena hablaba sinceramente.

-Si, cuando no estés castigada – sonrió Seth.

-Claro – Lyena también sonrió – disculpa por lo de mi hermano, él es algo complicado…

-No te preocupes, cualquiera en su situación se sentiría nervioso y acechado.

Lyena no entendía a que se refería Seth – ehm, el es renegón, celoso y gritón pero no entiendo a que te refieres.

-Ehm, no te preocupes, no diré nada, son asuntos tuyos y se que puede causar muchos problemas si se filtra.

-Qué? – ahora si Lyena no entendía nada y la estaba asustando – que sabes y no dirás?

Seth sonrió – tu hermano es Bill Kaulitz, el vocalista de Tokio Hotel.

Lyena quedó paralizada, no podía mover un músculo, solo tenía una palabra en la mente _"mierda"_ , luego de varios minutos empezó a reaccionar – cómo?

-Fue fácil, en un principio me extraño tanta seguridad alrededor de tu casa, ese hombre se acercó y me hizo muchas preguntas – señalo a Paul – luego el mismo me abrió la puerta, no era común que alguien tenga lentes de sol puestos dentro de su casa así que le presté mas atención y me dí cuenta que lo había visto antes, no recordé inmediatamente donde pero luego de verlo un par de veces más me di cuenta – Lyena estaba muda escuchando, no quería creer lo que escuchaba era demasiado – además en la sala de tu casa hay una colección completa de Tokio Hotel, puedo asegurar que muchas de esas cosas nunca salieron a la venta jaja

-No, no… - Lyena aun no recuperaba por completo el habla _"no puedo creer que el propio Bill se haya puesto al descubierto por andarse luciendo en plena sala mientras Seth estaba ahí, todo por no dejarnos solos, no es posible, ahora que hago?"_

Seth le tomó la mano – hey, te dije que no te preocuparas, no voy a decir nada, es tu decisión si quieres mantenerlo en secreto y no voy a cometer ninguna indiscreción, sé que es muy importante para ti.

Lyena vio que Seth era sincero _"creo que puedo confiar en él"_ – gracias… pero como... quiero decir tu conoces a Tokio…? – no pudo evitar la expresión de total sorpresa.

-Ehm bueno, soy un nerd pero escucho música – dijo mostrando su ipod – y vivo en Alemania, tus hermanos son los músicos mas famosos de todo el país – sonrió.

-Si, así parece – Lyena también sonrió – Seth escucha, yo se que tú entiendes esto y por eso voy a confiar en ti.

-No te preocupes, al irme olvidare todo lo que vi aquí – se despidió de Lyena con un beso en la mejilla.

-Espero no olvides que la pasamos bien.

-Claro que no, nos vemos.

-Bill deja a tu hermana en paz o le diré a Simone que la espiaste – amenazó Ariana.

-De parte de quien estas?

-Con razón Lyena tortura a todo el mundo, es la ira reprimida que tiene contra ti – se quejo Ariana.

En ese momento entró en la sala el tema en cuestión _"no el diré nada, no tiene porque saberlo, Seth no dirá nada, además lo matará si se entera que lo reconoció, aunque sería refregarle en la cara su estupidez me contendré"_ – sólo estaba estudiando.

-Si claro, cómo no, tu misma me lo dijiste, entre gitanos no nos vamos a leer las manos.

-Ya paren con esto por favor, me tienen enferma – Ariana no soportaba una pelea mas.

-De acuerdo, solo porque te debo una – Lyena luego se dirigió a su habitación – pero no te acostumbres – dijo al pasar por el lado de Ariana.

Luego llegó Simone y pasaron el resto del día en relativa tranquilidad, Bill quería pasar el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Alemania con su madre ya que entre una cosa u otra no había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella, luego de unas horas el momento que ninguno quería llegó.

-Debemos ir a recoger todo, en poco mas de dos horas sale el avión – Bill se dirigió a su habitación, Ariana lo siguió.

Lyena sintió que lo ojos se le humedecían, Simone se dio cuenta de ello – hija, es su trabajo, tenemos que entenderlo.

-No! – Lyena se fue corriendo a su habitación, se sentía triste, su hermano se iría y no sabía cuando regresaría, la última vez había tardado demasiado, tal vez pasarían años antes de volver a verlo, era demasiado, y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo… o tal vez si.

Bill y Ariana estaban haciendo sus maletas, a pesar que habían llegado el día anterior habían hecho bastante desastre, ambos eran muy desordenados, en un momento Bill tiró la chaqueta que tenía en sus manos y se hundió en sillón.

Ariana se sentó junto a él – intenta que la próxima vez no sea dentro de mucho tiempo, por ellas y por ti.

-Si, se que no debí alejarme tanto, pero es que es muy difícil – se frotó el rostro con las manos – llegar y verlas es demasiado bueno pero irme es…. Mas que difícil.

Ariana le tomó la mano, Bill no pudo contenerse y la abrazó – fue bueno venir contigo.

Ariana rió – claro, fue divertido ser el juguete de tu hermana jajaja

-Estas enojada con ella? Porque sinceramente deberías.

-No, claro que no, ella es una adolescente aun y le haces mucha falta, a mi me tomó de punto porque soy tu novia y le di celos pero no fueron mas que bromas.

-Realmente me asombra tu comprensión, cualquiera querría matarla – Bill no lo podía creer Ariana nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-Bueno, en cierto modo la entiendo, es decir creo que en su lugar haría lo mismo jajaja – Ariana era sincera ella había escuchado lo que verdaderamente sentía Lyena la noche anterior así que sabía que aunque a veces se le pasara la manos ella no era mala – vamos tenemos que terminar.

Luego de terminar con algunas cosas bajaron a hacer unas llamadas antes de viajar, Lyena vio que la habitación estaba libre _"bien, es ahora o nunca"_ entró y sin pensarlo se acercó a las maletas, primero reconoció la maleta de su hermano, busco y busco sin pensarlo dos veces – maldición no hay nada, se lo habrá llevado consigo – era hora de tomar el plan B, abrió la maleta de Ariana y no tuvo que buscar mucho – por favor discúlpame Ariana, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya así – tomó el pasaporte de Ariana y lo guardó entre su ropa, salió sigilosamente de la habitación, luego bajó las escaleras sin mirar a nadie y salió de la casa por la puerta de atrás, todos estaban distraídos en el viaje así que no notaron su ausencia, al salir estaba oscuro _"no quisiera hacer esto pero no tengo otra opción, es mi última esperanza"_ , arrojó lo robado entre la basura, luego entró rápidamente entró en su habitación rogando que no la notaran.

-Bueno mejor vamos de una vez al aeropuerto – dijo Bill luego de hablar con David por teléfono.

-Pero no es mejor abordar cuando el vuelo esta por salir, para evitar que te reconozcan – preguntó Ariana.

-No creo que haya problema, nadie sabe que estamos aquí, mejor vamos de una vez – luego se dirigió a Simone – mamá – la abrazó, hubiera querido prometerle que regresaría pronto pero no quería mentirle.

Ella le correspondió el abrazó se empezaron a formar lagrimas en sus ojos – hijo.

Ariana notó que era momento de dejarlos solos – voy por mi maleta – luego subió.

Cuando Simone se aseguró que estaban solos habló – hijo, cuando te pedí que trajeras a tu novia estaba preocupada porque no sabía de que se trataba esto, tu eres diferente a Tom siempre has sido muy especial con las chicas, has salido con algunas pero a muy pocas has traído a la casa y solo a un par les diste el título de novia y eso fue hace mucho tiempo, así que cuando me enteré que tenías novia y que la presentaste públicamente primero pensé que se trataría de una farsa – Bill rió ante lo bien que lo conocía su madre – luego cuando me enteré que vivía contigo noté que eso se estaba volviendo serio y me preocupé, cuando te hable contigo por teléfono después de mucho tiempo te escuche feliz y relajado pero ahora que han venido, la conocí y te ví con ella puedo quedarme tranquila.

-Ahora estas segura de que no soy gay jajaja – bromeó Bill.

-A parte de eso hijo jajaja

-Mamá!

-Hijo, muy pocas veces nos enamoramos en la vida y cuando sucede hay que cuidarlo porque no sabemos si sucederá de nuevo, ella es una buena persona no la lastimes – tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su hijo.

-Créeme mamá que seria incapaz, aunque aun somos jóvenes y esto no solo depende de mi – _"ella es mas astuta de lo que imagine, espero no decepcionarla cuando esto termine u.u"_.

-Claro que si, ustedes tienen aun muchas cosas por vivir, cuídate hijo y dile a Tom que la próxima vez que venga lo patearé por no haber venido esta vez – Simone tenía que haber sido una mujer ruda para criar a dos hombres como Bill y Tom.

-Por supuesto mamá jajaja

-Bill! – Ariana bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-Qué pasa?

-Mi pasaporte no esta – contestó asustada.

-Cómo que no esta? Has buscado bien? – Bill se subió las escaleras.

-Claro que busque bien, he revuelto toda la maleta y la habitación y nada – dijo Ariana yendo tras el.

-Maldición, no podrás viajar sin pasaporte, llamaré a David para que se comunique con la embajada.

-No puede ser, siempre estuvo en mi maleta de mano, cuando hice mi maleta estaba ahí, como se esfumó?! – Ariana estaba desesperada.

-David tiene que poderse hacer algo ahora!... Demonios! – gritó Bill para luego colgar el teléfono – en dos días te tramitarán un salvoconducto.

-Dos días?! Tokio Hotel tiene una presentación pasado mañana – se desesperó Ariana.

-No te preocupes, la pospondremos – dijo Bill tomándole la mejilla para reconfortarla.

-No! Es imposible! Viajaras tu primero y yo te volveré cuando me entreguen el salvoconducto – declaró Ariana.

-No! Yo no me voy de Alemania sin ti, eso no lo voy a discutir – sentenció Bill.

-Pero no puedes posponer… - Ariana fue interrumpida.

-Señor! – Paul entró en la sala.

-No iremos al aeropuerto Paul, guarda el auto – contestó Bill.

-No es eso señor – se acercó a Bill – encontré esto afuera – le entregó el pasaporte de Ariana.

Bill lo miró unos minutos comprobando la autenticidad – donde lo encontraste? – preguntó extrañado.

-Ehm, en la basura, creo que alguien lo tiró por error señor por eso lo recogí – Paul dirigió una mirada cómplice a Ariana.

-Gracias Paul nos salvaste la vida – sonrió Bill – bien ahora no tendremos que posponer nada y nos iremos los dos juntos.

Ariana entendió que sólo había una persona interesada en que ambos no viajaran y capaz de tirar su pasaporte _"ahora si se le fue la mano, no esta dimensionando las cosas, esto hubiera sido muy perjudicial, pero la culpa a tiene Bill, no se puede desaparecer así por tanto tiempo, el provoca estas reacciones"_ – bueno ahora si nos vamos.

-Puedo hablar un segundo contigo Ariana.

-Claro Simone.

-Te espero en el auto – dijo Bill al salir de la casa – luego de darle un beso a su madre.

-Ariana sinceramente al saber que mi hijo tenía una novia formal no me hice un buen juicio de ti, porque no te conocía y tu debes saber mejor que yo el tipo de mujeres que rodean a mis hijos, bueno mas a Tom que a Bill pero de todos modos están ahí – ambas rieron – luego cuando supe que vivían juntos no te mentiré, me asusté, porque es un paso muy grande, solo confiaba en el buen juicio que Bill siempre ha tenido con las chicas y le pedí conocerte, el que se negara en un primer momento me puso muy nerviosa por eso insistí pero ahora veo que era cierto ustedes tienen mucho trabajo, pero lo que mas me alegra a demás de que ahora tengo la certeza de que Bill tiene un excelente juicio con las chicas jajaja es que he visto con mis propios ojos que mi hijo esta enamorado, Ariana el te quiere.

" _Simone no sabe cuanto me molesta engañarla de esta forma, pero se lo prometí a Bill u.u como puede decirme eso con tanta certeza, es mentira, entre él y yo en realidad no hay nada… pero dicen que las madres no se equivocan, pero es imposible"_.

-Nunca dudes eso Ariana… bueno no me preocupo porque se que tu también lo quieres, se nota que su relación es especial, es porque los dos son especiales jajaja gracias por entenderlo y cuidarlo, eso significa mucho para mí… cuídate y vuelvan pronto, los estaremos esperando.

-Gracias Simone – Ariana además de confundida con las palabras de Simone se sentía culpable, ella sabía que era muy probable que la próxima vez que Bill fuera a Alemania ya toda esa farsa habría terminado, ambas sonrieron y Ariana salió de la casa y entró en el auto en el que se encontró con Bill – no te has despedido de tu hermana.

-A ella no le gusta que me despida, la llamare cuando lleguemos – contestó Bill suspirando, a pesar de la demora llegaron rápido al aeropuerto y abordaron a tiempo, era un vuelo largo, pero estaban muy cansados así que ambos se durmieron, hasta que una aeromoza despertó a Bill.

-Señor tiene una llamada – le acercó un teléfono.

Bill intentó no moverse mucho para no despertar a Ariana – Hola? – David gritaba al otro lado del teléfono – lo siento olvide avisarte, finalmente encontramos el pasaporte de Ariana…. Si si no volveré a dejarte sin noticias – David seguía gritando – no te escucho bien creo que hay interferencia, hablamos cuando llegue, adiós – colgó estaba aburrido de escuchar los gritos y regaños de David, devolvió el teléfono a la aeromoza y volteó a ver Ariana que dormía, no muy placidamente pues por momentos se quejaba _"seguro esta incomoda, quien podría dormir cómodamente en un avión, es imposible"_ , luego Ariana volvió a balbucear y giró chocando contra Bill y acurrucándose en su pecho, el la acomodó y le acarició el cabello, ella parecía notar que estaba cerca de alguien pues hizo un pequeño sonido, Bill la abrazó y luego algo lo paralizó – Bill – Ariana había dicho su nombre entre sueños, lo escucho bajo pero claro, era su nombre y luego se aferró a él, sintió que corazón latía muy rápido, que había sido eso? Acaso estaba alucinando, no, era cierto y no se lo creía, la miró fijamente, se veía tan indefensa y tranquila, no pudo contenerse le dio un beso, fue algo tierno no quería despertarla pero quería mejor dicho necesitaba sentirla, para él las cosas empezaban a aclararse, fuera el nombre que le diera necesitaba estar cerca de Ariana y eso era un hecho, al separarse de ella volvió a escuchar su nombre de sus labios y sintió sus brazos rodeándolo, a ese punto Bill estaba anonadado pero feliz, aunque a tal respuesta que obtuvo de Ariana el podía pensar que ella realmente estaba despierta, pero no, ella dormía, que estaría soñando no lo sabía, pero era seguro que soñaba con él y eso le daba demasiada felicidad por el momento.


	21. Capítulo 21

Al regresar las cosas definitivamente habían cambiado para Bill y Ariana, ya no veían las cosas de la misma forma ni tenían las mismas reacciones que antes, aunque ahora las cosas estaban mas claras aun no era momento para darle nombre a nada, pero se podría decir que en cierto modo estaban siendo mas sinceros consigo mismos y sobre todo con sus sentimientos. En el estacionamiento de la casa empezaban a volver a tomar conciencia de sus vidas.

-Bueno tengo que ir a la oficina, mañana tienen una presentación y todo tiene que estar listo – decía Ariana prendiendo su celular.

-Ahora?! Acabamos de llegar – se quejaba Bill con voz infantil.

-Si, tengo mucho que hacer, pero tu de que te quejas, si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir hasta que les toque ensayar – Ariana se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteó a verlo mientras le cuestionaba su preocupación cuando el podía descansar todavía.

Bill la quedó mirando fijamente, cada vez le era mas difícil no caer – no, no quiero estar solo, te acompañaré a la oficina – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, en realidad eso era un "no quiero separarme de ti aun" solo que aun no tenía el valor de decirlo claramente.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y por esta apareció nada mas y nada menos que Dharma, Bill pasó de tener una sonrisa sincera mientras estuvo mirando a Ariana a tener la boca abierta y la peor cara de

asombro, Ariana volteó al notar el cambio de Bill y quedo atónita _"que hace ella aquí? Habrá pasado algo con la banda?"_ – Dharma! Sucedió algo?

-Hola – respondió despreocupada pero mirando con gusto el gesto de asombro de Bill aunque no le agradó mucho tener que presenciar una vez mas un gesto de cariño entre la pareja esta vez ya no le afectaba tanto, ahora era mas una cuestión de orgullo _"que pensarás ahora que sepas que salgo con tu hermano jajaja… "_ – algo de que?

-Con la banda, lo decía porque viniste a la casa – se explicaba Ariana tratando de entender.

-Ah! Nada, no es un asunto de trabajo lo que me trae por aquí – dijo Dharma sonriendo finalmente – permiso, tengo que ir a la oficina – luego se dirigió a su auto.

-No entiendo – le dijo Ariana a Bill aunque solo porque era quien estaba con ella en ese momento porque en realidad fue una pregunta al aire.

Bill volteó a ver como se iba el auto, estaba totalmente sorprendido – yo menos – luego volteo a verla con el rostro aun afectado.

-Te sucede algo? – preguntó Ariana un poco fastidiada _"porque pone esa cara?!"_.

-Lo mismo que a ti, me extraño ver a Dharma aquí – respondió sinceramente Bill, para luego acercarse a Ariana e impulsándola a ingresar a la casa tomándola de la cintura.

-Mm… - Ariana entró a regañadientes y luego subió por las escaleras mientras decía – voy a recoger unas cosas.

-Baja las llaves de mi auto para llevarte a la oficina por favor – pidió Bill tumbándose en el sillón – están en mi mesa de noche!

-Ok – respondió Ariana desapareciendo por las escaleras.

-Hermano! – dijo Georg chocando sus manos con Bill a modo de saludo – como les fue?

Bill sonrió instintivamente – bien.

-No se dieron cuenta?

-Ah! No, no – Bill notó la real intención de la pregunta – al contrario.

-Espera, espera… - Georg entendió el buen humor de Bill, cosa poco común luego de un viaje de tantas horas – que paso entre ustedes.

El rostro de culpabilidad de Bill no podía ocultarse - …nada… porque?

Georg rió – pretendes que te crea que después de todo el tiempo que ustedes pasan juntos y de haberse ido de viaje solos te crea que no paso nada… por favor Bill.

-Bueno si consideras que fuimos de viaje a la casa de mi madre, tiene sentido… además entiendo a lo que te refieres y no paso nada de eso Ariana es una mujer respetable – Bill empezaba a molestarse.

Georg rió al verse descubierto pero aun confiaba en su teoría de que algo había cambiado – jajaja de acuerdo, no paso lo que me imagine pero si paso algo, que hiciste Billcito? – empezó a fastidiarlo – no me digas que ahora son novios de verdad jajajaja

" _No tengo tanta suerte… mierda! En que estoy pensando"_ Bill suspiró cansado – por supuesto que no.

-Jajajaja bueno, entonces que pasó?

-A ver si quieres un resumen, mi madre la ama, Lyena la tomó por su juguete hasta el cansancio, increíblemente Ariana no la mató sino que más bien la entendió y la ayudó y mas increíble aun al parecer Lyena la aceptó.

Georg reía hasta que calló de pronto – What?! Lyena la aceptó?! Esto si es impresionante, créeme ahora si puedes pensar en casarte con esa mujer, si soportó a tu hermana demonio y aun mas si la aceptó.

Bill se restregó el rostro con las manos – si yo hubiera sido Ariana la hubiera matado, Lyena se paso y muchas veces… en realidad no se como agradecerle todo a Ariana.

-Es una mujer impresionante, en muchos aspectos – se quedó pensando Georg luego de ver una foto que había en la sala de la casa parte de la recordada sesión de fotos de Bill y Ariana.

Bill malentendió la frase – a que aspectos te refieres exactamente?! – lo miró fijamente con cara de perro.

Georg entendió – hey! Calma me refiero a que puede desarrollar distintas facetas y salir airosa en todas, calma, calma, realmente haz entrado bastante en el personaje del novio, y aparentemente en uno muy celoso.

Bill bufó fastidiado – creo que es una de los personajes que mas he aplicado… - recordó algunos momentos desagradables, sin prestar atención a lo que Georg se refería – es una mujer bonita y es imposible que ningún maldito deje de notarlo por donde va…

Georg se ahogaba de la risa – es cierto, es muy bonita, pero no me mates por decirlo por favor jajajaja – Bill lo miraba resentido – bueno entonces te fue bien – luego lo asaltó otra duda que hacía tiempo tenía pero ahora al saber que no había pasado nada entre ellos era mas fuerte – y … viste a alguien mas en Alemania?

Solo a Paul, a nadie más – respondió Bill tratando de hacer captar señal a su celular.

-Nadie? Estas seguro? – repetía Georg mirándolo incrédulo.

-No que recuerde, a que te refieres?!

Georg miró por si alguien estaba cerca y luego hablo – a ver seré mas claro, no viste a ninguna chica? Corina? Vielka?

Bill sonrió – ah por ahí ibas, no, no vi a nadie – seguía ocupado en su celular.

-Qué?! Nadie?! – Georg no lo podía creer.

-No, porque tanto interés? – Bill no entendía.

Georg se restregó el rostro con las manos, la cosa era mas grave de los pensaba – es que… a ver, voy a explicarte porque no lo estas entendiendo y me preocupa – Bill seguía mirándolo sin entender, Georg suspiró – hace cuanto tiempo que no sales con una chica?

-Ehm, fui con Ariana a cenar en el aeropuerto en Alemania, fue un buen lugar a pesar de no ser nada espectacular y Ariana pidió un…

-Bill! – gritó Georg exasperado – a eso voy! Olvida a Ariana, desde cuando hace que no sales con una chica que no sea Ariana, hace cuanto que no sales con una chica en serio.

Bill no entendía la gravedad – no lo recuerdo, supongo que la última vez fue cuando llegamos aquí y fuimos con los chicos al bar del hotel, pero esa era una estúpida, no me interesaba, ni siquiera recuerdo como se llamaba – dijo Bill sin darle importancia.

-Ok, es aún mas grave de lo que ya era… de esta pregunta tengo miedo la respuesta, hace cuanto que no tienes relaciones?

Bill se asombró al darse cuenta que tenia que hacer memoria para responder eso, luego recordó a Irina pero se alivió a el recordar también que no llegó a tener nada con ella y volvió a hacer memoria – estee… creo que fue, el día anterior a tomar el avión hacia acá?

En Alemania? – Georg quiso guardar algo de esperanza.

-No, antes de venir aquí cuando recién llegamos todos con Tokio Hotel – aclaró Bill – a donde va todo esto?

Georg quedó espantado – ahora te lo explico… no se si lo haz notado pero haz pasado meses sin estar con ninguna chica, eso en un hombre de nuestra edad no es raro es demasiado extraño, en otros casos habría empezado a darle credibilidad a los rumores de la prensa en cuanto a tu sexualidad pero dadas las circunstancias creo que la cosa es mas grave.

Bill lo miraba con cara de perro – aun no te has explicado.

-Pasas todo el tiempo con Ariana y no has buscado a ninguna otra mujer, es casi imposible que no te haya llamado la atención o gustado ninguna mujer en este tiempo.

Bill lo seguía mirando fastidiado – siempre he sido selectivo con las mujeres no soy como Tom o tú.

-Ay! Por favor Bill! Eso es verdad hasta cierto punto, no cualquier mujer se puede jactar de ser tu novia ni de salir contigo peero cuando te gusta una o tienes ganas te tiras a la que quieras, así que ese no es un buen argumento.

Bill arqueo una ceja pero no pudo rebatir ese punto – y entonces, cual es tu teoría? Que me volví gay?

Georg río – ojalá fuera eso – Bill quiso golpearlo pero se contuvo – pero no, todo lo contrario, Bill solo hay una forma de que un hombre no tenga ganas de tirarse a las mujeres que le gustan o que se las aguante sin chistar y que no ande como león enjaulado, al contrario que tenga buen humor y sonría como estúpido, sin ofender.

Bill recordó momentáneamente lo ocurrido con Claire, una de las pocas chicas que le pareció muy bonita y le gusto lo suficiente como para que en otro tiempo hubiera llevado a la cama sin pensarlo, y algo lo revolvió por dentro al recordar porque se alejó de ella y no pensó en nada mas con ella, Ariana – que me quieres decir – dijo ahora algo asustado.

Georg suspiró nuevamente – hermano, estas o te estas enamorando de Ariana, yo voto por lo primero.

Bill no dijo nada, solo miró a Goerg.

Para Georg eso fue mala señal – estas jugando con fuego… date cuenta de lo que pasaría, recuerda el trato, porque lo hiciste, cual es el fin y que pasará si cumplen el trato estando tu enamorado de Ariana… ahí si nunca volverían a ser los hermanos de antes, las cosas con Tom se irían al tacho y para siempre porque tu no te enamoras así no mas, me arriesgaría a decir que es la primera vez.

-Ariana no sabe nada del trato además no estoy…

-Bill tómalo seriamente, que pasa si ella no siente nada por ti o si ella…

-Esta enamorada de alguien mas – dijo reprimiendo la rabia y recordando a Eduardo – es un hijo de puta y no se le va a volver a acercar nunca o termino con su carrera de periodista – prendió un cigarro.

-Entonces tengo razón, te estas enamorando de ella.

-No te niego que me atrae como a cualquier hombre, pero es mas que nada que nos llevamos bien, nos parecemos en algunas cosas y es agradable estar con ella – eso no se lo creía ni el mismo, pero las cosas que Georg le acababa de decir eran lo suficientemente difíciles de digerir como para además aceptar algo que el ya había notado - no te preocupes.

Georg no le creyó una sola palabra, pero entendió que no era momento de acosarlo – bueno ya te dije lo peligroso que puede ser, ten cuidado, puedes empeorar las cosas en lugar de arreglarlas… y si ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiar la situación a lo mejor seria mas sensato terminar con el trato que tienes con ella.

-No – _"si termino el trato ella se irá, no habrá motivo para que siga conmigo"_ – ya te dije que no te preocupes.

Era todo lo contrario ahora Goerg estaba más preocupado que antes – Bill piensa bien las cosas.

Luego notaron que alguien bajaba las escalera, era Ariana llegó hasta la sala y saludo a Georg – Hola!

-Hola Ariana!

-Nos vamos – le preguntó Bill, no quería seguir hablando con Georg, no era momento de afrontar ese tema y no quería pensar en todo lo que escuchó, prefería ir con Ariana, al final de cuentas ella tenía la habilidad de hacerlo olvidar de todo, y ya no le importaba si eso era para bien o para mal.

-Lyena debes tener cuidado – le decía Seth por el teléfono.

-No te preocupes ya lo tengo todo bajo control, lo he planeado cuidadosamente.

-Ay! Lyena! Como si no te conociera tu no nunca tienes cuidado… piénsalo bien, mejor regresa.

-No, debo hacerlo, es ahora o nunca, además ya no puedo, recuerdas lo que le dije a mamá, si vuelvo sabrá que es mentira – se explicaba Lyena, ahora si estaba decidida.

-Pero piensa en la reacción de Bill cuando se entere, recuerda que el pierde los papeles fácilmente…

-Pero en esos casos esta Ariana, ella lo controla, tiene pasta de domadora jejeje… además ella me quiere, yo se que a pesar de todo lo que le hice me quiere o eso espero al menos, escucha ya me tengo que ir, te llamaré en cuanto llegue y todos los días.

-Si por favor, porque si no das señales de vida llamaré a tu madre.

-Seth!

-Esta bien, cuídate y diviértete.

-Nos vemos – luego Lyena guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a su siguiente y probablemente mas grande locura.

En la oficina de David Ariana le mostraba los últimos detalles que se terminarían de arreglar ese día mientras Bill escuchaba música y veía a Ariana atentamente, y se daba cuenta que tenía una nueva utilidad, en esas escasas horas había podido componer al menos 3 canciones y lograr ideas para 3 más _"como puede tener la capacidad de aclararme la mente de esta forma, no puede ser tan brillante, es como una luz que ilumina el camino… bueno no es ninguna novedad, ella es así, es especial… y es mi total atención ahora, ya se! Esta será su canción, Attention, por supuesto nunca lo sabrá xD"_.

-Ehm Bill podrías dar tu opinión en lugar de verme con cara de imbécil – Ariana lo sacó de su profundo trance.

" _Y esta es otra de sus habilidades, la más resaltante, pretender que siempre tiene que actuar como un camionero cuando estoy mas concentrado en que es una linda chica y sacarme de golpe de mis pensamientos"_ – claro preciosa, todo lo que dices me parece bien excepto el cariño con el que me hablas siempre, sobre todo por que la cara de imbécil la tengo por tu causa – al decir esto último se puso de pie, se acercó a ella y prácticamente le susurró al oído para luego darle un beso corto – además sabes que no entiendo nada de periodismo – por último se alejó de ella como si no le diera importancia alguna a lo hecho, aunque en realidad a él le costaba mucho mas que a ella guardar la compostura.

Ariana había quedado totalmente atónita, pero no podía hacer nada ya que se pondrían en evidencia – ehm… no es novedad que no entiendas amorcito.

David reía, para él era muy divertido verlos y muy tranquilizador que las cosas entre ellos fueran bien, ya que era lo que desde su ángulo se podía apreciar – bueno, creo que ya esta todo listo – se puso de pie – porque no salen, se divierten.

-Venimos de vacaciones – dijo Ariana como si fuera obvio – además tengo que terminar de arreglar las imágenes promocionales…

-No te falta mucho, te acompaño a terminar eso y después nos vamos a la casa, tampoco quiero salir, siempre es complicado, no me dejan en paz en ningún maldito lugar – Bill estaba fastidiado de la prensa a tal grado que prefería pasársela en casa y ahora con Ariana eso le resultaba mas divertido.

-Pero tendrás que esperar tranquilo a que termine con eso – advirtió Ariana.

-Lo prometo – respondió Bill levantando la mano derecha.

-Mis respetos Ariana, haz logrado domar a la fiera – acotó David riendo – yo si tengo planeado tomar una copa hoy, nos vemos chicos, diviértanse y en lo posible no me hagan tío hoy jajaja…

Ariana se puso totalmente roja y no pudo responder nada a diferencia de Bill y rió – lo intentaremos – sacó a Ariana de la oficina – vamos a que termines eso de una vez quiero ver una película.

-Esta bien pero solo si es de acción, las comedias me aburren – contestó Ariana al recuperar el color.

-Si esta bien… - fueron conversando acerca de la película por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la oficina que tenía la puerta cerrada, supusieron que no era necesario tocar, así que Ariana abrió la puerta de golpe, craso error, ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el panorama, Dharma y Tom estaban algo ocupados adentro, para ser específicos él estaba sentado sobre un sillón con Dharma sentada en sus piernas dándose un efusivo beso.

-Ehm… perdón, no sabía que estaban aquí… - fue lo único que atinó a decir Ariana, luego volteó a vio la expresión desencajada de Bill, sintió que algo se le retorcía por dentro.

" _No puede ser tan… ahora se esta involucrando con Tom, bueno siempre supe que era de ese tipo de mujer pero pensé que al menos tendría algo de cuidado por cuidar su imagen, ella siempre ha vivido de apariencias, no le importa nada siempre y cuando ella quede bien, Tom es un imbécil ahora no podrá quitársela de encima, no sabe con quien se esta metiendo"_ por último lanzo una mirada de desaprobación – mejor vamos a casa – le dijo en voz baja a Ariana.

-No, tengo que trabajar – sin querer fue más tajante de lo que quiso _"le sigue gustando, a pesar de que se da cuenta que es una… se esta metiendo con su hermano, aunque también puede ser por eso que esta enojado, no, no, no te engañes, por algo salió con ella antes… pero si todavía le interesará no te habría pedido que lo ayudes a desencantarla… maldita sea porque me tengo que confundir así, algo tengo claro no me gusta que tenga esa expresión por Dharma"_ – ve tu a la casa – entró en la oficina.

Tom y Dharma se habían separado rápidamente cuando se abrió la puerta, a Tom no le gustaba incomodar a Ariana con esas cosas sin embargo Dharma estaba de lo más sonriente al ver su obra – disculpa por haber irrumpido en tu territorio no volverá a pasar hermanita – le dijo a modo de disculpa mirandola apenado.

-Ehm… ok – Ariana no sabía que decirle a demás que estaba molesta pero no quería desquitarse con Tom que no tenía culpa de nada – no te preocupes – dijo finalmente sonriendo.

-En serio disculpa, no debimos – respondió Tom sincero tomándola del hombro, por alguna razón no le había gustado que Ariana lo viera con Dharma.

-Dije que esta bien, ya no te preocupes – Ariana volvió a sonreír y poso su mano sobre la de Tom que estaba en su hombro aún.

Bill ahora no solo estaba molesto por la actitud de Dharma sino por el comportamiento de Tom, el lo conocía podía leer sus acciones y sus gestos y notaba claramente que a Tom lo que más le preocupaba era que Ariana lo vio con Dharma – Amor mejor vamos a la casa – dijo tomando de la mano a Ariana.

-Tengo que terminar con las imágenes, anda llendo tu – _"maldita sea porque no puedo quitarme este enojo"_ todo en esa oficina era una revolución, todos estaban molestos e incómodos, la única contenta era Dharma, ella no había notado algunos detalles.

-No, te espero – Bill estaba fastidiado, se sentó en un sillón y se volvió a poner los audífonos.

" _Me tiene celos, es el colmo, como si yo fuera a hacer algo o peor aún como si Ariana me fuera a hacer caso, eso jamás pasaría… y no tiene porque preocuparme en realidad, calma Tom…mejor vete le estas causando problemas"_ – bueno me voy, nos vemos – y salió de la oficina alzando la mano a manera de despedida sin detenerse en nadie, ni siquiera en Dharma.

A Dharma no le gustó no poderle sacar más provecho a Tom con alguna despedida o algo por el estilo sin embargo sabía que a él no podía molestarlo o no la buscaría nunca más.

-Dharma haz visto a Camila? – en ese momento Ariana no quería trabajar con Dharma.

-No ha venido hoy, esta viendo unos arreglos con los de la televisora.

-Maldición, necesito que vea estas imágenes, pero no la puedo interrumpir lo de la televisora es urgente – pensaba Ariana en voz alta.

-Pero que lo haga ella – dijo Bill señalando a Dharma.

Ariana la miró vacilante, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo solo que ella en ese momento no quería darle indicaciones, se quedó mirando los papeles, mientras tanto Bill la tomó de la mano mirándola a manera de presión – esta bien pero no veremos ninguna película estoy cansada – aún estaba molesta y no quería pasar tiempo con él en ese momento, hizo unos apuntes en las imágenes y se las entregó a Dharma – tienes que terminar con eso y quedan los afiches, mañana los revisa Rich y se los pasamos a David – Dharma los acepó sin decir nada y ellos salieron del lugar sin despedirse.

Todo el camino a casa fue muy silencioso, cuando estaban por llegar a la casa Ariana no se aguantó – si aún te gusta porque la apartaste, por miedo? – había tomado mucho valor para decir eso.

Bill frenó en seco como siempre que lo sorprendían con algo – queeeeeeeeee?!

-Quieres matarnos?! – Ariana alcanzó a sujetarse como pudo – lo que oíste, si aún te gusta para que quisiste que hiciéramos todo el teatro.

-De que me estas hablando?! – Bill intentó pensar que estaban hablando de temas diferentes porque de lo contrario lo que decía Ariana no tenía ningún sentido, puso el auto en marcha nuevamente.

Ariana suspiró molesta, no es que le encantara hablar de ese tema pero no había podido evitarlo, realmente quería saber – si todavía te gusta Dharma porque le mostraste el circo de la feliz pareja.

Bill rió de incredulidad – es absurdo!

-No te entiendo Bill Kaulitz, juro que lo intento pero no logro entenderte – decía Ariana abatida.

-De que estas hablando Ariana – cuadró el auto – es las más improbable de las posibilidades! Por supuesto que no me gusta Dharma! Es simplemente absurdo! No tiene otro adjetivo…

Ariana desviaba la mirada no quería verse descubierta – Bill por favor, no somos nada realmente, no tienes que fingir conmigo, es obvio que te afectó verla con Tom, aún te gusta.

Bill rió – es verdad que no me gustó verla con Tom - Ariana no quiso haber tenido que escuchar eso – pero no por mí o por ella, sino por él, sabes en lo que se esta metiendo? Esa mujer esta loca, y es una sínica para involucrarse con mi hermano después de jurar que estaba enamorada de mi.

-Ves, si estas interesado en ella…

-Por supuesto que no, y en realidad me molesta que digas eso, no me gusta que se involucre con mi hermano porque esa mujer es… otro tema, pero que quede claro que lo que no me gusta de esta situación es que mi hermano se involucre con una mujer así, punto.

-Tom sabe cuidarse bien de esas mujeres – le respondió Ariana incrédula.

-Si, lo sé… y también sabe muy bien como darle la vuelta a los contextos y quedar como el bueno, es especialista en hacer pensar de él a las mujeres lo que el quiere – Bill sin pensar estaba destilando veneno de su hermano, pero le enfurecía verlo usar sus tácticas con Ariana.

-Bueno supongo que le servirá para defenderse de Dharma, porque ella esta jugando con él – Ariana estaba segura de que ella aún quería algo con Bill.

-Si claro, el pobre angelito, ay Ariana! Por favor!... – ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Bill decidió romperlo algo le preocupaba mucho – Ariana tu eres la que mas me entiende y con la única que no finjo, nunca dudes eso… y puedes estar segura que Dharma no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ella es uno de los errores de los cuales debo arrepentirme, solo eso.

Ariana trató de ocultar la sonrisa – bueno no tienes que decirme eso, no me tienes que dar explicaciones de nada – luego salió de auto y entró rápidamente a la casa tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar o decir.

Al entrar en la casa notaron algo extraño en la sala – yo recuerdo haber guardado las maletas – dijo Ariana mirando dos maletas en la sala.

-No tenemos maletas moradas con rosado que yo recuerde – le aclaró Bill totalmente extrañado, ambos se dirigieron a la sala y trataron de analizar las maletas hasta que un nombre se asomó en el ticket de avión amarrado en una de ellas – no! No! No! No es posible! – gritó Bill.

Luego de ello salió de la cocina la mayor de las sorpresas del día – hola hermanito! – le dijo Lyena a modo de saludo.

-Lyena! – gritó Ariana del susto.

-Qué haces aquí?! Le paso algo a mamá? – Bill no se explicaba que hacía su hermana ahí.

Lyena sonrió de nervios, ahora si se le venía lo bueno – ehm… no, mamá esta bien… - dejó el vaso de agua que tenía en las manos sobre una mesa.

-Tú estas bien? – preguntó Bill acercándose a su hermana para verla a los ojos, no entendía esa situación.

-Si, estoy bien hermanito, es solo que te extrañaba mucho – respondió Lyena abrazando a Bill.

-Yo también – dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo, pero eso no lo lograría engañar por mucho tiempo – ahora dime que haces aquí?

Lyena se soltó asustada – ehm… - instintivamente se acercó a Ariana.

-Lyena por favor explícale a tu hermano, y si vas a mentir sé lo mas convincente que puedas – lo último lo dijo en susurro para que Bill no la escuche al recordar la reacción de Bill en Alemania no quería verlo molesto de nuevo.

-Ehm… bueno… yo… - Lyena tenía miedo, las cosas eran más fáciles planearlas que llevarlas a la práctica.

-No lo estas haciendo muy bien que digamos Lyena, por favor di algo rápido – le seguía susurrando Ariana, también estaba entrando en pánico a ver el rostro endurecido de Bill.

-Que te trajo hasta aquí y con quien viniste? – preguntó Bill tratando de contenerse _"tiene que haber una explicación, esta vez escucharé primero y no prejusgaré"_.

-Bueno vine en avión – era mejor responder primera la pregunta más fácil, aunque era probable que no eso rompiera de a pocos la paciencia de su hermano.

-Es obvio! Me refiero al motivo naturalmente.

-Este… - _"de acuerdo Lyena, es momento de tomar valor y hablar, es ahora o nunca, no dudes, si te hizo venir hasta acá es porque es un buen argumento"_ respiró hondo – yo… yo vine hasta aquí para verlos… para verte a ti y a Tom, porque sé que si yo no vengo van a pasar años y no los veré y estoy harta de crecer sin mis hermanos, estoy harta de sentirme sola, incompleta y desprotegida… tengo a mamá pero ella no puede cubrir el vacío que ustedes dejaron y que no se han preocupado ni se preocupan ni se preocuparán en llenar… me dejaron sola y me quitaron todo, acepto el no ser quien soy realmente para que ustedes puedan vivir tranquilos pero lo que ya no voy a aceptar es seguir viviendo sin ustedes, quieran o no son parte de mi vida y no me van a hacer a un lado así como así, ya no, por eso estoy aquí… ese es el motivo y respecto a la segunda pregunta vine sola – realmente Lyena había tomado valor y había dicho todo lo que sentía, era la verdad y para ella era lo suficientemente importante así que como mínimo esperaba que Bill lo considere, además que no tenía ningún plan B ni había tenido tiempo de inventar una coartada.

-Que? – Bill había quedado casi mudo fue lo único que pudo decir, era mucha información para procesar – nunca te quisimos dejar sola… - no sabía que decir.

-Pero lo hicieron – se hundió en un sillón y Ariana se sentó a su lado para confortarla.

Bill suspiró y miró en varias direcciones _"tiene razón, en todo lo que dijo tiene razón… pero no puede seguir haciendo estas locuras, es mi culpa"_ se restregó el rostro con las manos – Lyena hablamos de esto en Alemania.

-Si, hablamos pero no llegamos a ninguna solución.

-Y te parece esto una buena solución?! Haz venido sola hasta acá! Seguro te escapaste de casa, no creo que mamá este al tanto de lo contrario no te habría dejado venir o me habría llamado, debe estar preocupada por ti – Bill se dirigió al teléfono.

-Ehm… mejor no la llames, si lo haces empezará a preocuparse – dijo Lyena con mirada culpable.

-Que hiciste?! – Bill sabía que la estaba subestimando, con Lyena nunca se sabía la historia completa hasta que terminaba de confesar.

-Bueno, es que… ella no sabe que estoy acá pero tengo una buena coartada, ella está tranquila, tampoco quería preocuparla no era justo, no soy tan mala.

-Habla Lyena… - Bill hablaba apretando los dientes y mirándola con furia.

-Piensa que estoy en París en un viaje escolar – soltó inmediatamente Lyena muerta de miedo, ahora si la había hecho en grande y sabía que podía esperar el peor descontrol de Bill y encima era totalmente culpable.

-No puede ser…eres… ay! Maldita sea porque a mí… - Bill quería morir o matar.

-Bill cálmate, ya está aquí, no sirve de nada que te enojes, además es bueno que haya llegado bien y sin problemas, enfócate en eso – Ariana se puso de pie frente a Bill intentando calmarlo.

Bill suspiró en cierto modo Ariana tenía razón pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su hermana menor se había escapado de casa, engañando a su madre para cruzar el continente totalmente sola – es cierto, pero eso no aminora las cosas al contrario las empeora, le pudo haber pasado algo en el viaje, ustedes saben que tienen que tener mucho cuidado en viajes, no deben viajar solas, ustedes siempre están en peligro.

-Lo sé, y en serio discúlpame por eso, pero no me paso nada, al parecer nadie me ha descubierto aún así que no corro peligro.

-Eres una inconsciente! – gritó Bill a lo que Lyena bajo la vista, luego buscó el teléfono – tengo que llamar a mamá.

-No! Ella piensa que estoy en Francia – Lyena se paró inmediatamente y persiguió a Bill.

-Tengo que avisarle! Y si llama a la escuela y averigua que no hubo ningún viaje! – le aclaró Bill a lo que Lyena no tuvo argumento de rebate, empezó a marcar el número – le diré que te espere en el aeropuerto en la madrugada, te enviará con una escolta ahora mismo.

-No! Bill no me hagas esto por favor! – Lyena empezó a llorar – avísale a mamá que estoy aquí pero por favor no me envíes de regreso a Alemania, por favor, no quiero regresar, todo lo que dije es en serio Bill, quiero ver a Tom, quiero estar con ustedes, los extraño, en realidad los extraño mucho, por favor no me apartes de ustedes – terminó de decir para luego abrazarlo, ya había logrado tanto y no quería perderlos nuevamente.

Bill sintió que algo dentro de él se retorcía, el también quería volver a las épocas en que vivían juntos pero era peligroso, a ellos los perseguían todo el tiempo, inmediatamente notarían su presencia y la investigarían – yo también quiero estar contigo Lyena, pero no puedo, es muy peligroso.

-Bill por favor, nunca te he pedido nada pero hoy te pido que por favor no me alejes otra vez...

Ariana lo miró suplicante – Bill solo unos días, si permanece en la casa y se le asigna una escolta no creo que haya problemas, no será por mucho tiempo.

-Una chica cerca de Tokio Hotel no pasará desapercibida, la investigarán, querrán saber quien es y si no se los decimos inventarán sus propias historias, tu sabes como es esto, ella será el blanco – Bill se preocupaba.

-Podemos decir que es parte del personal de prensa, parará conmigo así no habrá dudas al respecto, además solo serán unos días – al ver el rostro abatido de Lyena Ariana intentó hacer algo.

-Estás segura de lo que estas diciendo Ariana? – Bill de forma subliminal intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Ariana _"acaso no se acuerda de todo lo que le hizo en Alemania, esta totalmente loca como para echarse la soga al cuello pasando todo el tiempo con ella…"_.

Ariana se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, suspiró, no tenía de otra ya lo había dicho y no iba a echarse para atrás, además de cierto modo esperaba que Lyena esta vez tenga si quiera algo de contemplaciones ya que la estaba ayudando, como quiera que fuera era necesario para Lyena para Bill y para Tom, valía la pena el esfuerzo – si, se perfectamente lo que te estoy diciendo, yo la cuidaré y con ese argumento nadie se le acercará, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Bill la miró asombrado _"no lo puedo creer, esta mujer me sorprende cada día más, su rostro me deja saber que ella esta consiente en que Lyena la torturará de nuevo pero no le importa con tal de que ella se quede con nosotros… estoy seguro, no existe una mujer como ella, es única, es especial"_ – no creo que sea buena idea – _"no puedo abusar de ella, se que la pasará mal."_

Ariana sabía que ya tenía la batalla casi ganada, así que solo quedaba un último empujoncito – Bill Kaulitz, recuerda que tu me debes algo, tienes una promesa que aún no haz cumplido.

-A que te refieres – contestó dudoso.

-Antes de salir de Alemania me dijiste que te podía pedir lo que quisiera, te pedí algo y no lo cumpliste así que quedó pendiente.

-Eso lo recuerdo, pero a que viene ahora – Bill la miraba asustado.

-Te pido que Lyena se quede y esta vez no te puedes negar – contestó firme Ariana y Lyena sonrió.

-Ariana…

-Bill…

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero los tres ya conocía la respuesta, Bill fue el primero en hablar – Lyena, la principal condición es que no te metas con Ariana.

Lyena sonrió y se lanzó a abrazar primero a Bill y luego a Ariana – tenlo por seguro… no te daré ni el mas mínimo sobre salto hermanita, ahora te haz ganado el título de hermanita.

-Lyena es en serio, a la primera que le hagas a Ariana te regreso a Alemania!

-Si, si, prometo portarme bien – contestó Lyena moviendo una mano quitándole importancia.

-Que sucede? Porque gritan tanto? – decía Georg saliendo del corredor que unía la sala con el estudio _"seguro de nuevo pelean"_ , al llegar a la sala paró en seco, frente a él había una linda chica rubia.

-Es Bill que no sabe controlarse – se quejó Ariana.

-Es que Lyena me saca de mis casillas – alegó Bill señalando a su hermana – mira quien esta aquí.

Georg volteó la mirada en la dirección que señalaba Bill, se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo _"no puede ser! Ese monumento… digo esa belleza es Lyena! … no lo creo, simplemente no lo creo… o_o"_ – qué?!

-Si, yo dije lo mismo, pero en fin, Lyena esta aquí – respondió Bill, obviamente no entendió la razón del asombró de Georg, y fue mejor así.

-Es… es Lyena? – dijo en voz baja Georg sin recuperarse de la impresión.

-Si, soy yo… - respondió la chica con las manos en la cintura – tu antigua pesadilla Georgy.

Georg seguía sin poder cerrar la boca _"es imposible, es… es… es preciosa… no puedo creer que el pequeño demonio se haya convertido en eso"_ y no era para menos ya que la chica estaba vestida con una falta muy corta y una blusa entallada que dejaban ver claramente sus recién adquiridos atributos fruto del paso del tiempo – haz crecido mucho – no pudo decir mas.

Ariana sonrió al notar la verdadera razón de la reacción de Georg sobre todo por la forma en que miraba a la chica – mejor cierra la boca o Bill te la cerrará – le aconsejó Ariana en susurro.

Georg entendió el mensaje y aprovechó la distracción de Bill para intentar recomponerse – ehm.. vino a visitarte… después de mucho tiempo – aún no podía armar una buena frase.

-Si, se quedará unos días con nosotros… ahora si voy a llamar a mamá para avisarle – terminó de decir para luego salir de la sala seguido por Ariana.

Georg no lo podía creer, eso era demasiado shock, volvía a ver después de mucho tiempo al pequeño demonio que lo torturó cuando era adolescente y ella una niña, solo que ahora como se podía apreciar ella ya no era ninguna niña o al menos no lo parecía, era una mujer muy bonita _"esto es increíble, la Damián versión femenina esta aquí, pero resulta que ya no es un detestable dolor de cabeza, sino que es una belleza… no esto no es bueno Georg calma, Ariana tiene razón es la hermana de tus mejores amigos y tiene 16, aunque no lo parezca, Dios dame fuerzas"_ , esos iban a ser unos largos días para Georg, eso recién empezaba.


End file.
